We're On Top
by stateofchandra
Summary: WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Captain Charisma Christian, and WWE Divas Champion, The Red-Hot Redhead Scarlet are on top... but how long will they stay there? Christian/OC
1. From Raw to Smackdown

**Author's note**: _Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at writing a wrestling fan fiction, and it's about Christian/Jay Reso. The fic's title is inspired by The Killers' song, On Top. I suggest that you listen to it! Anyway, enjoy the first chapter. And oh, take note - some events in this story would go the way I want them to go (like, Brie Bella isn't the Divas Champion, etc etc.). Basically, this would how WWE be in my imagination._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso or WWE. I only own Dawn Ricard/Scarlet, and of course, the plot.

* * *

><p>"From Phoenix, Arizona, she is the current WWE Divas Champion, Scarlet!" Tony Chimel announced.<p>

Dawn Ricard, or better known as Scarlet in the WWE universe, walked down the ramp with confidence and a smile on her face as she blew kisses to her adoring fans. The Divas Championship belt was hanging on her right shoulder perfectly, as if it was meant to be there. Her entrance song, Watch Me Move by Fefe Dobson played loudly in the stadium, and it was cut when she entered the ring. A crew gave her a microphone from the ringside. She brought the microphone to her mouth, and she was about to talk, but she dropped her hand to her side and stared at the crowd with awe instead. They were cheering on her so loud, it overwhelmed her. She never thought that she was going to be accepted by the crowd of Friday Night SmackDown this easy. At first, she didn't like the idea of her being in SmackDown, but now, she think she does.

Booker T, Josh Matthews, and Michael Cole just finished introducing everyone who was watching to the show, and it was obvious that they are starting the show with Scarlet's debut in SmackDown. Booker T started talking.

"And how great is this? The lovely, captivating Scarlet-"

Michael Cole interrupted Booker T. "Scarlet isn't lovely. She's as fake as her red hair!"

"I don't know about you Cole, but the crowd is going crazy for Scarlet." Josh countered.

Scarlet brought up the microphone to her mouth for the second time, because the crowd now stopped cheering her on to hear what she has to say.

"Wow," she started, as she turned around, and then stopped. "This is amazing. You guys, are amazing! Being drafted to SmackDown is the best thing that's happened to me this year. Thank you for such a great welcome!"

The crowd roared, and Scarlet started blowing them kisses again. All of a sudden, The Corre's entrance music started playing, and one by one, the members of the Corre started going out and walking down the ramp. The last man to get out of backstage was Wade Barrett. The crowd started yelling "BOO!" altogether, but The Corre continued walking to the ring as if they didn't heard a thing. Scarlet stood motionless in the ring, just watching as the men were approaching her. She saw Wade Barrett staring at her. It made her hair stood on its end. She took a deep breath and tried not to look phased by the men.

The Corre stood side by side, with Wade Barrett towering over the petite Scarlet. From left to right, she saw Ezekiel Jackson, then the One Man Rock Band Heath Slater, Wade Barrett, then The South African Sensation Justin Gabriel. She adjusted the Divas Championship belt on her shoulder, and Wade gave her him his devious smirk.

"Welcome to SmackDown, Scarlet. Like this crowd, The Corre and I are glad to have you." Wade said, taking her right hand and placing a kiss on top of her palm.

Scarlet faked a smile. She'd work with Wade, known as Stuart Bennett in real life, and his men back when they were still on Raw. The man didn't seem to like her inside and outside of the ring, and she didn't know why. The crowd was still yelling boo at Wade.

"Oh, are you really?" Scarlet replied, the crowd cheering her on, and she quickly shook her hand away from Wade's grip. "Or are you saying this just because you'd want to get in my pants?"

Wade's eyes widened and Scarlet was smirking at him. All of a sudden, Wade kissed her. It was a scripted kiss, basically everything that was happening now was scripted, but it still made Scarlet nervous. Wade's lips moved like a teenaged boy's, messy and fast. Scarlet pushed him away harshly and when he was about to kiss her again, she did her finishing move, a roundhouse kick, but everyone called it the Whip of Fire. Ezekiel Jackson tried to help Wade stand up, while Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater started approaching Scarlet. Scarlet ran for the ropes and tried to get out of the ring, but Justin and Heath grabbed her. She dropped her belt on the canvas. All of a sudden, the new World Heavyweight Champion, Captain Charisma Christian came out of nowhere. He was running so fast towards the ring, that he dropped his belt on the side of the ring.

"It's Christian! What's he doing here?" Cole said on commentary.

"Defending Scarlet, of course!" Booker T added. "She's just been disrespected."

"Disrespected? Wade was being a gentleman!" Cole retorted.

As the guys on commentary continued arguing, Christian entered the ring and out of nowhere, he Speared Ezekiel Jackson when he tried approaching him. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater were holding the arms of Scarlet while she was kicking all over the place and shaking her arms. Christian started throwing punches at Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater was trying to hold Scarlet. She gave him the Whip of Fire and now he joined Wade and Ezekiel who were lying on the canvas. A few minutes of punching one another, Christian pulled his finishing move on Justin, the Unprettier/Killswitch. Each and every memeber of The Corre were now lying on the canvas, while Scarlet and Christian stood in the middle of the mess, looking at them. After she picked up her belt, Scarlet then looked up at Christian, who was asking her if she was alright. She nodded and then Christian wrapped an arm around her. The crowd cheered them on and Christian's entrance song, Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year started playing. They walked out of the ring together, and Christian picked up the World Heavyweight Championship belt - **his **belt. Together, Christian and Scarlet raised their belts and the crowd cheered them on.

Backstage, Christian, or known as Jay Reso in real life, walked with Scarlet, their championship belts hanging on their shoulders. The crew and some of the referees looked at them and quickly looked away. Dawn looked up at Jay and he looked down at her.

"What?" he asked.

Dawn smirked and looked down. "You can take your arm off me now."

"Oh," Jay said as he quickly removed his arm and chuckled a bit. "Sorry."

Dawn laughed as she adjusted the Divas Championship belt on her right shoulder. "It's okay."

After a few minutes of walking together, Jay and Dawn made it to Dawn's dressing room. Her dressing room door was in the color scarlet. A gold star was placed on the upper part of the door, in the middle. Under it, was her wrestling name, Scarlet, done in pretty cursive handwriting. Dawn opened the door, and Jay was absentmindedly looking at his fingernails as he leaned against the white wall beside the door.

"Uh, Jay?" Dawn asked as she looked at him. He looked up at her and she smiled. "Do you wanna come inside? Run some lines with me?"

Jay smiled back and shook his head. "That's a nice offer Dawn, but The Peep Show's in a few minutes and I'll probably just run my lines by myself."

Dawn pouted. "Aw man, alright. You go get ready now."

Jay chuckled and nodded. "Okay. See you in a few minutes Dee."

Dawn nodded. "Sure."

And with that, Dawn headed inside her dressing room. Still dressed in a red tank top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of knee high leather boots, Dawn sat on the beige loveseat inside her room. She turned on the tv, and she watched as they replied what she and Christian had done to the Corre. She smirked with satisfaction. Realizing that she was going to be Christian's guest at Peep Show tonight, she decided to change. She put on her black leather sports bra, with the strings that you have to lace up in the middle of it. She put that on over her scarlet colored bra, showing just enough skin to make the guys in the crowd drool. Next came the very short, matching black leather shorts. Her boots came next. Her boots ended in the middle of her pale, smooth legs and the boots had scarlet-colored flames on them. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. She ran a hand through her straight, flaming red hair. Her red hair looked shiny and pretty, and it wasn't fake - she really was a redhead. Her make-up looked simple, only consisting of winged-out black eyeliner, which blended with her bright blue eyes and a peachy pink lip color. She grabbed her shiny red robe from the make-up chair, and sat on the beige loveseat again. It was commericial break, Dawn was feeling nervous again. She didn't know why, but maybe it's because this was her first night on SmackDown, and so much has happened already. She grabbed the script from the table beside the loveseat, and started reading it.

At age twenty-seven, Dawn Ricard, called Dee by most people around her, had already reached the top. Having an impressive time in the wrestling industry, Dawn, or Scarlet rather, deserves to be the WWE Divas Champion.

After a few years in the wrestling industry, thirty-seven-year-old William Jason "Jay" Reso is finally on top, having just recently won the World Heavyweight Championship with the help of his good friend, Adam Copeland, also known as Edge. His Peeps, and everyone knows that it's his time to shine.

But, the question is - how long will they be on the top? How many trials will The Red-Hot Redhead and Captain Charisma have to go through to hold on to their titles?

* * *

><p><em>Feedbacks would be great! I want to hear whatever you have to say! :)<em>


	2. Double Celebration

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso or WWE. I only own Dawn Ricard/Scarlet, and of course, the plot.

* * *

><p><em>"Go! If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth revealed. Dreams you never lived and scars never healed..."<em>

Christian came out, his entrance music playing ever-so loudly. But, it wasn't as loud as the chants and screams of the crowd, his Peeps. He acknowledged them and when he got inside the ring, he raised the World Heavyweight title for the fans to see. He stood on the corner of the ring, his feet on the second rope, checking out his Peeps. He got down and walked over to the two chairs set up in the middle of the ring. He grabbed a microphone.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to the Peep Show!" Christian said, pausing for a minute as the crowd went wild. He smirked. "After winning the World Heavyweight title last Sunday, I feel like I'm on Cloud Nine. To my Peeps, I couldn't have done it without your support. And of course... Edge."

And with that, the crowd roared. Christian didn't even have to elaborate it - they knew what Edge did for him. Now that the crowd was chanting Edge's name, Christian raised the title for the second time. A few seconds, he brought it down, and then put it on the arm of the chair set up for him.

"And I think now is the perfect time to celebrate, yeah?" Christian said, grinning. The crowd agreed. "But, not only are we celebrating my victory, but also the arrival of a new addition to the SmackDown roster. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Divas Champion, Scarlet!"

Scarlet's entrance music started playing, and she walked out with her head held up high. She raised the Divas title for a minute, before putting it on top of her right shoulder. Her hips were swaying from side to side as she made her way towards the ring, blowing everyone kisses like she usually does. As he stared at Scarlet, Christian had to admit it - she's one red-hot Diva.

A few minutes later, Scarlet was now on the steel steps. Christian stretched out the ropes for her so she could easily get in the ring, and when she got in, she smiled at him. The two then sat on the chairs in the middle of the ring.

"Two champs in the ring right now - how epic is this?" Booker T on commentary said.

"Scarlet and Christian are overrated! They need to stop this thing right now." Michael Cole replied, completely not happy with what he's seeing.

"Welcome to the Peep Show, Scarlet. And to SmackDown too," Christian said, setting his eyes on her. "And let me just point out how much this crowd loves you."

Scarlet smiled and blew the crowd kisses again. The crowd - especially the male gender - went crazy. She then took her microphone. "Thank you, Christian. I love them as much as they love me."

Christian smirked. "Speaking of thank you... I think you still owe me for saving your cute little self from The Corre."

Christian's Peeps yelled in approval, and Scarlet's cheeks reddened. She looked at Christian in the eye, and she winked at him.

"Well then, come on a little closer." Scarlet told him. Christian leaned in, and she did the same. A few seconds later, Scarlet's lips was on his. Scarlet wrapped her arms around Christian, and then she pulled on his baby blue shirt's collar to bring him closer to her. Christian placed both of his hands on her hips, as he dropped his microphone on the ring's canvas. Scarlet felt Christian's grip tighten, his fingers slightly digging into the side of her exposed stomach. She placed her hands on his nape, and their lips moved fiercely against one another.

As the crowd cheered them on, Josh Matthews and Booker T were arguing with Cole on commentary.

"This is disgusting!" Cole said, completely horrified with seeing Scarlet and Christian making out.

"Oh come on now, Cole. Just because you can't get a kiss from Scarlet or from any other chick, doesn't mean you have to hate on Christian." Josh said.

"Josh is right, Cole." Booker T added.

Five minutes later, Scarlet pulled back from Christian and bit her lower lip. Christian's grin was so wide, it stretched across his face. He grabbed his microphone from the canvas, still a bit surprised from the kiss - even though it was completely scripted. Well, they never really rehearsed it when they were running their lines the day before, they just skipped it. Scarlet felt surprised herself too; Christian wasn't a bad kisser at all, and she enjoyed that.

"Wow," Christian said, still blown away by what just happened. "That was-"

Scarlet smirked as she covered Christian's lips with her index finger. "No need to tell me how great that was, I already know it is."

Slowly, she removed her finger off his lips, teasing Christian more. Wow, he should quickly wrap things up, because he's perfectly aware that he's getting hard for her now.

"And that's all the time we have for The Peep Show." Christian told his Peeps as balloons and confetti started pouring down. He grabbed his belt, and him and Scarlet stood up as his entrance song started playing. He raised his title for one last time before departing with Scarlet to the backstage.

* * *

><p>Jay and Dawn were back in real life. Backstage, they didn't have to pretend - well, unless they had a backstage segment or something. Jay was walking Dawn again to her dressing room. The silence and tension was so thick between them, that Dawn was starting to feel awkward. Jay, on the other hand, was trying so hard to control himself from kissing Dawn again, and this time, out of character. He was still married, something Dawn didn't know. Hell, he forgot that he was no longer on the market by just kissing her for a few minutes. <em>Damn<em>, he thought to himself.

All of a sudden, the two of them stopped walking when they saw Kevin Kiley, better known as Alex Riley, waiting for Dawn. His back was facing the two, as he leaned against the wall beside Dawn's dressing room door.

"Why is he here?" A confused Jay asked Dawn.

Dawn shook her head and looked down. "I don't know. I'll just deal with him."

"My dressing room's just a few feet away, Dee," Jay told her, sensing that for whatever reason why Kevin was there waiting for her, his gut told him that it wasn't anything good. "I could immediately come here if he ever does something rude to you."

Dawn smirked and gave him a hug. Jay was surprised again. "Thanks. Kevin's a good guy, don't worry."

Jay just nodded and walked away with Dawn on his mind. The last thing he heard before walking away from her was her saying, "Hey", and Kevin replying, "We need to talk".

Jay tried taking his mind off the kiss that he shared with Dawn. Well... it was actually a kiss between _Christian and Scarlet_, and it was all part of their job. Jay kissed a few Divas before, but none of them ever made him feel like this - not even his wife. God, he didn't even know what the hell he's feeling now. He barely knew Dawn, but when he swore when he gets the chance, he'll probably get to know her. Sure, he was aware that she was confident and seductive as Scarlet, but who exactly was Dawn Ricard?

* * *

><p>"What does Mike want, Kevin?"<p>

An exasperated Dawn asked Kevin as she took off her robe, threw it on the beige loveseat's arm, and then sat on the loveseat.

Kevin paced back and forth, before stopping and finally looking at Dawn with a serious expression on his face. "Mike just saw you making out with Jay on tv, and he's not happy."

Dawn laughed humorlessly. "I don't care if he's not happy. We're not dating, why would he be affected by it anyway?"

Kevin sat on the chair in front of her. "The guy wants you back, Dee. Don't you love him anymore?"

Dawn sighed. She felt a headache coming and with Kevin and her talking about her douchebag ex-boyfriend, Mike Mizanin, it didn't really help lessen the throbbing that she was now feeling in her head. "Just... tell him to back the fuck off okay? And please, could you leave now?"

After a few minutes, Kevin left her dressing room. Dawn lay her head on top of the back of the beige loveseat, looking at the ceilling. Thinking about what Kevin asked her, if she still loved Mike, she knew in her heart that she still did. But, he was with Maryse now, and she was too kind to steal anyone's boyfriend. Dating Mike in secret for two years was hard. They'd have to pretend that they were just friends for the sake of their respective careers. Dawn and Mike met way back in 2009. Even though their characters didn't have that much interaction with each other, in real life, they had a lot of it. Mike would hit on Dawn all the time if he didn't have to hit on Maryse on-cam, and after all of that flirtation, Dawn fell for Mike - _hard._ They broke-up at around last year, devastating Dawn. She then just found out that Mike and Maryse were now together, and even though he convinced her that he didn't leave her for Maryse, Dawn refused to believe him. But, that break-up gave Dawn the strength she needed to prove the critics that she wasn't just eye candy, and show Mike that she could be successful without him in her life. Well, she was now the Divas Champion, thanks to that heartbreaking event.

When she finally succeeded of getting Mike out of her head, Jay entered. She groaned. She felt like she wanted to kiss him again, but she didn't know whether he was married or not. She knew Jay, but they weren't that close. Dawn knew that he was good-looking, and an all-around gentleman. Thoughts of him overwhelmed her, and that kiss... oh, if only she had the chance to feel his soft lips on top of hers again.

_God, stop thinking about Jay, Dawn! The guy could be married, which he probably is! And you really need to stop having impure thoughts about married men._

Dawn told herself, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. In some point of her career, she became affiliated with John Cena, and she couldn't think about anything for a few months other than the guy. Outside of the ring, she and John hooked up for a few times, before John had to stop it because he told her that his wife was getting suspicious. Well... Dawn never really had much luck in the love department, and she knew that she'll grow old alone - taking care of hundreds of cats.

Dawn closed her eyes for a moment, and thanked God that she'd been drafted to SmackDown. That way, she didn't have to see Mike and John anymore. She felt guilty for all of the things she had done in the past. But, being drafted could be a sign that it was time for her to redeem herself. Well... with her storyline with Jay/Christian, she'd probably have a hard time making up for the things she had done.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _Thank you so much for the feedback! I hope to work on Dawn and Stu's storyline soon, __**msgemgem**__. I'm glad you love it, __**wades wife**__! :) And __**Vital Info**__, I read somewhere that Jay's not with his wife anymore? But anyway, I'll probably keep Jay married, and then get him divorced later, just so that this fic wouldn't be so unrealistic._

_Story reviews are the bomb. Make me happy? :) And oh, don't be afraid to tell me what you want to see in this story, okay? I love hearing from you!_


	3. A Bad Night, A Slightly Better Morning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso or WWE. I only own Dawn Ricard/Scarlet, and of course, the plot.

* * *

><p>The night was over, and Dawn was ready to get some sleep. She just got out of the bathroom, and she was now wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of hot pink sweatpants, the first two things she pulled out of her luggage. Her red hair was in disarray, and it looked like blazing flames. She could've combed it out a while ago when she was still in the bathroom, but she didn't. It was because one: she was lazy, and two: she didn't see the point in combing it because that if she did it, it'll end up being messy the next morning anyway. She walked towards her bed and sat on it. She knew that she was tired, but for some reason, she couldn't sleep yet - it annoyed the hell out of her.<p>

Across her was another bed, and she saw her roommate for tonight, Natalie Neidhart, reading a book. Dawn smirked. She'd usually have a guy as her roommate, but she still preferred having a girl sharing a hotel room with her.

Dawn stopped looking at Natalie, and grabbed the blanket. She wrapped it around herself, and then turned off the lampshade on the nightstand beside her. She closed her eyes, and attempted to sleep.

A few minutes later, she heard a soft knock on the door. Dawn opened her eyes, and looked at Natalie. Natalie obviously didn't hear it, because she was too engrossed with reading her book. The stranger at the door knocked again, and this time, hard and loud. Natalie closed the book in her hands and placed it on her bed, got up, and walked towards the door. For some reason, Dawn had the feeling that it was Mike. She sat up from her bed.

"Nattie," Dawn said. Natalie stopped walking to the door and turned her head to Dawn's direction. "If it's Mike Mizanin, tell him I'm out."

Natalie raised an eyebrow at her, but she nodded. "Sure Dee."

Dawn smirked. "Thank you."

And with that, Natalie finally made it to the door and opened it. Dawn's instinct was right - it was Mike Mizanin.

"Hey Mike, what brings you here?" Natalie said with a small smile on her face as she saw Mike.

Mike returned her smile with a half-hearted smirk. "Hi Nattie," he replied. "Is Dawn here? I want to talk to her."

Natalie bit her lower lip as she shook her head. "She's out Mike, sorry."

Mike sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Please Nattie, let me talk to her. I know she's in there."

Natalie looked down and sighed. If she pressed on about how Dawn was really not there even though that she was, Mike would try and get inside their room.

"Wait here." She told him.

Dawn heard the whole conversation, and she wanted to go jump out the window. She didn't want to see and talk to Mike. But, if she refused to talk to him, she knew Mike wouldn't leave and would try to approach her in another way. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, and she felt weak in the knees. As she stared off into the space in front of her, Natalie walked towards her bed.

"You have to talk to him, Dee." Natalie told her, giving her a look of pity. Dawn bit her lower lip, and nodded. So, she slowly got out of her bed and made her way towards the door. Once her hand touched the cold, gold doorknob, Dawn debated whether or not she would face Mike. _The hell with it,_ Dawn thought to herself as she quickly turned the doorknob. When she opened the door, the first thing she saw were Mike's baby blue eyes - the eyes she missed looking at. Suddenly, the feelings she used to feel came rushing back, making her vulnerable.

"Mike." She said, stepping out of the room and standing in front of Mike. She closed the door behind her.

All of a sudden, Mike grabbed both of her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Dawn closed her eyes from the slight pain, and her eyes were getting moist.

"What the fuck Dawn!" Mike told her, anger present in his face. "Why were you making out with Jay?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be under Mike's spell anymore. So, she used the little energy that she still had inside her to push Mike away from her even if it's just a few inches. "Technically, _Scarlet_ was making out with _Christian_ - it's not me and Jay. And why are you so bothered by it anyway, Mike?"

Mike groaned in a frustrated manner. He touched her left cheek with his left hand, but Dawn swat it away. But, Mike ended up grabbing both sides of her face and slowly pushed her against the wall. Mike was so close to her, it intimidated Dawn. She felt her breath on her face, and she was gradually losing herself by just looking into Mike's blue orbs.

"Because I love you, Dawn. What part of I love you don't you understand?" Mike replied, his face red. Dawn closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. This was real. She thought she'd never hear Mike tell her those meaningful, three words again, but she just did. It's all she'd been longing to hear, but after hearing him say it, Dawn refused to believe it; it just didn't seem sincere to her.

"You _love _me?" Dawn chuckled humorlessly. "Mike, you don't know what you're saying."

Mike pushed her some more, his body touching hers. "I know what I'm saying, Dawn. Don't you love me back?"

Mike stared into Dawn's shiny, almost translucent blue eyes. It brought Mike pain, because he knew that Dawn was going to cry in any minute now, and he could hold her in her arms, but it wouldn't feel the same. Hell, he didn't even know if Dawn will allow him to hold her, after the pain he'd cause her. He prepared for whatever she has to say.

"I love you, but you fucked me over. Stop playing head games with me, Mike! Please!"

And with that, Dawn pushed Mike away from her with much force and as far away from her as possible. Tears started pouring out of Dawn's eyes. That push made Mike stumble back, surprised with how much force Dawn had in her. Dawn quickly got back inside the hotel room, and locked the door. She heard Mike pounding on the door.

"Dawn, please! Open up!" She heard Mike say. Dawn cried, slowly sinking into the floor. "I love you!"

Dawn cried some more and covered her ears - she didn't need to hear more of his lies anymore. Natalie stood in front of her and quickly rushed to her side when she saw that she was lying on the cold linoleum floor. The pounding on the door stopped a few minutes later and Natalie was finally able to help Dawn get back to her bed. She helped Dawn get tucked in, and being the older one even if she was just a year older than her, Natalie tried to make Dawn feel at least a bit better by gently patting her back. Natalie and Dawn knew each other pretty well because of working together when they were still on Raw. Natalie was one of Dawn's friends in the industry, and Natalie had a soft spot for the younger woman.

"Shh, stop crying Dee," she told the crying Dawn, who's head was buried into the plush, white pillow. "Forget about what happened. It'll be better in the morning, I promise."

Dawn stopped crying a little bit and turned around to look at Natalie. Natalie was smiling at her. "Thank you, Natalie."

And with that, Natalie got up from Dawn's bed, and went back to her own bed. She turned off the lampshade and decided to sleep. On the other hand, Dawn let some tears escape her swollen eyes as she stared at the ceiling. Dawn took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She really did hope that everything was going to be better in the morning.

* * *

><p>Jay just got off the phone with his soon-to-be ex-wife, Denise. They talked about their on-going divorce. He knew that it'll probably still take a few months for their divorce to be finalized, because they still had to go through a conference or two, etcetera. He prayed that their divorce should come sooner, because he couldn't stand hurting the woman anymore. He loved Denise, but not as much as he used to. He will always have some place for her in his heart; after all, she did became a part of his life and made him happy. Jay wasn't a heartless bastard. He wasn't getting a divorce from Denise just so he could sleep around, but because he felt like she deserved a better man in her life - someone who was around all the time and will be there for her when she needed someone by her side.<p>

It was eleven-fifteen in the evening, and for Jay, the night was still young. He decided to go to the hotel's bar, grab a drink or two. When he made it there, he asked the bartender for his drink of choice, and then he saw that Heath Miller, or better known as Heath Slater, sitting on the stool beside him. When Heath turned around, he saw Jay.

"Hey man," Heath told him. "You look a bit serious. Something bothering you?"

Jay shook his head and tried to smile. Only a few people knew about his personal life, and privacy was important to him. "Nah, just tired."

"Just drink the tiredness away... or hook up with a chick or two." Heath advised him as he winked at him, before standing up to follow a blonde to the dance floor.

Jay shook his head. He could easily hook up with someone if he wanted to, but he didn't. Jay just sat there on the stool, enjoying his cold alcoholic drink as he stared at the sweaty bodies on the dancefloor grinding into one another. For some reason, the only thing that was in his head right now was Dawn. Where was she? Why isn't she partying here? Jay tried to stop thinking about her, but he couldn't. The talk he had with Denise on the phone served as a bit of a distraction to him, because he'd been thinking about Dawn all night. He could've been thinking about Denise and their divorce and Dawn was his distraction, but it was the other way around. Jay wanted to see Dawn, talk to her, have a few drinks with her...

_Stop thinking about her._ Jay told himself. When he finished his drink, he ordered another one. He felt confused like never before. What was Dawn doing to him?

* * *

><p>The sun's rays pierced through the hotel room window. It hit Dawn's eyes, making her open her lids. Her eyes felt heavy, and it's obviously from all of the crying she did last night. She slowly rose up from her bed, and looked for Natalie. She wasn't on her bed, and Dawn knew that she was probably having breakfast now or something. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand, and discovered that it was six-thirty-four in the morning. She placed her phone back on the nightstand, and went to the bathroom. She quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth, and tied her messy red hair up in a ponytail. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. She tried to smile, even though it hurt. She tried to put on a smile just so that she wouldn't have to deal with people asking her if she was fine - that'll only make her remember the feelings that she'd been trying so hard not to feel and talk about the things she didn't want to talk about.<p>

Dawn got out of the bathroom. She grabbed her phone, and then got out of their hotel room. When she made it to the restaurant of the hotel, she saw Natalie sitting with Randy and Jay at a table near the window. Natalie saw her, and she waved at Dawn to sit with them. Dawn smirked, and nodded. Randy and Jay turned their heads around to see who was Natalie waving to, and when they saw that it was Dawn, Randy went back to eating his breakfast while Jay smiled at her. She saw Jay smile at her, and she smiled back. All of a sudden, she felt happy, as if nothing happened the night before, and it's all because of the way Jay smiled at her.

As she was making her way towards them, Dawn bumped into someone holding a glass of water. The water was spilled all over the person's cobalt blue shirt, and when she looked up to see who it was she bumped into, it was Stu Bennett. Dawn's eyes widened, and she was about to say sorry but he frowned at her.

"Watch where you're going." Stu told Dawn, obviously irritated with what just happened.

Dawn walked passed him as if nothing happened, and silently said, "Jerk."

When she made it to the table, she sat beside Natalie and frowned. Jay and Natalie just saw the whole thing, except Randy who was too busy eating. Just when Dawn thought that her morning was going to be better than last night, it turned out to be worse.

"Just chill out, Dee. Have a hash brown." Natalie told Dawn as she gave the girl her hash brown, and Dawn took it. She took a bite from it, still looking at Stu from the other side of the room, who was trying to dry his wet shirt with a white towel.

"The guy's a fucking bitch, okay?" Dawn said, making Jay and Natalie laugh. Jay found an angry Dawn pretty cute; the way her eyes were narrowed. Jay looked away from her, just so she wouldn't catch him staring at her.

"Don't mind him, Dee." Randy told Dawn before taking a sip from his glass of orange juice. Dawn just nodded at him as she swallowed and took another bite of the hash brown.

Natalie and Randy were talking about God knows what, because Dawn didn't really bother joining them. When she was done eating her hash brown, Dawn found herself staring at Jay, who was halfway through his meal. She smirked. He looked good all the time - even in the morning. Somehow, she felt better by just looking at him, after that little encounter with Stu.

A few seconds later, Jay caught Dawn looking at him, smiling.

He smiled at her. "Hey Dee, what's up?"

Dawn looked down, her cheeks red all of a sudden. "Nothing."

Jay looked down too, feeling warm as he smirked. He wondered - why was Dawn staring at him? She saw how blue her eyes were; her eyes were the brightest shade of blue he'd ever seen, and he loved them. Jay finally felt complete seeing her after wanting to catch even just a glimpse of her last night, while Dawn knew that Jay uplifted her mood.

Suddenly, Jay and Dawn's morning was slightly better.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _I really don't know if I liked this chapter, what do you think? I wanted to show the relationship Dawn has with Mike, and Stu. Thank you for all of the feedback; long or short, every review is dearly appreciated. Special shout-out to **Vital Info **for her long review, which I really liked. :D Please review this story; I want to hear what you are thinking and I also want to know what you want to see in the next chapters! :)_


	4. A Little Less Stu, A Little More Jay

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso or WWE. I only own Dawn Ricard/Scarlet, and of course, the plot.

* * *

><p>After having lunch, Dawn decided to go to the gym. Wearing a loose, purple v-neck shirt with a gray tank top underneath it, a pair of black jogging pants, and her white Reebok sneakers, Dawn took a cab to the nearest gym. When she made it, she wanted to go back to the hotel after seeing Stu Bennett enter the building. But, she really needed the exercise, so she had no choice but to be in the same gym with the man who absolutely despised her.<p>

When Dawn got inside, she took a sigh of relief when she discovered that there were two sections in the gym - the men's section and the women's. It was separated by a clear glass wall. Dawn had to pass the men's section before she could make it to the women's section. When she looked at the men who were in the men's section, she saw a few faces she didn't know, and then Heath Miller on the leg press, Paul Lloyd Jr., or better known as Justin Gabriel was on the exercise bike, and Stu taking his shirt off before putting it on a bench. When he looked behind him, Stu saw Dawn looking. Feeling embarrased for looking at him, Dawn looked down and let out a small laugh from what just happened. From the corner of her left eye, she saw Stu smirking.

Dawn rushed to the women's section, which was empty when she got inside after she saw two Latina women walking out. She put her bag on the corner of the room. She then tied her hair back in a ponytail just so it wouldn't get into her face. The next thing she did was she sat on the dark green mat, and started doing her warm-up stretches.

On the other side of the gym, Stu just finished warming up. He was about to grab two dumbbells from the rack that was against the glass wall, but then he saw Dawn stretching. He had to stop what he was about to do just to look at her.

"She's a total babe, isn't she?"

A sweaty Heath told Stu. Stu looked at Heath, who was also staring at Dawn, who was now lying face down on the mat, her right leg bended as she guided it with her hands so her foot could touch her head.

Stu scoffed. "She's not my type."

Heath chuckled. "Not your type? Then why are you staring at her?"

Stu quickly grabbed two dumbbells and walked to the bench. He started lifting them. "I wasn't staring at her. I just haven't seen any girl that... flexible."

Heath followed Stu and sat beside him, chuckling. "You were so staring at her!" Heath teased. "I bet you're imagining her legs wrapped around you as she's straddling you or something!"

Stu accidentally dropped the left dumbbell and landed on Heath's right foot. Heath shrieked, and looked at Stu in disbelief. Heath didn't know if Stu did it on purpose or maybe because he was right about what was going on inside Stu's head right now.

"What the hell man!" Heath exclaimed, bending down so that he could caress his aching foot.

"Sorry." Wade plainly said as he stopped looking at Dawn, and tried to focus on his weight lifting.

* * *

><p>When Dawn was done with her warm-up stretches, she got up from the mat and decided to practice her wrestling moves. Being excellently skilled in taekwondo, most of her moves consisted of fast footwork and powerful kicks. She kicked the punching bag in front of her. She threw a few high kicks, the punching bag meeting the gym wall harshly each time. When she was satisfied, Dawn decided to improve her punches. Dawn threw a hard right hand on the punching bag, then a slightly weaker left hand came. She punched the bag a few times, before she stopped when she heard a man's voice with a British accent in it.<p>

"Careful with that thing, it might explode."

She looked to her right side, and found Stu on the treadmill. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Are you lost or something? This is the _women's_ section, unless you're a woman..." Dawn said, walking towards the treadmill. She raised an eyebrow at him and put her right hand on her right hip.

Stu chuckled nonchalantly. "Very funny Ricard. I'm not a woman, it's just that the treadmill in the men's section is broken. I had no choice but to go here. Now I have to keep up with you."

Dawn shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Stu. "Get lost, Bennett."

Stu turned the machine off, and got off it. He towered over Dawn. Dawn felt a little intimidated with his height, being only five-foot-six and all. "This isn't over Ricard. Be afraid... very."

Dawn tilted her head to the side. "Is that a threat?"

Stu and Dawn engaged in a heated eye contact that lasted for about a few minutes, before Stu decided to break it by giving her a cunning smirk and a pinch on her left cheek. Dawn could've easily punched him in the jaw, but somehow she managed not to. She watched Stu walk away smoothly.

_What was that about?_ Dawn thought to herself. She just shrugged the whole thing off, and got on the treadmill.

Dawn didn't understood why Stu was so hostile towards her. Had she done anything to piss him off? Or did he just took The Corre's newfound rivalry with Christian and Scarlet seriously?

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Dawn got out of the gym, now in new clothes and feeling fresh after the shower she just took. She took her phone out of her bag, and saw that it was two-twenty-six in the afternoon. She also had a missed call from her best friend in Arizona - Pearl. Pearl Armstrong - blonde, not dumb, not tan, quirky, and always hyper. Dawn had known Pearl ever since they were in high school. Their friendship started when Dawn stood up for Pearl in art class in their freshmen year when their classmates were making fun of Pearl's sketches, saying that she'll never become a fashion designer because her designs looked ridiculous. But after a few years, Pearl entered a fashion school in New York City and now she has her own clothing store in Arizona and in several other states. Pearl is the woman responsible for Dawn's wrestling attires. Dawn smiled when she saw Pearl's name on the screen of her phone, so she decided to call the woman back. Pearl's phone rang three times before she picked it up, and she greeted Dawn with a high-pitched squeal.<p>

"Whoa," Dawn chuckled. "I think you miss me too much."

Pearl stopped and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do miss you too much. But other than that, I squealed because I just saw a video of you making out with Christian! Damn girl! How did you feel when you were playing tonsil hockey with him?"

Dawn laughed, her cheeks warming up as the scene replayed in her head. "Nothing. I don't know."

Pearl gasped. "What do you mean _nothing_? You could've at least felt _something_!"

Dawn sighed and gave in to Pearl. "Okay, alright. I felt like I was getting high off some very expensive drug. He was a great kisser."

Pearl squealed. Her squeal was so loud, that Dawn had to take her phone off her ear for a few seconds until she was sure Pearl was done. "I knew it! Anyway, I'm excited with how your new storyline on SmackDown goes."

"Yeah, me too." Dawn replied, biting her lower lip.

Before Pearl could reply, Dawn heard the store's bell ring - new customers were in. "Anyway, I have to go now. It was nice to talking to you, Dawn. I hope I can see you soon!"

"Same here. Bye."

And with that, Dawn hang up on Pearl and put her phone back inside her bag. As she walked on the sidewalk, she decided to get herself a cup of coffee before going back to the hotel. She got inside Starbucks.

A tall, blonde-haired man stood in front of the counter, waiting for his order. He looked familiar to Dawn, but she didn't want to approach him because he might not be the person she thought he was. So, Dawn just stood behind him as he waited for his beverage.

When he turned around, Dawn's eyes widened - the man was Jay. She knew it was him. Next time, she wouldn't deny her gut feeling.

"Hey Jay!" Dawn greeted him with a smile on her face.

Jay, surprised, managed to smile back at her. Good thing he didn't spill his hot coffee on her. "Hey Dawn, where have you been?"

"Just got out of the gym, and now I'm going to get myself some coffee." Dawn replied. Jay moved away when she took a step forward to the counter. He moved beside her, and started looking at her from head to toe.

Her red hair was damp and wavy. She was wearing a black Ramones shirt, and when his eyes moved downward, he had to bite his lower lip to prevent his mouth from hanging open. Her legs were slender, toned, and creamy white. The pair of distressed denim shorts that she was wearing showed off how good her legs were. Her clean, short toenails were painted with clear nail polish, and she was wearing plain black flip flops.

When Dawn turned around holding her cup of coffee, Jay quickly turned his head to the other side just so she wouldn't catch him staring at her and her sexy legs.

"Are you going back to the hotel?" Dawn asked as she started walking away from the counter. Jay followed.

"Maybe. Why?" He lied. Jay didn't want to go back to the hotel. If he stayed in his hotel room more, he'd only drown himself by thinking about Denise and their failed marriage.

"Just asking." Dawn said. She wanted to ask Jay if they could talk for a little while, but she didn't; she didn't want him to think that she was making a move on him or anything. The fact that she didn't know if he was married or not scared her, and that's the reason why she wanted them to stay there even for just a couple of minutes. She still didn't know Jay that well, and she wanted to get to know him.

"Oh," Jay replied. This was his chance to get to know Dawn. Did he really wanted to do this? He knew he did. "Well, we could stay here and chat for a while, enjoy the few hours we have left before we fly to New York tomorrow morning."

Dawn didn't want to turn him down. After all, they will be going to a new city tomorrow, maybe she could at least do something interesting in Florida before they left. "Sure, I like that."

Jay smiled and walked towards a table near the entrance and by the window. He helped Dawn take her seat by moving the chair away from the table, and when she was sitting on it, he gently pushed it forward. Dawn nodded at him as a sign of her thank you and he nodded back. He took the seat in front of her.

"So Dee, tell me more about yourself." Jay said as he put his half-full cup of coffee on the table.

Dawn took a sip from her own coffee cup before answering him. She then put it on the table, in front of Jay's cup. "My full name is Dawn Iris Ricard. My ring name, Scarlet, is my childhood nickname. My family and friends used to call me Scarlet because of my hair. People think I'm too white to be from Arizona, but I just tell them that my skin likes to be white and pale. And oh, I have a younger brother named Sam, who is eight years old - he's a big fan of you by the way."

Jay smirked; his smirk became a smile when he heard the last part. "Very interesting. Tell me more."

Dawn took a deep breath, and did what he asked her to.

Dawn told Jay how she wanted to become a soldier just like her father, who was a retired Sergeant Major in the US Army. She became a Diva after some agents for the WWE discovered her in one of her taekwondo matches, and then that was the start of her career. She was in the developmental territories for a few months before debuting on Raw in 2007 as a backstage host. She also told him that she could write on both hands, and sort-of had claustrophobia.

Jay took in every information. He stared at her pretty face as she talked, and he loved the way her plump, little mouth moved as she talked. When she decided that she was done, he felt like he knew her better now.

"Enough about me. How about you?" Dawn asked. She had done all the talking, and now it was time for her to listen.

Jay started talking about himself. His childhood, his friendship with Edge, and everything else he wanted Dawn to know. He described his love life, but he stopped himself from talking about it too much. He paused for a moment, frowned, and took his cup of coffee from the table. Dawn saw the sudden change of his facial expression, and as much as she wanted to know more about his love life, she didn't press him on. Dawn just allowed the silence to take over as she looked at Jay sip his coffee.

Dawn was about to open her mouth, when all of a sudden, the glass door of the coffee shop bumped into her chair, startling her and almost making her fall down to the floor. Jay panicked a little, and asked her if she was all right. She nodded. When Dawn looked behind her to see whoever was responsible for that rude action, she saw Stu smirking at her as Heath and Paul stood beside him in front of the counter. _God, why did he had to be in every place I went to?_ Dawn thought to herself and looked away.

"Jerk." She mumbled.

"You and Stu seem to have bad blood just like Scarlet and Wade." Jay said in a disapproving tone.

Dawn just nodded, still irritated with what just happened. "Tell me about it. I think we should go back to the hotel now."

Jay nodded, even though he wanted to protest. "Yeah. Let's go."

And with that, Dawn and Jay got up from the chairs and got out of Starbucks. They hailed a cab, and they were silent during the whole ride. After the interruption by Wade and his men and Jay refusing to divulge his love life to her, Dawn didn't know what to say or do anymore. She wanted to know Jay a bit more, but Wade had to interrupt the moment and the topic of love had to ruin their perfectly good conversation. _Guess Jay didn't have much luck in the love department either, _Dawn thought to herself. But Dawn didn't get it - Jay was good looking, successful, and could sweep any woman off her feet with his charms. She was aware that he was starting to grow on her, and she didn't know whether that was a bad thing or not.

When they made it to the hotel, Jay paid for the cab fare and helped Dawn get out of the vehicle. They got inside the hotel and Dawn was about to get inside the elevator when Jay ran after her and grabbed her hand. When Jay tightened his hold on her hand, the pleasant friction of their palms made him feel at peace. Her hands were baby soft, too. Dawn liked the mix of softness and roughness of Jay's warm palm.

"You could at least give me your number before you leave me." Jay said, pouting a little bit and giving her the puppy eyes.

His straightforwardness and facial expression made Dawn smile; he looked so adorable. "Alright. Give me your phone."

Jay let go of her hand and took his phone out of his pocket. He handed it to her and once her hands were on it, she typed in her number and saved it. She then stood next to him. Jay looked at her with confusion, but she just shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked her as he scratched the back of his head.

"I want to take a picture with you, for my contact page," Dawn said, smiling. "Now if you could just bend down a little, you know I'm a dwarf."

Jay chuckled, and bended his knees. Dawn pressed the button, and then gave Jay's phone back to him. Her number was on his contacts now and so was their picture.

"Thanks." Jay said as he looked at his screen. Their picture amused him. She looked good even without make-up.

Dawn nodded and smiled at him. "You're welcome. Well, I have to go now. I still have to pack up my things. I had a great time with you today though."

"Me too," Jay replied, shoving his phone back inside his pocket. "Do you think we could do it again soon?"

Dawn looked up, and nodded. "Sure, yeah."

Jay was already feeling excited for their next detailed conversation and next coffee together. "Okay. I'll let you go pack now. I'll call or text you or something."

Dawn nodded. "Okay, you better."

And with that, Dawn started walking away from Jay as she headed to the elevator. When the doors opened, Dawn got in. She turned her head towards his direction before the door closed, giving him a smirk that he'll be thinking about for the rest of the day.

So, Jay was left there in the hotel lobby, smiling. Dawn managed to take his mind off things, even just for a little while. Dawn, on the other hand, was grinning widely as she stood in the elevator, thinking about Jay.

**Author's note: **_I enjoyed writing this chapter. :)) Anyway, special shout-out goes out to __**Vital Info**__ again, just because __**he's**__ awesome. ;) Thanks to everyone else who reviewed this story - long or short, I don't care, all of them are truly appreciated! Don't stop sending them in, okay? I want to know what you think and I want to know if I'm doing a good job with this or not. What do you guys want to see in the following chapters? I already have a plot set in my mind, but with your opinion, you could change it or improve it. What are you waiting for? Go review my story now! And oh... Christian lost the World Heavyweight title right? But nah, I'm not going to follow that; this is my story, and I'm in full control. How do you guys feel about it? I know what I feel - mad, pissed, heartbroken... a whole lot of different emotions. :|_

_**P.S.**__ - I'm planning to write a one-shot about The Miz/Mike Mizanin and it should be up here soon. For those of you who love The Miz, you should read it once it's out! :D_


	5. The Struggle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso or WWE. I only own Dawn Ricard/Scarlet, and of course, the plot.

* * *

><p>"Miss Ricard, could you confirm whether or not you are dating Jay Reso?"<p>

"Dawn, is it true that you are more than just friends with a fellow wrestler?"

Those were just some of the questions asked by the gossip-hungry tabloid reporters to Dawn as she was trying to get inside the vehicle owned by the WWE. When she was finally inside the car, Dawn was able to take in a huge sigh of relief. She took off her black Raybans and hang it on the neckline of her red, spaghetti strap top. The car slowly drove away from the hotel and the large crowd, and when they were completely out of the crowd's sight, Dawn lay her head on the cold, smooth leather seat. Natalie was sitting on the passenger seat, listening to her iPod, while Dawn was all alone in the backseat, her luggage beside her.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. She took her phone out of her pocket and answered it - it was Vince McMahon.

"Good morning, Mr. McMahon." Dawn greeted him.

"Good morning to you too Dawn," Vince replied. "I need to speak to you and Mr. Reso when you two get to New York City. Okay?"

Dawn bit her lower lip, but nodded. "Okay, Mr. McMahon."

And with that, Vince hang up on Dawn. For whatever reason Vince wanted to talk to her and Jay, she knew that it wasn't good. Her stomach was now tied in knots because of the nervousness that she felt, and she just wanted to get on the plane, get to New York and talk to Vince.

When Dawn was about to put her phone back inside the pocket of her black skinny jeans, someone was calling her. When she looked at the screen, she saw an unknown number. For some reason, she hoped that it was Jay who was calling her. Jay haven't texted or called her last night. But it wasn't like she was hoping that he would... or was she?

"Hello?"

"Hey Dee, it's Jay."

Dawn smiled. "Hey Jay, what's up?"

Jay sighed. "Vince called me a while ago. Did he call you, too?"

She didn't really wanted to talk about this right now. "Yeah. He said he wanted to talk to us two when we get to New York. I'm nervous - do you have any idea about what he wants to talk to us about?"

Jay chuckled. "I have no idea, but you know Vince - always full of surprises. Maybe it's about our storyline with Stu and the other guys."

Dawn thought about it, and she agreed. She was still feeling a bit uneasy. "Yeah, probably."

The two were silent for a few seconds before Jay broke it by clearing his dry throat. "Hey Dee, I have to go now. I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay. Bye Jay."

And with that, they hung up. Dawn put her phone back inside her pocket and gazed at the window, trying not to think about what's in store for her and Jay once they land in the City That Never Sleeps.

* * *

><p>"I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Reso. Were you lying about your reason why you wanted to get a divorce from Denise, who is still legally your wife? After seeing the pictures of you with another woman, and the things the people have said about it, it might prolong the process of your on-going divorce."<p>

The words of Jay's lawyer repeated for the hundredth time in his head. His lawyer called him this morning, at around four, and that was the call that woke him up and ruined his morning. Yes, he was aware that he screwed up for being caught by the paparazzi when he hung out with Dawn yesterday. Vince didn't make it a little bit easier for him - he only added insult to injury. Jay was sure that Vince knows what happened and maybe he wanted to talk to him and Dawn so he could tell them that he wants Christian, Scarlet, and The Corre's storyline to be buried, and to remind them that business shouldn't be mixed with pleasure. Worse - maybe he'll even tell Dawn that he's married - something Jay hasn't told Dawn himself.

Jay didn't meant to get attached to Dawn - but how could he control himself when he's around her? She was absolutely contagious. Jay balled his right fist, and punched the seat of the car because of his frustration.

* * *

><p>Dawn was finally on the plane. In two hours, she'll be in New York, in Vince's office, sitting in front of Jay as Vince talks to them. She was in the business class, trying to look for her seat while a steward, who was carrying her luggage, followed her. When she found it, she wanted to exchange her plane ticket with someone else or get on a different plane. In the plane cabin where her seat was located, Mike Mizanin was sitting beside the plane's window, looking at the view outside of the plane.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dawn exclaimed as she groaned and took her seat beside Mike. She had no choice but to endure a two-hour torture. When the steward was done putting her luggage in the compartment on top of her and Mike, she gave him her thanks and told her that if she needed anything, just call him. Dawn wanted to tell him that she needed to be transferred to another seat, but that request might not be granted.

Mike stopped looking through the window and smiled when he saw Dawn sitting beside him. He tried taking her right hand, but she crossed her arms. "Dawn..."

Dawn glared at him. "Don't start with me, Mike."

Mike sighed. "Are you still mad at me, for what happened the other night?"

Dawn looked down and played with her fingers. She wasn't mad at him - she was just hurt. But of course, she didn't want to tell Mike that she was. And besides, he wouldn't even understand how she felt if she told him. The only feeling who could feel was lust and the typical feelings that a douchebag feels. "What do you think?"

"Look, Dawn. I'm sorry if I made you mad, but I love you, and I want you back." Mike told her, trying to look at her. As much as Mike wanted to stare into her piercing blue eyes he'd miss so much looking at, she put on her Raybans, shielding her precious blue orbs from the world.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Dawn said harshly. He was obviously lying through his teeth again and she wanted to be deaf.

"She's here... somewhere," Mike said, still trying to look at her eyes through those goddamned shades of hers. "But Dawn-"

Dawn had enough. She couldn't take Mike's lies anymore. He was still the same guy she apparently fell "in love" with - a lying, cheating, good-for-nothing son of a bitch. "Mike, stop fucking lying to me, okay? I've had enough of your bullshit."

Mike had given up trying to talk to her, so he just sat back in his seat. He'd try again soon - he wanted Dawn back in his life _real _bad. Dawn took in a deep breath as she felt the tears in her eyes building up. As much as she wanted to believe Mike... she couldn't. 30 Seconds To Mars' song, Attack, was softly playing in the plane, and it perfectly fit what just transpired between her and Mike. She lay her head on the top of her seat, and uncrossed her arms. Once her right hand landed on the arm separating the two seats, Mike grabbed her hand. She tried shaking his hand off, but his grip was very tight. She sighed in defeat, allowing Mike to hold her hand for the next two hours.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Dawn was finally off the plane and thanked God that she lasted two whole hours with Mike beside her and holding her hand. Carrying her luggage, she looked for the car that was supposed to pick her up. As she was standing in front of the airport, a 2010 silver Cadillac Escalade honked at her. She walked towards it and got inside the vehicle with her luggage. Dawn smiled at the driver, and with that, they started to drive away from the airport. Dawn opened one of her suitcases, and took out out her beige leather jacket just so she wouldn't feel cold. She felt nervous as hell now, and she just wanted to get the whole thing over with. She took off her sunglasses and put it inside her one of her luggage bags. She looked for her make-up bag and pulled it out. She wanted to look presentable to her boss, not like she had just been embalmed and ready to be buried. She applied moisturizer, a few dabs of face powder, ran a brown eyeliner on her water line, three coats of mascara, a peach-tinted blush, and clear lipgloss. When she was satisfied with how she looked, she put her make-up bag back inside her luggage.<p>

The ride to Vince's office in New York City took about thirty minutes. The driver stopped directly in front of the high building. Dawn got off the car and the driver told her that her luggage will immediately be sent to her hotel room, and if she needed to find her room number, she could always ask the front desk. She nodded and hurriedly got out of the vehicle, and went inside the establishment. She asked the receptionist where Mr. McMahon's office as, and she was told that it was on the eleventh floor. Dawn took the elevator, and unfortunately, she had to endure a few more minutes of torture.

Five minutes later, Dawn got out of the elevator, and was on the floor where Vince's office was located. She slowly walked towards the half-opened door at the end of the hall, and she could hear that Vince was loudly talking to someone, probably Jay. Dawn didn't want to barge in rudely, so she stood beside the door first.

"Jay, your actions have affected not only your personal life, but the story line as well," Vince told Jay, who was now in the room. Dawn bit her lower lip. What did Jay do?

Dawn couldn't take it anymore - she had to know what was going on. So, she slowly appeared, making sure to knock three times before finally opening the half-open door. She put a smile on her face, pretending that she had just arrived and wasn't eavesdropping on them. Vince had stopped talking, and stood up to welcome Dawn; Jay did the same thing. He motioned for Dawn to sit down on the chair in front of a troublesome-looking Jay. Dawn looked at him, but he looked away. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them again, looking at Vince.

"So now that Ms. Ricard is here," Vince said as he looked at Jay then turned his head to Dawn. "I suppose that I should tell you two why you are here right now."

Dawn just nodded. Jay seemed to already know what Vince was going to say. He had his hand on his temple, because his head was already aching.

"So, last night... photographs of you two chatting and having coffee surfaced on the internet." Vince started, folding his hands together which were on top of his mahogany office table.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at Vince. "Sir, why is this a big deal?"

"This is a big deal because... on the positive side: people are excited to see the next interaction between Christian and Scarlet on Friday Night Smackdown and the last episode's ratings were off the roof! On the negative side however, Mr. Reso's lawyer called him this morning, and all of this is affecting his divorce." Vince replied, a serious tone audible in his voice.

Dawn looked down, and then at Jay. After what he's gotten himself and Dawn into, Jay couldn't stand to look at her. Realization then washed over Dawn; the reason why Jay didn't want to tell her about his love life was because he's married, and is currently getting out of the marriage. Dawn felt like she was just stung by a bee. She couldn't believe that she'd gotten in the middle of a marriage... for the second time. Sure, Jay's currently in the process of divorce, but he still wasn't a single man.

Dawn turned to Jay first. "Jay, I am so sorry." She then turned her head to Vince. "Mr. McMahon, please forgive me for all of this. It's all my fault."

Jay then looked up at Dawn. "Dawn, you have nothing to be sorry about." He then looked at Vince. "Vince, this is all my fault. I swear it won't happen again."

Vince scoffed as he looked at Jay. "Oh I bet you it won't." His face was still expressionless. The way he looked terrified Dawn. "Dawn, I'm afraid that I have to move you back to Raw. And I am telling you two that if you're ever seen in public together again, I'm going to take action."

Dawn didn't know what exactly Vince meant when he said that, but to her, it was like he just told them that they were going to be fired if they were seen hanging out in public again, or Scarlet and Christian would probably be stripped off their titles. Jay was thinking about the same thing. Vince didn't like him, and he wouldn't like him in a million years. Jay didn't sucked up to Vince like he knew some Superstars did - he just took whatever Vince and his creative team gave him. Vince could just tell the writers to come up with a fucked up storyline, make Christian drop the World Heavyweight title, and give it to someone else. Jay didn't want that to happen, and Dawn didn't want to either.

Dawn had no choice but to nod. "Okay, Mr. McMahon. But... what about my storyline with Christian and The Corre?"

"I'd ask the writers to come up with something," Vince said plainly. "Speaking of the writers, you can get your new scripts from them, they'd probably already have something by now. The writers' room is in the door in front of the elevator at the start of the hall. You two are dismissed."

And with that, Jay and Dawn got up from their seats and quietly got out of Vince's office. Dawn walked away from Jay quickly as he closed the door behind him. The hallway was a bit long, and Jay ran after her. He hugged her from behind, and spun her around to face him. She was crying; the black and brown from her eyes messing up her beautiful face. Dawn cried because of how stupid she was, and hell, it sure was a big mistake for falling for Jay - she didn't even know the guy that well!

"Dawn, please. Stop crying! Don't be so hard on yourself." Jay told Dawn as he hugged her.

Dawn slightly pushed him away, her hands on her chest. She could feel his heartbeat through the white t-shirt that he was wearing. "I should be hard on myself, Jay! I was stupid! And now I've ruined a perfectly great storyline that could make SmackDown better than it already is!"

Jay sighed. "Dawn, stop-"

Dawn removed her hands from Jay's chest, putting them on her temple and turning her back on him. She then faced him. "And most of all, I'm so sorry for getting between you and your wife. God, why did I just have to be such a whore?"

As Dawn cried, Jay didn't know anything that he could do to make her feel better. He just stood there as she paced back and forth in the empty hallway, watching her bawl her eyes out.

He hugged Dawn again, making her stop from walking back and forth over and over again. His eyes met hers as she looked up at him. Her eyeliner and mascara trailed down her cheeks. She was a mess - a hot one. "Dawn, you are not a whore. You're a beautiful woman." _And I think I'm falling head over heels for you. _Jay thought. He had to mentally slap himself for thinking that.

Dawn felt her cheeks warming up. She knew it was a lie, but Jay didn't seem to be the one who lied. His thumb wiped off some of the tears on her cheeks, and she smiled at the gentle gesture. "Jay..."

Dawn's right hand found its way to Jay's cheek. His stubble tickled her fingertips and palm, and when the she felt the urge to stand on her tiptoes and kiss him... she pulled back from him and composed herself. She quickly wiped off the tears and stains from her cheeks with her hands and continued walking down the hall. Jay was surprised with how the way she touched him, he just couldn't help but ran his hand over his left cheek. The hall was silent now, except for the loud noise her red stilettos were making as it met the tiles.

When they got inside the writer's room, a man and a woman came up to Dawn and Jay. They handed them a thick pile of papers. The man explained everything that Dawn needed to know, while the woman told Jay what was in store for Christian.

In their scripts, Christian would be challenged by The Corre to a 2-on-1 handicap match on this week's episode of SmackDown, with Scarlet as Christian's tag team partner. The climax of the match would be Wade giving The Wasteland to Scarlet, hurting her. She would have to endure more punches and kicks from Wade before she makes the tag to Christian, who unleashes his fury on Wade, and eventually gives him the Killswitch. Christian and Scarlet would be victorious, and as they are celebrating, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater go inside the ring, but before they can, Christian and Heath would punch one another, Christian giving Heath the Killswitch, and Scarlet will debut an updated version of her Whip of Fire finisher, turning her roundhouse into a spinning savate kick. Christian and Scarlet would finally rejoice in their victory.

As Dawn and the man continued discussing her new storyline, Jay was doing the same thing with the woman in front of him.

Dawn's new storyline was about Scarlet opening this week's episode of Monday Night Raw with her return. Before she could blow kisses to the crowd, Melina will come out and attack her by surprise, but stops when the anonymous General Manager sends in an e-mail that will say that Scarlet would defend her title against Melina in that instant. Scarlet, of course, would beat Melina, but then The Miz comes out and beats Scarlet up, and when he attempts to do the Skull-Crushing Finale to her, John Cena comes to her rescue, and another e-mail from the anonymous General Manager would be read by Michael Cole, saying that the main event for that night would be a tag team match involving John Cena and Scarlet versus The Miz and Melina. John and Scarlet would be victorious. Dawn took in a sigh of relief when her storyline didn't include Scarlet losing her title or her getting beaten up by Kharma. But she's already nervous about it - she was going to be working with John again, and with Mike and Melina. Dawn tried so hard not to glare at the man who obviously came up with her script. She wanted to try out that new version of Whip of Fire on him, but she would get fired for it.

On the other hand, Christian's storyline would still continue with The Corre, even without Scarlet. In a match that would be announced by Theodore Long, Wade Barrett would face Daniel Brian for the Intercontinental Championship, in which Christian would interfere so that Wade loses, and Daniel wins, becoming the new Intercontinental Champion. After that altercation, Wade would challenge Christian for the World Heavyweight Title at Over The Limit, in which Christian agrees. After Over the Limit, Christian retains his title. The woman obviously haven't gotten started on the next script for Christian, and she told Jay that she will get started with it soon. Jay nodded.

After their brief talk with the writers, Jay and Dawn got out of the room with their new scripts in their hands, and they immediately got inside the elevator. As they waited for the elevator to make it to the ground floor, Dawn looked at Jay, who was staring into the space in front of him. Dawn raised her arm and put her left hand on top of Jay's right shoulder. Jay looked at Dawn, and saw her smiling. Jay looked away, but a smirk was playing on his lips.

"I guess this is the start of our struggle," Dawn started, her hands massaging Jay's shoulder. "On-screen and off."

Jay nodded. "Yeah. Do you think we'll be able to handle it?"

Being the optimistic woman that she was, Dawn nodded. "Of course."

Jay believed her. He had a lot to deal with now, but so does she. She hadn't seen anyone handle that much tough stuff and would still be able to think positively about it. Dawn surely was one of a kind.

When they got to the ground floor, it took two minutes before Dawn and Jay to get off the elevator. The elevator's doors were open, but no one else came in. All of a sudden, Dawn hugged Jay. Jay hugged back.

"Well, it was nice working with you, Dee. I hope we'll get to work again together soon. Good luck on Raw." Jay said, putting a hand on top of her head, his fingers getting lost in her blazing red hair.

Dawn looked up at him and smiled. "It was nice working with you too, Jay, even if it was just for a short while. Thank you, and make sure to make your Peeps proud of you on SmackDown."

And with that, Dawn pulled back from Jay, who didn't want to let her go just yet. Dawn walked away from him, unable to cry but unable to smile heartily either. Jay got out of the elevator as he watched Dawn walked out of the building and got inside a cab. Jay sighed as he ran his hand through his disarrayed blonde hair. He went out of the building, and hailed a cab. Once he was inside the cab, he smelled the scent of vanilla in his hand, the hand that touched Dawn's gorgeous hair. He inhaled it, and loved the way her hair smelled. God... he missed her already.

As the cab drove down the road, Dawn looked behind her. She saw a Toyota Corolla behind them, and another cab behind it. Her gut told her that Jay was inside that cab, and he really was. She stopped looking and then sighed. She didn't care about the fact that Jay didn't tell her that he was married, and it was Vince who told her, even though it was told indirectly. Dawn didn't mind. Maybe he hesitated to talk to her about it because he would get too touchy about it, but she was a good listener - if Jay ever needed someone, she'd be there for him.

This was only the start of their struggle. As Dawn and Jay thought about what would they go through made them feel a mix of emotions: afraid, agitated, upset, disturbed... but when they think of one another, they feel like they could take on anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _And this is where the drama starts! Please don't forget to send in your reviews! I don't care if it's long or short, at least you took a few minutes to tell me what you think of my story and this chapter. Remember: every review is greatly appreciated and loved by me. It'll be good if you would include what you would like to see in the following chapters though! :)_

_Follow me on Twitter and on Tumblr for updates; the links are on my profile! __Please and thank you! :D_

**_Songs I listened to while writing this_**_:  
>Heartsink - Blood Red Shoes<br>Attack - 30 Seconds to Mars  
>Could It Be Any Harder - The Calling <em>


	6. Feel The Silence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso or WWE. I only own Dawn Ricard/Scarlet, and of course, the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>May 6; Friday.<strong>

It was two in the morning, but Dawn was still lying on her bed with eyes wide open as she stared at the ceilling. She had spent her whole evening in her hotel room, thinking about things.

Her new storyline excited and terrified her at the same time. It excited her because she thought that it was going to be something the WWE universe would be buzzing about, but it terrified her because she was going to be working with John Cena and Mike Mizanin - two guys whom she was romantically involved with before, and Melina Perez, whom she's going to work with for the first time.

She thought about Mike, although she knew that it was pointless to think about him. She was trying to analyze his actions; why did he wanted her back, if he was still with Maryse? That was enough reason for her not to believe him when he tells her that he still loves her and wants her back. Dawn knew Mike was toying with her, but she still didn't understand why he was. Dawn knew better now, and if Mike's playing head games with her, she's confident to think that he'll lose.

And then... there's Jay. No matter how hard she tried not to think about him and get him out of her head, she couldn't find the strength to.

Dawn still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she wasn't going to work with him anymore. She was blaming herself from what happened, and maybe this separation between them would do them wonders. Christian would be the top dog on SmackDown, and she would be the most sought-after Diva on the Raw roster. She was expecting to get call or even just a text from him last night, but she got nothing. Maybe he was already avoiding her, but Dawn didn't want to think that he was. She could've been the one to call or text him, but she didn't want him to annoy or bother him. And besides, Dawn was never the one to make the first call or text to any guy - no matter how much she liked him.

As she continued to get lost in her thoughts, she was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door closing. Dawn rose up from her bed and saw Stu Bennett... only in clad in a towel. His usual slicked-back black hair was wet, and he almost looked like a baby to her with the way his hair matted into small curls. Her eyes widened when she saw his torso, and she swallowed. Sure, she'd seen him topless in the ring a ton of times, but he wasn't in character now, he was just Stu, himself. From all of the constant thinking that she had been doing, she forgot that she was roommates with him for a few days. Well, Dawn was still thankful because it wasn't Mike or John, but then again, she'd have to deal with Stu who wasn't really a big fan of her.

"Ricard, do you know that it's rude to stare?" Stu told her as he stood in front of his bed, which was just beside Dawn's.

Dawn rolled her eyes and looked away before he saw her blushing. "I wasn't staring at you, Bennett. You just startled me because you closed the bathroom door so hard."

Stu chuckled. He did it on purpose just to get her attention. "I'm sorry."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at him. "Where's the real Stu Bennett and what did you do to him? The real Stu wouldn't be sorry for what you just did."

Stu walked towards Dawn's bed. He hovered over Dawn, who was getting intimidated by talking to him only in his towel. Stu's face was only a few inches away from hers, and she pretended not to be phased by him by making intense eye contact with him. "Oh Dee, you don't know who the real Stu is. You just don't seem to give me the time of day."

"Well," Dawn started, smirking. "I would give you my attention if you weren't so busy hating me."

Wait... what?

Stu broke their eye contact and walked away from her. Confused with what just happened, Dawn just looked at him as he opened his suitcase and grabbed some clothes, and got back inside the bathroom.

Stu didn't hate her, not one bit. Actually, he liked her way too much - he just never said it out loud. He acted the way he was around her because he was frustrated with himself; he couldn't understand the feelings that he would feel whenever he was around her, so he started building walls around himself just so she wouldn't make him weak. He didn't want his friends to think that he'd gotten soft if he was being nice to her, but he didn't want to become a jerk either. He probably already was a jerk to her, and he didn't like that. He got dressed, ran a comb through his damp black hair, and got out of the bathroom.

"Dude," Dawn told him as he sat on his bed. "Walking out on me like that was just so not cool! You really do hate me."

Stu narrowed his eyes at her, but she just pouted at him and gave him her puppy-dog eyes. Stu found her more cuter than ever. "I don't hate you, Dee."

"Then why did you just walked out on me?" Dawn replied, tilting her head to the right side as she looked at him.

"I had to get dressed - you looked intimidated by me in just a towel." Stu said, chuckling as he winked at her.

Dawn's eyes widened and crossed her arms as she shook her head. "I was _not_ intimidated!"

"Then why were you blushing?" Stu asked her. She looked away biting her lower lip. "You were intimidated, sweetheart."

Dawn sighed. "Okay fine, maybe I was a _little_ intimidated."

Stu chuckled once again. "A little? Judging by how red you looked a few minutes ago, I don't believe that you were just a little intimidated."

"Alright, you got me, you win." Dawn replied, giving it up before throwing one of her pillows at him.

The pillow hit Stu in the face, and he threw it back at her, landing on her lap. The two of them laughed for a few seconds, before silence started to sink in. Stu felt a bit easier around her now, since no one was looking at them. Dawn thought that maybe being roommates with Stu for a few days wasn't so bad; the guy's got humor, and she liked humor in a guy. And she believed him when he said that he didn't hate her. She just hoped that he was telling the truth.

Yawning, Dawn put her head on top of her pillow as she took up her bed and wrapped her blanket around her. She looked to her left, and found Stu sitting on his bed, looking at her. The lamp on their nightstand was still on, and their phones were on either side of the lamp.

"You look tired," Stu said. "You should get some sleep."

Dawn smirked. "I'll try."

"Don't try, do," Stu told her as he put his feet up on his bed. "We have rehearsals with Jay, Heath, and Paul in six hours."

Dawn smacked her forehead and sighed. Now she regretted staying up late. "Thanks for reminding me. I'll sleep now."

"You're welcome. Sweet dreams." Stu replied, before turning her back on him and closed her heavy eyes. She smirked at the last part, but then she frowned because she knew she wouldn't be having any good dreams soon.

* * *

><p>Dawn woke up at around seven. She immediately got out of her bed, made her bed, and got inside the bathroom. After taking a soothing, warm shower, she put on some underwear, beige-colored shorts, a plain white t-shirt with a blue and beige flannel shirt over it, and a pair of black Vans lace-up shoes. She brushed her teeth and did her make-up. When she was done, she took off the towel from her head, and blow-dried her red hair. She didn't want to straighten out her hair today, because she will eventually wear it straight soon when she turns into Scarlet. So, she just left her hair with waves in it, and got out of the bathroom.<p>

She sat on her bed as she took her phone from the nightstand. She saw a text message from Jay. Even though it only said good morning, she smiled. She texted him back with good morning as she put her phone inside the pocket of her beige shorts, stood up from her bed, and opened the door. She collided with someone, and when she looked up, she saw Stu, holding a plastic bag.

"Going somewhere?" Stu asked as he took a step back from Dawn.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I was planning to grab breakfast."

Stu gave her the plastic bag. Dawn took a look inside it, and smirked as she smelled the newly-cooked hash brown. "I already had breakfast, obviously. You were still sleeping when I left, so I just decided to bring you some breakfast."

Dawn smiled at Stu, and he smiled back. "Thank you."

"I know our rehearsals are still in an hour," Stu said as he watched Dawn take a bite from her hash brown. "But do you think we could go there now?"

Dawn nodded. She chewed some more before she swallowed. "Sure. I'd like to try out that updated version of my finisher on you."

Stu ruffled her hair and laughed. "I'd probably give you The Wasteland first."

Dawn laughed as she took another bite. She and Stu walked down the hotel hallway in silence until they got inside the elevator. When they made it to the lobby, they saw Heath and Paul waiting for them near the front desk. Stu and Dawn walked towards them, and when they were finally standing in front of the two men, Heath wiggled his eyebrows at Stu, while Paul's eyes widened at the sight of the two together. Dawn was now finished with her breakfast and was quitely sipping her beverage, completely oblivious to the silent teasing going on between Stu and Heath.

"Something wrong with your eyebrows, Heath?" Dawn asked as she stopped sipping her drink to look at Heath.

Heath stopped his eyebrow wiggling at Stu. Stu chuckled a bit, and so did Paul. "Nothing. Let's just go to the stadium and rehearse, okay?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and nodded as she started walking with the guys. She made small talk with Paul while Stu and Heath were ahead of them.

"So, you and Dawn are best friends now huh?" Heath joked.

Stu shook his head and laughed. "No, but we're getting there though."

"Well, good luck with that," Heath replied as they stopped on the sidewalk, waiting for the silver Escalade to pick them up. "Haven't you heard that she's moving back to Raw?"

Stu looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

Heath scratched the back of his head and looked confused. "I thought you knew."

"I know now." Stu said as he sighed, before the silver Escalade stopped in front of them. Paul ended his conversation with Dawn as he decided to occupy the passenger seat. Heath, Dawn, and Stu decided to sit in the backseat. Once they all had their seatbelts on, the car started driving away from the hotel. Dawn was still sipping her beverage, and Stu tried not to look at her, but he was distracted by the way she was sipping her drink from that straw. Dawn, on the other hand, sat in silence in the middle of Heath and Stu, happily drinking her Pepsi Max.

His mood suddenly changed when he found out that she'll no longer be on SmackDown. Of course she wouldn't tell him that she was going back to Raw because they weren't close, and they hardly talked before, because when they did talk, they would usually just argue and insult one another. Stu suddenly wanted to be back on Raw just so he could be with her for a little longer.

A few minutes later, they made it to Nassau Coliseum, which was near the hotel that they were staying at. The four got out of the car, and went inside the coliseum.

The ring was already set up in the middle. The crew was busy setting up the lighting, the ramp, and everything else that needed to be set up. Stu, Heath, and Paul were the first ones to get to ringside, while Dawn was left behind because she had to throw away her garbage. When she was done, she was about to walk towards the ring when two hands covered her eyes.

"Hey!" Dawn said, laughing. "Who is this?"

"Guess who." The voice said. And then she recognized who owned that voice - it belonged to Matt Korklan, better known as Evan Bourne.

"Matt!" Dawn said as Matt took his hands off her eyes. She turned around and gave him a hug. Matt chuckled and hugged her back.

"It's nice to see you again, Dee! Can't wait to have you back on Raw by the way." Matt said as he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Wait, how did you know that I was coming back on Raw? Did Vince tell everyone on the Raw roster or something?" Dawn asked, completely confused. She was pretty sure that she and Jay were the only ones who knew about her return on Raw, and Vince probably told Stu, Paul, and Heath too, but where did Matt find out that she was going to come back?

Matt shrugged. "He didn't. I just heard two people talking about you coming back and everything when I was in the hotel restaurant an hour ago."

"Two people? Did you know who they were?" Dawn asked.

Matt shook his head. "No, I didn't. But anyway, I'm here because the creative team said they updated your finisher and asked me to help you with it. What's it called?"

Dawn smirked. "The Whip of Fire."

"Oh yeah, right," Matt said before squatting down so he could give her a piggyback ride. "Let's go and I'll teach you how to do my spinning savate kick."

Dawn laughed, and jumped on his back. Matt slowly walked with Dawn on his back towards the ring, as Stu, Heath, and Paul watched the two. Stu will certainly miss her on SmackDown, but he knew that she belonged on Raw. Most of the people she knew and were close with are on the Raw roster, and Matt was one of them.

When they made it to ringside, Dawn got off Matt's back, and got inside the ring. Matt got inside the ring as well, and he started helping her stretch.

"Don't you wish you were Matt right now." Heath teased Stu they stood at ringside, watching. Dawn was now lying on the ring, with Matt holding up her right leg to stretch it out as far as it would go.

Stu just rolled his eyes at Heath, while Paul chuckled.

* * *

><p>Jay was running late for today's rehearsals. He knew that Stu, Heath, and Paul were probably pissed off at him now, and Dawn probably was too. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting to text her back. <em>Damn it! <em>Jay thought to himself. He woke up a little late because he talked to his lawyer all night about the divorce and every detail concerning it, and their conversation ended at three-thirty in the morning. He did manage to get a few hours worth of sleep, but since he had a lot on his mind, it was like he didn't even got the chance sleep at all. It was eight-thirty now, and he hurriedly got out of his hotel room, fresh from the shower he'd just taken and was wearing one of his Christian shirts, a pair of distressed denim jeans, and rubber shoes. He took his phone out of his pocket, and saw the message Dawn sent him about an hour ago. He smiled before shoving his phone back inside his jeans' pocket as he got out of the hotel, and hailed a cab, because he knew that the four were already at the coliseum, and he had just missed a free ride.

A few minutes later, Jay paid the cab and got out. He ran inside the coliseum, and when he was finally at ring side, he was staring at Dawn and Stu, who were now Scarlet and Wade, as they were trying to wrestle one another.

Jay went to Dawn's side of the ring, watching as she and Stu went ahead against each other. When they were satisfied with their moves, they decided to call for a time-out.

"Hey Dee, I'm sorry if I'm late. Anything I missed out on?" Jay asked as Dawn got out of the ring and stood beside him. She didn't answer him verbally, but she shook her head no. Jay nodded, and looked at her. She must've been aware that he was now staring at her, so she decided to get off the apron and walk away from him. Jay sighed. He knew that she was silent because it was either she was pissed off at him for not calling or texting her last night, and not responding to her text this morning, or maybe she was starting to stay away from him just so they wouldn't have to talk to Vince again. Jay got inside the ring, and decided to talk to Stu and the other guys instead.

"What's up?" Jay asked Stu and Heath as they sat on the apron on their side of the ring. Jay was standing with his arms on the top rope, looking down at Stu and Heath while Paul was doing kicks and punches in front of them.

"Do you know that Dawn's going back to Raw?" Heath said, looking up at Jay.

Jay nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"That's crazy, right? I mean, our angle with her and you just started, and they decided to take Dawn out of it. Do you know why?" Heath asked, still not believing how fast the turn of events were.

Jay knew why, but he knew he shouldn't tell them. So, he just shook his head. "Not really."

Stu looked up at Jay - he didn't believe the guy even though he looked and sounded like he really didn't know. Stu remembered seeing them at Starbucks the other day, chatting and having coffee. But why would that be the reason? Was Vince mad because something personal was going on between them two that they had to separate Dawn from Jay?

Dawn called out the guys, and they went back to rehearsing again. The rehearsals went by smoothly, each one of them helping the other one out with how they're going to move and all that. By the time they finished, it was already noon time and Stu, Heath, and Paul decided to grab some lunch before heading back to the hotel. As they were walking towards the coliseum's exit, Stu looked behind him and found Dawn and Jay still inside the ring, standing in front of one another. They might just be running some of their lines, but Stu couldn't help but feel jealous - is there something going on between the two? He just shrugged and continued walking with Heath and Paul.

* * *

><p>"Did you suddenly lost your tongue or something?" Jay said as he tried to make Dawn talk.<p>

Dawn just stood there in front of him, still not talking. Jay, who was now frustrated, started walking back and forth in front of her. After a few minutes of pacing, Jay stopped in front of her. He lifted her chin up with his right hand, making her look at him. Her baby blue eyes were looking dull, and he missed how it twinkled whenever he looked at it. She was deeply affected by everything that's happening, and Jay knew it. He was affected, too.

"What do you want me to say?" Dawn finally spoke to him.

Jay sighed as he stopped holding her chin, and dropped his hand to his side. "You've been silent ever since I got here. I'm getting the feeling that you don't even want to talk to me anymore."

Dawn sighed as well as she ran a hand through her wavy red hair. "If I don't want to talk to you, I should've left with Stu and the other guys. I want to talk to you, but I don't know what to say after everything."

Jay grabbed her shoulders gently. Dawn slightly flinched because she remembered how Mike grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into a wall roughly before. Jay noticed, so he made sure that he didn't squeeze her shoulders with his hands. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel worse than she already does. Dawn couldn't take it anymore, so she wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head into his shoulder. Jay was surprised by her action, but he hugged back. He ran his hands through her hair. Jay expected her to cry, but she didn't. Jay's heartbeat sped up as he felt Dawn's warm breath on his neck.

A few minutes later, she pulled back from him, and gave him one last look before getting out the ring. Jay was left standing there in the ring, trying to figure out what that hug was for.

You know what they say - actions speak louder than words.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _I know, I know, this chapter didn't much have action and whatnot, but I promise you - the next chapter will be so full of it! Please click the review button and tell me what you think or what would you like to see in the next chapters! Every review and opinion is appreciated! :)_

_**Songs I listened to while writing this**__:_

_Feel the Silence - Goo Goo Dolls (the song that inspired me to write this chapter; where this chapter is based.)  
><em>_Sentimental Heart - She & Him  
><em>_Undone - Lifehouse  
>Hate Me - Blue October <em>


	7. High Tension

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso or WWE. I only own Dawn Ricard/Scarlet, and of course, the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>May 7; Saturday.<strong>

Raw was on Monday night, and Dawn, John, Mike, and Melina only had a day to rehearse for their new angle. They arrived at the coliseum at around seven in the morning, and it was now twelve-thirty in the afternoon. They could've had the rehearsals yesterday afternoon, but John had a meet and greet, Mike had a press conference to go to, and Melina had to check up on her beau, John Hennigan, also known as John Morrison, who was in town for his surgery. Dawn was the only one who was free yesterday, but she decided to spend her whole afternoon in the hotel room that she shared with Stu.

Dawn noticed how quiet Stu was yesterday, and she found it strange because he wasn't like that yesterday morning. She figured that he may just be exhausted and wanted to rest. So she left him alone, and she just decided to entertain herself by reading Lunar Park by Bret Easton Ellis.

Dawn was sitting on the ring's apron as she watched two janitors clean and polish the ramp. The technicians wiring up the wires and doing sound check. She was eating a cherry-flavored, heart-shaped lollipop that she bought at her trip to the drugstore last night, and she loved the lollipop so much, she had bought a whole box of it. When she took the lollipop out of her mouth, she felt an arm being wrapped around her shoulders. She looked to her left and found Mike sitting beside her with a devious smirk on his face. Dawn rolled her eyes at him and looked away. She placed back the lollipop in her mouth, and popped it in and out. Mike stared at her, biting his lower lip as he watched her devour the dreaded cherry-flavored heart-shaped lollipop. Her lips were now slightly coated with red, and he was getting really turned on.

"That lollipop looks delicious," Mike told her and he eyed her mouth. "But I bet your lips are more delicious. Mind if I lick 'em?"

Dawn took out her lollipop and glared at him. "You're nasty, do you know that Mike?"

Mike chuckled nonchalantly. "I've been called worse, Dee."

Dawn scoffed. "I'm sure you have. Now can you go bother someone else?"

Mike still had his arm around her shoulders and his hand was resting on top of her right arm. He squeezed it and scooted closer to her. Dawn tried not to feel awkward, but she couldn't, because Mike was dangerously close to her. Mike then moved her wavy red hair away from her left shoulder, exposing her neck. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear.

"But I don't want anyone else to bother but you."

All of a sudden, she felt Mike's soft, plump lips brushing on her earlobe. She tried pushing him away, but it was useless. Her heart raced and her lollipop was stuck in her mouth. Mike kissed downward, planting butterfly kisses on the skin of her neck that made her toes curl inward. Mike moved upwards and reached her weak spot - the small crook behind and under her ear. He bit her skin gently with his teeth, then licked it with his tongue. Dawn took the lollipop out of her mouth and moaned, even though she was trying so hard not to. She felt Mike smile and with that, his mouth stopped where it started - at her ear. His breath was hot, and so was she.

"So... will you let down your pride now and tell me you love me?" Mike whispered in her ear. He looked at her, anticipating her answer.

Dawn looked at him, and teasingly put back the lollipop in her mouth. When she had the chance, she took his arm off around her and got off the apron. She was now standing, looking at him with a small smirk on her cherry-stained lips. She then slowly took the lollipop out of her mouth, and Mike heard the small pop sound when her mouth reached the tip of the lollipop. If Mike didn't know how to control himself, he could've taken her right there.

She then shook her head. "You think I'm _that_ easy? You have to do something better than that, Mikeymoo."

Dawn winked at him as he cringed at the nickname she used to call him. She walked away from him, and he was left there sitting on the apron as frustration and lust consumed him. What did he had to do to get her back? He knew he had to step up his game to sweep her off her feet; he knew that Dawn wasn't the girl he toyed with two years ago anymore - she had evolved into a cute, cunning woman, and Mike only wanted her more than he already did.

* * *

><p>After that moment with Mike, Dawn decided to get out of the coliseum for some fresh air. When she made it outside, she was greeted by her lovely fans, who had been waiting for her to go out since they got there this morning. She took pictures with them and signed autographs for them. They left after that, and Dawn decided to talk with some of the crew who were taking their lunch break. She finally finished her lollipop, and threw the stick into the nearby trash bin. She looked at her phone, and she saw that it was already one-forty-four in the afternoon. She was about to shove her phone back in her pants' pocket when she received an MMS. She opened it and smiled - Jay sent her the picture of them together the other day. She saved the image, and then she received a text message from him:<p>

_Hey. Do you want to talk to me?_

Dawn texted him back.

_Of course I want to talk to you. What's up?_

When the message was sent, she put her phone back in the pocket of her pants. She couldn't say anything to him in person, but she would probably just end up talking to him through text or calls. The reason why she was silent around him yesterday at their rehearsals is because she could barely even look at him anymore without feeling guilty. She didn't want to want him, but she knew it was hard to deny what she was feeling for Jay. She had to punish herself everyday by reminding herself that he was married and she needed to stop falling for married men.

She took her phone out of her pocket again, and saw that he texted back. She opened his message.

_Not much, just sitting here in my hotel room. U?_

Dawn immediately texted him back.

_I'm here the coliseum. Rehearsals for Raw._

Before she could even put her phone back inside her pocket, she saw Melina walking towards her and she was carrying a bottle of water in her hand. She was constantly looking behind her back, and Dawn knew that she was walking away from something. When Melina finally made it to her side, she took Dawn's hand and literally dragged her inside the coliseum like a rag doll. When Dawn looked behind her, she discovered that Melina was trying to avoid the paparazzi who were trying to get inside the coliseum. The security was blocked their way, and Dawn was relieved. Instead of protesting, she allowed Melina to drag her all the way to the side of the ring. Dawn tried not to trip over something or drop her phone.

When they made it to ringside, Dawn looked at her phone and she received another text from Jay.

_I see. U r in for a surprise!_

Dawn smirked. She didn't know what he meant by that, but she decided to text him back.

_I sure am, haha :)_

She deleted his message, and when she looked up, she found Mike and John standing in front of her. Mike was busy with his phone, while John was looking at her with concerned eyes. Her eyes widened - when did he got here?

Dawn was about to talk to John, but Melina tapped her shoulder as she pointed at the titantron.

"Girl, your new entrance theme looks and sounds awesome!" Melina told her as she looked at Dawn's new theme... well, Scarlet's theme to be exact.

Dawn grinned. After months of persistent nagging, the creative team finally approved the song that she wanted to use as her entrance music, which was Gasoline by Porcelain and The Tramps. Her song echoed in the coliseum, and Dawn sang along with it.

"Oh please," Mike suddenly said. "Her song isn't even half as awesome as mine."

Dawn rolled her eyes at him, while Melina covered her ears just so she wouldn't hear Mike talking. Mike then started singing his entrance song, I Came to Play by Downstait, in which Dawn covered her ears too. John chuckled.

"Okay guys, let's stop fooling around and get this rehearsals over with."

Melina and Dawn took their hands off their ears and nodded. On the other hand, Mike frowned and stopped singing. John walked on the ramp, heading backstage. Melina, Dawn, and Mike followed. They decided to start where Scarlet goes out, walks down the ramp, and Melina suddenly comes out and attacks her. Dawn and Melina got ready, and they started.

As Mike watched them, or more like fixed his eyes on Dawn, John stood beside him.

"I saw what you did to Dawn about an hour ago, Mike." John said. Mike looked at him and just smirked.

"So you saw us. What's your point?" Mike replied as he went back on staring at Dawn, who was now lying on the ramp as Melina was throwing punches at her. Dawn was blocking Melina's fists with her hands.

John sighed, and decided to stand in front of Mike just so the he would listen to him. "The point is, stop playing with her, Mike. You have a girlfriend."

Mike sneered at John and took a step towards him, their chests colliding. "I'll do whatever I want John, so I suggest you better mind your own business."

"I suggest you go to hell if you ever hurt her again." John threatened.

John was now fueled by rage, so he took a step forward towards Mike. Mike pushed John away from him, and John pushed him back. Before things got heated up, Melina saw it, and helped Dawn get up from the ramp. The two girls rushed towards Mike and John, and they were just in time to hold the two men back from one another before the they decided to bash each other's brains in.

"Guys, stop this right now!" Dawn said, stroking John's broad shoulders to calm him down. She looked at Mike, who looked extremely pissed off at John.

"What the hell just happened between you two?" Melina asked Mike and John as she held Mike back.

After a few minutes of silence, Mike shrugged his shoulders to get Melina's hands off him. John had calmed down a bit from the way Dawn touched him, but Mike was still mad, since he saw the way Dawn hold John back from him. He felt nothing but jealousy and anger towards John. Melina saw the way Mike looked at Dawn, and she suddenly got the feeling that Dawn was the reason why John and Mike wanted to kill each other. But... why? She knew John was married and Mike was dating Maryse; they couldn't possibly have a romantic relationship with Dawn.

"It's nothing. Let's just go on with the rehearsals so I could get the hell out of here." Mike said, before walking out onto the ramp, heading towards the ring.

Melina sighed, and followed him. Dawn looked at John, and tried to decode his expression. He looked bothered, so Dawn just grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the backstage.

They decided to rehearse the tag team match. Melina and Dawn made sure not to tag in Mike or John, because they knew that once they did, hell was bound to break loose and the rehearsal could become a real wrestling match. Mike and John didn't seem to notice, and they just allowed Melina and Dawn to rehearse their moves.

After three and a half hours, they decided to wrap up the rehearsal. Mike immediately left without even saying that he was going to leave. Dawn was surprised, and whatever John did to piss him off, it might've gotten into his head or probably damaged his huge ego. Melina stayed and chatted with John and Dawn for a while, until she left a few minutes later. Now, it was only Dawn and John at ringside, while the crew was busy setting up the commentators' area and the Cole Mine. They decided to take a walk backstage.

"I'm glad Vince decided to send you back on Raw." John said, smiling.

Dawn smiled back. It hurt; sure, she was happy to be back on Raw, but she was going to miss SmackDown. And now she had to lie about how excited she is to be coming back to Raw. "Yeah. I'm quite excited to be back."

John narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't sound excited to me."

Dawn sighed. She knew John was able to see through her. "Okay, maybe I'm not that excited. I'm nervous, John."

John wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him. "Nervous about what?"

"Well..." Dawn bit her lower lip, and looked down. "Mike's there, and you know what happened between us before-"

"You're still worried about that? He's in your past now, Dee. Your future is bright and shining." John told her.

Dawn nodded. "I know, but how can I not worry about him if I'm going to see him all the time? And then there's you..."

John's eyes widened. "What about me?"

Dawn sighed and kept her head down. "Well... you know what happened to us before Mike and I started dating. Being around you now is like... wrong."

John knew that she was right. He didn't want to be a part of her past, so he couldn't just say that he was in her past too. He will always have a soft spot for her, and he didn't want her to forget about him. "Dee, you know we're best friends. What we've done in the past was wrong, but that's all behind us now."

Dawn looked up, and saw John smiling down at her. She then smirked and nodded. "I'm thankful to have you in my life, John."

John pinched her cheek and she giggled. Her laugh sent shivers down his spine and made him feel good. "And I'm happy to have you in mine, Dee."

And that was the start of their conversation. Dawn asked why John was mad at Mike a while ago, and John told her the reasons - the first reason was her, and the second one was what Mike did to her a few hours ago. Dawn felt stressed out, but she asked him why. He told her that he got mad at him for playing with her and he just told him to stop whatever he's doing to her, but Mike had to roughly push him. John felt protective of Dawn, but she assured him that she could handle herself.

After that, the two started catching up. Dawn congratulated John with him being the WWE Champion again, and he thanked her. He asked her about how her debut on Smackdown went and she said that it went great. John asked if she had made friends on the other brand, and at first, Dawn hesitated to tell him that she'd gotten close to Jay, since she might spill the real reason of her move to him. Sure, Dawn trusted John, but she just couldn't tell him. After a few seconds, Dawn finally told John that she'd found a friend in Jay. John approved, considering the fact that Jay was a nice man and Dawn was a sweetheart, they were bound to become friends.

They talked as they walked around backstage, laughing and kidding around. John showed Dawn where he entered the coliseum unnoticed a few hours ago and he revealed a secret door leading to the parking lot in the very back part of the coliseum. Dawn was astonished, and thanked John for showing it to her - the exit might come in handy soon. The two decided to walk back to the hotel, with Dawn constantly taking pictures of her with John on her phone. When they made it to the hotel, they decided to part ways before the paparazzi could take their photos, and cause a controversy - that was the last thing John and Dawn wanted to happen.

Dawn got inside the elevator, and waited for it to reach the floor where her hotel room with Stu was located. As she was on the elevator, she post her picture up with John on her Twitter account; hopefully, Vince wouldn't have to call her in his office again:

_**ScarletWWE: **__Hanging out in New York with the champ :)_

When her tweet was up, she received a few retweets, and then she put her phone back in her pocket. She took out the keycard from her back pocket, and slid it on the door's lock. The lock beeped and she saw the green light come on. She got inside the hotel room, and found Stu sitting on his bed with his laptop on top of his lap.

"Nice picture with Cena." Stu said plainly as he focused on whatever he was doing on his laptop. To her, it seemed like he was checking her Twitter account out.

Dawn raised her eyebrow at him, and just smirked. She didn't know if he was being nice or sarcastic, but she guessed that it was the second option. "Thanks, I guess?"

Dawn sat on her bed and took off her shoes. Once she got them off, she put them beside the nightstand. She lay on her bed and decided to take a power nap. But before she can close her eyes, she saw Stu from the corner of her eye. He looked like was in pain. Dawn wanted to ask him if he was, but she didn't because he might scream at her or something, and she didn't want that to happen. So much has happened already, and the tension between her and the people around her were high. So, she just looked up, and closed her eyes. She suddenly remembered Jay, and so she quickly opened her eyes and took her phone out of her pocket. He sent her a message just five minutes ago.

_Cute pic /w Cena ;) Wish it was me beside u tho_

Dawn giggled like a school girl, and texted him back.

_Thanks! Yeah... me 2._

She immediately deleted his message, and put her phone on the nightstand beside her bed. She saw Stu looking at her, and he looked away when she did. She raised an eyebrow at him. She just hoped that this high tension between her and Stu and Mike and her would go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _I told you guys that this would have a lot of action. ;) I hope it was enough for you. I promise to bring you more action in the next chapter. Click "Review this Chapter" and tell me what you think. :) Thank you so much for your reviews; you guys keep me motivated. :D_

_**Songs I listened to while writing this**__:  
>Who Are You Now - Sleeping With Sirens<br>Lost - American Hi-Fi_


	8. Surprise, Surprise!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso or WWE. I only own Dawn Ricard/Scarlet, and of course, the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>May 9, 2011, Monday - Raw live show.<strong>

In a few minutes, Monday Night Raw was going to start. Dawn, who had now transformed into Scarlet, sat in front of the vanity table as the make-up artist was putting the final touches on her face and hair. Her long, silky, fiery red hair had been cut short and her hair now ended on top of her shoulders, with layers in them that made her new hairstyle look edgy. She was wearing her in-ring attire - a small, scarlet-colored leather off-shoulder top that you need to lace-up in the front which showed off her stomach, matching skimpy scarlet leather shorts, shiny black boots that ended in the middle of her legs, black fishnet gloves, and underneath the whole thing, she wore jet black Victoria's Secret underwear. She was looking good, but not feeling good. It wasn't like she was sick or anything, she just felt so nervous that she couldn't stop tapping her right fingers on the arm of the high vanity chair. The make-up artist left the room. She grabbed the Divas title from the left arm of the chair, stood up, and left her dressing room as well.

As she was walking down the corridors, she saw Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres talking. Scarlet smiled at the two of them, but before they smiled back, they looked at her from head to toe, as if they were examining her. Scarlet was confused by this, but she just ignored them and kept on walking.

* * *

><p>"Good evening and welcome to Monday Night Raw, live from Nassau Coliseum here in New York City." Jerry "The King" Lawler said on commentary.<p>

"I'm Michael Cole and I love New York City!" Michael Cole said, sounding really ecstatic.

"And I'm Josh Matthews. Do you know what's in store for us and the viewers for tonight, Jerry and Cole?" Josh Matthews asked the two.

"Hey! My name should've come first!" Michael Cole protested. "Anyway, since we're in The City That Never Sleeps, tonight's action shouldn't bore us that we'll end up falling asleep."

"I think we won't be sleeping tonight at all; look who's back on Raw and looking good as ever!" Jerry said.

Gasoline by Porcelain and The Tramps started playing and Scarlet's new video was being shown on the titantron. Scarlet came out, raising the Divas title - _her title _for the people in the coliseum to see and the crowd stood up to acknowledge her presence. They cheered her on and she then brought down the belt, putting it on her right shoulder. She blew the crowd kisses as she walked down the ramp. When she was halfway, Melina came out of nowhere and punched her from behind. Scarlet fell down to her knees, and the Divas' belt fell off her shoulders and landed on her right side. Melina jumped on her, straddling her as she grabbed a fistful of Scarlet's red hair, and slammed Scarlet's head on the ramp repeatedly. As Melina continued her assault on Scarlet, Michael Cole's iPad beeped.

"Can I have your attention please? I've just received an e-mail from the anonymous Raw general manager on my iPad," Cole started as he cleared his throat. Melina got off Scarlet and stood up, eager to listen to whatever Cole has to say. Scarlet, on the other hand, tried to look like she was in pain and tried to pay attention even if she was still lying on the ramp.

"And I quote: Welcome back to Raw, Scarlet; all of us are delighted to have you back after you've been drafted to SmackDown a few weeks ago. I mean, we are so delighted, that Melina had decided to give you her surprise! Anyway, let me give you _my_ surprise. Scarlet, you will now have to defend the Divas title against Melina. Have a good night."

And with that, the crowd booed. Melina smirked with satisfaction as she grabbed a fistful of Scarlet's red hair and dragged her towards the ring.

"To be completely honest, I am in shock right now." Josh on commentary said.

"This is not how Scarlet should be welcomed; Melina is absolutely rude!" Jerry added.

Cole scoffed. "Scarlet deserves this! And Melina's doing a good job with beating her up; Melina should be the Divas' Champion!"

As the three continued to debate on commentary, Scarlet and Melina were now inside the ring, and Melina was kicking Scarlet in the stomach. Scarlet was lying helplessly on the ring canvas. Melina grabbed her and slammed her into one of the turnbuckles, and did this for three times before the referee told her that it was enough. Melina then grabbed Scarlet's hair again, and slammed her head and face on the ring canvas. Scarlet crawled for the ropes and when she was hanging on to the second rope, Melina kicked her with her knee and Scarlet came rolling down into the middle of the ring. Melina grabbed her and brought her down on her right thigh, locking her in a submission move and putting pressure on her spine. The referee asked if Scarlet wanted to tap out but she shook her head no, trying her best to get out of Melina's hold while trying to tolerate the pain.

The first five minutes of the match, Melina got the upper hand. After that, Scarlet manage to slowly gain the upper hand and build her momentum. She delivered good, powerful kicks to Melina, and high-flying wrestling moves. The match ended with Scarlet giving Melina another one of her famous finishers - the Butterfly suplex, or also known as the Wings of Fire. Scarlet's music started playing and the ring announcer, Justin Roberts announced that she is still the WWE Divas Champion. The referee gave Scarlet her belt as he raised her arm. She raised the title with her other hand as she tried to catch her breath. She was about to leave the ring when all of a sudden, The Miz came out, running towards the ring.

"The Miz? What's The Miz doing here?" Jerry asked on commentary.

When The Miz was in the ring, Scarlet tried to run away from him, but he caught her and was about to give her the Skull Crushing Finale, when John Cena came rushing out of the backstage and into the ring. Scarlet managed to get out of The Miz' hold on her, and she rushed out of the ring, watching as John threw punches at The Miz. As Melina was lying in front of the commentator's table with Scarlet standing beside her, watching John and The Miz beat the hell out of each other, Michael Cole's iPad beeped again.

"Everyone please, settle down!" Michael Cole said. Referees now came out to stop John and The Miz. When the referees were successful with keeping John and The Miz away from each other, Michael Cole started to speak.

"I've just received another e-mail from the anonymous Raw general manager on my iPad," Cole said, the crowd booed. "And I quote: First of all, congratulations to Scarlet for retaining her title. And The Miz was almost going to give her his surprise - a Skull-Crushing Finale! But then, another surprise came - John Cena came out to defend the lovely redhead. Now, since I noticed how everyone keeps on giving surprises tonight, I've decided to give my second surprise; for tonight's main event, a tag team match: John Cena and Scarlet, versus The Miz and Melina - if Melina could still handle one more match tonight. Surprise surprise!"

And with that, the crowd had mixed emotions; some of them kept on booing, while some were delighted with the anonymous GM's decision. Scarlet went in the ring and stood beside John Cena, the referees still holding him back from The Miz, who was also being held back. John Cena shrugged off the referree's hands on him, and got out of the ring with Scarlet, walking backwards as they stared at The Miz. The Miz stared at the two, as Melina was now standing beside him, holding her stomach.

* * *

><p>The show went on commercial break and Dawn was now at backstage, trying to get some rest. As she walked down the hallway, she heard The Bella Twins talking as they stood beside the Divas' locker room door. Before heading on to her own locker room, she decided to listen to whatever the twins were talking about.<p>

"Why is she back here on Raw?" Brie asked.

Nikki shook her head. "I don't know, maybe she didn't have much impact on SmackDown?"

"I saw last week's episode of SmackDown, Nikki. The crowd absolutely loved her angle with Christian and The Corre!" Brie replied.

Nikki then gave her twin an arched eyebrow and a look of confusion. "Then why would she come back here?"

"Hmm," Brie thought, and then smiled. "Maybe she came back for John Cena!"

Nikki gasped. "You seriously believe that rumor of them having an affair before?"

Brie smirked and nodded. "We don't have legit evidence, but who knows?"

Nikki then smirked and agreed with her twin. "Or maybe John misses her so much, he asked Vince to put her back here!"

The twins giggled and moved on to another topic. Dawn didn't know whether or not the twins saw her, because the Divas' locker room was located in another hallway that met with the main hallway. But they sure had a lot of nerve to keep on talking about her even if they saw her. Dawn took a deep breath and shrugged it off - she knew that the reason the Bella twins came up with on why she was back here wasn't true - but, she frankly didn't know which was worse - the real reason, or the rumored reason. A few minutes later, she made it to her dressing room. She immediately sat on the comfy black couch, and placed the Divas title on the glass coffee table sitting in front of her. She lay her head on the top of the couch as she took deep breaths, still tired from her match a while ago.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, too lazy to get up from the couch to open the door herself.

The WWE Champion John Cena entered her dressing room and sat beside her on the couch right away. He looked at her, trying to focus his gaze on her beautiful face instead on her 32D chest. With how the way her chest was moving up and down from the deep breaths that she was taking, John find it hard to not look at that gorgeous rack of hers. John glanced at her chest for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

"Funky new 'do, Dee." John complimented her new hairstyle.

Dawn tilted her head towards his direction and smiled. "Thanks. I love it."

"Too bad Melina had to mess it up." John winked at her, laughing.

Dawn chuckled. "Thank you for pointing it out, Captain Obvious."

"Captain Obvious?" John said as he chuckled at the random nickname she just gave him. "Where did that came came from, Fire Head?"

Dawn laughed and punched John in the shoulder. Growing up, people either praised or teased her red hair. She would usually be annoyed with people making jokes about her hair color, but when it was John who called her silly redhead nicknames, she found it funny.

John pretended to look mad at her, and he looked like he was about to hit her, but he didn't - he just grabbed her face and played with her cheeks. Dawn laughed some more.

As the two played with each other, they heard a knock on the door. John was about to stand up and open the door when Dawn quickly stood up from the couch and pushed him back down. She remembered what the Bella Twins said, and if John opened the door, it would only fuel the rumors that were going around that maybe she came back for John or John had asked Vince to bring her back on Raw. That would only stir some controversy, and Dawn couldn't afford to be in more than one right now.

Dawn walked towards the door. When she opened it though, she found no one outside. She looked to her left, and found no one. She saw nothing when she looked to her right either. She was about to shut the door when she saw a folded piece of paper lying on the floor under her door. She looked behind her and found John Cena watching the tv. She bended down and hurriedly grabbed the note. She got inside her dressing room and closed the door.

_"Go to room 905. It's on the 9th floor."_

Dawn didn't know who wrote the note, because she didn't recognized the handwriting. She knew that it wasn't Mike, because she knew his handwriting too well. She crumpled the note and threw it in the trash bin. It could've been Mike, though - maybe he asked someone else to write the note for him? For whatever reason Mike wanted her in his hotel room, it was probably because he was going to rape her or something. Dawn shuddered at the thought. Sure, she's been with Mike before and he wasn't bad in bed, but in the situation that she was in now, every move Mike made on her screamed rapist.

She sat on the couch again as John studied her. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who knocked? You okay?" John asked, putting a hand on her left shoulder.

Dawn smirked at him and nodded. "I don't know, no one was there when I opened the door. Anyway, I'm fine."

John took his hand off her shoulder and nodded. "If you say so."

Dawn felt nervous as hell now. She just wanted the night to end and get everything over with.

* * *

><p>It was now time for the main event and Scarlet was stretching her legs and arms out as Melina did her ring entrance. When she heard her entrance song playing, she came out with the shiny Divas belt was wrapped around her tiny waist. She walked down the ramp like she was a model on the catwalk. As Scarlet was climbing the steel steps, Melina's eyes were focused on her. The referee stood in front of Melina just so he could prevent her from coming towards Scarlet, who was standing on the turnbuckle. She took the Divas belt off her waist, and held it up for everyone to see. They cheered her on and then she brought the belt down, and got off the turnbuckle. She gave the title to the referee as he gave it to someone else on the side of the ring. She and Melina made venomous eye contact, until Melina smiled and started clapping when she heard The Miz's entrance song playing. Scarlet crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, looking uninterested.<p>

As The Miz entered the ring, he stood beside Melina and the two looked at Scarlet, who was standing in her corner. The Miz had his usual arrogant smirk on, and Scarlet just looked at the titantron, waiting for her tag team partner to arrive.

His entrance theme started playing, and the crowd cheered him on. He ran towards the ring and made his usual entrance. He took his red cap and shirt off, and tossed it in the audience. He took his dogtags off his neck and kissed it, before putting it in his shorts' pocket. He then went to Scarlet and he have her a half-hug. She hugged back and she and Melina were going to start off the match. The bell rang, and Melina pushed Scarlet to her and The Miz' turnbuckle. Melina was choking Scarlet, and when the referee told Melina to back off, she argued with him. As the referee's back was turned, The Miz pulled some of Scarlet's red hair, in which she screamed, alerting the referee. Melina then grabbed her and was about to drag her in the middle of the ring, but Scarlet kicked her in the stomach with her feet, sending Melina tumbling down. Scarlet looked at Miz, burning him with her ice-cold stare. The Miz just shrugged. Scarlet then gave Melina a dropkick and when she was done, she grabbed Melina's hand and started twisting her arm, making Melina whimper in pain. Scarlet twisted Melina's arm in another way, which gave Melina a chance to kick her in the stomach. Melina then pulled Scarlet's hair and slammed her face on the ring canvas. As Scarlet was lying face down, Melina straddled her waist and grabbed both of her arms, pulling it backward. Scarlet yelled in pain, and the referree asked her if she wanted to tap out. Scarlet shook her head and yelled no. In their corner, she could hear John telling her she'll get out of Melina's death hold and he was asking the fans to cheer for her by clapping his hands. The crowd did, and Melina slammed Scarlet on the canvas. Scarlet rolled over and slowly got up. Melina was about to give her a clothesline but Scarlet backbended. Scarlet quickly turned around and put both of her hands on Melina's shoulders, Melina trapped between the ropes and Scarlet. Melina reversed their positions. Melina was trying to choke Scarlet again, so the referee told her to back off. Melina ran to the opposite ropes, and was about to kick Scarlet off the ring, but before she could, Scarlet grabbed Melina's leg, lifted her off the canvas, and sent Melina flying off to the floor.

The first half of the match, the two Divas dominated the ring. The crowd went wild when both Melina and Scarlet were down on the ring, crawling towards their respective partners. When the Divas were able to tag in their partners, John and The Miz immediately started to assault each other.

The match lasted for about fifteen to twenty minutes, and it ended with John Cena almost receiving The Miz's Skull-Crushing Finale, but John countered by lifting The Miz off the canvas, and finally giving him the Attitude Adjustment. John pinned The Miz, and the bell rang.

Scarlet then went in the ring, congratulating John on their victory with a hug. John hugged her back. Their titles were given back to them, and as the referee raised their hands, Scarlet and John raised their titles as the crowd applauded them. The Miz and Melina who were now standing outside the ring, eyed the two with envy, while Scarlet and John just looked at them with smiles on their faces, enjoying their victory.

* * *

><p>When the two made it to backstage, John said goodbye to Dawn and went on his own way. Dawn walked to her dressing room and when she got inside, she found Kevin Kiley, also known as Alex Riley, sitting on the black couch. Dawn's eyes widened, and Kevin immediately stood up when he saw her.<p>

"I thought you were on SmackDown? Did Mike send you here to kidnap me or something?" Dawn said, eyeing him.

"It was me who slipped that note under your door a while ago." Kevin replied, saying something but it wasn't the answer Dawn was looking for.

Dawn sighed. "Answer my questions, Kevin."

Kevin stood up and stood in front of Dawn. She got the feeling that he was about to chloroform her and take her to Mike, but he didn't. Instead, he took her hand and carressed it gently. Dawn looked at their locked hands, and then lifted her head to read Kevin's facial expression. He had a look of concern painted on his face, and apparently, Dawn was feeling worried all of a sudden.

"Mike needs you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _First of all, I know that there's no Christian/Jay and Wade/Stu in this chapter, sorry about that. There won't be too much of them in the next chapter either, but I promise you, there will be LOADS of Christian and a little bit of Wade pretty soon! :) Second, this chapter is quite short and it took me a few days to write, and I don't know why. :/ I'm sorry if I've kept you guys waiting for sooo long, but I have a life outside of fantasy too!_

_Anyway, feedback is lovely. Leave a story review and please include your thoughts, something you'd like to see in the following chapters, or basically... anything you come up with! I always love hearing what you have to say. :)_


	9. Need You Now

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso or WWE. I only own Dawn Ricard/Scarlet, and of course, the plot.

* * *

><p><em>Mike needs me? <em>Dawn thought to herself. She looked up at Kevin, who was still holding her hand as he waited for her response. She swallowed as she shook her hand away from his grip. Her hands were shaking now and she was feeling really bothered.

"What?" Dawn asked Kevin, completely dazed. She didn't know whether to believe him or not - he might be doing all of this just so he could bring her to Mike, who was waiting for her in their hotel room to do bad things to her.

Kevin nodded. "He needs you like air, Dawn. He's pretty messed up."

Dawn narrowed her eyes at him. In her mind, she laughed. _He didn't seem to look messed up tonight at the live show_. She thought to herself. "Messed up? He didn't seem to look like it."

Kevin sighed. "Mike's a trainwreck. Just come with me to the hotel and you'll see."

Dawn thought about it for a few minutes, and she found herself wanting to go with Kevin. Confusion washed over her; the past few days, she'd been trying to push Mike away from her, and yet, somehow, he found ways to get her back in his life and she's giving in to him. If Mike planned this, Dawn knew he planned it real good.

"Okay, I'll come with you. Wait for me in the parking lot, I'll just change my clothes." Dawn replied, finally giving in.

Kevin's eyes lit up and nodded. "Alright. Take all the time you need."

Dawn nodded, and Kevin walked out of her room. Dawn walked towards the door and locked it. She then grabbed her bag, which was sitting beside the vanity table, and got inside the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she was ready to go. She had washed off her make-up and ran a comb through her red hair. She was now dressed in a black Ralph Lauren polo shirt, dark denim skinny jeans and silver ballet flats. Dawn took a look at herself in the mirror of the vanity table before going out of her dressing room. When she got out, she closed her dressing room door quietly. She walked down the right hallway and then went left. She then turned right, and then turned left. She opened the secret exit door John showed her the other day, and got out of the coliseum.

When Dawn made it to the parking lot, she looked for the car Kevin was in. Since they travel a lot and don't really take their cars with them all the time, most of them used rental cars. As Dawn was walking down the parking lot, the third car to her right - a silver Nissan Murano - honked. She headed towards it and Kevin opened the passenger side's door for her. She got in and he immediately drove out of the parking lot.

During the ride, Dawn didn't talk to Kevin; she had a lot on her mind. Why did Mike need her? He had Maryse; wasn't she enough for him? And then there was Stu, whom she haven't talked to properly for the past few days. They were still roommates, which she found strange because she wasn't on SmackDown anymore. She knew that he'll probably move out soon, and another wrestler or Diva from Raw would be her new roommate. She missed joking around with him, and it seemed like he was avoiding her. And last but not the least... Jay. Jay never really leaves her mind. Sure, she'd think about something else, but then she'll be thinking about him a few moments later. They'd been texting since Saturday, but he stopped texting her this morning, and she didn't know why.

Dawn sighed as she looked at the car's window, seeing the road. The rain started to pour, and it was making the window a bit blurry. Kevin looked at her from the corner of his right eye and sighed; she looked pretty messed up, but not as messed up as Mike is probably right now.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Kevin and Dawn made it to the hotel. Dawn was the first one to get out of the silver Nissan Murano. One of the hotel's employees held up a large, black umbrella over her, shielding her from the pouring rain until she made it to the hotel's entrance. She looked behind her and found Kevin just getting out of the car. Another hotel employee ran towards Kevin and held up an umbrella over him, though it was a bit useless because he was taller than the guy who was trying to protect him from the rain. Kevin just told the guy who was holding the umbrella to stop, and the guy nodded, closing his umbrella and running towards the entrance. Kevin gave the rental car's keys to the valet, and followed Dawn. When Kevin was beside her, they went inside the hotel.<p>

They walked towards the elevator, and had to wait for it to go down and open up. When it finally did, the people who were inside got out, and Dawn and Kevin went in. Kevin pressed the button labeled with the number nine. The two didn't talk while they were inside the elevator, and they hurriedly got out when they were finally on the ninth floor. The hallway was cold and empty. Dawn followed Kevin as he walked down the hallway, stopping in front of room 905 - Mike's hotel room.

Kevin put his hand on the freezing gold doorknob and took the keycard out of his jacket's pocket. But before sliding the keycard into the lock, he looked at Dawn.

"You ready?" Kevin asked her.

Dawn took a deep breath. Her heart was beating rapidly and her knees were going limp. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought to herself. Dawn knew that this would only bring her trouble. Whatever this is, she expected it to be good because she still had a house show for SmackDown tomorrow night.

"Let's just get this over with."

Kevin nodded, and slid the keycard in the lock. When the light turned green, he twisted the doorknob and got inside of the room. He made way for Dawn to step inside.

Once she was in, Dawn was greeted by the stench of vodka and bourbon. She frowned - she didn't drink much, and wasn't really used to drinking. She saw empty bottles of various brands of alcoholic drinks cluttering the floor. Dawn looked at Kevin.

"Are you _sure_ that this is Mike's hotel room?" Dawn asked. She remembered how Mike was sort-of a neat freak, and this hotel room smelled and looked so bad, it couldn't be Mike's.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Dawn still wasn't convinced. Suddenly, she heard Mike loudly singing the chorus of Lady Antebellum's hit song, Need You Now. She now believed Kevin when she heard Mike's voice.

Since the room had a little archway that you have to go through before you can make it to where the bed was, Dawn didn't see Mike right away. When she got in the actual room, she saw Mike lying on the floor, with a bottle of half-empty Jack Daniels in hand as he stared at the ceilling while singing. Dawn gasped and knelt down beside him. The corners of his eyes were moist, and the whites in his eyes were bloodshot - he had been crying alright.

Dawn bit her lower lip - he was nowhere like this a few hours ago. How did he got here so fast, and got drunk so quickly?

Dawn looked behind her and found Kevin picking up empty bottles off the floor. Mike was still singing quite loudly, and slightly pitchy. Dawn winced, but tried to ignore it - it was typical for anyone who was drunk.

"Kevin, how long had he been drinking?" Dawn asked.

"He'd had three or four bottles of beer in the locker room a few hours ago. If I hadn't stopped him, he would've gotten drunk and he wouldn't been able to perform tonight." Kevin replied as he put in a bottle in the black garbage bag that he was holding.

Dawn bit her lower lip and shook her head in disapproval. "Is this the first night he'd been... you know... like this?"

Kevin shook his head. "No. He'd been drinking heavily since Saturday night."

"Do you know why he's been doing it?" Dawn asked, the feeling worry consuming her.

Kevin lowered his head and shook his head no. "I wish I knew why, Dee, but I don't. But, I did notice how moody he's been lately, and he's only like that when he gets in a lover's quarrel with Maryse."

Dawn sighed and nodded. "I see."

Kevin picked up the last bottle off the floor and put it inside the garbage bag before tying the upper part of the bag into a knot. "I'm not trying to offend you or anything Dee, but I think you were the cause of their lover's quarrel. I've noticed how you're all he ever thinks about, and well... I decided to bring you here because he always looks for you when he's drunk, and keeps saying that he needs you."

Dawn's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me, Kevin!"

Kevin shook his head and chuckled humorlessly. "I'm not kidding Dee. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone for a while - I need to take the garbage out."

Dawn was about to protest and prevent him from leaving, but he got out of the room swiftly.

_I really need to stop being the third wheel in a happy couple's relationship. _She thought to herself. All of a sudden, she felt Mike's hand on her right knee. Her head turned to look at Mike, who was looking up at her.

"Dawn, didn't you just heard what I sang?" Mike asked her. He absolutely pulled some strings in her confused heart. He was smiling hopefully at her, and his eyes were moist with tears.

"I heard you perfectly, Mike." Dawn replied as she swallowed.

Mike squeezed his hand and Dawn felt his fingertips sinking into her jeans. She bit her lower lip. "I need you now, Dawn. Don't you need me, too?"

A few months ago, Dawn needed Mike. But, if she told him now that she needed him too, she'd be lying. She needed something or _someone else_, although she didn't know what or who could she possibly need. Dawn took a deep breath.

"Mike, I-"

Before she could even speak, Mike rose up and crashed his lips on hers. Dawn put her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her. Tears suddenly started pouring down from her blue eyes and they fell like a waterfall down her face.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" Mike asked, sounding absolutely concerned and as if he wasn't even drunk at all.

Dawn looked at him, tears still pouring down from her eyes. "I'm... conflicted, Mike. This isn't right."

Mike brought his hands up to touch her face. He gently lifted her face so he could see her. He looked right into her eyes. Dawn closed her eyes, trying not to make eye contact with him, because she knew she'd only miss staring into his baby blue orbs. "I don't care if this is right or wrong; if it's wrong, then it feels so, so right."

And with that, Mike kissed her again. Dawn knew he was right; even though he's completely drunk right now. Dawn was perfectly sure that when he wakes up the next morning, he won't remember a single thing that transpired tonight.

Mike kissed her passionately. His breath reeked of alcohol, but Dawn didn't care. Their feelings were heating up the room, and the both of them. Mike brought his hands down from her face and placed them on her waist. Dawn wrapped her arms around him in response. Then she felt Mike squeezing her hips, and she returned the gesture by tugging on his hair. Mike licked her bottom lip to deepen the kiss, and Dawn parted her lips, allowing him to slid his tongue inside her mouth.

After a few minutes of kissing passionately, Dawn pulled back. Both of them were breathless - especially Dawn. She stood up, wiping the tears off her eyes and cheeks.

"I have to go now." Dawn said, her swollen lips trembling as she said it. As she approached the door, Mike hugged her from behind. Dawn lowered her head as she started to cry again. She missed being hugged like this.

"Stay with me." Mike pleaded as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. She felt his tears on the skin of her neck, and she cried even harder. The two of them stood there for a moment, crying, before Dawn mustered enough strength to lift her arms, and pried his arms off her.

Dawn grabbed the doorknob and got outside as fast as she can. She bumped into Kevin, who stepped out a while ago and was just coming back after taking out the trash.

"Whoa! Dee, what happened?" Kevin asked, grabbing her shoulders.

Dawn didn't reply to him; instead, she pushed him away and ran down the hall, wanting to get away from Kevin, and Mike.

* * *

><p>When Dawn made it to her hotel room, she took the keycard from her bag and unlocked the door. When she got inside, she hoped to see Stu sitting on his bed, but she didn't. His bed was neatly made, and his luggage were gone. Now, she was lonely and depressed. Why didn't Stu text or call her to let her know that he was moving out?<p>

First it was Mike, and now it was Stu. Dawn had expected Stu to move out, but what affected her is the fact that he didn't even bother letting her know that he was. Maybe he hated her again, but what did she actually do to make him despise her for the second time?

Dawn collapsed onto her bed. She buried her head into the pillow and muffled her screams with it. After that, she punched her bed as hard as she could. As she weeped some more, she heard her phone ringing. Feeling miserable and anti-social, she didn't bother getting up from her bed, pick her bag off the floor, take out her phone, and answer the call. Her phone kept ringing until she heard her voice mail greeting go on.

* * *

><p><em>Hi! This is Dawn and unfortunately, I can't pick up right now. Leave your message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.<em>

Jay heard the beep, but he didn't leave a message. Instead, he cancelled the call and placed his phone on the nightstand. He got the chance to hear her voice, and that's just what he needed.

No - what he needed was to _see_ her, to _be_ with her. It was almost midnight and Jay had been tossing and turning on his bed for a few hours now, trying to sleep. But, he couldn't sleep; his thoughts were consuming him. He met up with his lawyer today, and his divorce was getting a bit strained. It added a lot of weight on his shoulders and stressed him out. He'd spent a lot of time and money on this divorce, and he was going to get it no matter what. He'd put Denise into so much now, he just couldn't stand to suffocate the woman anymore. She needed to be free, but he knew she wouldn't be so free that easily. Him and Denise were like a dove and a rope - Denise being the dove who was trying to fly, but a rope keeps her down - the rope was Jay.

Jay groaned. He grabbed his earphone and phone from the nightstand, and thought that if he listened to some music, it might clear his head. He plugged the earphones in his phone, and put on the earphones. He put his playlist on shuffle, and the first song that played was In My Veins by Andrew Belle. Jay knew the lyrics to the song, and he could relate to it. He sang along with the song.

"_Oh you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out._"

_I can't get you out of my veins, Dawn. _Jay thought to himself.

* * *

><p>After she decided that she was done crying, Dawn decided to calm herself down. She felt tired, and she just wanted to sleep. If she could sleep forever, she will, but that was impossible. She was listening to her iPod, because other than sleep, music was her only escape from this cruel world. I Should Be Lost Without You by David Condos started playing. She was about to skip the song, but as she listened to it, it made her feel better. She then remembered Jay.<p>

_I should be lost without you... Jay._ She thought to herself before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Dawn needed to feel at peace while Jay needed to find solace. The two of them needed a lot of things, but there was only one thing they knew they <em>really <em>needed; each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _What an emotional chapter, don't you guys think? :)) Anyway, this was actually fun to write, despite how sad it is. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I promise to cut off the dramatic stuff in the next chapter. Let me know how I'm doing, what you think of this chapter and this story, what would you like to see in the upcoming chapters, etc. by leaving a story review. Please, and thank you! :D_

_By the way... WHO'S EXCITED AS I AM FOR OVER THE LIMIT? I really do hope Christian wins the title back from Randy Orton. If Christian doesn't win, I will forever boycott SmackDown. -_-_

_**Songs I listened to while writing this**:  
><em>_Farther Down - Neon Trees  
><em>_Everything - Lifehouse  
><em>_Need You Now - Lady Antebellum  
><em>_In My Veins - Andrew Belle  
><em>_Please Forgive Me - David Gray  
><em>_Can't Escape Your Eyes - Sleeperstar  
><em>_Helpless - Neon Trees  
><em>_Jilted Lovers and Broken Hearts - The Killers  
><em>_Which To Bury, Us or the Hatchet - Relient K  
><em>_Run Dry - Civil Twilight_


	10. Runaway

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso or WWE. I only own Dawn Ricard/Scarlet, and of course, the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>May 10, 2011, Tuesday - SmackDown live taping.<strong>

Dawn arrived three hours early at the Center City Sportsplex in Schenectady, New York for SmackDown's house show. As she walked down the backstage's halls, the crew was looking at her and the expressions that they had on their faces meant a lot of things - some looked surprised with seeing her there, while the others looked like they just saw a ghost. Dawn ignored all of the looks that they had given her, and made her way to the ring.

She was there early because she wanted to do a little warm-up and a short rehearsal for her 3-on-2 handicap match tonight with Christian and The Corre. She texted the guys earlier today, but she didn't get a reply from any of them. When she made it to the side of the ring, Dawn put her bag beside the steel steps, and saw Paul Lloyd Jr. and Heath Miller, better known as Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, who was already in the ring, doing some sparring. She tied her red hair up in a high ponytail and joined the two men.

"Hey guys, you made it!" Dawn smiled. "I thought I was going to rehearse the match all by myself." She chuckled as she walked towards Heath and Paul.

The two stopped sparring to look at Dawn. They looked at her from head to toe, and saw how good she looked even though she was just wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a small, plain black t-shirt. Heath swallowed, while Paul cleared his suddenly-dry throat. Dawn raised an eyebrow at them. _Guys are absolutely weird_, she thought to herself. If only she knew how she made some of the men in the industry feel...

"Nah, we're here; that means you're not going to rehearse alone." Paul told her and winked at her.

Dawn nodded and smirked. "That's good then. And hey, where's Stu?"

Paul and Heath looked at each other. Heath ran a hand through his hair. "He's going to be fashionably late, since he wants to look good for you, Dee."

Dawn's eyes widened and felt her cheeks burning up. "What?"

Paul glared at Heath and punched the man in the chest. Heath mouthed an "ow" to Paul, which he ignored. Paul then looked at Dawn, who was looking at the two of them with her right hand on her waist. "Heath's just kidding. Anyway, Stu's here."

Paul pointed towards the ramp, and the three of them saw Stu Bennett walking towards the ring. Dawn turned around to face him and crossed her arms, eyeing him. She was still upset about him moving out without telling her, and when Stu's eyes met her electrifying blue orbs, he looked down. He couldn't even look at her because he knew that she was pissed off at him, and it was like she was burning him with her intense gaze. He'd made a big mistake, and now she hates him again. But he couldn't stand to talk to Dawn anymore. Sure, he wanted to be friends with her and possibly become more than that, but time just didn't seem to be on his side. No - time was absolutely on his side, he just used it by trying to avoid Dawn and pretend that he hated her - which is the complete opposite of what he felt for her. Ever since he met her during the old Nexus' storyline with Scarlet and John Cena, Stu knew he was in love with Dawn. One of these days, maybe he'll tell her how much he loves her, but with a girl like her, he knew that she had a lot of guys falling for her and Stu didn't want to be one of them and be a lovesick puppy. Hell, he knew he was already one, and he's completely wrapped around her finger.

When Stu got inside the ring, he stopped walking and stood beside Dawn. Dawn took a few steps away from him, feeling intimidated by his height and suddenly feeling awkward. Stu sighed, and looked at Paul and Heath.

"Have you three started rehearsing yet?" Stu asked the two, even though he referred to the three of them - Paul, Heath, and Dawn.

"Well, not yet. But Paul and I were the first two who arrived here, and we started sparring. Then Dawn came, and now you're here." Heath replied.

"I guess the four of us could start with the rehearsal now?" Stu asked.

Paul shook his head. "Jay's not here yet, we can't start without him."

Stu scoffed. "The man's always running late for God's sake!"

"That's because he's busy, Stu." Dawn said as she stood up for Jay.

Stu rolled his eyes. A bee with the jealous sting stung him. "Busy with what, exactly?"

Dawn looked at him and narrowed her eyes. Stu felt the intensity of her blue eyes again, and it burned. "That's none of your business. At least he uses the _time_ he has to do whatever he _needs_ to do."

Stu winced - her words had hit him hard and deep down to the bone. Stu then walked towards her. Dawn looked up at him, her eyes coming in contact with his. Stu was standing over her, looking down at her. Dawn had crossed her arms and her eyes didn't move away from Stu's. Paul and Heath didn't know what to do, so they just stood there and watched Dawn and Stu argue over Jay.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Stu asked Dawn, even though he knew what she was talking about.

Dawn chuckled humorlessly; she knew that Stu didn't get it. Or even if he did, he didn't admit it for some reason. "Nothing - I was just standing up for a _friend_."

"A friend you say?" Now it Stu's turn to laugh without humor.

Last time Dawn checked, she was only friends with Jay, so she nodded. "Uh huh, a friend."

Stu stepped closer to Dawn, and Dawn ended up being trapped between Stu and the ropes. "Are you sure you're only friends with Jay?"

Dawn nodded, and smirked as she came up with something to say to him. "Yeah, I'm definitely sure. Even if we are more than that... why would you be jealous? You hate me, remember?"

Anger had crept up on Stu, but he didn't want to show her that he was losing his cool, so he just smirked. "Right. I hate you so much I'd probably kill you if you weren't a woman, Ricard."

Dawn was taken aback by the vicious words that had come out of Stu's mouth, and she couldn't take it anymore. Before she even realized what she had done, her hand collided with his right cheek. Stu stumbled back from the force of her slap, and Paul and Heath rushed to him, holding him back from Dawn just in case he thought about hitting her. Stu put a hand over the side of his face which Dawn just slapped, and he looked at her with disbelief. He saw it coming, but he never thought she would actually do that to him.

"If you hate me so much, why don't you just kill me now, Bennett?" Dawn screamed at him, tears forming behind her eyes. She walked out of the ring, picked up her bag that was lying beside the steel steps, and walked up the ramp, heading backstage.

Stu shook Paul and Heath's hands off him. He then started pacing back and forth. His right cheek was red now, and the shape of Dawn's hand could clearly be seen.

"What was that, man!" Heath told Stu, shaking his head with disapproval. "Way to mess things up with her even more."

"Fuck, I don't know!" Stu said, putting his right hand on his right cheek, and the other hand on his left temple."I got jealous, alright?"

"I guess you don't have to tell her now that you fancy her - you already made it quite obvious, you green-eyed monster." Paul told him, sighing.

"I didn't mean to say those things to her, I got carried away! And now I'm feeling so moronic! I mean, this is the last time she'll be on SmackDown." Stu groaned.

"I know you didn't meant to say that you hate her. Listen man, if you want to be friends with her again, you better find a way to talk to her or something before tonight ends." Heath advised him, patting Stu's back.

* * *

><p>When Dawn made it backstage, she walked down the halls with tears streaming down her face. The crew was staring at her, but she just brushed them all off. After a few minutes of walking down the hallway, her eyes were quite blurry because of all the tears. She quickened up her pace to find her dressing room just so she could have some privacy. Because she was walking quite swiftly and wasn't really looking at where she's going, her head collided with someone's muscled chest.<p>

"Ouch." Dawn said, stumbling back as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry Dee!"

Dawn looked up and realized that she had bumped into Jay, who just arrived in the building. She found herself blushing and she bit her lower lip; she absolutely didn't expected to see him again like this. Dawn quickly wiped the tears away from her face with her hands before Jay saw them. But, it seemed useless because he had lifted her chin up with his right hand and wiped away some of the tears that her hand missed with his thumb.

"Did I hurt you?" Jay asked her. It hurt him seeing her cry; a beautiful girl like her shouldn't be crying.

Dawn shook her head and tried to smile. "No, you didn't. I'm fine."

"But you're crying," Jay said, cupping her face with both of his hands. "Do you have something in your eyes?"

Dawn laughed as Jay tried to blow the non-existent dirt out of her eyes. When Jay stopped, Dawn sighed. "I was crying, but I don't want to talk about why I was."

"Talking helps," Jay suggested. "And I'm a really good listener."

Dawn smiled and took his hands. She put it down, but she didn't let his left hand go. She pulled Jay along with her to her dressing room, which she discovered was at the end of the hall. When they got inside, Dawn took a seat on the lime green couch, pulling Jay down with her. He made himself comfortable by sinking down into the couch, the back of his head touching the top of the seat. Dawn, on the other hand, had brought up her knees to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them. The sight amused Jay - Dawn almost looked like she was in a thunderstorm and she was a scared little girl. Jay wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he tried to control himself; there were a lot of things he wanted to do to her and with her, but he just wasn't allowed to. And that's when he realized how much he actually missed Dawn, even if they had been texting for a few days. It was just not enough for him.

"So uh... are you ready to listen to what I have to say?" Dawn said as she turned her head to look at Jay, who was staring at her.

He nodded with a smirk. "You have my attention."

And with that, Dawn started to talk about what happened between her and Stu in the ring a while ago. She mentioned how she texted everyone about the rehearsal, and Paul and Heath were the first two who came to the stadium. Shorty after she arrived, Stu appeared. Dawn then told Jay about how Stu wanted to start the rehearsal without him, so she decided to stand up for him. And then they had an extreme argument, in she which ended up heading backstage and bumping into him. Dawn had started crying again as she told Jay what had Stu said about hating her, and it made Jay feel so mad, he wanted to go out there and beat the hell out of the asshole that is Stu. Jay subconsciously hugged Dawn, in which she returned by wrapping her arms around him as she cried on his shoulder. Jay kissed the top of her head, the sweet watermelon scent of her red hair intoxicating him. They lay on the couch hugging each other for a few minutes. Dawn's hands were wrapped around him so hard, he was thinking that maybe she didn't want to let him go. Well, Jay had thought right. Dawn was thinking that maybe she was hugging him too tight, but Jay was more than fine with it. They didn't want to let each other go, but if someone comes to Dawn's dressing room and saw them like this, they'd be dead.

A few minutes later, Dawn had stopped crying and pulled back from Jay. Jay wanted her close to him, but a few minutes of hugging her were better than not getting the chance to hug her at all.

"Thank you, Jay." Dawn said, smiling at him as she stood up. "But I think we should start warming up now or something?"

"You're welcome, Dee. And sure, yeah, that sounds good." Jay replied as he stood up.

Since Dawn's dressing room had enough space to move around in, Dawn and Jay started stretching. Dawn had asked Jay to help her with some of her stretches, in which Jay found himself in uncomfortable positions. He had to keep a straight face to hide the fact that he was getting turned on by this, but to Dawn, she didn't find it weird at all; instead, she found it rather helpful because she was finally able to warm up properly, thanks to Jay's assistance. After that thirty-minute torture, Jay took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Dawn walked on over to the small refrigerator beside the vanity table and took out two bottles of cold water. She then took two towels from the top of the vanity table and walked back to where Jay was standing.

"Here you go, a bottle of cold water and a towel." Dawn said as she gave the two things to Jay.

Jay took them from her and quickly opened the water bottle, taking one long sip. When he was done drinking, he patted his sweaty forehead with the fluffy white towel. "Thanks."

Dawn nodded, and she was just about to say something to him when they heard a knock on the door. The production manager's head popped up from the door. He was surprised to see Jay inside Dawn's dressing room all sweaty, but he tried not to look surprised.

"The show's going to start in an hour; get ready you two." The production manager said. Jay and Dawn just nodded at him, and with that, he left.

"We better get ready for the show now." Dawn said, looking up at Jay.

Jay nodded. "Yeah. And hey, before I leave... can I ask you something?"

Dawn felt nervous all of a sudden. She put a strand of fallen red hair behind her left ear. "Sure, what's that?"

Jay took a deep breath, and was thinking about whether or not to ask her. But... she probably wouldn't be on SmackDown anytime soon with what happened between them, and he wouldn't let the opportunity pass him by. "Can we hang out in the park after the show? I know Central Park Rose Garden doesn't bloom until mid-June to mid-October, but since this is your last appearance on SmackDown, I just wanted to spend more time with you; you know, not as Scarlet but as Dawn?"

Dawn blushed. She bit her lower lip for a second and smiled. Jay saw how her blue eyes became saturated, and she looked absolutely cute with flushed cheeks. "It'll be nice to hang out with you as Jay and not as the charismatic Christian," Dawn chuckled, and so did Jay. "But... what about the shutterbugs? We're dead if Vince finds out, and your divorce..."

Jay thought about it for a moment, but he shrugged it off. He knew he was going to risk everything by hanging out with her for the second time, but he's doomed from the moment he met Dawn anyway. "Let's just hope it's our lucky night tonight, then."

Dawn laughed. "I've never been that lucky, but alright. See you tonight."

And with that, Jay left her room with a big grin on his face. Dawn felt light-headed when he left, and she just wished that somehow, the time would speed up.

* * *

><p>The Corre, minus Ezekiel Jackson (whom they kicked out just recently), were standing inside the ring. They had started the live taping with Wade Barrett talking about the past events that happened on SmackDown, and after he was done with that, he challenged Christian and Scarlet to a 3-on-2 handicap match. As The Corre waited for the two to come out and accept their challenge, the crowd who were watching booed them, but they just ignored it. A few minutes later, Christian's entrance music started playing. Christian was the first one to came out, proudly wearing the World Heavyweight title around his waist. Scarlet then joined Christian a few seconds later. She was wearing her usual in-ring attire, but this time, it was in the color gold. The Divas belt was hanging on her right shoulder, and it was glittering just like her outfit. The two of them walked down the ramp as they acknowledged their fans. When they finally made it to the ring, Christian stretched out the ropes and watched Scarlet get in. When she was in, Christian followed her. Before facing The Corre though, the two had posed for the audience, proudly showing off their respective titles. When they were done, Christian stood in front of Wade. Scarlet stood beside Christian.<p>

"A 3-on-2 handicap match you say?" Christian said on the microphone. Wade nodded. "What do you think, Scarlet?"

Scarlet looked up and put her right index finger on her chin, tapping it as she thought about Wade's offer. She then grabbed the microphone from Christian and looked at him. "I think that's a great idea!"

The crowd roared and Christian and Scarlet looked at them with smiles on their faces. The Corre looked pleased.

"Wait on a second... Scarlet, are you sure you want to be in this match?" Wade asked Scarlet as he looked at her. The crowed booed him. "Since... you know, you're a girl."

Scarlet nodded and smirked with pride. "Of course I'm sure! And I think you're underestimating me, Barrett; what I did to you last time? That's just a taste of what you're going to get from me tonight."

The crowd cheered her on and Wade narrowed his eyes at her. Christian patted Scarlet's back, in which she responded with a nod. All of a sudden, The Corre started taking their shirts off and prepared to attack Christian and Scarlet. Christian stood in front of Scarlet, trying to protect her from the three men, which seemed useless because Wade was taller than him by a few inches, and Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel are making their way towards Scarlet. Wade took a step closer to Christian, and he punched him in the jaw. Christian slightly lost his balance and Scarlet held his shoulders just so he wouldn't fall down. Scarlet glared at Wade, who had a devious smirk playing on his lips. She asked Christian if he was alright and nodded at her. Before walking towards Wade, he took the belt off his waist and gave it to her. Scarlet didn't know what he was about to do, but when he approached Wade, Christian slapped him hard. Scarlet gasped and swiftly ran out of the ring, giving her and Christian's titles to the guys at ringside. She watched in horror as Christian was being assaulted by The Corre. Since she just couldn't leave Christian there, she rushed inside the ring. She took a fistful of Heath's hair and slammed his face down on the ring's canvas. As Heath held his aching head, Scarlet kicked Justin Gabriel on the back of his legs violently, making Justin kneel and hold on to the blue ropes.

Scarlet saw a referee running down the ramp to get inside the ring and she took in sigh of relief. The bell rang and the match officially started. Wade immediately got the upper hand and he was torturing Christian. Each kick and punch that Wade gave Christian, Scarlet felt like she was being hit too. Wade knew he affected her in a way, so he made sure to glance once or twice at her before hitting Christian. Scarlet knew what he was doing and she used this as an advantage to distract him. Scarlet called Wade out, motioning for him to come to her. Wade did, and then he felt Christian's fist behind his head. Scarlet smirked at Wade as he winced in pain. The audience started chanting Christian's name and Scarlet went along with them.

The match was electrifying - at some point, Christian and Scarlet would gain the upper hand, but The Corre would come striking back with full force. After fifteen minutes, Scarlet and Wade were now battling one another. She managed to wear him down but out of nowhere, he kicked her in the stomach and lifted her off the canvas. She panicked and tried to get out of his hold, but he was too strong. She screamed as Wade set her up for The Wasteland. He whipped her onto the canvas forcefully and she whimpered from the pain. Wade got on top of Scarlet and lifted her leg and the referee counted, but before the count made it to three, Scarlet shook Wade off her, kicking out of the count. Wade grabbed Scarlet by the hair, and he smashed her face on one of the turnbuckles. Christian flinched, but then he started clapping, encouraging his Peeps and Scarlet's fans to cheer her on. The crowd went along with him and with that, Scarlet started managed to fight back Wade with strong punches and painful kicks. She walked towards Christian and tapped him in and the crowd's cheers for them went louder. Wade prepared himself for Christian's fury and eventually, Christian was successful at dominating Wade. Christian then got behind Wade, took his arms and twisted him, and finally delivered the Killswitch to him. Christian got on top of Wade, lifted his leg, and watched as the referee finished counting to three. Scarlet jumped from happiness and got inside the ring, hugging Christian. He smiled and hugged her back, lifting her feet off the ring canvas and spun her around. When he put her back down, the referee raised their hands as the ring announcer declared them as the winners. But, their celebration was cut short when Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater got inside the ring and tried to fight them. Christian went for Heath, while Scarlet took care of Justin. Christian gave Heath the Killswitch, while Scarlet gave Justin the updated version of the Whip of Fire - a spinning savate kick, which she learned from a fellow wrestler named Evan Bourne. Christian walked towards Scarlet, and put his arm around her as they looked at the chaos around them. The referee gave them their titles back, and the two of them raised it with pride. Christian and Scarlet walked out of the ring, staring at The Corre who were trying to regain their strength.

* * *

><p>The live taping was over and Dawn was now clad in a pair of gray skinny jeans, a pink Hollister t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black knee-high leather boots. Dawn was checking her face out in the vanity table's mirror when she heard a knock on her dressing room door.<p>

"Come in!" She said as she combed her red hair.

When she was done combing her hair, she put the comb down on top of the table. She turned around and found Stu standing in front of her. She looked up at him and her eyes immediately made contact with his. Stu smirked at her, and she quickly broke their eye contact.

"Cute shirt." He told her.

Dawn took a deep breath. "Stu, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to apologize, Dee. I don't want you to leave SmackDown hating me." Stu replied.

Dawn sighed. "I don't hate you, Stu. _You _hate _me_. Listen, I really have to go now."

Dawn walked passed him, but Stu grabbed her right hand and spun him back to her. She collided into his chest, and then she looked up at him. He looked a bit sad, which looked strange on his face. He usually had a cocky smirk on, and Dawn wasn't really used to seeing Stu in another facial expression - especially sadness.

"Dawn," Stu started. He tightened his hold on her right hand and looked into her piercing blue eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting around you, and I wish I could take back every single ugly thing that I said to you, but I know that's impossible. I could never hate you no matter how hard I try, and that's because I'm in love with you, Dawn. There, I said it. You probably won't believe me, but even though I want you all to myself, I can't be a selfish bastard and force you to love me. You deserve better than someone like me."

And with that, Stu let go of her hand and started walking away. Dawn was left there standing in her dressing room with her mouth slightly agape and her mind trying to process what Stu had just said.

* * *

><p>After that encounter with Stu in her dressing room, Dawn quickly left the building. She still couldn't believe that he was in love with her. Now she knows the reason why he acts hostile towards her - he didn't want to make it obvious to her that he was in love with her. Pearl was right about Stu having feelings for her, and her theory about how guys tend to act like a douche when they're around a girl they fancy had been proven true tonight. Dawn is completely shocked with Stu's confession, but she'll ponder about that later, or when her mind has finally processed it.<p>

When she got out of the building, some of her fans were still outside the venue, waiting for her. They approached her and Dawn kindly signed their stuff and took a few pictures with them. She told them that she had to go, so they said goodbye to her and left. Dawn hailed a cab a few minutes later and got inside. She told the driver to take her to Central Park Rose Garden, where Jay had asked her to hang out with him after the show. Her heart was doing thousands of cartwheels in her chest right now, and her palms were sweaty. _Why are you so nervous? Chillax, Dawn! _She mentally scolded herself.

A few minutes later, the cab stopped. Dawn paid the driver and got out of the cab. She stepped on the pathway, and inhaled the fresh air. She smirked; it made her feel at peace.

As she walked down the park's pathway, she wondered where Jay was. She still haven't seen him and suddenly, she got the feeling that he might not show up. Dawn laughed the thought off - Jay wouldn't do that, it wasn't like him. And why wouldn't he meet her? He was the one who invited her out here in the first place.

Out of nowhere, Dawn felt arms being wrapped around her. She gasped, but then she held onto the arms that were coiled around her waist, before looking behind her.

"Hey," Jay said, smiling at her. "Sorry if I surprised you."

Dawn giggled and turned around to face him. "For a second there, I thought I was going to be kidnapped and murdered by a lunatic or something."

"Nah," Jay chuckled. "You're safe with me."

Dawn grinned and hugged him. "Aww, you're too sweet."

Jay chuckled once again. Dawn put her head on his chest, and she could hear his heart beating steadily. Jay settled his chin on top of her head, and hugged her tighter. Dawn smirked and felt her cheeks warming up. For a few minutes, they stood there on the pathway hugging each other. They didn't speak, but the silence was comforting - just like the warmth they shared.

Dawn then pulled back and smiled at Jay before running away from him. Jay scratched the back of his head, confused with why Dawn suddenly just pushed him away from her. After a few seconds, he chuckled and realized that she wanted him to chase her, and so he did.

Jay chased Dawn down the pathway, and the sound of their laughter and footsteps filled the air. After what seemed like ten minutes of running after her, Jay finally caught Dawn. He wrapped his arms around her again, making sure it was tight so she wouldn't be able to run away from him again. Dawn laughed as she put her hands on Jay's chest, and she felt his heart beating rapidly just like hers.

"Don't you try and run away from me again." Jay told her as he brushed away a strand of red her away from her face. She looked even more beautiful under the moonlight.

"But you'll run and chase me anyway." Dawn chuckled, her hands slowly going up his torso. Her touch made Jay nervous and at the same time, it soothed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's right." Jay nodded, smiling down on her.

Dawn looked up and smiled. His bright blue eyes were twinkling just like the stars on the night sky tonight, and she was mesmerized by them. "You know... you can run away with me anytime you want."

Jay sighed. Jay was never the optimistic one - he would always try and be real. "If only it was that easy. But don't get me wrong - I'd definitely run away with you anytime."

"We sound so fucking cheesy right now, Jay," Dawn laughed. "I blame the city of New York."

Jay laughed as well. "New York is one enchanting city, that's for sure."

Dawn nodded. "I agree with you."

Jay leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. His warm breath hit her face, making her weak in the knees. If Jay wasn't holding her, Dawn would have probably fell down on the ground already. His lips was dangerously close to hers, and if Dawn pushed her hands down on his neck hard enough, his lips would finally meet hers. The two looked into each other's blue orbs, and Jay had the strong urge to lean down and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. When he was about to though, the moment was ruined when Dawn's cellphone started ringing and Jay laughed when he heard her ringtone - it was Zack Ryder's entrance theme, Oh Radio.

Dawn sighed and removed her hands off the back of Jay's head. She took her phone out from her leather jacket's pocket, and when she looked at the screen to see who was calling her, her eyes widened when she discovered that it was Mike. She then mentally slapped herself; why didn't she thought about getting a new phone number or blocked his number? She denied the call, and thought about whether or not she would turn her phone off. But, she couldn't turn it off because someone important might call her. So, she just set it on silent mode and shoved it back to her jacket's pocket.

Jay looked at her as she bit her lower lip. He still had his arms around her, and she was looking down. So, Jay pulled back slowly.

"Who called you?" Jay asked, trying to decode her facial expression. She looked upset and surprised.

"It was no one of importance." Dawn replied through gritted teeth.

The feeling of guilt washed over Jay. Someone was probably looking for her now, and yet she was out there in the park with him. It was getting late and he knew that they had to get back at the hotel now. He was tired, and he knew that she was too.

"It's getting late, I think we should go back to the hotel now." Jay told her, looking at his wristwatch.

Dawn took her phone out of her jacket's pocket, and looked at the screen. It was indeed getting late - it was a few minutes to midnight.

"Yeah, and it's getting quite cold too," Dawn replied as she exhaled. " I had fun with you tonight."

Jay smiled at her and took her into his arms again. He kissed the top of her head. "Same here Dawn, I enjoyed your company very much."

Dawn hugged him back, and she took her phone out of her pocket. She raised her arm up. "Hey Jay, could look into my phone's camera?"

He nodded, and with that, she clicked the button. She put her arm down and looked at her phone's screen. She smiled when she saw her picture with Jay - second one, to be exact. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other, and the moonlight made their picture bright. They both had smiles on their faces.

"You just like taking pictures, don't you?" Jay laughed as he ruffled her red hair.

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Let's go to the hotel now or we'll freeze our asses off." Jay said as he pulled back, and took her hand. Dawn tightened her hold on his hand as they walked out of the park, and got on the sidewalk. Both of them didn't want to go back to the real world. They were in their own little world for a moment, but then someone had to call Dawn and ruin their fantasy. They were both feeling like they had just experienced heaven.

* * *

><p>Dawn was now walking down the hall of the floor where her hotel room was located. She had said goodbye to Jay when she got out of the cab, and even though it hurt, she knew she wasn't going to be away from him for good. She tried to think positive. When she got inside her hotel room, it was dark, so she turned on the lights. She saw the bed that Stu used to sleep in before he moved out and she sighed - she already missed being roommates with Stu. She missed seeing his dimples, his corny jokes, and how they would end up talking about random things. She was okay with Stu loving her. She tried to figure out what he saw in her - there were prettier Divas than her, and with someone as good-looking as him, she knew that he had a ton of ladies falling head over heels for him. Dawn felt flattered with his confession, and she made sure to talk to him soon.<p>

She sat on her bed and removed her boots. She took her phone out before removing her leather jacket, and then she dropped it on the floor beside her boots. She yawned, and she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around herself.

As she looked at her phone, she discovered a new tweet from one of the people she was following. She looked at it, and smiled when she discovered that the tweet was from Jay.

_**I love New York. Had an enchanting night.**_

Dawn decided to tweet as well.

_**I would never, ever want to leave NY. Memorable night.**_

And after tweeting for a few minutes, she put her phone on the nightstand, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Jay opened the door to his hotel room and stepped in slowly. He didn't want to wake Kevin up, so he made sure he didn't made any noise. When he finally made it to his bed, he took in a sigh of relief. He found Kevin still wide awake, and surfing the internet on his laptop. Jay sat on his bed and took his shoes off. He still had a smirk on his face.<p>

Kevin paused to look at Jay. Kevin smirked at him.

"You came back from the show a little late and you're smirking. Did you just hooked up with some chick or something?" Kevin asked, chuckling.

Jay chuckled, but he shook his head. "Nah, I hung out with a friend."

"Oh." Kevin nodded, before turning his attention back on the screen of his laptop.

Jay yawned, and then lay his head on his pillow. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, before drifting off to sleep.

Kevin, on the other hand, continued surfing the internet. New tweets came and he checked them out. Kevin's jaw dropped a little bit when he saw Dawn and Jay's tweet popped up. He knew that it might only be a coincidence, but Dawn might be the friend whom Jay hung out with tonight. Their tweets sounded so alike. Kevin thought about calling Mike, but he didn't want to make up any stories; after all, Dawn and Jay were also his friends. They might just be showing love for New York City... or his theory about Dawn and Jay hanging out might be true.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _You can tell that I had a bit of a word spill in this chapter. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one! I'm so sorry if this took a few days to get posted, but I'm sort-of suffering from writer's block right now. I really hope it goes away so that I could write more before school starts for me this June. So, I'm now officially boycotting SmackDown since Christian lost to Randy Orton at Over the Limit. Oh well, at least Christian's still the champ in this fic, hahaha! :) And oh, if you're a My Chemical Romance fan like I am, you would immediately notice the song reference I just made. ;)_

_So yeah, don't forget to send in your story reviews! Tell me what you think of this story so far, what do you want to see in the next chapters, or say anything you'd want to say. I love hearing from you all! :)_

_**Songs I listened to while writing this**:_

_Summertime - My Chemical Romance  
><em>_Runaway - The Corrs  
><em>_Late Goodbye - Poets of the Fall  
><em>_Sxxxoxxxe - Digital Summer  
><em>_I Should Go - Levi Kreis  
><em>_Hate Me - Blue October  
><em>_Miss You - Beneath the Trees  
><em>_Undone - Lifehouse  
><em>_The World Will Never Do - Cobra Starship feat. B.O.B  
><em>_You Have My Attention - Copeland  
><em>_Goodnight Goodnight - Maroon 5  
><em>_Want You - Pixie Lott_


	11. Fuel To The Fire

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso or WWE. I only own Dawn Ricard/Scarlet, and of course, the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>May 16, 2011, Monday - Raw live show in Providence, Rhode Island<br>Venue: Dunkin' Donuts Center**

"I love you, Dawn." Mike said as he stood in front of Dawn. He was giving her his puppy dog eyes, because he knew how much she adored his cerulean blue eyes.

Dawn chuckled humorlessly as she tried to look away from Mike. She knew that he was aware about her weakness, and it was his eyes. After hearing those sweet three words come out of his mouth, she knew it would've made her feel so happy a few months ago, but right now, it didn't affect her. "Stop lying through your teeth, Mike. You don't love me."

Mike took a step towards her and he held her left hand. He caressed the top of her hand gently. "Babe, I'm not lying."

"Well then, prove it to me _babe_." Dawn replied, rolling her eyes.

Mike then let go of her hand and placed both of his hands on the wall, trapping Dawn between him and the wall. He looked into her ice blue eyes, and if he could, he would want to lose himself in them forever. "I broke up with Maryse, and that's because I love you."

Dawn gasped, while Mike just smirked at her expression. "You did that? Please tell me you didn't."

Mike nodded. "I hate to burst your bubble, but yes - I did. Isn't that enough proof of my love for you?"

Dawn swallowed. How exactly did he broke-up with Maryse? Did he just told her that they were over because he didn't love her anymore, just like what he told her when he called things off with her last year? However he did it, Dawn didn't want to know.

"You shouldn't have done that." Dawn told him and then sighed.

"I shouldn't have gotten with her in the first place. Breaking up with her is probably the smartest thing that I have ever done." Mike replied, exhaling. Dawn bit her lower lip after she felt his breath on her face.

With Mike's face menacingly close to hers and his lips adjacent to her own, Dawn couldn't think straight. The feelings she had for him started coming back to her and the walls she built between them are rapidly crumbling down. "And why is that?"

Mike smiled. "Because she's no you, Dawn."

Mike's tender lips crashed on Dawn's. He kissed her slowly, trying to take his time to savor the lips that he missed kissing. He brought his arms down and wrapped it around her tiny waist. Dawn wanted to push him away from her, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. So, she just kissed him back and allowed her hands to get tangled in his hair.

As Mike continued to kiss her, the excitement inside of him was getting unbearable. He took his slow kisses up a notch by nibbling on her lower lip a few times before brushing his tongue over it. Dawn refused to open her lips, and it frustrated Mike. So, he pushed her into the wall with just the right force. Dawn gasped, and Mike took this as an advantage to slip his tongue in her mouth. When his tongue met hers, it made Dawn's hair stand on its end and made her knees weak. Dawn pulled his hair, in which he responded by grinding on her.

Their tongues moved dangerously slow against one another and it brought them a sensation like no other. Mike eventually won the tongue wrestling and he started exploring her mouth immediately. She mentally smirked when she tasted Dentyne - obviously he prepared for this, unlike her. She had one of those cherry-flavored, heart-shaped lollipops a few minutes ago, and now she wondered what was going through his mind as he devoured her mouth. Mike wanted to take her right there, but he tried to contain himself. She tasted heavenly, and he loved how the cherry flavor mixed with the breath mint he ate earlier. Dawn let out a moan, but Mike's lips muted it. She pulled on his hair again, and he returned the gesture by releasing a groan of pleasure and by squeezing her hips.

They kissed for what seemed like fifteen minutes before Dawn finally pushed Mike away from her. Mike was confused, and when he tried leaning in to her to start kissing her again, Dawn placed her right index finger on top of his moist lips.

"Easy, tiger." Dawn said breathlessly as she removed her finger from his mouth.

Mike eyed her lips as he tried to catch his breath. "I just couldn't help myself."

"I hate to end this, but I think I have to. I have a match." Dawn replied as she licked her lips.

"Oh come on!" Mike scoffed and squeezed her hips. "Your match can wait."

"No," Dawn said sternly. "It's _you _who has to wait."

And with that, Dawn pushed him away from her, and walked down the hall. Mike's eyes widened, and he was left standing there with his mouth ajar, feeling frustrated, and with a boner.

"What the hell, Dawn? Don't leave me here like this!" Mike yelled at her as he ran a hand through his hair.

Dawn smirked and gave him the "talk to the hand" gesture. Mike punched the wall and yelled his exasperation out. He knew he had her there for fifteen minutes. He tried to figure out what went wrong; he knew her match wasn't going to start yet so he decided to make a move on her. He'll try and think about that later, because he had other things to think about - like his aching hard-on.

As Dawn walked down the hall, she fixed her hair, adjusted the Divas title on her waist, and remove the smeared lipgloss from the edges of her lips. He kissed exactly the way he used to kiss her before and she was absolutely turned on by it. But, what they just did was so wrong - Mike had just gotten out of a relationship, and she wondered if a Superstar, a Diva, or someone from the crew had seen them making out. She prayed to God that no one did, because they were both going down once someone finds out. She might be single, but Dawn felt like she had cheated on Jay, which she found silly, because she wasn't even dating Jay or anyone right now. She knew that she was single and free to mingle, but it's like she had already reserved her heart for someone - and that someone is Jay.

* * *

><p>"She's a fucking tease, man!" Mike growled as he paced in his dressing room back and forth.<p>

"Mike, calm down! You have to understand her, she has a match." Kevin replied as he watched Mike walk back and forth with a frown on his face.

"Or maybe she was afraid she'd lose herself in the heat of the moment so that's why she suddenly pushed me away..." Mike said, cupping his chin. He removed his fingers from his chin, and growled again. "I almost had her, I know it for sure! The way she was pulling my hair and all that! She doesn't know that if she continues avoiding me, she's just adding fuel to the fire."

Kevin turned on the television as Mike continued telling him what just happened between him and Dawn. Kevin turned the volume of the television up and then put the remote control on top of the couch's right arm. Dawn, who was now Scarlet, was in the ring, being physically violated by Melina. Kevin looked at Mike, who was still talking while pacing back and forth.

"Uh, Mike?" Kevin said.

Mike stopped pacing and looked at Kevin. "What?"

"Dawn's match is on."

Mike sat beside Kevin and focused his attention on the television screen. Scarlet was going one-on-one against Melina. Melina was straddling Scarlet as she repeatedly slammed her head on the ring canvas. Mike wanted to be the one to do that to her because he was mad at her for teasing him, but at the same time, he didn't want to do something or anything that would hurt her - he'd already done too much damage to her before, and he didn't want to break her again.

Mike sighed dreamily as he stared at Scarlet. She now had Melina in an inverted figure four leg lock. _Damn_, Mike thought to himself. He imagined her sexy legs being wrapped around his waist. As Mike watched the match, Kevin stared at Mike. He rolled his eyes - judging by how Mike was biting on his lower lip, he knew Mike was having dirty thoughts about Dawn.

The match ended with Melina winning, but then Raw's anonymous general manager decided to chime in. Michael Cole got up from his chair, got on the podium, and opened the laptop. The Raw general manager declared that Scarlet will have to defend her title against Melina in a lumberjill match at Over The Limit this Sunday. The crowd roared. When Michael Cole was done reading the e-mail, Melina and Scarlet stood in front of one another, and looked in each other's eyes. Melina smirked arrogantly, while Scarlet slowly raised the Divas title, looking at it before looking at Melina.

"Now this I have to see." Mike grinned.

Kevin just sighed and fixed his necktie. Mike was seem to be forgetting that they were going to cut a promo with John Cena tonight for their "I Quit" match on Over The Limit this coming Sunday.

* * *

><p>When Dawn made it backstage, someone from the crew had given her a bottle of water. She thanked the man and immediately opened it. When she was done drinking, she put the cap back on the plastic bottle.<p>

As she walked down the hallway, some of the Superstars interacted with her. Matt Korklan or better known as Evan Bourne, made small talk with her and congratulated her on her last match on SmackDown. Next was Nick Nemeth, who is also known as Dolph Ziggler, winked at her, in which she just responded with a flirty smirk. And last but not the least, Matt Cardona Jr., or known to the WWE Universe as Zack Ryder, used a pick-up line on her, since he probably read her tweet about how she found creative pick-up lines cute. After that, she turned around the corner and walked down on another hallway.

She then found Eve Torres, one of her best friends, waiting for her beside her dressing room door. Eve waved at her and Dawn smiled.

"Hey Eve, what's up?" Dawn asked her as she stood in front of the brunette.

"Oh not much," Eve replied, smiling. "I just wanted to do a little gossiping; it's been quite dull here without you."

Dawn chuckled. "I see. Well, spill what you got girlfriend."

Eve giggled, and stood closer to her. "Did you hear that Mike and Maryse broke-up?"

Dawn's eyes widened, trying to look surprised just so Eve wouldn't notice her indifferent expression. "Really?"

Eve nodded. "Yeah. I'm feeling bad for Maryse; she totally loved Mike, but he dumped her claiming that he's gotten sick of her."

Dawn swallowed as she felt guilt creeping onto her. "Do you happen to know why they broke up?"

Eve shook her head. "Not really. Maryse is too depressed to even talk about what happened. Poor girl. Mike just made the biggest mistake of his life."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Maryse will find someone better; I mean, she's the sexiest of sexy after all." Dawn said, chuckling.

"Yeah," Eve agreed. "Anyway, let's continue gossiping inside your dressing room before someone hears us."

Dawn nodded, and the two got inside her dressing room. Dawn sat on the couch and placed the Divas title and half-empty water bottle on the corner table. Eve took a seat beside her.

"So girlfriend, how's your love life?" Eve said, wiggling her eyebrows at Dawn. Dawn felt her cheeks warming up. "You've been single for like, a long time."

Obviously, Eve didn't know about her love affair with John Cena three years ago and her secret two-year relationship with Mike Mizanin. Dawn was never really the one to give a piece of herself to everybody she knew. Basically, she was a bit secretive and only the people she knew that she could trust know everything about her. It's not like she didn't trust Eve, but Dawn just didn't really get the chance to socialize that much since they're always busy.

"Yeah, I have been single for a while now," Dawn replied. "I think I'm going to grow old with a ton of cats."

Eve chuckled. "You're not going to grow old alone taking care of hundreds of cats, girlfriend. You are a total babe, no homo. There must be someone on the roster who gets you hot."

Dawn smirked as she thought about Jay. But, she couldn't tell Eve that she fancied Jay Reso, who's still a married man - even though he's in the process of getting a divorce from his current wife. Well, soon-to-be-ex-wife. "Nah, no one here gets me hot like Ian Somerhalder does."

Eve chuckled once again, but louder this time. "Yeah, Ian Somerhalder is pretty attractive."

She just nodded and grabbed the television's remote from the corner table. She turned on the television, and groaned when she saw The Miz with Alex Riley walking down the ramp. Both of them were wearing suits. The Miz was dressed in a baby blue shirt, which brought out the blue in his eyes. His necktie was in the color pink, and his suit was black and pinstriped. Alex Riley on the other hand, was wearing a dark blue suit, a white shirt under it, and a diamond-patterned blue and green necktie.

"The awesome Miz," Dawn scoffed, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"I guess you're not a fan of The Miz?" Eve replied, watching the show with her.

"Not a fan at all." Dawn said as she crossed her legs.

Eve just shrugged and the two of them watched as The Miz started talking. Dawn didn't like Mike's alter-ego, because sometimes, it gets the best of him. She liked the sweet and funny Mike Mizanin. In real life, Mike wasn't as arrogant and cocky as The Miz - he was quite a nice guy and always made people's day by cracking up a joke or two. Dawn didn't know what happened to Mike, but to her, it seemed like The Miz buried Mike. Being a wrestler meant that you have to stick with your in-ring persona, but Dawn thought that Mike was taking The Miz's role too seriously.

As Dawn continued to watch The Miz on the television, she realized how much he'd change ever since their break-up. He was more serious, and his ego was absolutely huge. He had gotten better with his microphone skills, too. Sure, The Miz might be the self-proclaimed 'Chick Magnet', but Dawn didn't fell for that side of him - she liked Mike for being Mike.

* * *

><p>The show is now over and Dawn just finished taking pictures and signing autographs for some of her fans who were waiting for her outside of the venue. She had received a ton of random items from them, like hand-made bracelets, fan mail, and candy. Dawn thanked them all with a hug and a kiss on the cheek; well, for her male fans, she signed some of their body parts.<p>

Since Hilton Providence was just a stone's throw from the Dunkin' Donuts Center, Dawn didn't bother hailing a cab. As she was walking down the sidewalk, she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She panicked, and kicked whoever just touched her shoulder. When she looked behind her, she gasped when she found Mike lying on the ground, holding his chest with his left hand as his other hand tried to reach out to her.

"Oh my God!" Dawn said, kneeling beside Mike. "I am so sorry! I didn't think it would be you!"

"I... can't... breathe..." Mike said.

Dawn slowly but carefully assisted him with getting up from the ground. After a few minutes, Mike was on his feet, but Dawn held him up just to make sure that he wouldn't fall back down.

For whatever reason Mike touched her shoulder, Dawn didn't know. She assumed that maybe he was going to make a move on her again but she could be wrong. Mike wanted to apologize for what he did to her earlier tonight. He also figured out that if he wanted her back in his life, he needed to stop thinking with his dick and start using his heart and mind. He was lonely now, and he haven't got laid since last week. But, his emotional needs were higher than his physical desires. With his sexual advances, he was sure that instead of bringing Dawn closer to him, it was actually making her stay from him.

"Can you breathe now?" Dawn asked him, looking really concerned.

Mike tried to smirk and nodded. He should've just popped in front of her instead of touching her shoulder. "A little."

"Just take slow, even breaths. Inhale, exhale." She advised him, and even demonstrated it for him.

Mike nodded and did it. It took him about a few minutes before he was finally able to breathe properly.

"Powerful kick." Mike told her as they started to walk.

Dawn smirked. "Thanks. Taekwondo, remember?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah."

They walked down the sidewalk in silence, until Mike stopped walking. Dawn noticed, so she stood in front of him.

"Did you bump your head when you fell down a while ago?" Dawn asked him. She wasn't an unfeeling bitch; she wanted to hurt Mike physically and emotionally, just so he had an idea what she used to feel like. But now that she'd hurt him, she felt guilty.

Mike shook his head. "No."

Dawn raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. She could definitely tell that he was in pain, since his facial expression gave away how he was feeling. "Then what's wrong?"

Mike sighed and looked down. "Everything."

And with that, he hugged Dawn. Dawn was shocked. She would have immediately pushed him away, but his hug right now was so full of emotion. Dawn just hugged him back.

"Mike," Dawn said as Mike buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I don't know what I could say to make you feel better-"

Mike raised his head and looked at her, their eyes instantly connecting. "Tell me that you love me."

Dawn took a deep breath. "Mike, I don't think-"

"Dawn, please!"

Mike let go of her and turned his back on her when he felt tears forming in his eyes. Dawn sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mike, I can't tell you that I love you because you asked me to. If I told you that right now, I'd be lying. But, don't think that I don't love you." Dawn said to him as she stroked his shoulder.

Mike faced her and she brought her hands down. "So you still love me?"

Dawn looked down. Frankly, she didn't know how to answer that question. With things between her and Jay going great, what did she actually feel about Mike? She tried to think of what she could say to him without hurting his feelings.

"I don't know," Dawn said, biting her lower lip. "But I will always like you, Mike - for being you."

Mike nodded, but then he looked at her, completely surprised. "After all the things that I've done to you and the hell I've forced you to go through? Why?"

Dawn nodded and smirked. "Because I know Mike wouldn't have been able to do those horrible things to me - it was all done by The Miz."

Mike took her left hand and squeezed it. "Dawn, you're a great girl. I, Mike, and The Miz, are genuinely sorry for everything. I've been an asshole. I know sorry doesn't change anything but, hopefully it could serve as a new start for us - as friends?"

Dawn smiled and squeezed his hand. She saw how his eyes looked, and his apology is definitely sincere. "Apology accepted."

Mike smiled and hugged Dawn. Dawn chuckled and hugged him back. They stood there on the sidewalk for a couple of minutes before they started walking to the hotel.

Mike felt relieved - he had Dawn back in his life again and being friends with her was better than nothing. Dawn was delighted now that she and Mike were finally on good terms.

As they walked, they catched up with what's happening in their lives. After that, they started talking about random things. It just took them a few minutes to get to the hotel. When they got inside of Hilton Providence, they walked to the front desk. The kind, middle-aged woman told them what floor their rooms were located, what number their rooms were, and gave them their keycards. When they were done with that, they decided to part ways, since Kevin just called Mike, and asked him to meet him at Starbucks. So Dawn said goodbye to Mike, and he gave her a hug. She hugged him back, and watched him walk away.

Dawn approached the elevator and waited for the doors to open. When the elevator made it on the ground floor, she stepped inside, along with a few other people staying at the hotel. She then started thinking about Mike and their newfound friendship - it made her feel good.

As she waited for the elevator to reach the floor where her room was located, Dawn remembered a sarcastic love quote Pearl told her: _If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, set them on fire. _Dawn didn't know what that meant - it was either "set them on fire with your love" or literally burn them. It seemed relevant to what's happening right now.

Maybe Dawn just added fuel to the fire - a shit load of fuel, to be exact.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _Mike and Dawn are friends, yay! :D But how exactly would Mike react if Kevin finally tells him about Dawn's friendship with Jay? :o Just to remind you guys, there will be so much drama coming your way in the following chapters. :x Anyway, thanks for all of your kind reviews - I really appreciate them! :') So please, don't stop sending feedback because I love hearing what you have to say!_

**_Songs I listened to while writing this chapter_**_:_

Gossip - You Me At Six  
>The Way We Talk - The Maine<br>Lying Through Your Teeth - Head Automatica  
>Easy Tiger - Kids In Glass Houses<br>Telenovella - Kids in Glass Houses  
>Rescue Me - You Me At Six<br>Sweet White Lies - Keepsake  
>Say Goodbye - Dave Matthews Band<br>Some Devil - Dave Matthews  
>Always Be - Jimmy Eat World<br>All About Us - Tatu  
>The Last Goodbye - The Blackout<br>I Belong To You - Muse


	12. Girlfriend

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso or WWE. I only own Dawn Ricard/Scarlet, and of course, the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>May 17, 2011; Tuesday. 6:13 AM.<strong>

Being a light sleeper, Kevin would be stirred out of his sleep if he hears any noise. When he heard Jay's phone ringing, his eyes immediately fluttered wide open. He was about to turn around to face him, but when he heard Jay greeting Dawn - the caller - a good morning, Kevin pretended to be asleep.

As Kevin eavesdropped on their phone conversation, he find out that Jay was getting ready to go to the gym. Jay didn't speak for a few seconds, but then he asked Dawn if they can go have breakfast together in the hotel's restaurant when he's done working out. He went quiet for a moment, but then he spoke again, telling her to meet him in the hotel's lobby and they'll go to the restaurant together. After a few seconds of silence, he told her that he'll see her later. Kevin then heard Jay opening the door. He got out, and then he closed the door gently, because he knew that Kevin was still sleeping - even though he was already wide awake.

Kevin rose up from his bed and stretched his arms out. He still haven't forgotten Jay and Dawn's similar tweets last week when they were in New York City, so Kevin decided to investigate their connection to each other.

After a few days of searching the internet, Kevin found WrestlingRumors dot com, a website where wrestling fans talked about what's happening in the daily lives of the Superstars and the Divas, the interaction of the wrestlers with each other outside of the ring and off-cam, and a whole lot of other stuff. There, he stumbled upon a forum thread for Dawn and Jay. He saw pictures of the two hanging out in a coffee shop weeks ago in Florida, sitting at a table beside the glass window. They appeared to be having a conversation while having coffee. The pictures didn't made Kevin think that they were a couple, but after he read the people's comments, he is convinced that there's a romance building up between the two.

The majority of the forum members are huge fans of Scarlet and Christian - together and separately. They were absolutely pleased with seeing Dawn and Jay hanging out in public and out of character. Some of them even said that they were a match made in heaven and their babies were going to be so adorable. A minority of the users were fans of Scarlet and Christian all right, but they didn't seem to approve of the idea of Dawn and Jay being a real-life couple, giving reasons like Jay was married, Dawn was still in love with Mike, they had a crazy age gap, etcetera. They even posted old, personal pictures of Dawn and Mike together just to compare which guy she looked better with. The anti-Dawn and Jay people stated that Dawn and Mike would always be more cute than any other couple. Of course, those who like Dawn and Jay together bashed them, saying that Dawn and Mike were so two years ago.

Aside from seeing the pictures of Dawn and Jay having coffee together, Kevin found another forum thread, and it was about Dawn's comeback on Raw. Most of them said that she was allowed to be on both shows because she is the reigning Divas champion. Others think that she was back on Raw because she didn't get that much hype on SmackDown. That idea was immediately ignored by the hardcore Scarlet fans, stating that her angle with Christian and The Corre is probably the best thing that's happened to SmackDown this year. One or two people stated that maybe she had been sent back by Vince to Raw because she had been photographed hanging out and looking cozy with Jay, who everyone knows is still married, so he asked the creative team to take Scarlet out of Christian and The Corre's storyline. Some people found it rather confusing since the Christian/Corre feud started with Scarlet after all - why move her back to Raw when the storyline is just starting to be talked about?

Kevin didn't know if he wanted to believe their assumptions or not, but he knew some of them might be true. He still haven't told Mike about what he knows, and he's afraid that he may not be able to because apparently, Mike has patched things up with Dawn with last night, and they're friends now. Remembering how elated Mike looked and sounded last night, Kevin found it hard to tell him about Jay and Dawn. He had planned to tell Mike about the two last night - that's why he asked Mike to meet him in Starbucks. But, he wasn't able to tell him because he didn't want to break the guy's spirit. After all, it's been months since he's actually seen a genuine smile on Mike's face. He knew he had to tell Mike about Jay and Dawn soon, because if he doesn't, he will surely get hurt. But, he thought about Dawn. He wasn't her to tell Mike about Jay, so he figured out that if Dawn had nothing to hide, she'd tell Mike about Jay.

After thinking about everything, Kevin got out of his bed and headed to the bathroom. He took a shower, got dressed, and went out of the bathroom looking clean and fresh. He grabbed his cellphone and wallet from the nightstand, and went out of the hotel room he shared with Jay to go grab some breakfast - to clear his head and fill up his empty stomach - and possibly spy on Dawn and Jay while he's at it.

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to tell you Randy - Dawn is <em>not <em>my girlfriend!"

A furious Jay said as he ran on the treadmill. His conversation with Randy Orton was going well until Randy had to bring Dawn up. Randy started teasing him about Dawn, calling him his girlfriend. Actually, Randy had been teasing him about Dawn being his girlfriend for weeks now after he had confided to him that he liked her. Jay now wanted to take back what he said to Randy about his growing infatuation with Dawn. Randy may look serious, but he was actually quite the goofball outside the ring.

Randy chuckled as he ran on the treadmill next to Jay. "Why are you being so defensive then?"

Jay growled. "Because you just don't seem to believe me!"

Randy turned the treadmill off and went down from it. "Okay, alright, I believe you - if that makes you feel good."

Jay sighed and did the same thing Randy did. "Finally, thank you."

The two were silent for a moment. Randy got on the arm press while Jay took two dumbbells from the rack beside the bench, which was both across Randy. Jay took a seat on the bench and started lifiting the weights.

"What's up with you and Dawn anyway?" Randy asked Jay as he worked on the arm press.

"Nothing," Jay said, staring at his arms as he lifted the weights up and down. "We're just friends. What makes you think that we're together anyway?"

Randy smirked. "First, I noticed how you don't seem to be sporting your wedding band anymore. Second, you've been smiling a lot and you're always in a good mood. And third, you're blushing right now."

Jay stopped lifting the weights and put them down on the bench. He turned around to look at himself in the big wall mirror and he was indeed blushing. Randy teasingly smirked at him. Jay glared at Randy.

"I tend to forget to wear my wedding band because I'm always in a hurry," Jay said, looking at his ringless ring finger. The ring had left a discoloration in his finger, because he used to wear it all the time. "And hey! I'm always smiling and in a good mood! And I'm definitely _not _blushing right now!"

"Whatever you say, loverboy," Randy chuckled loudly. He stopped moving on the arm press and looked at Jay with a serious expression on his face. "You know, you don't have to pretend that you don't like her - just because you can't be with her right now, it doesn't mean you that could deny the feelings that you have for her and the way she makes you feel."

Jay was silent; he knew Randy was right. Jay chuckled mentally at what Randy just said because it was downright cheesy. Jay thought about it.

Legally speaking, he is still a married man, and the divorce is still going on. He can't be with Dawn anytime soon, because if he decides to get together with her with now, his reason of why he wants to get a divorce from Denise would be useless and everyone would think that he's just lying so he could be with another woman. He wanted Denise to be nothing but happy and free and finally find a man who would be there for her all the time, but Jay wasn't aware of the consequences - by going through this divorce, _he_ would not be happy and free. He was feeling suffocated, and the only two people that's trying to take away the heavy weight on his shoulders is his best friend Adam Copeland, and Dawn. Jay was thankful for having Adam and Dawn in his life. He'd be an emotional wreck right now if it weren't for the two of them.

He wasn't denying what he felt about Dawn at all - he liked her, _a lot_. It wasn't like he was denying what he felt about her, he just didn't like to express it verbally. After all, Jay believed that actions speak louder than words, and if he couldn't tell Dawn how much he likes her, he could just let her know by the way he moves around her.

"Earth to Jay?" Randy said as he snapped his fingers in front of Jay's face.

Jay shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times. "Uhh... what just happened?"

Randy was standing in front of him, drinking from his water bottle. He took a long sip before answering Jay. Randy put the water bottle down on the bench and smirked at him. "You spacing out just happened."

Randy chuckled, and so did Jay. They continued working out after that conversation. They were going to tape SmackDown tonight, and Jay wanted to be fit - for himself, his Peeps, and Dawn - if she's watching. He suddenly wondered if she was going to be on the show. He sighed and realized that maybe she wasn't going to be. Speaking of Dawn, he had to finish his workout soon so he wouldn't be late for their meet up in the hotel lobby to catch breakfast together.

* * *

><p>It was now eight-eleven in the morning and Jay just texted Dawn that he was on his way to the hotel's lobby. He was now feeling rejuvenated from his workout, and fresh from the shower he just took. He brought his bag with him, because he haven't been able to stop by his hotel room to leave it there. After a few minutes, the elevator opened and he stepped on to ground floor. He smiled when he saw a redhead standing beside the front desk, but then he felt annoyed to see that she was talking to someone - a guy to be exact. He wasn't able to see the guy properly because the sunlight coming from the entrance made his face a little dark. So, Jay just sighed and walked towards Dawn and the mystery guy that she was talking to.<p>

When he was finally beside Dawn, he discovered that the mystery guy she was having a conversation with was Matt Korklan, better known as Evan Bourne. He remembered Dawn telling him in one of their phone calls last week that Matt was like her long lost twin brother, since they were so close and they seem to think alike all the time. Dawn told him that she first met Matt in the independent circuit at around 2003, and they've been friends ever since. Jay envied the closeness that Matt had with Dawn, but since she treats him like her twin brother, he was sure that she didn't have any romantic feelings for him. But, Jay was still insanely jealous of Matt.

"Hey Dawn," Jay said, smiling as he looked at Dawn. He then looked at Matt and nodded at him. "Hey to you too Matt."

"Oh hey Jay, glad you're here. We can go grab breakfast now!" Dawn replied excitedly as she looked up and smiled back at him. "I hope you don't mind if Matt joins us?"

Jay thought that he was going to be with Dawn alone, but no, Matt had to be here and ruin everything for him. Trying not to look and sound disappointed, Jay shook his head and smirked.

"Oh no, not at all. Let's have breakfast now, shall we?" Jay told the two, even though he was just looking at Dawn.

And with that, Jay got in the restaurant, followed by Matt and Dawn who were talking about video games. Dawn was begging Matt to lend her his copy of Half-Life and Half-Life 2 and when Matt told her that he wouldn't lend it to her, she repeatedly slapped his shoulder hard, in which Matt responded with a chuckle. Their conversation secretly amused Jay - they were definitely brother and sister.

They took the table beside Cody Runnels, Nick Nemeth, and Drew Galloway, which was located at the back of the restaurant. Jay nodded at his fellow Superstars, in which Cody responded with a nod while Drew waved at him. Nick didn't seem to pay attention to Jay though, because he was too busy eyeing Dawn, who taking a seat on the chair across Jay and beside Matt. Jay just rolled his eyes and sat on his chair. He looked at Nick again, and he was staring fiercely at Dawn, in which she replied with a cold glare before she smirked at Jay.

"Is Nick bothering you?" Jay asked her, feeling irritated with Nick trying to flirt with Dawn.

Dawn shook her head. "Not at all."

"He better not be." Jay replied, glaring at Nick who gave up on trying to catch Dawn's eye.

"Or Jay and I will have to deal with him, right?" Matt chimed in, chuckling.

Jay wanted to be Dawn's sole protector, but he nodded. He knew he wasn't the only one who felt protective of Dawn. "Right."

"Oh shut up Matt, you're not dealing with anyone." Dawn said as she laughed, rolling her eyes. "And guys flirt with me all the time, Jay, I'm used to it. They try to get my attention with a wink or an arrogant smirk, and I'm sure their fangirls might die if they give them that, but it takes a lot more than a silly wink and a stupid smirk to make me notice them."

"And this is just one of the reasons why I love my twin. Love you Dawn!" Matt said, pinching her cheek.

Dawn laughed and pinched Matt's cheek as well. "Love you more Matt."

_Awkward, _Jay thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt like he was the third wheel in their group. He was about to speak, but the waiter came and asked for their orders. Jay, Dawn, and Matt told them what they wanted and then the waiter walked away from them with their order. Dawn then excused herself to the ladies' room, leaving Jay and Matt alone at their table. Jay looked down, since he didn't want to have a staredown with Matt.

"Hey, I want to ask you something." Matt said, making Jay look up at him.

"What's that?" Jay asked him.

Matt leaned in and asked Jay to do the same.

"Is Dawn your girlfriend? Because you seemed to look and sound like a jealous boyfriend when you saw Nick staring at her."

Jay straightened up and Matt did too. Jay got the point of why Matt chose to lean in and whisper to him his question - because Cody, Nick, and Drew might hear them. Matt has been the second person to think and say that Dawn was his girlfriend and it annoyed him. But, it's wasn't like he didn't want Dawn to be his girlfriend, since it's actually what he wants; he just didn't want rumors of them being together to spread right now because Vince would absolutely be mad and probably fire him and Dawn, and it wouldn't help with his divorce at all.

"Dawn is not my girlfriend, Matt." Jay said, trying to smirk to hide the fact that he was feeling really awkward and uncomfortable.

Matt nodded. "Oh, I see. Not yet anyway I guess?"

Jay's eyes widened, but Matt just chuckled. "Well-"

"You don't have to answer that question," Matt told him, smirking. "Don't worry, if you ever decide to date Dawn, you have my approval. You're nice and I can tell that you're a cool guy - I can now see why she likes you so much."

"She likes me?" Jay asked, his eyes still wide.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. She'd probably kill me if she finds out that I told you, so just keep it to yourself."

Since he was speechless and shocked with what Matt had told him, Jay just nodded and swallowed. Matt nodded back at him. A few minutes later, Dawn came back and their breakfast arrived. The three of them made small talk while having their breakfast. When they were halfway through their meal, Cody, Drew, and Nick got up from their table. Nick looked behind him a few times as he walked with Cody and Drew, just to get a glimpse of Dawn. When Nick was gone, Jay felt relieved. He was fine with sharing Dawn with Matt, but with any other guy? He wouldn't be - especially guys like Nick.

* * *

><p>Evening finally came and it was show time. Jay was warming up before he comes out to interrupt Stu's match against Bryan Danielson, also known as Daniel Bryan. He was in his dressing room doing sit-ups. A few minutes later, his phone started ringing. He got up from the floor and grabbed his phone from the steel chair beside him. He looked at the screen, and smiled when he saw Dawn's name and their picture together.<p>

"Good evening." Jay greeted her with a smile on his face.

"Good evening to you too," Dawn said, sounding really ecstatic. "I just wanted to say good luck, even though you don't have a match scheduled for tonight's taping... or do you?"

"Thanks, and oh... you have to watch the show on Friday night to find out." Jay replied, chuckling.

"Oh, I am so going to watch this week's episode of SmackDown. Right Barbie?" Dawn chuckled. Jay heard Barbie Blank, better known as Kelly Kelly, in the background saying 'right'. He then laughed when he heard Barbie said hi to him.

"Cool. So... yeah. I have to go now. Thanks again. Don't forget to say hi to Barbie for me."

"No problem Jay, and will do. Christian for the win!"

And with that, Jay hang up on Dawn and continued doing his warm-up routine. He was feeling all confident and proud of himself right now, thanks to Dawn.

* * *

><p>"It looks like Daniel Bryan will not be the new Intercontinental Champion tonight," Josh Matthews commented. "What do you think Booker?"<p>

"Now Josh, let's not make any conclusions here just yet. Sure, Wade Barrett may have gotten the upper hand throughout the match, but let's wait and see if Daniel Bryan can turn things around." Booker T replied.

Since Michael Cole isn't on commentary with them tonight for some reason, no one is antagonizing Booker T and Josh Matthews, which made them feel relieved. They watched Wade Barrett assaulting Daniel Bryan inside the ring. All of a sudden, Christian's entrance song started playing and Christian came out. Wade stopped beating up Daniel to look at Christian, who was standing behind the titantron with a smirk on his face as he watched Wade look at him. Wade narrowed his eyes at Christian while trying to figure out why was he out here. Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel ran towards Christian, laying their hands on him, but Christian managed to fight the two back and about a minute or two, Slater and Gabriel were both down on the ramp. Christian walked passed them and stood a few inches away from the ring, looking up at Wade. Wade asked him what the hell he was doing there and before Christian could even reply, Daniel rolled Wade up from behind. Wade tried to kick out but the referee made it to three, and Wade heard the bell ringing. Because of Christian's arrival, Wade got distracted and with that, he lost the match and the Intercontinental title - his title - to Daniel Brian. Wade got up from the canvas and yelled at Christian for ruining his match, while Christian just chuckled and clapped.

Wade was ready to jump on Christian, but before he could, SmackDown's general manager, Theodore Long, came out with a microphone in his hand. Christian and Wade looked at him as he stood on the titantron.

"Christian, I'm quite disappointed in you for interrupting Wade's match tonight," Teddy Long started. Christian's Peeps started booing him, while most of them just kept their mouths shut. "To make things fair between you two playas, Christian - you are going to face Wade Barrett this Sunday at Over The Limit for the World Heavyweight Championship."

Christian couldn't believe it. Wade smirked with satisfaction. Teddy Long walked out and the crowd roared. Christian then looked up at Wade, who was telling him that he'll win their match on Sunday. Christian raised the World Heavyweight title from his shoulders, and Christian then told Wade that he won't and he'll make sure of it. The two men had a heated staredown while the crowd applauded and cheered them on.

* * *

><p>The show is now over and Jay was getting ready to go back to the hotel. Since he didn't want to walk or take a cab and he wasn't able to get a rental car, Jay had asked Randy earlier tonight if he could take a ride with him. Randy agreed, and Jay told him to go to his dressing room when the show's over. When he was done packing his things up, Jay heard a knock on the door. He opened it, and Randy was standing in front of him. And with that, Jay got out of his dressing room and walked out of the building with Randy.<p>

When they got to the parking lot, Jay heard his phone ringing. So, he opened his bag and took his phone out. Dawn's name appeared on his screen, along with their picture.

"Hey Dawn." Jay said, which made Randy look behind him with a smirk on his face. Jay looked up at Randy, and he just rolled his eyes at the man.

"The taping's over now, right?" Dawn asked.

Jay nodded. "Yeah. Randy and I are on our way back to the hotel. What are you doing?"

"Talking to you while tweeting back some fans." Dawn replied. Jay could hear the sound of her laptop's keyboard clacking in the background.

"Interesting." Jay said as he walked on over to the passenger side of Randy's rental car. He opened the door and got inside.

"I've got awesome and entertaining fans." Dawn said, chuckling. "Their tweets are so creative!"

"My fans are the same." Jay chuckled as he remembered the things his Peeps tweet him.

As the two continued to talk over the phone, Randy drove out of the parking lot and got on the road. Randy's smirk didn't went away because Jay's phone conversation with Dawn amused him. He was absolutely convinced that Dawn really is Jay's girlfriend, even though Jay already told him that Dawn wasn't his girlfriend.

After ten minutes, Jay hung up on Dawn and shoved his phone inside his bag. The red light was on, and Randy's car wasn't moving along with the other cars on the street. Randy looked at Jay with the smirk still on his face. Jay looked at Randy.

"What are you looking at? And why are you smirking like that?" Jay asked Randy, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Dude, she is totally your girlfriend." Randy said, chuckling.

Jay felt his cheeks warming up, and his eyes widened. "She is _not _my girlfriend, okay?"

The green light came on, and Randy started driving again. Randy just laughed, irritating Jay. Jay just sighed and rolled his eyes as he stared at the car's window. Oh how he wished Dawn really was his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _Psh,_ w_e all know that he's mentally dating Dawn. :P Oh My God, I am sooo falling behind! A lot of things has happened already and it's the first day of June. Well, I'm not following the actual and real-life storyline anyway, and I want to take my time in writing every chapter to make it awesome for you Peeps! :) Thank you for all of the positive feedback! Please don't stop sending in your reviews; I love you all for it!_

_And oh, I just want to let you all know that I go back to school on June 14, so I probably wouldn't be able to update this as often after school starts for me. :| Don't worry though, I'll make sure to continue writing this story because I just love it so much. :) Seriously - all of your are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Thanks for all of the support! :D_


	13. All Hail The Heartbreaker

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) and the WWE rightfully belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I only own Dawn Iris Ricard/Scarlet, Pearl Armstrong, any other original characters and this story's plot. I'll make you feel so damn unpretty if you steal my story.

* * *

><p><strong>May 22, 2011 - Sunday<br>****Over The Limit 2011 at KeyArena in Seattle, Washington**

Dawn had been weak all day because of the butterflies that she had feeling fluttering uncontrollably in her stomach. When she arrived at the venue of the pay-per-view, her heart started beating rapidly like it wanted to pop out of her chest at any second. The only possible explanation for the way she's feeling right now is because she's nervous about her lumberjill match for the Divas title against Melina tonight. Even though she already knows that she'll retain her title, the beating that she will have to endure to keep the title is what she's nervous about.

Since she was already geared up for her match, Dawn was just sitting on the couch inside her dressing room while the dark match was going on. Feeling bored, Dawn decided to go to John Cena's dressing room. She knew that he was probably busy preparing for his 'I Quit match' tonight with The Miz, but she couldn't think of anyone else that could help her calm her nerves down. She could go to Jay, but she didn't want to because if she does, she'll only feel more nervous than she already is.

As she walked down the hallway, Dawn remembered the events that happened the past few days before Over The Limit. She attended a press conference for Over The Limit on Wednesday with the current titleholders in the WWE. Out of all the champions, she was the third most interviewed; John Cena being the first and Jay being the second. Most of the questions she received was about Christian. Even though she had already been taken out of Christian's storyline with The Corre, it seems that people are still keeping an eye on her on whether or not she'll be in the ongoing feud again. Since she didn't really know if she'll be brought back by Vince and the creative team in the angle, she told them an honest answer that she didn't know, but hopefully she will be in it again. Other than being asked about her angle with Christian and The Corre, the press asked her what she'll be doing this year now that she's the new Divas Champion. Dawn told them that she'll continue doing what she does best, and keep on bringing the WWE Universe great entertainment. The press conference went great. She posed for the photographers with the other champions, and interacted with the fans who were outside the venue of the press conference, wanting to meet her and the others.

The next day, she received a call from Vince early in the morning telling her to come to his office for a private meeting with him and the senior vice president of the creative team. Vince told her that since the ratings of SmackDown had drastically changed when she was brought back to Raw, he decided to bring her back in the feud between Christian and the Corre. Since she is the reigning Divas champion, she is allowed to be on both shows. The senior vice president of the creative team told her that she will come out during Christian and Wade Barrett's match, distracting both men; especially Wade, since she will have to wear a Christian shirt. At first, Dawn felt nervous about it and asked the two if it was a good idea, but they assured her that there was nothing to be nervous about; it'll make people want to watch SmackDown again, and it will give her, Jay, Stu, Heath, and Paul the exposure that they need - Vince thinks it's a good idea; a _very good_ one actually. Dawn spent Friday and Saturday preparing for Over The Limit.

When Dawn found John's dressing room, she knocked three times. She rocked her feet forward and backward and about two minutes later, a topless and sweaty John Cena opened the door. Dawn's eyes widened and tried to avoid looking at his naked torso, even though she's already used in seeing him without his shirt on. She had already touched those tight muscles and perfectly-toned abs of his, but for some reason, it always made her feel weird whenever he's shirtless and he's not in the ring. His sweaty body didn't really made Dawn feel any better and now she was wondering why she decided to even go to his dressing room in the first place.

"Dawn," John said, wiping his wet forehead with the dark green towel on top of his left shoulder. "You're here."

"Oh no, I'm not here - you're seeing a ghost," Dawn rolled her eyes as a smirk played on her lips. "Captain Obvious, you're being quite obvious tonight."

John chuckled. "And you're being really sarcastic, General Sarcasm."

The two of them laughed. John then stepped away from the door to let Dawn in. As she walked towards the couch, John checked her out. He knew it was wrong, but he'll just never get used or tired of seeing Dawn in her skimpy in-ring attire. And with her gorgeous body, how can he not look at her? John could still remember clearly how her hourglass body figure looks when bare, and he would never, ever forget it.

When Dawn sat on the couch, John finished wiping the sweat off his face and body. He put on one of his shirts and sat beside her.

"What brings you here, carrot cake?" John asked her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Dawn smirked at the nickname, but then she sighed and looked down. "I'm nervous about my lumberjill match tonight, sugar puff."

John scooted closer to her and she put her head on top of his shoulder. "Well, I was feeling the same way when I had to defend the WWE title for the first time. Considering that this is your first title defense in a pay-per-view, it's natural to feel nervous, Dee. Just don't let the feeling get the best of you; you are a tremendous fighter, you'll do just fine."

Dawn looked up at him and he smiled. She smiled as well when she saw his cute dimples. Looking at him, it just made her forget why she was nervous in the first place. "Thanks sugar puff."

"You're welcome carrot cake." John replied as he kissed her forehead.

They stared into each other's eyes before Dawn stood up. John stood up too, and followed Dawn as she walked towards the door. When she was just a few inches away from grabbing the doorknob, Dawn turned around and faced John.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, John." Dawn said, sighing as she ran a hand through her red hair.

John raised an eyebrow at her. "Disturbed me? You could never disturb me."

Dawn felt her cheeks warming up. She bit her lower lip. John noticed how her face went red, and he was glad to know that he still affected her in some way. "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone now."

"Okay. Good luck with your match, Dee." John said, winking at her.

Dawn smirked and nodded. "Thanks John. Good luck to you too."

And with that, Dawn opened the door and stepped out of John's dressing room.

* * *

><p>As Dawn walked down the hallway, she heard someone wolf-whistling at her. When she turned her head, she found Matt Cardona Jr. and Nick Nemeth, also known as Zack Ryder and Dolph Ziggler, looking at her with foolish grins on their faces. She didn't know which one of them wolf-whistled at her, and she certainly didn't want to know. Nick just stood there staring at her with a devious grin on his face, while Matt was pumping his fist. Dawn just rolled her eyes and blew a kiss to Matt. Well, she liked Matt better than Nick anyway. The flying kiss wiped the grin off Nick's face and made him feel extremely jealous. Dawn smirked as Matt tried to "catch" her kiss by reaching up before finally "grabbing" the flying kiss.<p>

Dawn continued walking down the hall and a few seconds later, she was ambushed by her make-up artist and her hair stylist. They retouched her make-up and hairstyle, before finally giving her the Divas' title. They walked away and left Dawn standing in the hallway. She looked at the Divas Champion belt; it shined under the fluorescent light, and she ran her fingers over her name just below the butterfly. She smirked and took a deep breath. She put the belt gently on her right shoulder, and started walking again.

* * *

><p>It was now time for Scarlet and Melina's lumberjill title match. The Divas from both Raw and SmackDown surrounded the ring, with the face Divas taking up the top and bottom side of the ring, while the heel Divas occupied the left and right side of the ring. The referee and Justin Roberts stood inside the ring.<p>

"The following is a lumberjill match, and it is for the WWE Divas Championship."

Justin Roberts said, and Melina's entrance song started to play as the crew rolled out the red carpet. Melina came out, posing for the photographers as she walked down the ramp.

"Introducing first the challenger, from Los Angeles, California - Melina!"

The crowd booed her, but when she did her split entrance, she received a few cheers from some of the guys in the audience. The heel Divas clapped for her, but the face Divas just paid no attention to her and waited for Scarlet's arrival.

A minute later, Gasoline by Porcelain And The Tramps started playing. Scarlet came out, wearing her black and scarlet in-ring attire with a matching glittery scarlet leather coat. She raised the Divas title and red fireworks lit up the side of the titantron. The crowd cheered Scarlet on, and so did the face Divas.

"And from Phoenix, Arizona, she is the WWE Divas Champion - Scarlet!"

Scarlet strutted down the ramp like a boss while giving some of her fans a high-five. When she got inside the ring, she climbed the turnbuckle and raise the Divas title for the second time and with more pride this time. She jumped off the turnbuckle and then gave her belt to the referee. Scarlet took her coat off and tossed it outside of the ring.

Melina and Scarlet walked to the middle of the ring, facing each other. The referee stood between them, and raised the Divas title. He then decided to ring the bell and officially start the match. Melina slapped Scarlet, in which Scarlet responded with a kick to her chin. But before her left foot could knock Melina down, Melina caught her foot and attempted to give her an ankle lock. Scarlet then lifted her right leg up and kicked Melina to the side of her head, in which Melina ended up being knocked down beside the ropes. Melina held on to the ropes and slowly rose up to her feet. Scarlet approached Melina and gave her the clothesline, sending her out of the ring. The face Divas stared at Melina for a second before helping her get back inside the ring. When she was inside the ring, Scarlet pinned her, but Melina kicked out at two. Melina crawled to the top corner of the ring, while Scarlet stood on the opposite corner. Scarlet ran towards Melina, and gave her the Bronco buster. The crowd went wild, and Scarlet smirked with satisfaction.

Ten minutes later, Melina was dominating Scarlet. Melina had Scarlet in a straight jacket arm lock, giving Scarlet a ton of pain. When Scarlet refused to tap out for the third time, Melina slammed her face onto the ring canvas. When Scarlet was up, Melina was about to give her the clothesline but Scarlet backbended. When Melina looked behind her, Scarlet gave her the Whip of Fire. And with that, Scarlet pinned Melina. The bell rang, and the referee raised Scarlet's arm up. Justin Roberts declared her the winner, and still the WWE Divas Champion. The face Divas got inside the ring to congratulate her while Melina rolled out of the ring. The heel Divas helped Melina walk away from the ring, while looking at Scarlet and the rest of the face Divas as they stood in the ring. Scarlet was feeling good and confident, and hopefully, that match proved her critics wrong about her being "weak" and "talentless".

* * *

><p>Dawn was back in her dressing room, trying to take a rest even though her make-up artist and hair stylist were retouching her make-up and hairstyle. The Divas belt was on top of the vanity table. She stared at it and smiled. After ten minutes, her make-up artist and her hair stylist left. She got up from the vanity chair and picked up the belt from the table, and put it on top of her right shoulder. She looked at herself in the mirror - she looked good with Christian's shirt on. It showed off her perfect stomach, since she decided to tie it up. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, and on her feet, she wore black, knee-high leather boots. She smirked. Not only she would distract Stu, but she would also going to rock Jay's world. But then, she sighed. Stu and Jay were both her friends, and she just hoped that her little appearance in their match later tonight wouldn't backfire.<p>

* * *

><p>Wade Barrett had Christian set up for The Wasteland, but he dropped Christian on the mat when he saw a familiar-looking red-head standing on the titantron.<p>

"It's the WWE Divas Champion! What's Scarlet doing here?" Michael Cole said on commentary.

"And she's also wearing a Peep Show t-shirt!" Josh Matthews added.

"Showing a little support for Christian perhaps?" Booker T joined in.

"Probably, but she's distracting Wade right now." Jerry "The King" Lawler chimed in.

As the four continued to talk on commentary, Wade walked towards the ropes, looking at Scarlet. Stu almost broke out of character because he didn't really saw this coming, and it slightly broke his heart with seeing her wearing Christian's Peep Show t-shirt. He knew that she was in character, but it really affected him. He would've preferred it if she came out there wearing a Corre t-shirt, but he was sure that it will only happen in his dreams. As he continued to stare at Dawn - who was currently Scarlet right now - look at him with a playful smirk on her lips, Christian took this as advantage and rolled him up, and when Wade failed to kick out, he heard the bell ringing and the ring announcer declaring that Christian is still the World Heavyweight Champion. Wade felt anger and frustration creeping onto him, and he felt betrayed by Dawn. He confesses his love for her, and this is how she'll respond to it? Sure, she's in character right now and so was he. Maybe he's overthinking things, but how could he not?

And with that, he walked out of the ring. Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel were banned from coming out and staying at ringside, and that pissed him off even more. Before heading backstage, Stu looked at Dawn in the eye, shaking his head. The smirk on Dawn's lips disappeared when her eyes connected with Stu's, because she knew that had upset him.

But when Jay came to her, he hugged her, taking all of her confusion, guilt, and worry away. In a second, she was back to being Scarlet again. Christian smirked at her before facing the crowd and raising the World Heavyweight title up for everyone to see. Scarlet stood beside him and clapped. Christian then brought the belt down and put his arm around Scarlet and the two of them went to the backstage.

* * *

><p>"Wow... just... wow." Jay said when they got inside his dressing room. He looked at her from her head to toe, and he absolutely approved of her outfit.<p>

Dawn smirked as she untied the shirt, covering her bare stomach. "I could've told you and Stu that I was going to come out here, but Vince didn't want me to tell you two. He said if I didn't tell you, it'll look more believable."

"I'll say," Jay replied as he put down the heavy gold belt on the steel chair beside his bag. "I guess Vince and the creative team decided to bring you back in my storyline with The Corre."

Dawn nodded as she watched Jay wipe off his sweaty torso. She bit her lower lip. "Yeah."

Jay liked that Dawn is going to be involved with his storyline with The Corre again, but at the same time, he didn't like it, just because he didn't know what Vince and the creative had planned out for them. "That's great, I guess."

Dawn smirked. "Totally. And oh, I should get going now - I still need to talk to Stu. He looked so upset."

"Okay. You go talk to him, I bet he's upset all right with your sudden appearance in our match," Jay told her as he picked up his bag from the floor. "I'll call you later or something."

"Alright." Dawn nodded, and with that, she got out of his dressing room.

* * *

><p>"Stu, I said I was sorry."<p>

"I heard you the first time, Dee; you don't have to repeat yourself."

Dawn watched Stu move around the room as he gathered his things. Dawn just stood there motionless in the middle of the room as she tried to come up with something that'll make Stu feel better and break the deafening silence and awkward tension between them.

"Vince didn't want me to tell you, Jay, Heath, and Paul about my surprise appearance in the match. I didn't expected that it'll affect you so much." Dawn sighed.

Stu knew he couldn't stay mad at her. It wasn't like she wanted this to happen; it was all Vince and the creative team's idea. But... still, he couldn't help but feel angry. "You cost me the World Heavyweight title and broke my heart. I know you weren't the one who came up with it, but I'm absolutely shattered right now."

Dawn felt tears forming behind her eyes. "We're still friends... right?"

Stu took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "I guess that's all we'll ever be, right?"

Dawn felt like a train ran over her. She wasn't sure how to reply to that. "Stu-"

Stu held up his hand to her face. "Dee, you don't have to answer that; I think I know what you'll say anyway. And oh, don't go worrying about me - it's not like I think about you constantly."

And with that, Stu looked at Dawn before walking away from her. Dawn followed him out of his dressing room, but she couldn't see where he went. She just sighed and decided to go back to her dressing room. As she walked, she thought about what happened - she knew Stu might be overreacting, but if that happened to her, she would be the same - probably even more dramatic than him. She broke the hearts of few men before, but when she accidentally broke Stu's heart, why did it affected her, too?

* * *

><p>Heath Miller, Paul Lloyd Jr., and Stu Bennett were walking down the parking lot as Stu looked for their rental car. When he found it, he unlocked the car's doors and got inside the driver's seat. Heath decided to seat in the back while Paul took the passenger seat. Stu started the car, and drove out of the parking lot.<p>

"I'm still surprised with what Dawn just did man! And even if she was wearing a Christian shirt, she looked hot." Heath said from the backseat. Stu rolled his eyes.

"And I think she did a great job with pulling that distraction off." Paul added, and when he saw Stu's knuckles turn white from gripping the wheel too hard, he swallowed and wish he could take back what he just said.

"And she did a great job of breaking my heart," Stu spoke, his eyes fixed on the road. "All hail the heartbreaker."

Paul and Heath looked at each other, and they agreed not to talk about Dawn and what happened tonight. They knew how much Stu loved Dawn, and even though that little stint of hers was all part of the job, it affected Stu pretty badly. Stu knew he had to try and be professional, but with his jealousy, to him, everything was just getting personal, and he blamed it on the creative team, and Vince.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _Took me a few days to finish writing this chapter, since I'm kinda suffering from writer's block right now, sorry! :( I'm not really sure if I like this chapter, what do you guys think? :x Anyway, thank you for all of the favorite author, favorite story, author alerts, story alerts, and reviews! You guys are awesome! :D_

**_Songs I listened to while writing this_**_:  
>All Hail The Heartbreaker - The Spill Canvas<br>Stand Here With Me - Creed  
>Breath - Breaking Benjamin<br>I Know You Know - Empires  
>Call That a Comeback - You Me At Six<br>Bloodstream - Stateless _


	14. Stolen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) and the WWE rightfully belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I only own Dawn Iris Ricard/Scarlet, Pearl Armstrong, any other original characters and this story's plot. I'll make you feel so damn unpretty if you steal my story.

* * *

><p><strong>May 23, 2011, Monday.<br>Raw live show at ****Rose Garden in Portland, Oregon**

It was seven-thirty in the morning. The sky looked tranquil and it was in the shade of baby blue. The sun wasn't shining to its fullest though. A flock of birds were flying back and forth.

Dawn and Jay were hanging out on the venue's parking lot sitting on the hood of Jay's rental car – a silver 2007 Nissan Versa. Dawn was tapping her right foot on the asphalt while Jay was absent-mindedly fiddling with the strings of his cobalt blue hoodie. They were there that early to rehearse their backstage segment for tonight and since they didn't want to practice in the hotel, they decided to just go to the arena. The arena's backstage wasn't "clean" yet, according to one of the crew members that they talked to a while ago. So, they decided to wait until the crew finishes cleaning the place up.

All of a sudden, one of the trucks was trying to park across them, and Dawn gagged. Jay looked at her, and found her frowning.

"Something wrong?" Jay asked Dawn.

"Out of all the pictures of me that they could put on their truck, they decided to choose that one," Dawn rolled her eyes as she tried not to look at the truck that had her picture printed on its large, black metal doors. "I look hideous in that photo!"

Jay chuckled. He didn't really find her hideous in the said photo; she actually looked beautiful in it. It was a portrait shot of her, and she was smirking. Her flaming red hair was still long, and it was curled. Jay wouldn't mind seeing her face printed on anything all the time at all. "Hideous? I think you look gorgeous."

Dawn scoffed. "You're just saying that, Jay."

Jay rolled his eyes and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder. He stared at her with a smirk on his lips. "No, I'm not. I'm being honest here, Dee."

Dawn smiled and turned her head to the left. Her piercing blue eyes made contact with his steel blue ones, and she felt her cheeks warming up. Jay sure knew how had to make a lady feel good about herself. "Well… thanks."

Jay nodded. "You're welcome."

As they looked into each other's eyes, Dawn felt like she was falling into a deep blue hole that was Jay's eyes. Jay on the other hand, felt like the world stopped turning and all he could see was Dawn's blue orbs. Her eyes were like two magnets, pulling his eyes towards hers. Jay subconsciously leaned in, but when he realized what he was about to do, he immediately pulled back, leaving Dawn feeling awkward and tense. Jay was surprised that he had the strength to stop himself from kissing her. He had been longing to taste those sweet, precious lips of hers again, but he just wasn't allowed to do it.

Jay didn't know what just happened, but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. So he just removed his arm around Dawn's shoulder, and shoved both of his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He heard Dawn clearing her throat.

"I think we should check out the backstage now, see if the crew's done cleaning it?" Dawn asked him.

Jay nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

And with that, the two walked to the arena's back entrance. They security let them in when they saw their passes.

* * *

><p>"Did you saw that? He looked like he was about to kiss her!"<p>

Kevin Kiley Jr. said as he sat on the passenger side of Mike Mizanin's rental car – a black 2009 Ford Focus. The car was parked on the last spot in the parking lot. Since there were not that much cars in the parking lot right now and the other two trucks weren't there yet, Kevin and Mike had a clear view of Jay's own rental car. The strings in Mike's heart were being tugged vehemently by an unknown force, and it frightened him. Mike saw what Jay and Dawn did, but he convinced himself that it didn't look like what Kevin was saying. _Jay wasn't going to kiss Dawn, _he thought to himself and replayed that statement over and over in his head.

"Shut up, Kevin," Mike said as he rolled his eyes. "He wasn't going to kiss her."

Kevin shrugged. "Well, to me he looked like he was going to."

Mike growled. "Let's just get this rehearsal started so we can finally get the fuck out of here."

And with that, Mike stepped out of his vehicle and slammed the door shut. Kevin sighed and got out of the car, following Mike who was walking towards the back entrance of the arena. He didn't mean to ruin Mike's morning.

Mike and Kevin had been at the arena since seven and Kevin found it strange that they didn't notice the two when they left to go grab some breakfast. When they came back, which was five minutes ago, they finally noticed Jay and Dawn and saw them acting like a couple who were about to share a kiss when he and Mike were going to get out of their automobile. Kevin had been dropping hints to Mike that Dawn might be dating Jay since last night after they saw her come out during Wade Barrett and Christian's title match wearing a Peep Show t-shirt, but Mike refused to believe Kevin. Mike told him that just because Scarlet was back in Christian and The Corre's storyline, doesn't mean Dawn is dating Jay.

Kevin knows that he isn't the only one who thinks that Dawn and Jay have something going on - some of the guys in the SmackDown roster know it, and the fans were aware of their closeness too. Mike is clearly in denial, and Kevin felt pity for him. Mike is still madly in love with Dawn, but she's obviously moved on from him. As much as he wanted to open Mike's eyes so he could see the reality, Kevin didn't want to ruin his fantasy. And besides, he knew that Mike wouldn't believe him if he told him about it – they just saw that Jay was about to kiss Dawn and Mike didn't see it like they were going to kiss.

When they made it to the backstage, Mike got inside the arena, where the ring was already set up. Kevin was walking right behind him, and when the two of them got inside the ring, Mike immediately got into character and started reciting his lines. Their new storyline was going to be about The Miz being mad with Alex Riley because according to him, Alex is the reason why he's not the WWE Champion right now. The angle startled Kevin, because to him, it was like a prediction of what could happen to him and Mike when he finally tells him about Dawn and Jay.

* * *

><p>It was show time and Dawn, who was now Scarlet, was walking down the backstage hallway with the Divas title placed on her right shoulder. She walked with confidence and with her head held up high. She had a smirk on her plump, cherry-colored lips, and her fiery red hair was in perfect disarray. The cameraman was in front of her, as well as the guys who held up the light and the boom. All of a sudden, she heard someone calling her name. When she looked behind her, the camera zoomed in on the current World Heavyweight Champion - Captain Charisma, Christian. Scarlet smirked and Christian stopped in front of her. The camera zoomed out and the two of them could now be seen. Their respective titles were sitting on their shoulders, and were glistening under the light.<p>

"Hey Christian, I'm surprised to see you here," Scarlet started as she looked at him from head to toe. "Aren't you supposed to be on SmackDown?"

Christian chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I know, but I'm not the only one from SmackDown who's here; Alex Riley's here and it's as if he's still on the Raw roster."

Scarlet let out of a small, short laugh. "Well, he is under contract with The Miz. Anyway, care to tell me exactly why you're here?"

"I'm here because I want to say thank you for coming out during my match against Wade Barrett last night." Christian said, grinning at her.

Scarlet smiled and looked down for a moment. She then looked up at Christian. "Just supporting one of my favorite wrestlers."

"Glad to know I'm one of your favorites." Christian replied and winked at her, adjusting the World Heavyweight title on his shoulders.

Scarlet's cheeks were now flushed. Christian's eyes were fixed on her. As the two continued to talk, the camera slowly faded to black.

* * *

><p>Since Scarlet didn't really have a match tonight, Dawn decided to hang out backstage with Jay. Jay received a few weird looks from some of the crew, but he just shrugged them off. Dawn and Jay were at the catering with the other Superstars and Divas, and she was standing beside the chocolate fountain; dipping sweet, fresh strawberries in the melted chocolate with Barbie Blank. To Jay, watching Dawn eat those chocolate-covered strawberries was pure torture, because when some of the chocolate gets on her dainty fingers, she would lick them off, or when Barbie gets some of the chocolate on her own fingers, Dawn would lick them off for her. Jay stopped looking at her and tried to talk to Matt Cardona Jr.<p>

"Who's out there right now?" Jay asked Matt about who's in the ring right now.

"The Miz and Alex Riley." Matt replied as he spiked his hair up.

Jay nodded. Matt looked at him as if he was a hard Math problem that he was trying to solve, and it made Jay feel a little awkward. "You and Dawn seem pretty close; I'm surprised Mike isn't jealous of you."

Jay's eyes widened. "Why would Mike be jealous of me?"

Matt stood closer to him, just so the other people around them wouldn't hear what he has to say. "Didn't she tell you? She and Mike used to date."

Jay looked at Dawn, who was still eating chocolate-covered strawberries with Barbie. He then fixed his gaze on Matt. "Mike's her ex-boyfriend then?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, obviously. From what I've heard around here, he broke-up with Maryse to be with her again. Guess he still ain't over her."

Jay swallowed. "Whoa… that's just-"

Matt chuckled. "Crazy, I know. I mean, Dee's gorgeous, there's no denying that. It's like every guy on the roster has a thing for her. She seems so untouchable though - she already turned Nick down three times! You're lucky enough to be somewhat close to her. Same thing with Korklan, who apparently is her 'twin'."

Jay smirked at Matt's statement about Dawn being untouchable and how she had turned Nick down three times. At first, he thought she was this cold, 'ice queen', but it turns out that she's actually nice if try to actually get to know her instead of wanting to get to know her just so you could get into her pants. "I agree with you on the untouchable thing; she's not easy like most girls are."

Matt nodded. He stopped talking and walked away from Jay when he heard someone calling him. Jay looked at Dawn, who was now cleaning up her fingers with the table napkin. When she was done, she threw away the dirty table napkin and waved at him. He smiled. All of a sudden, Jay started to think if he really knew Dawn at all. He felt strongly about her, but was he ready to call that strong feeling love? Jay knew what love is, and that's thanks to Denise. He's getting this divorce because he knew he loved Denise, and he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

Since he needed some fresh air and some alone time, Jay decided to head to the parking lot. Dawn saw him walking out, but she didn't want to leave Barbie. So she just sighed, and sat on the steel chair beside Barbie.

"Hey Dee, what's with the pouty lip?" Barbie asked Dawn.

Dawn sighed, but then she smiled. "Nothing. You already know how I like to pout my lips all the time."

Barbie chuckled. "Yeah, it makes you look even more cute!"

"Oh shut up Barbie!" Dawn chuckled as she slapped Barbie's thigh.

"Anyway, speaking of cute, you what else is?" Barbie asked.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You and Jay." Barbie wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Dawn's eyes widened; she wasn't expecting that. "Barbie, are you kidding me?"

Barbie shook her head, looking serious. "Nope. You and him really do look cute together."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Barbie, even though we may "look cute together" like you just said, but we're not dating or anything like that, okay?"

"Now that's a bummer," Barbie pouted. "I really thought you guys we're an item."

Dawn looked at her with disbelief, but Barbie just shrugged. "Do you seriously believe the rumors about us?"

"Well, how could I not believe them when a lot of people are talking about it?" Kelly looked at her as she ran her fingers through her curled, beach blonde hair.

Whoever was talking about her and Jay, Dawn didn't want to know - although, she had a pretty good guess of who these people might be. Did her appearance in Christian and Wade Barrett's match last night had _that_ much impact on everyone? Vince assured her that it was a 'very good' idea, but now, it seems like it isn't. Did Vince wanted people to talk about her and Jay? She was sure that he wanted people to talk about _Christian _and _Scarlet_, and not Dawn and Jay. What would be Vince's reaction if he finds out about this?

She left Barbie all by herself to go outside and look for Jay. Most of the Superstars were looking at where she was headed to, and some of the Divas were looking at her, too. She ignored all of them, and finally got to the parking lot. It was dark outside, and the only light source that provided some luminance in the parking lot is the two lamp posts placed in the middle of the area. Some cars were parked, but only a few since the trucks almost occupied all of the parking spaces. Dawn looked to her left, but only saw cars that were unfamiliar to her. She walked down the parking lot and when she looked to her right, she eventually found Jay's car parked near the bushes, on the second parking spot to the last. He was sitting on the hood of his car, looking down. To Dawn, he looked like he was thinking quite deeply.

Dawn walked towards him with caution, not wanting to ruin his peace. She had stopped walking when he saw her, and at first, he was surprised to see her there, but then he smiled and motioned for her to come to him. Dawn bit her lower lip and walked towards him. She sat beside him on his rental car's hood.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Dawn asked as she looked at Jay, who now had his head up, staring at the pitch black night sky.

Jay stopped admiring the dark night sky to look at Dawn. The stars were beautiful tonight, but her blue eyes outshined them all. "I just wanted to get some fresh air, and do some thinking. Why are you here by the way?"

"I wanted to know why you're here, and now I'm right beside you." Dawn shrugged. "And I really needed to think about some things."

"Some things?" Jay asked. Dawn nodded. "Like what?"

Dawn bit her lower lip. Should she really tell Jay what's going on inside her mind right now?

"Like how everyone thinks we're dating now," Dawn chuckled, although she sounded like she was coughing. She was feeling so nervous all of a sudden, and that might be the reason why the sound of her laughter faltered. "Sounds pretty silly, right?"

Jay nodded and chuckled. At least he wasn't the only one getting bombarded by assumptions if they were dating or not. "Yeah."

"I mean, I wouldn't mind dating you at all Jay, but with what you're going through right now, and Vince-"

Dawn was cut off when she felt Jay's soft lips crashing on hers. He kissed her softly and carefully, just because he didn't want to scare her. It worked, since she didn't feel like pushing him away. Just as she was about to wrap her arms around his neck, he pulled back. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he looked into her eyes. She subconsciously licked her lips, which made Jay feel a little weak.

"I've been waiting for the right moment to say this to you, and I think right now is perfect. Dawn, I like you so much; more than words could ever describe. I know we can't be together right now or anytime soon, but I wanted you to know that you have stolen my heart." Jay said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Dawn took in a deep breath. "Jay, I like you too, and you know I'll wait for you. But… oh no, I didn't mean to steal your heart! Does that mean I have to give it back to you?"

Jay chuckled. "You can give it back… but I won't like that - I'd like you to have it."

Dawn grinned and with that, Jay leaned in to kiss her again. Dawn wrapped her arms around him. Her hands ended up on his nape and she pressed on it to bring his head closer to hers. Jay smirked, and his arms coiled around her waist. Their lips brushed against each other for a few times before Dawn felt Jay licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dawn opened her mouth, and Jay slipped his tongue inside. She tasted so sweet – even sweeter than the first time he kissed her in front of the WWE Universe. Dawn didn't really expected to get the chance to kiss him again, but there she was in the parking lot, making out with him for the second time.

As the two continued to kiss passionately, they were now completely unaware of their surroundings. Nick Nemeth stared at them. He could feel the rage and the envy boiling inside of him, and as much as he wanted to stop them, he didn't move from where he was standing, which was just in front of the closed backstage door. He knew he shouldn't have followed Dawn there. But, at the same time, he thanked his lucky stars. Maybe fate had led him there to discover what was really going on between Dawn and Jay, and now, after all of the rumors he'd heard, he was finally convinced that Jay and Dawn were more than 'just friends', like what they have been telling everyone.

_Fuck just friends,_ Nick thought to himself as he went back inside. He had a devious smirk on his face, and suddenly, he knew how he could finally score a date with Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _Just when everything was going great for Jay and Dawn. :|__ Anyway, just to let you guys know: Jay and Dawn are __**not **__a couple just yet. Sure, their scene might've looked like Jay just asked Dawn to be his girlfriend in an indirect, cheesy way, but I repeat – __**they are not a couple just yet**__. Jay's divorce is still going on, and he can't date Dawn now. And how would Vince react to the rumors of the two of them being together? Now that you'll have to see._

_Anyway, I want to know your reaction towards this chapter; how it made you feel, did you like it, etc. I also want to know what you would like to see in the following chapters. Feedback is a huge thing for me, because with your story reviews, I actually feel inspired.__ Hopefully, I can finally get rid of this damn writer's block and write more. This story just got more interesting! ;)_

_**Songs I've listened to while writing this**__:_

_Just A Kiss - Lady Antebellum  
><em>_Avalanche - David Cook  
><em>_Changed By You - Between The Trees  
><em>_A Thousand Stars - Kathy Young & the Innocents  
><em>_Our Love Is True - Adam Merrin  
><em>_Stolen - Dashboard Confessional  
><em>_Until You - Dave Barnes  
><em>_Crush – David Archuleta_


	15. Jealousy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) and the WWE rightfully belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I only own Dawn Iris Ricard/Scarlet, Pearl Armstrong, any other original characters and this story's plot. I'll make you feel so damn unpretty if you steal my story.

* * *

><p><em>One week later.<br>_**June 3, 2011 – Friday.**

"_Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!_"

Matt Cardona Jr. sang on top of his lungs while driving down the road. Friday by Rebecca Black was playing on his stereo, and Dawn knew that her ears were going to bleed if she's going to hear more of it.

Dawn rolled her eyes and punched the headrest of the driver's seat. "Matt, seriously – you need to shut up before I stab you or something."

Matt Korklan, who was sitting on the passenger side, looked at Dawn nervously. "Please don't stab me."

Dawn sighed. "I'm not going stabbing you, Matt."

"Woo woo woo!" The other Matt said as he fist-pumped.

"I didn't mean you, Matthew Cardona Jr!" Dawn glared at him, punching his headrest for the second time. He yelled an 'ow', in which Dawn just smirked.

Dawn was in the back seat Matt Cardona Jr.'s red Dodge Caliber, the car he rented for this week in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. It was a breezy, starless Friday night. Gray clouds could be seen in the pitch black night sky and Dawn just heard the thunder. Instead of being stuck inside her hotel room, she decided to go out with some of her friends. Unfortunately, the only ones who were in the mood to party were Matt Cardona Jr. and Matt Korklan, better known as Zack Ryder and Evan Bourne respectively. Barbie Blank didn't call her back, and Dawn was hoping that she would be at the Star Bar. Dawn hasn't spoken to Maryse Ouellet for weeks, and she missed bonding with her.

Most of the people think it was strange for her to be best friends with Maryse, since Mike dated her and she was rumored to be the reason of why they broke-up. Dawn never hated Maryse; she might be the biggest bitch among the Divas, but outside the WWE, she's actually one of the sweetest girls Dawn has ever met. Sure, she was bitter about her at first, but when Dawn got the chance to get to know Maryse, she honestly liked her. Things between them had never been awkward, even though Maryse knew her past relationship with Mike. Dawn sighed – sometimes, she wished that Mike had never dated Maryse in the first place, because ever since she found out about the two of them, she feels awkward being around Maryse, and she didn't know why.

After fifteen minutes of sitting in the back seat listening to Matt Cardona Jr. singing pop songs, they finally made it to the Star Bar. When Dawn got out of the vehicle, she took in a huge sigh of relief. Matt Cardona Jr. chuckled at her and ruffled her red hair, in which she responded by punching his right arm. Matt Korklan smirked and pinched her cheek. The two Matts got inside the bar. Dawn followed the two, but suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her right arm. Dawn looked behind her, and found the Sexiest of Sexy, Maryse, grinning at her.

"Maryse!" Dawn grinned.

"It's so good to see you, Dawn! Vous cherchez une bonne nuit!" _You are looking good tonight. _Maryse complimented her and then gave her a hug.

Dawn was wearing a little red tube dress, and underneath it she wore black lace tights. On her feet, she was wearing her pair of black Christian Louboutin stilettos. Layered pieces of long, silver necklaces adorned her chest. Dawn's hair was in perfect disarray, and her make-up consisted of black eyeliner, cherry-colored lip gloss, and peachy pink cheeks.

Dawn smirked and hugged Maryse back. She then pulled away to look at her from head-to-toe, and Maryse had a very sexy outfit on - a spaghetti-strap, satin dress in the color hot pink that ended on the middle of her thighs, and a pair of studded, black ankle boots with high heels on her feet. She didn't had much make-up on, but her lips were in the shade of pale pink. Her long, silky, beach blonde hair was curled.

"Good to see you too, Maryse! Thanks, mais je ne regarde pas bon que vous." _But I don't look as good as you._

Maryse let out a small laugh and flipped her curled blonde hair back. "You're a doll. Let's go in now, Barbie's waiting for us on the dance floor."

And with that, Maryse took Dawn's hand. Before going inside however, Maryse saw the large, neon 'Sexy' sign beside the bar's entrance. Maryse tugged on Dawn's hand, and asked her to take a photo of her beside the sign. Dawn took her phone out and Maryse did her hand gesture. Maryse asked an old man passing down the street to take her and Dawn's photo. Dawn and Maryse posed on both sides of the 'Sexy' sign and then the man returned Dawn's phone to her. Maryse thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and the two ladies went inside.

* * *

><p>Dawn, Maryse, and Barbie had spent two hours on the dance floor and right now, they were still dancing. The three of them made frequent trips to the bar and Dawn was pretty sure that both Maryse and Barbie were now drunk. She was feeling warm, but she's sure that she isn't drunk... yet. She felt tipsy though. Maryse was sitting at the bar, drinking a martini. We Radiate by Goldfrapp was playing, and Barbie and Dawn danced with each other.<p>

When the song finished, Maryse was still in the bar, with two empty martini glasses beside her right hand. Dawn frowned.

"Where's Maryse?" Barbie asked through the loud music.

"She's at the bar. I'll check her out okay?" Dawn told her. Barbie just nodded, and started dancing with a random guy.

Dawn rolled her eyes and walked to the bar. She sat on the empty bar stool next to Maryse. She had her left arm up on the shiny black table and her forehead was on top of her arm. Dawn sighed.

"You alright doll?" Dawn asked.

Maryse nodded and smirked at her. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Dawn said as she took Maryse's left hand.

Maryse brought her head up and looked at Dawn. Dawn was surprised when she saw Maryse's eye makeup running down her cheeks, staining her beautiful face. Dawn immediately got it – she was crying. But why exactly? Just a few hours ago she was bubbly and all smiles, and now, she looked like she just found out someone she loved died.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Maryse chuckled. "Mike veut que je sois heureux, si ... je suis ici; être heureux." _Mike wants me to be happy, so... here I am; being happy._

Dawn took a deep breath. Mike broke Maryse's heart, and she still hadn't found someone who could help her fix it. Dawn tightened her grip on Maryse's left hand. "You're not being happy right now, Maryse."

"Ce n'est pas comme Mike se soucie de toute façon," _It's not like Mike cares anyway. _Maryse sighed. "I don't want to ruin your night. Go on, just leave me here. I can take care of myself."

Dawn wanted to protest, but Maryse let her hand go and ordered a stronger drink. Dawn held her right shoulder, but Maryse just gave her the signature hand gesture. The female Chinese bartender tended Maryse and Dawn was about to return to the dance floor when suddenly, the brown-haired, green-eyed male bartender placed a glass of Blue Devil in front of her. Dawn narrowed her eyes and arched an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't order this cocktail." Dawn told the bartender, who was smiling at her.

"I know," The bartender replied. He then looked to his left, which was Dawn's right side, and then he fixed his eyes on her. "But a blonde gentleman sitting over there ordered it for you."

Dawn looked to her right; she saw the booths, but she didn't see the blonde gentleman that the bartender was talking about. She stared at the tempting Blue Devil on the table. It was teasing her, making her want to take a sip or two. She didn't know what was in that drink, and she thought what if a drug was laced in it. It was from someone she didn't know and she could just leave it there. But, she was parched and it wasn't usual for her to get free drinks from men. So she took the cocktail and brought the glass up to her lips. She immediately smelled the strong scent of the gin. She took one long sip and the aqua-colored liquid burned her throat. Her chest felt warm and her skin was tingling.

When she got up from the bar stool, she decided to return to the dance floor and reunite with Barbie. But before she could, she felt someone touching her left hand. She looked to her left and found Nick Nemeth kissing her knuckles. She glared at him.

"Nick, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dawn asked Nick as she shook her hand away from him.

Nick walked closer to her, filling in the wide gap between them. "I want to dance with you, Dee."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but the cunning smirk on Nick's lips didn't disappear. "I don't want to dance with you, Nick."

"You know you want to dance with me." Nick told her. Her breath hitched when she felt his hot breath on her earlobe. "Jay's not here."

Dawn's eyes widened, but Nick just shrugged. "Just because Jay's not here doesn't mean I'm going to dance with you."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Just one dance, please?"

Dawn knew if she just told him to go away, he'll only come closer to her. And with that, she nodded at him. Nick grinned and took her left hand. He dragged her to the dance floor with him, and Monster by Lady Gaga started to play.

When the song made it to the two-minute mark, Nick started nuzzling Dawn's neck. At first she didn't mind, but when she felt his teeth grazing her left collarbone and his hands going up to her chest, she turned around and pushed him away from her. Dawn started to walk away from the dance floor but Nick grabbed her right hand and easily spun her around back to him. He tried to kiss her, but she slapped him.

"You fucking asshole!" Dawn yelled at him. Nick stood there looking at her as he held his left cheek.

Dawn started to walk out of the dance floor, but then her face collided into someone's chest. She looked up and was shocked to find Mike just standing there between the couples grinding into each other.

"Let's get out of here." Mike told her as he took her right hand and dragged her out of the club.

When they got out of the club, Mike took her to his car. He asked her to hop in the passenger seat and so she did. He started the car and he drove away from the place.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked her as he looked at the road.

Dawn took a deep breath and nodded. Her heart was beating rapidly. "A bit startled, but I'm fine."

From the corner of her left eye, Dawn saw Mike nodding. She then heard raindrops falling on the roof of his car, and even though his air conditioner wasn't on full blast, she felt cold. She brought her hands to her mouth and blew some air on it. Mike saw her shivering, so when the red light came on, he immediately took his teal jacket off and gave it to her. Dawn raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged and held up his jacket for her to take. A few seconds later, she took it and put it on. Mike smirked at her before he started driving again.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the hotel. Mike stopped in front of the hotel's entrance and it was now raining like cats and dogs. The time was one-fifteen in the morning. He turned off the car's engine and shoved the keys inside his right pocket. He then looked at Dawn, who was staring at the raindrops on the car's windows. Dawn turned her head to the left to look at Mike. He smirked at her and she smirked back at him.

"Thanks for… everything." Dawn told him as she bit her lower lip.

Mike nodded. "Always here for you, Dee."

Mike was about to give her a hug, but then she felt her phone vibrating inside her clutch. Mike watched her as she pulled her phone out of her bag. He saw her wallpaper – a picture of her and Jay, their faces only a few inches away from each other and they were grinning from ear to ear. Mike swallowed.

When Dawn put her phone back inside her clutch, her eyes made contact with Mike's cerulean blue orbs when she looked at him. She bit her lower lip once more.

"So… you and Jay huh?" Mike stated.

Dawn chuckled humorlessly. She knew he saw her cellphone wallpaper. "If you're thinking that we're together-"

"Are you?" Mike asked, the feeling of jealousy creeping onto him.

Dawn sighed and shook her head. "We're not together; we're just friends."

"You sure about that?" Mike's jaw clenched.

Dawn looked away from him for a second. She looked at him again and his whole face was flushed. Dawn saw jealousy in his eyes and she couldn't believe that he was jealous of Jay. She understood why he felt jealous – he is her ex-boyfriend after all. But, he's now her friend – shouldn't he be happy for her?

"Yes Mike, I'm sure about that." Dawn said. She then took both of Mike's hands. "You don't have to be jealous about Jay, okay? Jealousy is a dangerous thing – you have to get rid of it."

Mike squeezed her hands and looked down. "I'll try."

And with that, Dawn leaned in and kissed his right cheek. Mike looked up and she smiled. Her warm lips soothed him, making him forget about the world for a few seconds. Dawn let go of his hands and put the hood up of his jacket over her head. She smiled at him once again before getting out of his car.

Mike sat there in the driver's seat in silence as he tried to process what just happened. His right hand subconsciously touched the spot where Dawn kissed him and he smiled. He knew Dawn was right – jealousy is a dangerous thing. As much as he wanted to be with her again, Mike knew that at some point, he had to forget about her and find someone new. He was thankful for the two-year relationship that he had with her, and for their friendship. Mike then realized that he had nothing to be jealous about; he was lucky enough to have had the chance to call Dawn his girl before and be friends with her after he'd been a complete asshole to her. If someone should be jealous, it's guys like Nick Nemeth, who wouldn't have a chance with Dawn.

* * *

><p>Nick Nemeth was still in the club, sitting in one of the booths. He had a bottle of bourbon in his left hand. He was drinking so he could forget what happened a while ago. <em>Fuck Mike,<em> he thought to himself. If it wasn't for his intervention, he could've taken Dawn back to the hotel and have his way with her. _Fuck Jay, _he mentally cursed Jay. What does Dawn see in him? Was it because he was the current World Heavyweight Champion? He'd been comparing himself to the guy for weeks, thinking about the things that made Jay a better man than him. Nick knew that he was more good-looking than Jay, and he was much younger. He just didn't get it – why did Dawn like him so much?

_Fuck you, Dawn. _He cursed at her in his mind. Why did she have to be so fucking perfect? Her fiery red hair turned him on, her piercing blue eyes drove him to the brink of insanity, and her hourglass figure lit a fire inside of him. She was a witch and she had put on a love spell on him. Now, Nick was this green-eyed monster and he hated her for it. But, as much as he hated Dawn, Nick still wanted a piece of her, and he wouldn't stop until he gets some of her. Nick took one long sip from the bottle of bourbon, the amber-colored liquid warming up his chest. If he wanted to score, he better step up his game.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _Sorry for the lack of Jay/Christian in this chapter! I promise there will be more of him in the next one. _

_Recently, I've been having problems with writing. It's either my muses have gone to a vacation and didn't take me with them, or I'm just tired and uninspired. But, I will try and continue writing this story - may my muses get back from their vacation so my Jay/Christian-muse could help me out._

_Anyway, don't forget to leave story reviews! I appreciate the feedback really much. It would be nice if you could include what you would like to see in the next chapters! If you're wondering how Dawn looks like, try looking at pictures of a red-haired Haley Bennett - she's an actress, and she's my current model for Dawn/Scarlet. :)_

_Thank you so much for everything – story reviews, favorite author, favorite story, story alert, author alert, and everything else. You are all awesome! :D_

**_Songs I listened to while writing this chapter_**_:  
><em>_One Week Of Danger - The Virgins  
><em>_You Might Have Noticed - The Academy Is  
><em>_Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def Leppard  
><em>_Makes Me Wonder - Maroon 5  
><em>_We Radiate - Goldfrapp  
><em>_When Everything Falls Back Down - Action Item feat. Chelsea Kane_


	16. Testing The Strong Ones

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) and the WWE rightfully belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I only own Dawn Iris Ricard/Scarlet, Pearl Armstrong, any other original characters and this story's plot. I'll make you feel so damn unpretty if you steal my story.

* * *

><p><strong>June 7, 2011; Tuesday.<br>****SmackDown live taping at US Airways Center in ****Phoenix, AZ.**

"Cody-doodles! Teddy-bear!"

Cody Runnels and Ted DiBiase Jr. looked behind their backs and found Dawn Ricard rushing towards them. Ted's eyes widened while Cody took in a deep breath. They looked at each other and planned run away from her, but she caught up with them. They turned around and she gave the two a warm, tight hug. They hugged her back.

"Deedee!" Cody said as he smiled at her.

"So nice to see you here, Dee. You're back on SmackDown?" Ted asked her with a smirk on his lips.

Dawn smiled back at Cody before nodding at Ted. "Yeah. Well… for the meantime."

Ted nodded and with that, Dawn started pinching Cody's cheeks. Cody knew he should've put on his plastic face mask a while ago. He looked at an amused Ted, who just stood there looking at the two of them with a cheeky grin on his face. Scarlet and 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes had a storyline before. For some reason, Dawn became obsessed with Cody's face. Dawn still loved his dashing face even though he was now 'un-dashing'.

"My Cody-doodles is still so cute!" Dawn said as she talked in a way that a mom would talk to her baby as she pinched both of Cody's cheeks, in which he just responded with a chuckle.

Five minutes later, Dawn got tired of pinching Cody's cheeks. Cody's face was flushed and his cheeks were aching. Ted laughed at his face, and so did the guys who were carrying Cody's paper bags. Cody just rolled his eyes.

"Well, we have to prepare for our match against Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara. See you later Deedee." Cody told Dawn as he hugged her.

She hugged Ted as well and before they could walk away, Dawn called out one of Cody's 'baggers' and asked for a paper bag. They gave her one and she put it on. She gave Cody a thumbs up in which Cody just responded with a chuckle. They finally walked away from Dawn. On the other hand, she decided to go and visit Jay for their six-men, mixed tag team match against The Corre's Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, and Rosa Mendes.

When she made it to Jay's dressing room, she knocked about three times before Jay opened the door. When Jay saw her, his eyes widened. Dawn had new in-ring attire on, which consisted of a neon red bra and a tiny, shiny black studded vest that restricted her chest on top of it. The vest perfectly showed her glorious rack off. She had on matching black studded shorts that were very short, and on her feet, she wore knee-high boots that had scarlet-colored flames in them. On her hands, she wore fishnet gloves. Jay knew it was Dawn, despite the weird paper bag over her head that covered her beautiful face.

"Dawn! Why do you have a paper bag over your head?" Jay asked her with a look of pure confusion on his face.

Dawn took the paper bag as she started to laugh. She folded it before tossing it in the trash bin beside the door. "I like being random."

Jay chuckled. "You sure do."

Dawn laughed. "So… are you going to let me in or not?"

Jay stepped out of the way and Dawn smirked as she went inside. She expected to found their tag team partnerfor tonight – Ezekiel Jackson – in his dressing room, but Jay was all alone. Dawn sat on the couch and Jay sat beside her. The television in front of them was on, and she saw Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. walking down the ramp as Cody's baggers handed out paper bags to the crowd.

"I guess I know now where you got that paper bag." Jay said.

Dawn smirked. "From Undashing Cody Rhodes' baggers, yeah."

Jay chuckled and looked at her. She was already looking at him, and that made his heart skip a beat.

"I've got good news for you." Jay told her with a smile on his face.

Dawn smiled. "Woo, what is it?"

Jay took a deep breath, but the smile on his face didn't disappear. He had been aching to tell Dawn what he wanted to tell her right now for almost two weeks, but it just didn't seem like a topic he could discuss with her over the phone.

"Vince was pleased with what happened at Over The Limit – in fact, he was so pleased, he offered to help me with my divorce!" Jay told her, his smile growing wider. "Isn't that great? Turns out Vince doesn't hate me that much."

"Oh my God, that's amazing!" Dawn said, giving him a hug. Jay hugged her back.

"I know!" Jay replied as he looked into her piercing blue eyes when he pulled back from her.

"I'm so happy for you, Jay." Dawn bit her lower lip as she stared into his steel blue eyes. Subconsciously, she brought her right hand up to the left side of his face. Jay closed his eyes as Dawn caressed his cheek.

A minute later, Jay opened his eyes and took Dawn's soft hand. He squeezed it. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Dawn smirked. "You're welcome."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before Jay kissed her right cheek. His lips stayed there for a minute, before he pulled back and smirked at her. She smirked back. She looked away from him just so he wouldn't see her rosy cheeks. When they turned their eyes on the tv, Sin Cara rolled up Ted DiBiase Jr. and the ring announcer declared Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara as the winners. Cody Rhodes then started to attack Daniel Bryan, but Sin Cara managed to subdue Cody Rhodes.

* * *

><p>The Corre's Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel were on the side of the ring with Rosa Mendes. Wade Barrett wasn't in the match, but he was on commentary with Michael Cole, Booker T, and Josh Matthews. They stared at Ezekiel Jackson, who was inside the ring showing off his huge muscles. Ezekiel Jackson then looked at Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel, and grinned deviously at them.<p>

Just Close Your Eyes started to play and Christian came out. He acknowledged the crowd and his Peeps. They praised him. The World Heavyweight title was securely wrapped around his waist and the gold gleamed against the light. He walked down the ramp, and then he stood beside the steel steps. Instead of getting inside the ring, Christian looked at the titantron.

The instrumental version of t.A.T.u.'s song, Dangerous and Moving started to play, and the crowd went wild. Scarlet came out with her arms raised, showing everyone the Divas belt – her title.

"Making her way to the ring, she is the current WWE Divas Champion and the pride of Phoenix, Arizona – Scarlet!"

Scarlet walked down the ramp, oozing confidence and with so much grace. She gave some of the fans a high-five. She stopped and stood beside Christian. He smirked at her before he moved his left hand, a gesture that meant 'ladies first'. Scarlet kissed his cheek, and with that she climbed the steel steps and got inside the ring. Wade Barrett kept his eyes on her.

She stood on the bottom right turnbuckle and raised the title. When she got off the turnbuckle, Christian got on the bottom right turnbuckle and proudly showed off the World title to the WWE Universe. He checked his Peeps out, before finally jumping off the turnbuckle. Scarlet and Christian's belts were taken by the referee and after he had the titles put aside, he rang the bell. The first to step in the ring were Scarlet and Rosa, and they locked up in the middle of the ring. Scarlet got the upper hand right away with a kick to Rosa's stomach. When Rosa was slowly getting off-balanced, Scarlet used the ropes to her advantage and did a springboard bulldog on her. Scarlet pinned Rosa, but she kicked out at three. Rosa ran towards their corner and tagged Justin Gabriel in. Scarlet tagged Ezekiel Jackson and the two men went on against each other.

Fifteen minutes later, Scarlet dominated Rosa for the second time, and when Rosa was going to give Scarlet the clothesline, Scarlet kicked her in the stomach and finished her off with the butterfly suplex, also known as the Wings of Fire. Scarlet successfully pinned Rosa. Christian, Ezekiel Jackson, and she were declared as the winners. All of a sudden, Wade Barrett got inside the ring and hit Scarlet with a chair from behind. Scarlet fell down onto the ring's canvas while Christian went after him. Ezekiel Jackson checked up on Scarlet, and protected her from Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater.

Before Wade could flee the scene, Christian caught up with him in the middle of the ramp. They threw punches to each other, until Christian finally gave him the Killswitch. He left Wade Barrett there on the ramp face down and he rushed back inside the ring. Scarlet was up and was holding her back as Ezekiel Jackson supported her weight and Christian asked her if she was okay. She nodded at him but the pain was evident on her face. And with that, the referee finally gave their respective titles back and raised their arms.

* * *

><p>The show ended and Stu Bennett was on the sidewalk, waiting for a cab to drive him to the Holiday Inn. He was tired, and all he wanted to do was go to the hotel, get inside his hotel room, and get some rest. Ten minutes later, there was still no sign of a yellow cab. Stu groaned.<p>

Feeling impatient, he just decided to walk. As he walked down the sidewalk though, someone called his name. He immediately stopped walking and froze on the spot – he knew who owned that voice.

"Stu, hey!" Dawn said as she patted his back. He flinched at her touch, but she didn't notice that he moved.

Stu thought about whether or not he should turn around and look at her. He'd been trying his best to avoid her, but why was she there right behind him? Stu wanted to pinch himself, because he might just be dreaming. It's been two weeks since Over The Limit – how long could he distance himself from Dawn? He wanted to talk to her, apologize to her for overreacting, the fact that he hit her with a steel chair a while ago, and so that he could finally here her angelic voice. He took a deep breath, and faced her. He tried his best to put a smile on his face. She smirked back, even though his smile didn't reached his eyes.

"Ricard." Stu said as he looked down on her.

Dawn laughed softly. Oh how her laugh made his knees feel a little weak. "Oh please, we've known each other for a year now. Just call me Dee."

Stu looked down and chuckled. When he looked up at her, Dawn saw his flushed cheeks. She bit her lower lip. "Okay Dee. Why are you here? I hope you're not mad at me for hitting you with a steel chair a while ago."

"Nah, I'm not mad at all - it's all part of the job. Anyway, I saw you walking down the sidewalk and I just decided to talk to you for a while," Dawn replied. She looked behind her. "I'm kinda waiting for someone, but he's not here yet."

Stu frowned. He was pretty sure he knew who she was waiting for. "I see. Well, it's getting late. I better go to the hotel now."

Dawn sighed. "Oh, okay. Be safe. Call me or something – I miss goofing around with you."

Stu looked at her sparkling blue eyes, and finally smiled genuinely. He nodded. "Sure Dee. Good night."

And with that, Stu walked away from her. He looked back after he had taken a few steps away and he regretted doing it. He saw Jay hugging Dawn. They hailed a cab and stepped inside. He looked down at his feet and he kicked the small rock hard enough for it to roll down to the end of the sidewalk. He wanted love – he wanted to Dawn to love him, but he wasn't as lucky as Jay is.

* * *

><p>It took thirty minutes for Jay and Dawn to get to the Ricard residence in Paradise Valley Village. When the cab stopped in front of the cozy American Foursquare, Dawn paid for the cab fare since it was her idea to invite Jay over to the house that she grew up in. She persuaded him to stay the night there instead of checking in at the hotel and he agreed. Dawn hadn't been home in months and whenever there was a show in Arizona, she told herself to visit her family if she can. Jay was the second co-worker of hers that she brought there – Mike being the first one. The first and last time Mike was there, her parents and her little brother Sam didn't accepted his presence. Dawn hoped that they would like Jay.<p>

When they got out of the vehicle, the cab driver helped Jay and Dawn unload their bags from the car's trunk and then he drove away. Jay looked at the house and felt relief washing over him. He was rarely home, and he missed being in Tampa, Florida. By just looking at the house, it made him feel at peace.

The Ricard residence was an American Foursquare. Two stories, a manicured lawn complete with the beautiful rose bed on the left side of the lawn and a swing for two people on the right side. The house was made of brick and the roof and the window shutters were dark gray. Green flowering vines were snaked around the top of the black iron fence. Two diamond-shaped lamps sat on top of the medium-length, brick pillars beside the black iron gate. The lamps illuminated the whole lawn, and there was a stone pathway leading to the porch and the front door. Jay was in awe.

"Your house is so homey." Jay said as he walked towards the gate, his eyes wide as he looked at the large house.

Dawn let out a small, short laugh and opened the gate. "Thanks. Come on, let's go inside."

Jay nodded and extended the handle of his bag. Dawn did the same thing, and the two of them walked on the pathway. When they made it to the front door, Dawn rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a blonde woman opened the door. She bore a striking resemblance to Dawn, except that she was an inch taller than Dawn, her hair was golden blonde instead of fiery red, and she looked much older. They shared the same piercing, shocking blue eyes. Jay automatically knew that she was Dawn's mother.

Her mother gasped at the sight of her daughter. "Dawn!"

Dawn laughed. "Hi mom."

Dawn wrapped her arms around her mom and her mom hugged her back. Jay stood there awkwardly as he stared at the two. Five minutes later, Mrs. Ricard pulled back from Dawn and looked at Jay with her eyes narrowed. Jay felt like she was scrutinizing him. He took a deep breath.

"And who's this?" Mrs. Ricard asked her daughter as she looked at Jay from head to toe.

"Mom, meet Jay Reso. He's a fellow wrestler and he goes by the ring name Christian. I'm pretty sure you've heard of him – Sam's a big fan of his," Dawn smiled. She then looked at Jay. "And Jay, meet my mom – Mrs. Irene Ricard."

Jay wiped his sweaty palm on his jeans and extended his arm out for Mrs. Ricard to shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ricard."

Mrs. Ricard smirked at him and shook his hand. Dawn took in a sigh of relief – when she introduced Mike to her, she was a bit 'intimidating', according to him. Dawn could tell that her mom seemed to like Jay.

"Nice to meet you, Jay. I'm pretty sure Sam would be happy about you being here." Mrs. Ricard said as she put her hand down.

Jay chuckled. "I'm looking forward in meeting the little man soon."

Mrs. Ricard nodded, and she stepped away from the doorway. "Come in you two, I bet you two are tired."

"Very tired." Dawn said as she got in the house. Jay helped her with her bags even though she swatted his hand away from her stuff a few times.

The living room was dimly lit, and since it was close to midnight, Dawn knew that everyone in the house was already asleep.

When they got to the second floor, she could smell the foul scent of paint and wood varnish. She and Jay followed her mom as she led them down the hall.

"Mom, is the house under construction or something?" Dawn asked.

Her mom looked behind her and nodded. "I wouldn't call it under construction though. We're just renovating the guest room."

Jay looked at Dawn, and she bit her lower lip. "But… where is Jay going to sleep?"

Mrs. Ricard stopped walking and ended up leading them to Dawn's bedroom. "He can sleep on the couch in your room."

Jay swallowed as Dawn sighed. She then hugged her mom. "Thanks mom. You can go back to bed now."

Mrs. Ricard "Sure honey. I'll see you two in the morning."

Dawn and Jay nodded at her, and Dawn stepped inside her bedroom. Before Jay could get inside though, Mrs. Ricard took his left arm.

"If you try to do something… inappropriate to Dawn, you'll regret stepping into this house." She warned him, her eyes drilling holes into him.

"I can assure you that I wouldn't do the things you're thinking that I would do to her, Mrs. Ricard." Jay smirked at her.

Mrs. Ricard was hesitant at first, but then she smirked back at him. She nodded before walking down the hall. Jay dragged his luggage inside of her room. He sat on the couch and then he looked around the room.

Dawn's room was spacious; girly, but not quite. The walls of her room were painted teal. Pictures of her with her friends during her high school years were framed and hung up on the wall just above her black computer desk. All of her school diplomas were also framed and nailed to the wall, together with some of her academic achievements and awards from her taekwondo career. Her bed was large enough for two people and her bed sheets were in the color pale pink. Her room was very neat, and a black fur carpet was placed in the middle of the shiny wooden floor. She had turned on the pink lamp on the nightstand, giving the dark room some light. There was a framed picture of her and Pearl just beside the lamp. Jay knew who Pearl was after Dawn told him about her.

Jay wondered where Dawn had went off to, but then he saw her coming out of the door across her bed wearing a pair of black jogging pants and a white tank top. Her red hair was tied in a low ponytail, and all of her make-up was gone. She had obviously cleaned up already.

"You can clean yourself up now." Dawn told him with a smirk on her face as she sat on her bed.

Jay just nodded, and brought out a purple t-shirt and a pair of black shorts from his bag. He walked to the bathroom, and stepped inside. Dawn laid her head on top of her soft pillow. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and decided to tweet something.

_Home sweet home! Feels so good to be with my family._

She tweeted it, and placed her phone back on the nightstand. She wanted to mention Jay in her tweet discreetly, but that was all she come up with. She felt tired, but when she closed her eyes, but she couldn't fall asleep. She just stared at the dark blue ceiling. Dawn smiled when she saw the small fake stars on the ceiling twinkling in the dark. A few minutes later, she heard Jay getting out of the bathroom.

Dawn opened her eyes and found him setting up the small pillows and the knitted quilt on the couch. She rolled her eyes.

"My bed is big enough for the both of us, you know. You don't have to sleep there." Dawn told him as she slowly rose up.

Jay shook his head as he covered his legs with the quilt. He had to curl up a bit so he could fit in the couch. "But your mom said I should sleep here on the couch."

Dawn chuckled. "Do you really think I would let you do that? This is my room. And besides, you're too big for the couch!"

Jay sighed. "It's okay, Dee."

"No Jay, it's not okay!" Dawn told him as she rubbed her left eye. "If you don't get up, I'll drag you from that damn couch and bring you here to the bed."

"Okay, fine." Jay laughed as he kicked the quilt off his legs and stood up. He walked towards Dawn and sat on the right side of the bed. She faced him.

"Better now? Jay asked her, smirking.

Dawn nodded and felt her cheeks warming up. "Much better."

And with that, Dawn sank down to her pillow and faced Jay. Jay did the same thing, and he grabbed Dawn's blanket. He wrapped it around their bodies as Dawn moved closer to him. They looked in each other's eyes.

"I thought I was ready to go to sleep an hour ago, but right now, I can't even close my eyes." Dawn chuckled.

"Yeah, me neither." Jay laughed.

"Thanks for agreeing to stay here in the house with me." Dawn told him as she bit her lower lip.

Jay's smirk turned into a smile and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome. It was a good idea - I can finally get some decent sleep."

Dawn chuckled for the second time and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. But, Jay involuntarily moved his head to the side, causing their lips to meet. Dawn pulled back, and gasped. Jay was equally as shocked as her, because he knew he didn't do it on purpose. He eyed Dawn's sweet lips, and he leaned in and kissed her again.

They shared a soft kiss, before Jay pulled back. Dawn put her head on his chest and she could hear his heart beating. Jay wrapped his left arm around her and stroked her red hair.

"I want to be with you, Jay," Dawn sighed as she looked up at Jay. "But I think we're just not meant to be."

Jay's face was expressionless. "Don't say that, Dee. We're going to be together - trust me."

Dawn looked down and laid her head on his chest again. Jay's words had given Dawn the hope that she needed. She didn't expect the chance to be with a man like him. "I trust you."

Jay looked at her and smiled. "They're just testing us - the strong ones."

"I think you just used a Copeland song!" Dawn laughed as she rose, looking at him.

He chuckled. "Since when did Adam became a recording artist?"

Dawn punched his left arm as he chuckled. "I was talking about the band, not Adam Copeland, Jay."

Jay shrugged as he laughed. He really didn't knew the band, but he should check them out soon.

Dawn then turned around and faced the left side. Jay moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dawn smirked as Jay placed his chin on the crook of her neck. Dawn closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _Dawn and Jay fluff - with a bit of Stu and Dawn action on the side. ;) Anyway, don't forget to leave story reviews, add this story to your favorites list, add me to your favorite author's list, add this story to your story alerts, or add me to your author alerts. Do whichever you prefer out of all that - it'll make me very, very happy. ;)_

_Capitol Punishment is near and so is the 3-hour Monday Night Raw live in Long Island, New York! Too bad I'm going to be at school when these shows are on, boo! :( I'll just watch it via Youtube or download it off isohunt. :P Anyway, if Christian doesn't win the title back on Capitol Punishment, I am going on a riot. Who's with me? Haha, just kidding! But seriously - I would be so, so pissed. I, and the rest of Christian's Peeps, just want him to be the World Heavyweight Champion again - is that too much to ask for WWE? :(_

_I'm going to be a Senior this coming June 14! I'm very nervous - hopefully my first day at school would turn out just fine. I'm also nervous about going to college. I could already feel the stress crashing over me. :| Hopefully I could continue writing this story - I enjoy writing it as much as you enjoy reading it. Keep on being amazing you guys! xo - **Chandra**_

_**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:**_

_Run Away - The Audition_  
><em>Testing The Strong Ones - Copeland<em>  
><em>Just So You Know - Jesse McCartney<em>  
><em>Face Down - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus<em>  
><em>Break - The Cinematics<em>  
><em>Alibi - 30 Seconds To Mars<em>


	17. Sleep With Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) and the WWE rightfully belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I only own Dawn Iris Ricard/Scarlet, Pearl Armstrong, any other original characters and this story's plot. I'll hit the switch on you if you steal my story.

* * *

><p><strong>June 27, 2011, Monday<br>****Monday Night Raw live from the Savage Arena in Toledo, Ohio.**

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw! We are live from the Savage Arena in Toledo, Ohio. The Bella Twins are in the ring right now. Brie Bella is getting ready with the assistance of her twin sister Nikki to face the WWE Divas Champion, Scarlet, in this non-title match." Michael Cole said as they got back from the commercial break.

"Speaking of the Scarlet, here she comes!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler said on commentary as Scarlet went out, holding up the Divas title.

The instrumental version of Dangerous And Moving by t.a.T.u. blared loudly through the speakers and the cheers of her fans competed with the music's loudness. Scarlet had a proud, confident grin on her face as she held up the Divas title. She brought the belt down and placed it on her left shoulder. She walked down the ramp with ease and confidence. When she got in the ring, she climbed the bottom left turnbuckle and acknowledged the crowd. The Bella Twins eyed her and Brie tried to get to her, but the referee prevented her from doing so by blocking her. Scarlet got off the turnbuckle and gave the belt to the referee. The bell rang and Brie slapped Scarlet. Scarlet held her left cheek and glared furiously at Brie before pushing her away. Brie pushed her in return, and then Scarlet moved back from her. She walked backwards until her back touched the ropes. Brie walked towards her to give her a clothesline, but Scarlet gripped the top rope and used it to lift herself off the ring canvas. Her feet met Brie's chin, and she fell down.

Scarlet stared at Brie with amusement. Brie was now lying on the mat as she held her chin, rolling back and forth from the pain. Scarlet took Brie's arm and dragged her near the top left turnbuckle. Scarlet then climbed the ropes and gave Brie a split-legged moonsault. She lifted up Brie's leg and the referee started the count, but then Nikki grabbed Scarlet's left foot and dragged her out of the ring forcefully. Scarlet's back hit the barricade and she winced in pain. The referee saw it, and told Nikki to stop interfering. Nikki held her arms up in defense and smirked with satisfaction as Scarlet held her aching back.

The match went on for five minutes, with Scarlet dominating Brie the whole time despite numerous interference by Nikki. Just as Scarlet was about to give Brie a clothesline, she rolled out of the ring. The Bella Twins used their Twin Magic and Nikki switched places with Brie. Scarlet didn't know that it was now Nikki that she was facing, since the twins wore the same in-ring gear and didn't give any clues to anyone how to tell them apart. Nikki kicked Scarlet in the gut, but Scarlet managed to punch her in the jaw and execute her new finishing move – a swinging neckbreaker, which is called the 'Scarlet Fever' – perfectly. Scarlet went for the cover and the bell immediately rang when the referee made it to three. Brie Bella watched in horror as the referee held up Scarlet's arm. Brie then hurriedly got inside the ring and tried to hit Scarlet, but Scarlet gave her the Whip Of Fire. Brie immediately fell down on the ring canvas, landing beside Nikki. The referee gave Scarlet her title, and he raised her arm for the second time. As she was about to raise her belt, The Miz came out running towards the ring. Scarlet attempted to get out of the ring, but The Miz was swift; he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back in the ring. The Miz set her up for the Skull-Crushing Finale, but then Say It To My Face by Downstait started playing, and Alex Riley, his former protégé, came out.

The Miz dropped Scarlet on the ring canvas as he stared at Alex Riley. Scarlet rolled out of the ring and tried to stand up. Once she was completely on her feet, she put the Divas title on her right shoulder as she watched Alex Riley run towards the ring. He speared The Miz and started punching him in the head.

A few seconds later, the anonymous Raw general manager decided to chime in.

Michael Cole stood up from his chair and got on the podium. He opened the laptop and cleared his throat. Alex Riley got off The Miz and looked at Cole while The Miz tried to get up. When he was up, The Miz focused his attention on Cole.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention." Michael Cole started. The crowd booed him. "I have just received an e-mail from the anonymous Raw general manager."

The crowd booed him once more, but he kept his face straight. He stared at the laptop's screen for a second, before looking at the two men standing inside the ring.

"Miz – it seems to me that you just couldn't get your hands off Scarlet, or Alex Riley. So I've decided that tonight's main event would be you against Alex Riley, with Scarlet as the special guest referee. In that way, you can get your hands on A-Ry, without laying a finger on Scarlet."

When Michael Cole was done reading the e-mail, the crowd gave mixed feedback about the decision. Alex Riley got out of the ring and joined Scarlet, who was now standing on top of the ramp. Alex Riley smirked at Scarlet and she took his arm and held it up. The two of them looked at an exasperated Miz, who was still in the ring. He mouthed a few words to Riley, in which Riley just responded with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Dawn was sitting on a red steel chair beside the coffee dispenser just across the buffet table. She frowned; she felt alone in a room full of people. Even though she loved being on the flagship show, she preferred to be on SmackDown. She missed bonding with her friends there and spending time with Jay. Their late-night phone calls or direct messages on Twitter just never satisfied her. She found it unfair how most of the couples in the company were traveling together and are on the same show. Dawn wanted to be back on SmackDown, but she knew she isn't going to be on the show anytime soon – now that her angle with Alex Riley and The Miz started.<p>

Scarlet's storyline is going to be about her being involved in the feud between The Miz and Alex Riley, in which she becomes romantically involved with Alex Riley, which gives more reason for The Miz to hate on A-Ry.

Sometimes, Dawn just didn't get the ideas of the creative team. She thought that maybe they just put all of the Superstars and Divas' names in two top hats, pick a name from each hat, and throw the chosen Superstars or Divas into a random storyline.

Dawn nibbled on her glossy bottom lip as she watched Matt Cardona Jr. and Maryse Ouellet flirt with each other. Beside them were Eve Torres and Kofi Kingston, who were talking quite animatedly. She sighed.

The WWE Champion John Cena sat on the empty, red steel chair beside her and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. She looked up and found him smirking at her. She smirked back at him, but he immediately saw that her smirk didn't reach her eyes.

"Something's wrong, I can see it in your eyes." John told her as he narrowed his eyes.

Dawn tried to look busy by playing with her manicured nails. John already saw her eyes, so she couldn't lie and tell him that she was fine. She hated how he was able to detect if something's wrong with her or not. She felt John's arm bringing her closer to him.

Dawn sighed as she put her forehead on top of his shoulder. "We're in Ohio, and you know what they say-"

"Ohio is for lovers." John interrupted her.

"Exactly. Everyone here is pairing up and I'm loveless and feeling lonely." Dawn frowned as she looked up at John.

"You're not exactly alone and loveless, Dee." John replied with a wink.

Dawn felt her cheeks warming up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," John said, taking his cap off as he ran a hand through his scalp. He put his cap back on. "You're not alone anymore since I'm here."

She chuckled and stared into his baby blue eyes. They seem to twinkle under the fluorescent lights.

"I have a proposition for you," John's smirk disappeared. "Sleep with me."

Dawn saw lust clouding his baby blue eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat. It sounded tempting, but she couldn't sleep with him again.

"John, I don't think that's a good idea." Dawn replied, sighing.

"We can do it; but if you don't want to, then that's fine with me." John told her as he looked fiercely into her eyes. "You can still stay the night in my hotel room."

Dawn was speechless. She can't remember the last time she had actually been in the sheets with someone. Dawn had been feeling a void in her chest for a few weeks now – could sex fill that void? Even though John already told her that they wouldn't do it if she didn't want to, she knew that he'll eventually get bored and probably do it with her anyway.

Dawn stood up from the steel chair and looked at John. He was waiting for her answer, and he hoped that she would give in to his proposition. When Dawn was back on Raw, he couldn't get her image out of his head; he wanted nothing but to ravish her. Sure, he was a married man, but being on the road every day gets lonely.

"I'll think about it." She told him.

John stood up and stood in front of her. His fingers ran over her right arm. As she felt his fingertips sliding down her arm, she took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"You better." John replied.

And with that, John walked away from her. Dawn stood there for a moment. She felt goosebumps, and she tried to brush off John's touch with her left hand. She took another deep breath, and straightened herself up. She looked around, before heading to the Divas locker room to change into her referee attire.

After that moment with John, Dawn wasn't sure if she would be able to concentrate on the match. Nervousness and excitement were trying to overpower each other in her chest, and she felt sick.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your special guest referee for this next match, the WWE Divas Champion… Scarlet!"<p>

Scarlet came out, looking gorgeous and powerful as the special guest referee. She wore the usual referee shirt, but it was small and fitted her tightly. She wore very short, black denim shorts, and underneath it, she wore fishnet stockings. On her feet, she wore white tube socks with two black lines on top of it, and black, high-cut Chuck Taylors. Her red hair was tied into two pigtails. She walked down the ramp with a smirk on her face, and gave some of the fans a high five. She got inside the ring, and stared at the titantron.

I Came To Play by Downstait blared through the speakers and The Miz came out. Some people cheered for him, while most of them booed him. He did his signature hand gesture and walked towards the ring. The Miz fixed his gaze on Scarlet, and he didn't take his eyes off her as he entered the ring. His intense stare sent shivers down her spine.

A few seconds later, Alex Riley came out as Say It To My Face by Downstait started playing. The crowd cheered him on, and a smile appeared on his face. Scarlet clapped as she looked at A-Ry approaching the ring. From the corner of his eye, The Miz saw Scarlet clapping for his opponent, and it annoyed him and damaged his ego a bit.

When Alex Riley was inside the ring, The Miz stood in front of him and pushed him. Scarlet quickly stepped into the middle of the two men and told The Miz to back off. At first, The Miz refused to step away from A-Ry, but after Scarlet screamed at him, he moved backwards. When he was a few feet away from A-Ry, Scarlet sent a signal to ring the bell.

Alex Riley and The Miz locked up in the middle of the ring, and The Miz quickly got the upper hand by taking Alex's arm and twisting it. As The Miz prepared A-Ry for a submission hold, A-Ry used his elbow to hit The Miz's chin. When he was out of The Miz's hold, A-Ry pushed The Miz to the upper right turnbuckle and starting punching him. When he made it to three, Scarlet asked him to get off The Miz. The Miz then got on the top rope and jumped on A-Ry. Two of The Miz's fists hit A-Ry hard on the head, sending him tumbling down the ring canvas.

The match went on for fifteen minutes, with The Miz getting the upper hand for the first ten minutes, until Alex Riley was able to get back at him in the next ten minutes.

Right now, both men were lying face down on the mat, feeling pain and exhaustion. A minute later, The Miz slowly crawled on top of A-Ry and put his arm over him. Scarlet started the count, but when she was about to make it to three, Scarlet got up and held her right wrist. The Miz stood up and started yelling at her. She protested and told him that her wrist was hurting. The Miz cornered her to the top left turnbuckle. As they argued, Alex Riley punched The Miz in the back of his head, and rolled him up. Scarlet immediately started the three count, and successfully made it to three. She rang the bell, and raised Alex Riley's hand, declaring him as the winner.

The Miz rolled out of the ring, staring at Scarlet and Alex Riley. He was absolutely mad, and couldn't believe what just happened. He was aware that somehow, Scarlet abused her power as the referee by helping A-Ry win the match, since her right wrist was fine a few moments ago. As he stared at the two, he felt jealousy and rage rushing in his veins. Alex Riley hugged Scarlet and she hugged him back. The two then waved at him, which made him more mad. It took all of his strength not to rush back inside the ring and beat the living daylight out of Alex Riley. He was upset with Scarlet and he wanted to hurt her so much, but he knew he couldn't hit a woman. He mouthed a few inaudible insults to A-Ry, in which A-Ry just responded with an eye roll. The show ended with Scarlet and Alex Riley celebrating in the ring, as The Miz looked at them from the top of the ramp.

* * *

><p>The show was over, but a lot of people were still outside the Savage Arena. It was a cold night, but none of them seem to mind, just as long as they could catch a glimpse of their favorite Superstar and Diva.<p>

Dawn gave in to John's proposition, and now they were going to leave the arena together. When they stepped outside, the crowd went nuts. The ladies desperately tried to touch John's biceps, while the eyes of many men were glued on Dawn. Dawn and John signed a few autographs and took several pictures, before John's rental car finally came. The car valet got out of the vehicle, and Dawn and John got inside. They quickly drove away.

As Dawn uneasily sat on the passenger seat, she could smell the sexual tension building up in the air. John's hands tightly gripped the steering wheel, and he was driving a little fast. Suddenly, she was having second thoughts about what she was going to do with him tonight.

A few minutes later, they made it to the hotel that they were staying at. It only took them a short while to make it to John's hotel room. John couldn't contain himself any longer – he grabbed Dawn and slammed her on his hotel room door. Their lips met and moved against one another. Dawn put her hands on top of John's warm chest as he tried to fish out the keycard from his right pocket. He slid the keycard easily through the door's lock without breaking the kiss.

When they were inside his hotel room, John lifted Dawn up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and put her down gently on top of the sheets. John got on top of her, making sure not to put all of his weight on her. Their soft, light kisses turned ferocious. John licked Dawn's bottom lip a couple of times, but she's not giving him permission. John was getting frustrated and turned on at the same time. His left hand subconsciously stroked her right thigh up and down. Dawn moaned into his mouth, and John used this as an advantage to finally get his tongue inside her mouth.

As he explored her mouth, Dawn was trying to push Jay out of her mind and concentrate on what John was doing to her. Suddenly, the feeling of guilt and disgust washed over her. She put her hands on John's chest and pushed him away with the energy she had left in her.

John collapsed beside her and turned to look at her. Dawn did the same thing, and their eyes met. John brushed a strand of red hair away from her angelic face.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" John asked her, even though he already knew that she didn't.

Dawn sighed. "I want to, but I don't think I can."

John smirked. "I'm not forcing you to do this. Like I said a while ago, we won't do it if you don't want to - and that's fine with me."

Dawn took a deep breath and moved closer to John. She placed a kiss upon his forehead and smiled at him. "Thank you."

John smiled back at her. "You're welcome."

John turned so that his back was lying on the bed. Dawn then placed her head on top of his chest. She could hear his heart steadily beating, and she loved the sound. John ran his right hand through her slightly messy red hair, enjoying the feeling of her smooth hair on his palm.

The silence between them wasn't awkward. Having known each other for years now, Dawn and John felt comfortable with one another. As much as John wanted to rekindle their flame, he knew he wouldn't be able to, since he knew that there was someone special in her heart, and he's already married. Even though he loved his wife, John couldn't help but wish that he met Dawn when he was still single.

They talked for a few minutes. They held on to each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you man, they were totally making out outside of his hotel room." Nick Nemeth told his friend, Matt Cardona Jr., as they sat on the swivel stools of the hotel's bar.<p>

Matt rolled his eyes as he drank his cocktail. "That could've been another chick. I mean, you're so obsessed about Dawn that you're starting to think that every redhead is her. And I don't really think John's the type to hook up, you know? The guy's married."

"You're standing up for them just because they're your broskis," Nick scoffed. "What about me?"

"You know you're also my broski, man," Matt sighed. "What you saw; it seems-"

"Unbelievable, I know, but... just think about it."

Matt didn't respond. Nick was his friend, but he just couldn't believe what he was claiming that he saw: John and Dawn – hooking up? It was totally unbelievable. Matt knew that John was married, and that Dawn and Jay had a thing going on. Matt was having a hard time picturing John and Dawn together. It might be unbelievable, but after he thought about it for a few minutes, Matt knew that it wasn't impossible for the two to hook up.

As much as Nick wanted to prove to Matt what he saw, he didn't want to show the picture that he took of John and Dawn kissing on his phone. Only one person has to see that picture, and it's Jay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _Sorry if it took so long for me to update! I have been busy with school and I got a bit sidetracked. :( So, I truly apologize if I've kept you guys waiting! Anyway, I'm not really sure if I like this chapter or not; it didn't have Jay in it, and I kinda think of it as a primer for the events that's going to transpire in the later chapters. Anyway, please don't forget to leave a review! :D Feedback is really appreciated._


	18. All About Us

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) and the WWE rightfully belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I only own Dawn Iris Ricard/Scarlet, Pearl Armstrong, any other original characters and this story's plot. I'll make you feel so damn unpretty if you steal my story.

* * *

><p><strong>July 4, 2011, Monday<br>****Monday Night Raw live from the Americraft Expo Center in West Palm Beach, Florida.**

It was the Fourth of July and so far, it has been an explosive night on Raw.

It was time for the six-Diva tag team match. Maryse and The Bella Twins were already inside the ring, preparing themselves for their opponents.

A few seconds later, Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, and the WWE Divas Champion Scarlet came out. Kelly Kelly stood on the right of Scarlet, while Eve was on the left. The two women did their signature poses as Scarlet raised her title. The three of them walked down the ramp with wide smiles on their pretty faces and they truly emitted confidence.

When they got inside the ring, a brawl broke out. Maryse attacked Eve, while Brie Bella pounced on Kelly Kelly. Scarlet managed to fight off Nikki Bella by giving her the Whip Of Fire. Nikki quickly rolled out of the ring. Scarlet then tried to break up the catfight with the referee.

A minute later, the match officially started. Brie Bella and Scarlet started things off. The two circled each other in the ring and after a few seconds, Brie got out of the ring. Scarlet got out of the ring as well. Brie walked around the ring and Scarlet followed her. When Scarlet was near Brie's corner, Maryse pulled her hair and slammed her on the side of the ring. Eve and Kelly Kelly desperately tried to tell the referee what was happening, but he refused to turn around. Maryse kicked Scarlet on the back of her head and when the referee finally looked behind him, he found Brie grabbing Scarlet by the hair as she dragged her back inside the ring. Brie took Scarlet's arm and pushed her to the other side of the ring. Brie bent down, but Scarlet kicked her hard. Brie fell down on the ring canvas and Scarlet hurriedly went for the cover. Brie kicked out at two.

Scarlet then took Brie's arm and dragged her to her corner. Scarlet tagged in Kelly Kelly. Scarlet held up Brie's arm and Kelly Kelly kicked it.

The intense match went on for eight minutes. Scarlet had Maryse set up for the Scarlet Fever, but The Bella Twins got inside the ring. Kelly Kelly and Eve took care of them and Scarlet was able to deliver her devastating finishing move to Maryse. The referee started the count, and he successfully made it to three. The bell rang, and Scarlet's entrance song started to play.

"Here are your winners, the team of Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, and the WWE Divas Champion – Scarlet!"

The referee raised Scarlet's left arm while Eve raised her right arm. Kelly Kelly held up Eve's right arm and the crowd applauded them. The referee then gave Scarlet her title, and she raised it up for everyone to see.

Maryse and The Bella Twins mouthed insults to them as the three of them walked backwards on the ramp. Kelly Kelly, Eve, and Scarlet just laughed at them.

* * *

><p>When Dawn made it backstage, she felt everyone's eyes on her. She put a strand of red hair behind her right ear and adjusted the Divas title on her left shoulder. She felt like everyone was judging her, as if she just did something wrong. Dawn ignored the vicious looks that some of the crew were giving her, and went to catering.<p>

She grabbed a bottle of cold water from the table and opened it. As she drank from it, Mike stared at her from across the room. When she was done drinking, Mike approached her.

"Hey Dee," Mike greeted her. "You were amazing out there."

Dawn smirked as she placed the water bottle on the table. "Thanks."

Mike nodded. "You're welcome. Anyway, are you going to Ted's party later?"

"Of course I'm going! I wouldn't dare miss my Teddy Bear's party." Dawn chuckled.

Mike chuckled as well. They stared at each other for about a minute before Dawn looked down and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I should let you go get your rest now. I'll see you later." Mike told her.

"Alright. See you later, Mike."

And with that, Dawn walked away from Mike. As she walked down the hallway to the Divas locker room, Mike stared at her. Suddenly, he missed her – he missed what they were, and what they had. He knew he was the one who ended their relationship because he was secretly sleeping with Maryse when they were still together, but when he thought about it, did Dawn cheated on him with John at some point? Mike knew she didn't, but who knows? She could've. But, then again, he was convinced that she didn't cheat on him because he knew that Dawn really loved him. He regretted the fact of letting her go, because no one could ever possibly love him the way she could.

Even though Nick showed him the picture of Dawn and John kissing, Mike didn't saw Dawn as a slut. But, the picture did hurt him. He may not be her boyfriend anymore, but he felt like she cheated on him. He was aware that she was single and she was free to do whatever and whoever she wanted, but Mike couldn't help but feel angry towards her. He tried to stop Nick a while ago from sending the picture to the whole roster through an anonymous cellphone number, but Nick sent them anyway.

Mike just sighed. He had a match coming up, and he needed to focus. He could think about Dawn later, after his match with Alex Riley is over.

* * *

><p>Dawn was in the Divas locker room, sitting on the comfy black love seat while watching the show on the flat screen television that was mounted on the beige-colored wall. The Miz was in the ring with Alex Riley, and A-Ry was dominating The Miz.<p>

For some reason, she was feeling a lot of bad vibes in the room, even though the room was filled with laughter coming from her fellow Divas. Maybe it's because they were giving her the cold shoulder and vicious glares. Dawn couldn't understand everyone's sudden hostility towards her; what did she do to make them hate her?

A few seconds later, her phone started ringing. She opened her bag, but she didn't found her phone immediately. When she found it, the ringing stopped. Jay's number and their picture were on the screen, and she smirked. She dialed his number and brought her phone up to her ear. Jay's phone rang three times, before the line was disconnected. Dawn couldn't believe it- did Jay just declined her call? Why?

Dawn could handle everyone ignoring and avoiding her, but not Jay. She took a deep breath and hoped that he's just in the middle of something so he couldn't answer his phone.

* * *

><p><em>How could she do this to me?<em>

Jay thought to himself as he stared at the picture of Dawn and John kissing. An unknown number sent him the picture message just a minute ago, that's why he declined Dawn's call. Jay couldn't look at the picture anymore, so he turned his phone off and placed it on the nightstand. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. He loved Dawn – or at least he thought he did. He pinched himself in the arm, and felt the pressure of his fingertips sinking into his skin. He also felt his heart shattering, and he knew that this was all too real.

Confusion and anger coursed through Jay's veins and these two feelings were slowly consuming him. He didn't know to whom he should be mad at – at Dawn, who kissed another man even though she knew how he felt about her, or at John, who should stop kissing other women and be a faithful husband.

Knowing that the two would surely be at Ted's party later, Jay didn't want to go. He didn't want to see Dawn because he'd only hurt himself, and only God knows what he could do to John. But, Jay had to be a man – he wouldn't allow a picture to bring him down.

_Fuck it - I'm going to Ted's party. _Jay told himself.

So, he got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>The show was over, and everyone was partying at Ted DiBiase's lavish home. Superstars and Divas from both brands were there, and as well as some of members the production crew. Dawn was standing on the balcony of the second floor of the house, and she had a perfect view of the backyard and the pool. People were either talking, drinking, or swimming. Dawn, on the other hand, chose to be alone even though Ted and Cody had already asked her to go change into her bathing suit and go swim with them and the others. She watched everyone on the backyard as she held a glass filled with red wine. She was wondering where Jay was, because she still hasn't seen him. She took a sip from her glass and then stared at the starry night sky.<p>

"Why are you out here all by yourself?"

Dawn gasped and she almost dropped her glass when she heard Mike's voice. She turned around and found him standing on the doorway, holding his own glass of wine. Mike chuckled at her startled expression and stepped out on the balcony. He was wearing a silver suit. Under it, he wore a black shirt and a shiny, black satin necktie. His dirty blonde hair was up in a small spike, and his cerulean blue eyes were twinkling, just like the stars hanging on the pitch black night sky.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked as she straightened out her black lace dress, which ended on the middle of her thighs and showed off her collarbone. The dress had ¾ sleeves.

"You just answered my question with another one." Mike smirked.

Dawn looked down and let out a small laugh. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine." Mike assured her. He walked to the metal railing of the balcony and looked down. He took a sip from his glass of wine and looked at Dawn, who was standing a few inches behind him.

"The party's on full swing. Why aren't you down there?" Mike asked her.

"Well, I needed some tranquility. I can't enjoy this party, since everyone down there seems to hate me now." Dawn frowned.

Mike took another sip from his glass of wine. He brought it down on the small, silver glass table in the corner and looked into Dawn's big, bright blue eyes.

"They don't hate you for who you are, Dee; they hate you for what you've done."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "What I've done? What did I do exactly to make them hate me?"

Mike sighed; he didn't want to hide what he knows from her anymore. So, he took his phone out of his right pocket. He went through his inbox and opened the picture message. He gave his phone to Dawn and when she saw the picture of her and John making out in front of his hotel room, her eyes widened. Mike studied the look on her face; it was a mix of astonishment and bewilderment. He saw that her eyes were getting moist, a sign that she was on the verge of crying.

She put her wine glass down on the table and gave Mike his phone back. She took a seat on the on the cushioned wooden chair in front of the glass table. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and allowed the tears to fall down on both of her cheeks. Mike took a deep breath and tried to figure out what to do. He grabbed her left hand that was on top of the chair's left arm, and laced his fingers with her. Her hands were ice cold, but he didn't mind. Dawn felt Mike's warm palm against hers, and it soothed her a little bit.

Two minutes later, she stood up from the chair and let go of Mike's hand. She put her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him. Mike didn't care if Dawn's tears got on his expensive suit; he wouldn't leave her like this. He hugged Dawn, and gently stroked her back.

After a few minutes, Dawn pulled back from Mike and their eyes met.

"Thank you, Mike. I hope I didn't mess up your suit with my tears." She told him, biting her lower lip as she wiped her tears away with her hands.

Mike smiled softly. "You're welcome, Dee. And don't worry, your tears didn't mess up my suit."

Dawn returned his smile and then she grabbed her half-empty wine glass from the table. She took one long sip from it, before putting it down on the table again.

"I think you should go down there now and enjoy the night. The party's not awesome without you." Dawn smirked.

Mike grinned and adjusted his necktie. "It sure isn't. If you need me, just come find me. Okay?"

Dawn nodded. "Sure."

Mike took his glass of wine from the table and went back inside. He made sure that he tightly closed the sliding glass door. Dawn picked up her glass from the table, and took another long sip. Her glass was empty now, and she brought it down on the table. The warmness of the red wine calmed her insides. She sat on the cushioned wooden chair and decided to clear her head.

She was completely aware of her stupidity of almost sleeping with John Cena; it could ruin her reputation, leave her fans feeling like she'd let them down, and mess up things between her and Jay. What was she thinking, fooling around with John, who happens to be a married man?

By now, she knows that the picture is already up on the internet, and everyone has seen it. Dawn thought about Jay; had he already seen the photo? Maybe he already had, and Dawn started to cry again. How could she be so stupid? Not only her love life was on the line, but also her career.

As she cried, Jay and Randy stared at her from the inside as they sat on the brown leather couch. They could clearly see her sitting all by herself on the balcony, even though the sliding glass doors had a sheer, white lace curtain.

"I really think you should go out there and talk to her." Randy told him.

Jay shrugged and took a swig from his bottle of beer. "Why should I?"

"Because you love her?" Randy rolled his eyes.

Jay sighed. "I'm confused right now, alright?"

"Confused?" Randy scoffed. "Just because someone sent you that picture of her and John kissing, you don't love her anymore?"

"I didn't say that I didn't love her anymore-"

"If you really love her, you won't let a damn picture change the way you feel about her or let it get in between you two."

Jay looked at Randy, and Randy cocked his head towards Dawn's direction. Jay knew Randy had a point, so he gave his beer bottle to him and made his way to the balcony.

Jay quietly stepped out onto the balcony, and Dawn's back and the warm air greeted him. Dawn got up from the wooden chair and she bumped into Jay when she approached the door. She looked up and gasped. Dawn wanted to get away from Jay, but before she could push him away from her, he quickly grabbed her wrists. Dawn looked down and tried her best to push him away, but when she felt that he wasn't moving, she sighed in defeat.

"Jay, let me go." Dawn begged as she looked up at him.

Jay kept his face straight, even though he found it hard to look at her grief-stricken face. "I'm not going to let you go, Dee."

"What do you want from me?" Dawn asked as she tried to get out of Jay's strong hold.

Jay steadied her, applying more pressure on her wrists. "The truth."

Dawn was confused at first, but then she figured out what he was talking about. Jay slowly let her wrists go. Dawn turned around and walked towards the railing of the balcony. She put both of her hands on top of the balcony's caramel-colored metal railing. Jay walked to where she was and stood beside her.

"I didn't sleep with John Cena, okay?" Dawn said as she looked to her right, where Jay was.

Jay didn't want to believe her at first, but when he saw the honesty in her eyes, he believed her. "I know you didn't."

"But I'm not denying the fact that I made out with him. The picture's already all over the place, and I know I'm a whore-"

Jay didn't need to listen to her explanation anymore, so he leaned in and kissed her. Dawn was surprised at first, but then she kissed him back. Jay wrapped his arms around her, and brought her closer to him. She put her left hand on the right side of his face. His kiss was gentle, making her head light and her knees weak. She felt like the world stopped moving for a while. A few minutes later, she pulled back. Both of them were breathless.

"What was that for?" She asked, subconsciously licking her bottom lip.

"I didn't need to hear you explain yourself. You've told me the truth already, and I don't want to hear you telling lies. You're not a whore, Dee." Jay told her as he cupped her face. He kissed her forehead.

Dawn felt her cheeks warming up, and when Jay saw her blushing, he smirked. Dawn put her hands on Jay's shoulders. Jay brought his hands down from her face and placed it on her hips. Dawn squeezed Jay's shoulders, and looked into his eyes.

"Why does everything have to be all about us?" Dawn asked him.

"Honestly? I don't know," Jay told her. "But you know what? They can spread the nastiest rumors about you or me; you know they the things they say can't hurt us."

"But… words hurt, don't they?" Dawn replied, biting her lower lip.

"I know, and if they hurt you, they hurt me too." Jay responded.

"What are we going to do about it then?"

"We'll rise up and show them they can't hurt us."

And Jay's words were enough to give Dawn courage. He made her feel fearless, as if she could take over the world. As they looked into each other's eyes, Jay leaned in to kiss her again. Dawn smirked as Jay kissed her.

Below them, however, Nick Nemeth was staring at them. His plan of breaking the them up failed, and he wasn't quite amused with the scene happening above him. He looked around, and people were giving him dirty looks, as if they knew it was him responsible for spreading the picture of Dawn and John kissing. He ignored them all, and kicked the ground. He stormed off, going inside Ted's living room. On the other hand, Mike saw Jay and Dawn on the balcony, and he was happy for the both of them – especially Dawn. Wade saw Jay and Dawn on the balcony as well, and he felt jealous. His date for the night, Milena Roucka, also known as Rosa Mendes, tugged on his arm. He looked down at her.

"What were you staring at?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Wade took another glance at Jay and Dawn, and then looked away.

Obviously, it's all about Jay and Dawn now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _With school keeping me busy and all, I apologize if I've kept you all waiting for so long and I'm sorry if it took me a while to update this. Just to let you know, I'm not following WWE's current storyline in this story, and things here go the way I want them to go, alright? :) And FINALLY! After a few months, Christian's the World champion again! I am sooo happy! :')_

_Anyway, I have a new story coming up featuring Alex Riley and The Miz (not slash), so stay tuned for that! And oh, don't worry folks, We're On Top isn't going on a hiatus (not yet anyway, lol! Just kidding!). Also, I might post some smutty one-shots. ;)_

_If you want to know what goes on in my life, just go to my author page and follow me on Twitter and on Tumblr. Thank you so much for being awesome! :D_

_Credits to t.A.t.U for this chapter's title. Listen to All About Us by them; it perfectly fits Jay and Dawn's situation. ;)_

_And since some anons were asking me on Tumblr what Dawn looks like, I suggest you guys look up Deborah Ann Woll; she's an actress who is known for playing the vampire Jessica Hamby on the tv series True Blood. :D_


	19. Love You Much Better

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) or any of the Superstars and Divas mentioned in this story – WWE owns them, and Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns the WWE. I only own this story and its characters. I'll hit the switch on you if ever try to steal this story or its plot.

* * *

><p><strong>August 30, 2011 - Tuesday<br>****Friday Night SmackDown taping  
><strong>**Live at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas**

The WWE Divas Champion, Scarlet, was walking down the hall of the backstage area when all of a sudden, she heard someone calling her name. When she turned around, she found the Viper Randy Orton, standing just a few inches behind her. His eyes were intense and his face showed no emotion. Anyone who was standing in front of him right now would've been scared, but Scarlet wasn't. She smirked at him.

"What can I do for you, Randy?" Scarlet asked him, a playful and teasing smile present on her glossy, cherry-colored lips.

Randy ran a hand over his mouth and looked down on her. "You know what I want."

"I'm sorry Randy, but I can't help you with Christian. If you want the title, you're going to have to get it from him without me." Scarlet said coldly.

Randy rolled his eyes. "It's not the title that I want – it's you."

Since their skit was being shown on the titantron, the crowd in the arena cheered. Scarlet's eyes widened, and her cheeks became warm, immediately intensifying the color of her blush.

"Me? Why would you want me?" Scarlet asked, taking a step away from him.

Randy took a step forward, a smirk slowly appearing on his lips. "You're unlike any other, Scarlet. You and I are a perfect match. How about I prove it to you?"

Scarlet raised her hand to stop Randy from leaning in to kiss her. She narrowed her blue eyes at him and shook her head. "You don't have to, Randy. I will not be convinced even if you prove it to me."

And with that, Scarlet walked away from Randy. Instead of running after her, Randy stood there, fury and madness clouding his eyes. His hands were tightly curled into fists. He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"There will be serious consequences, Scarlet!"

Randy growled, before he turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>"The following is a Divas tag team match set for one fall."<p>

The instrumental version of Dangerous and Moving by t.a.T.u started playing and Scarlet came out.

"From Phoenix, Arizona, she is the current WWE Divas Champion, Scarlet!"

The crowd roared when Scarlet came out. Her red lights illuminated the whole venue, as well as her fireworks at either side of the ramp. Scarlet was holding up the Divas title with her right hand as she pointed her left index finger at the fans. She brought the title down and placed it on her right shoulder and walked down the ramp. When Scarlet got inside the ring, she got on top of the bottom left turnbuckle and showed off the Divas title. She smiled and blew kisses to everyone. A minute later, she jumped off the turnbuckle and fixed her gaze at the titantron. Her tag team parner AJ came out a few seconds later. The spitfire was all smiles and she gave some of the fans a high five. When she stepped into the ring, she gave Scarlet a big hug. Scarlet hugged her back and they wished each other good luck.

A minute later, Rosa Mendes and Tamina came out. The audience booed them, but that didn't affect them much. Rosa did her usual ring entrance, before she finally joined Tamina, AJ, and Scarlet in the ring. AJ and Tamina decided to start things off. The two women locked up in the middle of the ring. AJ pushed Tamina in her corner. AJ tags Scarlet in, and Scarlet slapped Tamina hard. Scarlet then lifted her leg up and used it to choke Tamina. She stopped when the referee made it to three. Scarlet was about to slap Tamina again but before she could, Tamina poked her in the eye and kicked her in the stomach. Scarlet fell down on the ring canvas with her eyes half-closed as she curled up from the pain of the kick at her stomach. Tamina took a fistful of Scarlet's hair and slammed her on the ring canvas. Tamina then grabbed Scarlet's arm left arm and put an armlock on it.

The match went on for a good ten minutes. The match equally displayed the skills of all four Divas. However, only one team had to win. Scarlet picked up the victory with a frogsplash on Rosa. AJ and Scarlet hugged as they were being announced as the winners, and the WWE Universe applauded them for their spectacular performance. Scarlet raised her title as she held up AJ's arm.

* * *

><p>The main event for tonight was a rematch for the World Heavyweight title. Christian retained the title last week by disqualification. Randy Orton was disqualified after Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase interfered.<p>

Randy Orton was in the ring now, pacing back and forth as he stared at the titantron. A few minutes later, Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year started to play.

Christian came out, the gold wrapped around his waist as it gleamed under the lights. He took it off his waist and raised it high so everyone could see it. Randy kept his cool composure and moved his head from side to side, stretching it. When Christian was in the ring, he climbed the bottom right turnbuckle and held up the title for everyone to see for the second time. The crowd went wild. A few seconds later, he got off the turnbuckle and handed the title over to the referee. The referee raised it up, and the match started.

Randy and Christian locked up in the middle of the ring. Christian took Randy down with an armdrag. Christian put Randy in a chinlock. Several minutes later, Randy managed to overpower Christian.

The match went on for about fifteen minutes. Christian had attempted to put away Randy with the Killswitch, but Randy would counter it every single time Christian would deliver his finisher to him. Christian then received an RKO from Randy, but somehow, Christian was able to kick out at two when Randy pinned him. Christian then slowly began to gain strength to be able to fight Randy back. Christian had Randy set up for the spear, but suddenly, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase came out. They watched the two men in the ring from the top of the ramp. Randy was trying to get up from the top right turnbuckle, holding the ropes to get himself back on his feet. When Randy was finally on his feet, he took three steps forward, and Christian gave him the spear. The crowd went crazy, and Christian immediately went for the cover. Randy was able to kick out at two. Christian was shocked. Christian then stood up, and looked at Cody and Ted. He smirked deviously at them. Christian grabbed an exhausted Randy and hit the Killswitch on him. Christian went for the cover again, and finally picked up the win.

"Here is your winner, and still the World Heavyweight Champion – Christian!"

The referee gave the title to Christian. He hugged it for a few seconds before he held it up as the referee raised his left arm. Christian then looked at Cody and Ted who were still standing on top of the ramp, and grinned at them as he held up his title. Cody and Ted looked furious.

All of a sudden, Randy hit Christian in the back of his head. Christian fell down, and he dropped the title. Randy stood over Christian before he kneeled down beside his head. He grabbed the World title. He clutched it tightly and stared at it. He raised it and told Christian that it was his title, and he'll be the World champion very soon. Cody and Ted joined Randy in the ring. The three of them assaulted Christian. Cody and Ted took both of Christian's arms and stood him up. Randy then kicked him hard in the stomach a few times, before Cody and Ted slammed him on the ring canvas. Legacy then raised their arms and they received mixed feedback from the fans.

Scarlet then came out. She ran towards the ring, not giving a damn if Legacy was there and could hurt her. Randy, Cody, and Ted all looked surprised. When Scarlet got in the ring, she rushed towards Christian. She kneeled down beside him and put his head on her lap. She asked Christian if he was okay, but she got no response since he looked so weak, with his eyes half closed and his body was close to becoming limp. Scarlet looked up at the three men standing in front of her and Christian. She glared at them and ordered them to get out of the ring. Randy tried to approach her, but she warned him that if he takes a step towards her, she'll do something unthinkable to him. Randy sighed in defeat – he surely couldn't harm a woman, especially a woman like Scarlet, who was strong and headstrong. So, he placed the title down in front of her and Christian and started leaving the ring, with Cody and Ted walking behind him. The show ended with the paramedics checking out Christian.

* * *

><p>It's been a hectic week for Dawn - each week is always a hectic week for her. Being a WWE Diva seemed easy, but it really isn't. It surprises her that she still has time for herself and the things she wanted to do. It was an hour away before midnight yet she was still wide awake. She was sitting on her hotel room bed, surfing the internet on her laptop. Feeling bored, Dawn turned her laptop off and put it inside her luggage bag. She was ready to go to bed, when all of a sudden, her phone lit up. She took it from the nightstand and saw that Eve Torres texted her, telling her to go to the nearest nightclub and meet up with her in the club's VIP section. Dawn wanted to text her back and decline her offer as politely as she can, but she could no longer remember the last time she went out to party. And besides, she needed to unwind. So Dawn texted her back saying yes and she'll be there in a few minutes.<p>

Dawn stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower. She did her make-up and curled her red hair. She unzipped her second luggage bag, and chose something casual. On her torso, she wore a tan, loose, scoop neck shirt. On her bottom, she picked out a pair of black skinny jeans. On her feet, she put on her black Prada boots. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she smirked, pleased with the rushed look she came up with. She then grabbed her black Zara leather jacket and stuffed the things she would need in her Marc Jacobs clutch. She got out of the bathroom, and grabbed her phone from the bed. She then stepped out of her hotel room, locking the door on her way out.

It took Dawn about fifteen minutes to get to the club where Eve was at, and probably some of her co-workers were there too. When she walked into the club, the smell of cigarettes, sweat, and liquor greeted her. It was quite warm in there, so she took her jacket off. She spotted Eve, who was having a conversation with Mike beside the red ropes separating the VIP section from the whole club. Eve saw her, and waved at her. Eve tapped the bouncer on the shoulder and told him to let Dawn in. Dawn walked towards the VIP sections' entrance, and the bouncer immediately let her in.

Dawn looked around the room, and saw everyone she knew. A few seconds later, Eve came back, holding a shot of tequila for her. Dawn smirked at the sight of it.

"Care for a shot, Dee?" Eve asked, grinning.

Dawn grinned as well. "I thought you wouldn't ask."

Eve gave the shot to Dawn. Dawn finished it in about a few seconds. After she took that shot, Dawn knew she wanted more. But, as much as she wanted to get drunk tonight, her conscience told her to control herself. She'd been indecisive lately, always not knowing what she wanted. So, after her second shot, she told Eve to enjoy herself and joined Cody and Ted in their booth. The two were having a casual talk but they stopped talking because Dawn joined them. They didn't expect to see her there, since they knew that she didn't party a lot, but they were glad to see her nonetheless.

"Hey Dee," Cody said as he put an arm around Dawn and kissed her cheek. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Codydoodles," Dawn replied and smiled at him. "I really didn't want to be stuck alone in my hotel room tonight, so I decided to accept Eve's invitation of coming here."

"Going here is definitely better than being all alone in your hotel room." Ted told her as he took a sip from his bottle of beer.

Dawn nodded at him. "Definitely."

"You're flying solo tonight. Where's Jay?" Cody asked.

Dawn looked down. She and Jay don't talk much anymore, even though she'd been working with him for a few weeks now. Sure, he would talk to her, but if it's not about work, he wouldn't. Dawn is still trying to understand him and the situation he's in, but she's starting to find it tiring and difficult.

"I don't know where he's at." Dawn frowned as she grabbed Cody's beer bottle and took one long sip from it. She placed it on the table when she was done. Cody was surprised, while Ted pretended that he didn't saw what she just did. Dawn never really was the woman to drink a lot, so it surprises them every time Dawn drinks.

"Did you try texting or calling him?" Cody replied, sliding his beer bottle away from Dawn.

Dawn shook her head. "Not tonight. I text and call him whenever I feel like it or whenever I can, but I decided to stop since I don't get any reply from him. I don't want to annoy him or something by constantly calling and texting him."

"Maybe he's just busy?" Cody suggested, rubbing Dawn's right shoulder to make her feel a little better. Dawn sighed.

Ted rolled his eyes. "A man always makes time for the woman he loves."

Dawn looked at Ted – she knew he was right. Suddenly, she thought what if Jay didn't love her like he says he does? She believes that Jay does love her, but why do his actions show the opposite? After all, actions speak louder than words. Was he really _that _busy?

A few minutes later, Dawn stood up and stepped out of the booth.

"Where are you going, Dee?" Cody asked.

"I'm going to go get myself a drink at the bar." Dawn replied.

And with that, Dawn walked away from Ted and Cody. She made her way to the bar, where familiar faces sat on the stools. She took the last stool at the end of the bar, and ordered herself a Cosmopolitan. When it was served, she took a sip from it, and placed it down.

She was about to take another sip from her drink, but a man's hand stopped her from doing so. She narrowed her eyes and looked to her right. She found Jay, sitting on the stool beside her and holding her hand. Her eyes widened, and she quickly looked away. The expression of Jay's face was a mix of anger, worry, and disappointment. Dawn suddenly felt ashamed of herself.

"Dee, what are you doing? You're punishing yourself." Jay told her. Dawn detected the sadness in his voice.

Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her hand away from Jay's grip. "Oh, now you care about me?"

Jay laughed humorlessly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I don't know," Dawn said as she looked at him. The way her blue orbs stared into his eyes made Jay feel like she wanted to kill him. "You're not answering my calls, you're not replying to my text messages, and you're awkward whenever we're working together. I'm getting the feeling you don't really care about me anymore. I'm just wasting my time, you know."

Jay was silent for a moment. Dawn looked away from him, trying to fight the tears that were forming behind her eyes. Jay wasn't aware of the fact that he made feel so unwanted. He was just trying to fix his life. But, he realized that while he was busy fixing his, he was ruining Dawn's.

Jay then took Dawn's hand, and squeezed it. When Dawn turned her head to look at him, their eyes met. She looked down on their linked hands and bit her lower lip.

"Dee, I'm sorry for being an asshole. I assure you, you're not wasting your time – everything I'm doing right now will be worth waiting for in the end. And please, don't think you're nothing to me – I care about you a lot, more than you'll ever know."

Dawn smirked and hugged him. That was all she needed to hear – a reassurance from him that she meant something to him. Jay was surprised, but then he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. A few seconds later, Dawn pulled back and looked into his eyes. Both of them knew everyone in the room was probably staring at them right now, but they didn't care.

"I love you." Dawn told him.

Jay grinned. "I love you, too. And I promise you, I'll love you much better."

Dawn grinned and kissed him on the lips. Jay kissed her back and held both of her hands. Dawn smiled into the kiss and squeezed his hands.

As they kissed, Stu watched them as he sat in his booth. He was all alone, holding a glass of scotch in his right hand. He stared at them for a few minutes before looking down and taking one long sip from his glass. He then brought it down in front of him. He swirled the amber liquid for a few times as he thought about a few things.

If he didn't broke-up with Milena two weeks ago, he would've been sitting in that booth with her, cuddling with her as they whispered sweet nothings in each other's ear. But, who was he kidding? He didn't love Milena – it was Dawn whom he loved. He and Milena hadn't been dating that long, but he didn't want to be with her anymore if was Dawn who he thought all the time. He didn't want to hurt Milena, so he just told her that he had a lot on his plate and couldn't afford to be in a serious relationship. Milena Leticia Roucka was an enchanting woman, but she was no Dawn Iris Ricard.

What made Stu love Dawn so much? That's one question Stu will never have an answer for.

As Stu took a sip from his glass of scotch, his eyes scanned the room. He saw a few of the Divas heating up the dance floor, Cody and Ted in their booths engaged in a serious conversation while drinking beer, and then what he saw in the booth next to Cody and Ted's intrigued him. He narrowed his eyes to take a better look of what he was seeing, and then he saw Nick Nemeth and Milena, his ex-girlfriend, talking to each other. He couldn't care about what Milena does even if he tried, but seeing her with Nick looked… strange. He then became suspicious – where these two up to something sinister?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: I apologize if I've kept you all waiting! I thought this was going to be a short, filler chapter, but somehow, inspiration just came to me and it became a chapter that was full of cheesiness, drama, and suspense. Anyway, what do you think of the story so far? Leave a review, please? :D

And oh, thanks for all of the story reviews, favorite story, favorite author, and story and author alerts! Don't stop being awesome! ;)

Hopefully, I'll get the 20th chapter up soon. I'm also trying to write a new story featuring The Miz and Ted DiBiase, so for those of you who love these two, you're in for a treat! :D

If you have any questions, suggestions, or would just like to talk to me, you can go to my profile page and visit my Tumblr account of follow me on Twitter.


	20. Let The Flames Begin

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) or any of the Superstars and Divas mentioned in this story – WWE owns them, and Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns the WWE. I only own this story and its characters. I'll hit the switch on you if ever try to steal this story or its plot.

* * *

><p><strong>September 6, 2011 – Tuesday<br>****Friday Night SmackDown taping  
><strong>**Live at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma**

The WWE Divas Champion, Scarlet, was standing in the middle of the ring and she doesn't look so happy. The Divas title wasn't on her shoulder and she wasn't wearing her flashy, glittery red in-ring gear. Instead, she was wearing a tight, short black dress. Over it was a red leather belt, and it was wrapped around her tiny waist. On her feet, she wore a pair of black ankle booties which added about a three to four inches to her height. Her translucent blue eyes were saturated, giving it the shade of cobalt blue. Her cheeks were flushed, but not because of the little amount of blush that she had on. Scarlet was holding a microphone in her left hand. When her entrance music stopped playing, she brought the microphone up to her glossy, cherry-colored lips.

"Last week in this very ring, Legacy assaulted the World Heavyweight Champion, Christian." Scarlet said. When she said Christian's name, the crowd was delighted and gave a positive feedback. "I know, and everyone else knows that this is not the first time they've attacked him. Frankly, I am quite surprised with General Manager Theodore Long to as why he hasn't taken any action of this situation. So, that is why I'm standing in this ring right now, to sort everything out myself. So Legacy, why don't you come out here?"

A few seconds passed and Scarlet received no response. She paced back and forth slowly, awaiting the arrival of Legacy. A minute later, Voices by Rev Theory started to play, and Legacy came out. Randy Orton held a microphone in his right hand as Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase walked behind him. The Legacy took their time getting in the ring. The whole time they were walking, Randy and Scarlet were staring into each other's eyes, as if they were competing on who would blink or look away first.

When the three men were inside the ring, Scarlet stopped pacing and confidently stood in her place. Randy stood in front of her and closed the small space between them by taking a step towards her. Randy then brought the microphone up to his lips.

"Since you've asked us nicely to come out here, we're here now. What do you want to want to say, Scarlet?" Randy told Scarlet. He eyed her, trying to intimidate her with his presence.

But Scarlet wasn't intimidated by him. While Randy showed a more amused expression, Scarlet showed no emotion or whatsoever; she looked serious the whole time. "I want you to be a man and stop what you're doing to Christian. You've had your chances to be the World champion, yet he's beaten you every single time."

Randy scoffed. "He might've beaten me, but why do I have to be the one to man up? I don't have and don't need a woman to speak in behalf of my defense."

Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him. "That's because no woman could ever be with someone as cruel as you, and you cower behind those two instead of being on your own."

Randy didn't respond. Instead, he towered over Scarlet. He kept walking towards her until her back met the ropes. To prevent her from running away, Ted and Cody stood on her right and left. Scarlet swallowed hard and tried to think of a way to escape. A few seconds later, Scarlet slapped Randy when he tried to lean in and kiss her. Randy stumbled a few steps back. His tanned cheek was red now and he rubbed the spot with his left hand to ease the pain a little bit. He was about to approach Scarlet when the crowd started to cheer. Legacy turned around and found Sheamus and Justin Gabriel running towards the ring. Randy quickly slithered out of the ring, leaving Ted and Cody in there. Before Sheamus and Justin Gabriel could even get their hands on Ted and Cody, the members of Legacy managed to get out of the ring and join Randy. Sheamus helped Scarlet get up from the ring canvas and asked her if she was all right. She nodded in response. Sheamus then looked at Legacy. He stared at Cody, his current rival. They mouthed vicious words to each other as Legacy walked backwards on the ramp, trying to get away from the scene they've caused. Sheamus' entrance music then started to play.

* * *

><p>While they were on a break, Dawn went to the Divas locker room to get her hair and make-up retouched. When the make-up artist and the hair stylist were done touching her up, she looked at herself in the mirror. She smirked and then took her phone out and signed in on Twitter. As she tweeted some of her fans back, she heard a shrill laughter of a woman coming from the outside. She put her phone back inside her small black leather clutch and walked out of the Divas locker room. When she looked to her right, she saw Milena Roucka and Jay, standing just a few feet away from her. Milena was laughing so loudly, it made Dawn's ears ache. As Dawn looked at them, Milena touched Jay's arm, her hand stroking his right arm up and down in a slow, sensual manner. This infuriated Dawn, so she approached them. Milena saw her and she took her hand off Jay's arm and straightened herself up. Milena stood on her tip toes and whispered something in Jay's ear and looked at Dawn. Dawn raised an eyebrow at her and titled her head to the left. A few seconds later, Milena walked away with a cunning smirk playing on her lips. Dawn glared at Milena as she flipped her long, black hair back.<p>

Dawn then looked at Jay, who was casually standing against the wall. He looked like as if nothing happened.

"What was that all about?" Dawn asked as she put her left hand on her left hip.

Jay rolled his eyes. "It was nothing. She just came up to me and we talked for a few minutes. The next thing I know, she was laughing hysterically even though I didn't say anything funny. Milena's a bit… off, the past couple of days."

"Yeah, she does seem a bit odd recently," Dawn added as she crossed her arms. "Maybe her break-up with Stu had something to do with the way she'd been acting."

Jay nodded. "Maybe. She whispered some Spanish or Portuguese or whatever in my ear, and by her tone, it didn't sound good."

"Just forget about it." Dawn said, standing beside Jay and putting her back against the wall. Her arms were still crossed.

Jay looked at her and saw that she had a frown on her pretty face. Jay smirked – she still looked adorable even though she was frowning. Jay was sure that she was feeling jealous of Milena, so he kissed her cheek and stood in front of her. He put both of his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You have nothing to be jealous about, Dee – trust me. Let's forget what just happened, alright?" Jay told her, smirking.

Dawn looked down for a second. She looked up at Jay and nodded. She then kissed him on the lips. "Alright."

Jay pinched her cheek and they walked away. As they were walking down the hall, Nick and Milena were watching them at a close distance. Nick, despite being on the Raw roster, had somehow managed to make it on the taping of SmackDown. He wasn't scheduled to be on the show, and the only business he had there was his plan with Milena of sabotaging Jay and Dawn's relationship.

"For a minute there, she looked so jealous!" Milena grinned wickedly.

"And in no time, she'll be mine." Nick smirked arrogantly.

Milena then looked at Nick. "One question though – how do you know she'll come to you when things between her and Jay go awry?" She asked him.

Nick looked at her. "Simple – I'll be there for her and prove to her once and for all that I'm the right man for her and not Jay."

"I don't know how you'll do that, but whatever." Rosa answered. "All I want is to steal Jay away from her and make her feel the way I felt when Stu left me because of her."

Nick and Milena talked some more. A few minutes went by and Stu Bennett stepped out of the men's locker room wearing his in-ring gear and holding the light blue Money In The Bank briefcase with his right hand. He was about to walk down the hall but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the two. He felt such a stalker, but he decided to hide behind the stack of huge black equipment boxes that were placed against the left wall of the hall. He had a clear view of Nick and Milena, but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. He tried his best to listen, but all he heard was "Dawn" and "miserable". After what seemed like five minutes, Nick and Milena hugged each other and Nick walked away. Stu stopped hiding from the equipment boxes and walked down the hall.

Milena saw Stu and she smirked at him. Stu gave her a harsh look and continued walking. Milena's eyes widened – what if Stu saw her and Nick and heard everything they just talked about? She took a deep breath, and hoped that he didn't.

* * *

><p>"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring from Manchester, England, weighing in at 260 pounds, he is the winner of SmackDown's Mr. Money In The Bank - Wade Barrett!"<p>

End of Days by Thunderwood was playing as SmackDown's Money in The Bank winner made his way to the ring. Even if the crowd was booing him, Wade held his head up high and kept his face straight. When Wade got inside the ring, he raised the light blue briefcase for everyone to see, telling everyone that he'll become the new World Heavyweight Champion soon. He then gave the briefcase to the referee and waited for his opponent.

Sin Cara came out, and the crowd went wild. He did his spectacular ring entrance and a few seconds later, the lights were dimmed and the bell rang. Sin Cara quickly got the upper hand with strong kicks to the legs of Wade. Sin Cara dominated the match for the first five minutes, showing of his array of high-flying wrestling moves, before Wade caught him in mid-air and set him up for the Wasteland. Wade then slammed Sin Cara onto the ring canvas and quickly went for the cover. Sin Cara failed to kick out, so Wade won the match. The referee gave the briefcase back to Wade and raised his arm. Wade towered over Sin Cara, who was still lying on the ring canvas. He told him that he's the number one contender for the World Heavyweight title and he's nothing. Wade said the same thing to the crowd and the crowd booed him.

* * *

><p>After a Divas match between Natalya and Tamina in which Natalya won by making Tamina tap out using the Sharpshooter, it was time for the main event. It was a one-on-one matchup between Sheamus and Cody Rhodes, who had been in an intense feud for almost two months now. It all started a week before Money in The Bank, where Cody randomly attacked Sheamus in the middle of his match with Wade Barrett. Wade defeated Sheamus because of the distraction made by Cody. Two weeks after Money in The Bank, Cody continued distracting Sheamus during his matches. At SummerSlam, Sheamus got even with Cody by interfering with his Intercontinental Title match with Daniel Bryan. Sheamus gave Cody the Brogue Kick while Cody was outside the ring. Sheamus rolled Cody inside the ring, and a baffled Daniel Bryan went for the cover, retaining his Intercontinental Title. That event served as Sheamus' face turn.<p>

The Undashing Cody Rhodes made his way to the ring accompanied by Ted DiBiase and his baggers. Cody's baggers gave out paper bags to the audience at ringside – they even gave Booker T a bag. Cody tried to cover his face the whole time, not wanting anyone to look at him for more than a second. When Cody got inside the ring, he took his hooded leather vest off, revealing his mask-covered face.

A few minutes later, Sheamus came out. He received a huge pop from the crowd. Sheamus smiled because of this, and then he pounded his left pectoral with his right fist and stretched out his arms like he usually does. Cody stared at Sheamus scrupulously, walking back and forth inside the ring as Sheamus walked down the ramp. When Sheamus got inside the ring, the bell rang. Cody and Sheamus circled the ring, stalking one another. Cody then wrapped his arms around Sheamus from behind. Sheamus hit Cody in the head using his elbow. When Sheamus was free from Cody's hold, he gave an uppercut to Cody. Cody went down and Sheamus punched him hard twice on the head and once on the back. Cody was down an all fours now, and Sheamus kicked him a couple of times before moving away.

The match went on for about ten minutes, with both men showing the other who's the better competitor. Ted tried to intervene in the match a couple of times, but he wasn't able to interrupt the match anymore when Sheamus gave him the Brogue Kick. Cody attempted to give Sheamus the Cross Rhodes, but Sheamus managed to get back at Cody by giving him the High Cross. The match ended with Sheamus defeating Cody.

Just when Sheamus was celebrating his victory, the Viper Randy Orton slithered in the ring and RKO'ed Sheamus out of nowhere. The Legacy stood over him, but before they could even lay their hands on Sheamus, SmackDown's General Manager Theodore Long came out, with the WWE Divas Champion Scarlet right behind him. Scarlet looked furious and Randy looked nervous all of a sudden. He was more scared of Scarlet more than the show's general manager.

"Playas," Teddy Long started when his entrance music stopped playing. "I've had enough of your antics. If you lay your hands on Sheamus, or Christian, I'm afraid the World Heavyweight title match at Night of Champions would not happen. So gentlemen, please step out of the ring right now."

The crowd gave mixed feedback. The Legacy talked in the ring for a few minutes and did what Teddy Long asked them to do. Scarlet then made her way to the ring. When Scarlet was in the middle of the ramp, Randy grabbed her arm. Their eyes connected and the crowd made some more noise. She shook her hand away from his grip and glared at him. She continued walking towards the ring to check on Sheamus, who was still lying in the middle of the ring. Randy stared at Scarlet, and he looked absolutely frustrated. The cameraman showed Scarlet kneeling beside Sheamus, and the show ended.

* * *

><p>When the show ended, Dawn decided to go back to the hotel with Stephen Farrelly and Stu Bennett. When they got out of the venue, they were greeted by some of the fans who decided to stick around even though the show was already over. Dawn, Stephen, and Stu took some pictures with the fans, although Dawn refused to stand next to Stu in most of the pictures, since she knew he just broke-up with Milena and if Milena ever saw their photos, she would be insanely jealous. And even though Milena flirted with Jay a few hours ago, Dawn didn't want to step down to her level.<p>

When they were done taking pictures and signing autographs, Dawn, Stephen, and Stu got inside Paul Lloyd, Jr.'s rental car. Stu decided to sit in the passenger seat, while Dawn and Stephen took the backseat. Dawn and Stephen talked to each other animatedly, even teasing each other. Paul looked at them in the rearview mirror and chuckled as the two redheads tickled one another. Stu sulked in his seat and looked at the sight in front of him through the car's window. He missed being that close with Dawn.

It didn't take them long to make it to Hotel Ambassador in South Main Street. The four got out of the car, and Paul gave the rental car's keys to the valet. Stephen and Dawn were still talking to each other and they were the first ones who entered the hotel. Stu waited for Paul, and then the two of them walked beside each other. Paul saw the somber expression on Stu's face, so he decided to talk to him.

"What's the matter, Stu? Having a bad night?" Paul asked Stu.

Stu looked at Paul and shook his head. "Not really, I just have a lot in my mind."

"You seem to have a lot of thoughts in that head of yours ever since you broke-up with Milena," Paul rolled his eyes. "Loosen up, man. She's just a woman."

Stu sighed. "It's not about my break-up with Milena, Paul. It's about Dawn."

"Dawn again? Seriously?" Justin chuckled.

Stu narrowed his eyes at Paul, which wiped the amused smile off his face. "I think Milena and Nick's up to something, and trust me – it's anything but good."

Even though Stu sounded stupid and delusional, it's not impossible for those two to do something wicked. After all, Paul did see Milena tweeting Nick a lot in the past couple of days. "Whatever it is you know about Nick and Milena, I think you should tell Dawn."

"She might not believe me." Stu replied as he ran a hand through his ebony hair.

"You have to try," Paul advised him. "There's no harm in trying."

Stu sighed once more. He thought about what Paul had said to him and he figured out that he'd tell Dawn. Besides, he had nothing to lose after all. He wanted Dawn to be happy - even if he wasn't. He wasn't going to allow Nick and Milena to hurt Dawn.

Stu and Paul joined Stephen and Dawn in the elevator. The two stopped talking, because Dawn was talking to someone on her phone now. The four stepped out into the empty hallway a few minutes later when the elevator made it to the floor where their hotel rooms were. Stu was rooming with Dawn for tonight and he looked for their room number. When he found it, he slid the keycard into the lock. Stu opened the door and let everyone in. Dawn immediately went inside the bathroom and locked the door. Stu was sure that it was Jay she was talking to, because she had a goofy grin on her face. He felt jealous.

Stu opened the fridge and found a few cans of beer. He gave Stephen and Paul a can and grabbed one for himself. The three men talked to each other for what seemed like thirty minutes. Stu didn't talk much though, because the only thing he wanted to do was to talk to Dawn. When Dawn went out of the bathroom, Paul and Stephen left already. She was now wearing her pajamas and she didn't have any make-up on anymore. Dawn went to her bed and placed her phone on the nightstand. Stu's bed was in front of hers and he stared at her as she fluffed her pillows. Stu then took a deep breath and walked over to her bed. Dawn raised an eyebrow at Stu when he sat on her bed.

"Anything I can help you with, Stu?" Dawn asked as she hugged the soft pillow.

"I have to tell you something, Dee." Stu started. "Please sit."

Dawn was tired and all she wanted to do is to sleep. But, it seems like Stu isn't going to let her sleep just yet. She sat in front of him. "What is it?"

"I know you probably won't believe me, but Nick and Milena want to ruin what you have with Jay." Stu blatantly told Dawn.

Dawn was confused. She didn't understand half of the words Stu told her, and it was because she was so tired, that her full attention wasn't on Stu and what he was trying to say to her. "I don't understand. Enlighten me, would you?"

Stu sighed. "Dee, I saw Nick talking to Milena earlier tonight just a few feet outside the men's locker room. I didn't hear their whole conversation, but I heard enough to make me think that they have this atrocious plan concerning you and Jay."

Dawn finally understood him. Why does the whole world want her and Jay to be apart? Aren't they allowed to be happy? Dawn looked up, trying to bring the tears back up in her eyes. Stu felt guilty for telling her what he knows; he could've told her in a nice way, but he knew he wouldn't be able break it to her gently even if he tried. Dawn then straightened herself up.

"They're playing with fire, Stu; I'm pretty sure they'll get burned soon." Dawn stated.

Stu knew what she meant. He knew Dawn enough to understand what she says – she was the competitive one, pretty much like her on-screen alter-ego, Scarlet. She doesn't allow anybody to bring her down. "I believe they will."

Dawn smiled softly. She yawned, and then gave Stu a hug. Stu was surprised by her sudden gesture, but he hugged her back. Oh how he missed her scent. "Thank you for telling me, Stu."

"You're welcome, Dee." Stu replied as Dawn pulled back. She yawned once more and Stu stood up from her bed. "I'm going to let you sleep now."

Dawn smiled and pulled back the covers. "Alright. Good night, Stu."

"Good night, Dee." Stu responded.

After their conversation, Stu went to the bathroom. Dawn closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She tossed and turned in her bed a few times and then she realized that she had a lot on her mind to fall asleep. Dawn opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Now she understood why Milena was flirting with Jay a while ago – she wanted to steal Jay away from her. She knew that Nick still wanted her after she'd rejected him several times already and thinking about Nick just disgusted her. Nick was the complete opposite of Jay – obscene, arrogant, and repulsive. As for Milena, Dawn was starting to despise her.

Nick and Milena started a fire, and Dawn knew that they were bound to get burned sooner or later. Let the flames begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible, but I've been busy and I didn't have any time to just sit down and type. It took me nine days to finish writing this chapter; I'm a bit disappointed with myself. :x Anyway, what did you guys think of Night of Champions? For me, it was okay. Ted DiBiase had a match, Mark Henry's the new World Heavyweight Champion, and Christian was there. #onemorematch please?

Anyway, what'd you think of this chapter? Leave a review and tell me what's on your mind. :) A very big thanks to everyone who is giving this story a chance! Thank you as well for all of the reviews, author alerts, story alerts, favorite author and favorite story! You guys are awesome. ;)

Just a little fact for you all: My version of WWE isn't PG. Things go the way I want them to.


	21. Look After You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) or any of the Superstars and Divas mentioned in this story – WWE owns them and Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns the WWE. I only own this story and its original characters. I'll hit the switch on you if ever try to steal this story.

* * *

><p>Scarlet was no longer the WWE Divas Champion. She is still a face and she now appears on Raw as a valet for CM Punk, who is still the WWE Champion after defeating The Miz at WrestleMania XXVIII even if he had a little help from the members of Team Johnny and Chris Jericho.<p>

After getting injured in the hands of Randy Orton and was unable to compete for three months, Christian is back and is still a face. He is in a feud with the Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes, which started after Cody told him that he should retire like his good friend Edge.

Mr. John Laurinaitis is now the General Manager of both Raw and Smackdown, causing a division between the Superstars and Divas on both brands.

Despite the drastic changes that the WWE has gone through the past seven months, there's one thing that didn't change - the love between Dawn Ricard and Jason Reso.

When he found out that his divorce had been finalized, the gift that Jay gave Dawn on Christmas Day was the news of his divorce, declaring that he was now a single man and they could finally be together. They have been together for four months now and even if they're not on the same brand anymore, they have managed to keep their relationship strong.

But there's people who want to ruin what they have and won't stop at anything just to see them and their relationship fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>April 2, 2012 – Monday<br>****Raw SuperShow  
><strong>**Live at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida**

The crowd was still high from the events that transpired last night at WrestleMania XXVIII. The Rock had started the show, electrifying the audience with his presence once again. When he was done speaking to the people in attendance, the show went on a short commercial break and when the show went back on air, WWE Diva Scarlet is shown waiting outside CM Punk's dressing room. Some of the men in the crowd wolf-whistled. She was standing beside the door with her back against the white brick wall, looking at her fingernails. Her long and layered fiery red locks were chopped to shoulder length and was pin straight. Since she didn't have a match tonight, she was dressed in casual clothes. She was wearing a ripped CM Punk shirt, which showed off the sides of her body, her flat stomach, and a bit of her cleavage and her black lace bra. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a pair of black high heeled lace up boots. Her dark eye make-up made her baby blue eyes stand out and the cherry-colored gloss made her lips look shiny and plump. Everything was fine until The Miz and Chris Jericho arrived. Jericho's light brite jacket almost blinded her, along with The Miz' cunning smile that showed off his perfect white teeth. She rolled her eyes and stood straight.

"Scarlet," Jericho looked at her from head to toe, obviously liking what he's seeing. "Still on Team Punk, I see."

"You'd be so much better on Team JeriMiz you know." The Miz told her, as he moved closer to her. Jericho did the same, and they had her where they wanted her - between the two of them. She had no way out.

"What makes you think that I'll join you two?" Scarlet asked, raising an eyebrow at the two as she crossed her arms.

"After I defeat Punk tonight at our WrestleMania title rematch, you'll find yourself cheering for me." The Miz said, smirking arrogantly.

"But when Punk beats you for the second time tonight, I'll be laughing at your face." Scarlet replied, smirking in a teasing manner.

Jericho and Miz looked at each other and then looked at Scarlet. They looked vicious, like predators ready to attack their prey, which was her. For a second, Scarlet looked a little scared. But before Jericho and Miz could even do anything to her, CM Punk went out of his dressing room, the WWE title securely wrapped around his waist. Jericho and Miz took a few steps back and CM Punk immediately wrapped an arm around Scarlet's shoulders.

"What's going on here? Did they hurt you?" Punk asked Scarlet, sounding very concerned.

She shook her head and then glared at Jericho and Miz. "They didn't, but I think they were about to."

CM Punk moved towards Jericho and The Miz and looked ready to take them on. "If you put your filthy hands on her, you'll be getting one hell of a beating from me."

"We'll see about that tonight, Punk." The Miz said and stared at the gold wrapped around Punk's waist. He walked away, his eyes fixed on Punk.

"I can't wait to face you on Extreme Rules." Jericho told Punk, and the crowd who was watching them on the titantron roared. He looked at Scarlet from head to toe once again, and then he followed The Miz, walking away from Punk and Scarlet.

"You're going to face Chris Jericho on Extreme Rules? Why didn't you tell me?" Scarlet asked, completely confused.

Punk sighed. "I wasn't planning on telling you because I don't want you to go out there on that night. I don't want you to get hurt."

Scarlet looked down for a moment but then put her hands on top of Punk's shoulders. "I can handle myself, Punk. And nothing's gonna stop me from being with you out there."

The crowd cheered them on and Punk smirked at what she said. "Thank you, Scarlet."

Scarlet brought her hands down and smiled brightly at Punk. "You're welcome."

Punk was about to kiss Scarlet, but Zack Ryder was walking down the hallway, loudly singing Just Want You To Know by the Backstreet Boys, obviously not over what Eve did to him last night and just Eve in general. Punk and Scarlet looked at him and then at each other as they tried not to laugh.

* * *

><p>"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is the WrestleMania rematch for the WWE Championship."<p>

I Came To Play by Downstait started playing and The Miz came out, doing his signature pose as Chris Jericho stood behind him. Some of the people in the crowd cheered for them, while most of them booed. The Miz walked down the aisle with Jericho right behind him. Both men looked cool and confident. The Miz got in the ring, while Chris Jericho stood in front of the announcer's table.

The crowd roared when they heard the first notes of Living Color's song Cult of Personality. The cheers only got louder when CM Punk came out with Scarlet.

"Accompanied by Scarlet, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 218 pounds, he is the current WWE Champion, CM Punk!"

Scarlet blew kisses to the WWE Universe as CM Punk bent down, stroked the metal floor with his fingers and yelled "It's clobbering time!". Instead of walking beside Punk, Scarlet decided to walk down the aisle by herself. When she made it to the ring, she sat on the middle rope with her arms stretched out and hands holding the top rope as she watched Punk go up the steel steps. CM Punk easily got in the ring because of Scarlet and then she looked at him. CM Punk took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles and she smirked at him. After that, she went down and stood beside the steel steps, clapping for him. Before handing over the belt to the referee, CM Punk stood on the bottom right turnbuckle, took it off, and showed it to everyone who was watching. A few minutes later, he kissed it and finally gave it to the referee. The referee then put it aside and rang the bell.

The Miz and CM Punk stalked one another, circling the ring. A few seconds later, the two men finally locked up in the middle of the ring. The Miz then pushed CM Punk in the upper right corner. The referee told him to back off and The Miz did, but then he punched CM Punk right in the jaw. Punk fell down and Scarlet was a few inches away from him, looking really worried and was trying to get his spirit up by saying that he's better than The Miz. The Miz then took Punk by the hair and looked at Scarlet, before slamming Punk's head on the turnbuckle. Scarlet gasped and then yelled at The Miz, who was enjoying her reaction. As Punk tried to get himself up using the ropes, The Miz was stalking him. But then Punk kicked Miz with a spinning kick. Punk then elbowed Miz on the back of his neck, sending Miz down on the middle of the ring. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jericho eyeing her, and just by looking at him, she knew he had something wicked on his mind. She took her eyes off Jericho and focused on the match, which Punk was now dominating.

Fifteen minutes into the match, when Punk had Miz trapped in one of his submission holds, Jericho was walking towards Scarlet. When she looked to her left, she saw the insidious smirk playing on his lips and the perverse glint in his eyes. She was planning on running away, but she knew she couldn't just leave Punk. Facing Jericho, Scarlet asked him what the hell he wanted and then he grabbed her, and kissed her feverishly. She screamed but his mouth muted the sound she made. Scarlet pounded on his chest hard with her fists a few times but it was no use. As Jericho's lips aggressively moved against Scarlet's, Punk let go of The Miz and yelled at Jericho. Jericho pulled back from Scarlet and smiled crookedly at Punk. Enraged, Punk jumped off the top rope and landed on top of Jericho. His fists collided with Jericho's head a few times as Scarlet watched the scene in front of her. The referee was counting, and Scarlet yelled at Punk to get back in the ring. At six, Punk went back inside the ring, but The Miz kicked him in the head. Scarlet felt a little uneasy now, because of what just happened. Just when everyone thought that Punk was going to lose, Punk had The Miz trapped in the Anaconda Vice. The Miz tapped out after a few seconds and Punk was declared victorious. Scarlet hurriedly got inside the ring and hugged Punk. Punk hugged her back and then pulled back to ask her if she was alright. She nodded and then he smirked. The referee then gave back the title to him and raised Punk's arm as he held the belt with his hand.

Chris Jericho was planning to hit Punk with a steel chair from behind, but Scarlet saw him and kicked him with the savate kick, or better known as her finisher, the Whip of Fire. Jericho fell down and so did the steel chair, and then Punk and Scarlet left The Miz and Jericho lying on the ring in pain. When the duo had recomposed themselves, they were standing in the ring as they stared at Punk and Scarlet, who were standing on top of the ramp, both of them smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad that you're here Dee, but you're sitting on my seat."<p>

Kofi Kingston told Dawn, who was sitting on his seat in Phil Brooks' bus. Kofi thought that Dawn didn't hear him since she was busy texting on her phone, but then she stood up and sat beside Phil on the couch, which was just across his seat.

"Sorry Kofi, I forgot that you're Phil's road wife." Dawn said with a chuckle and then smiled at Phil. Phil just smirked at her.

Kofi laughed as he sat on his seat. "What are you doing here anyway, Dee? Why are you here and not with Jay?"

"Yeah. Where's your boy, Dee?" Phil chimed in. He really didn't mind if Dawn was in his bus and he didn't have a problem with her being there, but he knew she should be with Jay right now.

Dawn sighed. "He's already hit the road and is on his way to Orlando."

Phil nodded. "I see. You're going to be riding with us, then?"

Dawn put her head on top of the couch and yawned. She nodded. "Yeah, that is if you're okay with that."

"If you're okay with two grown men bickering and making a mess, you're more than welcome to ride with us," Phil grinned. "Right Kofi?"

Kofi chuckled. "Right."

The three of them ended up having an hour-long conversation about various things, until Kofi decided to excuse himself because he wanted to take a shower. He left Dawn and Phil in the living room part of bus. Phil and Dawn ended up playing WWE '12 on Phil's X-Box. Dawn was playing as Christian while Phil was playing as Mark Henry. And Dawn was winning.

"Notice how my man's so skinny even in this game?" Dawn chuckled, amused with how Jay looks in the game.

"And I think Mark Henry's even bigger here." Phil added, chuckling as well.

Dawn laughed. "I need to see what you look like after I defeat you. I bet you're a skinny fatass in here too."

"Have you seen you in this game? You're the skinny fatass!" Phil laughed, trying to counter the moves Dawn is making Christian do.

"I'm actually more fit in this game than in real life!" She told him, before hitting Mark Henry with the Killswitch.

Phil's eyes widened and then he put his controller in front of him, obviously impressed with Dawn's gaming skill. "I thought you've never played the game before?"

"Oh it's my first time playing it," Dawn assured him, putting down the controller in front of her. "I'm just that good."

"Liar." Phil scoffed.

Dawn made an L with her fingers and put it on her forehead and stuck her tongue out at Phil. "Loser."

Phil mischievously grinned at Dawn and then locked her in the Anaconda Vice, but he was just being frisky. Dawn pretended to be choking and Phil then took his arms off her head. They ended up laughing their heads off and their laughter had only gotten louder when they heard Kofi singing in the shower. It took them a few minutes to stop themselves from laughing, but when they did stop, they ended up playing thumb wrestling using both of their hands.

"So how's your love life? Are you dating anyone?" Dawn asked Phil, trying to evade his thumbs.

Phil shrugged. "I have no love life at the moment and I'm not dating anybody. But I'm in love with a woman named life."

Dawn smirked, pinning Phil's right thumb with her left. "Hopefully she loves you back."

Phil chuckled. "She could be a bitch, you know?"

"I know." Dawn let out a small laugh and nodded.

Phil pinned Dawn's right thumb with his left and then they started the game all over again. "How are you and Jay by the way?"

Dawn felt her cheeks warming up after she heard Jay's name. His face flashed behind her eyes for a moment. She already missed him, even though she knew that she'll be seeing him in a few hours. "We're pretty happy. Our relationship's going great. The distance between us is making it hard for us sometimes though."

"You shouldn't let the distance get in the way you know, especially people." Phil told her, pinning both of her thumbs.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at him. Her heart beat sped up. "What do you mean?"

"I know some guys in the locker room still have eyes for you, even though everybody knows you're dating Jay." Phil moved his head closer to Dawn, looking into her eyes.

Dawn looked down and shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't tell me you don't see them staring at you with wide eyes whenever you walk around backstage," Phil said, lifting his thumbs off Dawn's. "They stare at you like you're the last piece of steak on Earth and they haven't eaten in weeks."

"Let them stare at me," Dawn rolled her eyes. "They know who owns my heart anyway and I only have eyes for Jay."

"I'm just looking out for you Dee," Phil squeezed her hands. "I don't want them to hold you back from being happy."

"Thanks Phil, you're the best." Dawn grinned at him and squeezed his hands back.

"I heard you guys laughing. What did I miss?"

Kofi asked the two as he entered the room with only his towel on. Phil covered Dawn's eyes and she laughed. "Kofi! Please put some clothes on!"

"Since when did you find nudity offending, Phil?" Kofi asked, crossing his arms.

"Never, but we have a lady on board." Phil said, still covering Dawn's eyes. She held his tattooed arms.

"I almost forgot that she was a lady," Kofi chuckled. "No offense Dee."

Dawn gave Kofi a thumbs up. "It's okay Kofi!"

"Cool." Kofi chuckled once again and decided to get dressed.

Phil then took his hands off Dawn's eyes. Dawn's head was now lying on his chest and he had an arm wrapped around the upper part of her torso. She looked up and her baby blue orbs met his green ones. She smirked.

"Maybe you're taking the 'looking out for you' thing too far, Phil." Dawn bit her lip.

"No, I'm not!" Phil replied defensively.

"Yes, you are!" Dawn chuckled, slapping his chest playfully with her left hand.

Phil didn't said a word and just took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. They started to thumb twiddle. She moved her head on his chest, making herself comfortable. As their thumbs moved against one another, she felt relaxed and safe. Phil was definitely one of her good friends. When she finally felt sleepy, she yawned and then slowly got up from the couch. She stretched out her arms and yawned once more.

"I guess I'm going to sleep now. Good night Phil." Dawn smirked.

Phil smirked back. "Good night, Dee."

And with that, she grabbed her pink duffle bag that carried her belongings and went to the bed bunks. There were four bed bunks available for her to choose from, and she took the bottom right bunk. Opening the curtain of the bunk above her, Dawn placed her duffle bag on the bed and then sat on her bunk. She closed her bunk's curtain and then took the thick green blanket, covering herself with it. She fluffed the pillow and then put her head on it. She sighed in content. Lying on a soft bed after a long day was so relaxing. Before closing her eyes, Dawn brought out her phone and stared at her wallpaper. It was her and Jay kissing in front the Eiffel Tower on New Years Eve. The starless night sky served as a canvas for the fireworks. She smirked and then put her phone under the pillow and closed her eyes, hoping that Jay was going to be the first person she'll see when she wakes up.

* * *

><p>Dawn was stirred out of her sleep when she felt someone's warm lips on her cheeks. She looked behind her and grinned when she found Jay lying beside her. She turned around to face him. Jay's arm was wrapped around her waist and he returned her sanguine smile with a giddy grin.<p>

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted her, kissing her forehead.

"Hey Jay, good morning." Dawn greeted him back and yawned.

Jay chuckled at the sight of her yawning. She was the cutest thing. "I thought you drove by yourself to Orlando. Turns out you rode in Phil's bus with him and Kofi."

"Yup," Dawn replied. Her eyes then widened. "Wait, so we're in Orlando now? Or am I dreaming?"

Jay chuckled. "You're wide awake, Dee. And yes, we're in Orlando now."

"Oh," Dawn let out a small laugh. Her mind was still trying to take in what was happening. "What time is it anyway?"

Jay took his arms off Dawn's waist and lifted it. He looked at his wristwatch and brought his arm down, wrapping it around her waist once again. "It's seven o'four A.M."

Dawn nodded. "How'd you get in here anyway? Where's Phil and Kofi?"

"This bus is parked in the venue's parking lot and I parked my car next to it. Then I saw Phil and Kofi. I asked them where you were and they said you were in here. And oh, they went to IHOP to have breakfast," Jay replied. "Speaking of breakfast, I think we should go grab something to eat."

Dawn's stomach grumbled and then they laughed. "We definitely should."

The two of them got up from the bed bunk. Dawn was surprised to find out that they managed to fit in such a small space. After all, Jay wasn't that bulky anyway. Tying her red hair up in a messy ponytail and taking her phone from under the pillow, she followed Jay and they walked out of the bus holding hands. She was expecting to be approached by fans who were camping outside the venue, but no one came up to them to ask for a picture or an autograph. She was relieved; she may be friendly and approachable, but she just wanted to be with Jay right now.

When they made it to IHOP, they saw some of their colleagues there having breakfast - Matt and Nick, Cody and Drew, and Phil and Kofi. Matt waved at Dawn and she waved back at him. Nick smirked at her but she frowned at him. She had the urge to run up to her best friend Cody but she didn't, since he seemed to be talking about something important with Drew. She and Jay ended up joining Phil and Kofi.

"Hey guys." Dawn greeted Phil and Kofi with a warm smile on her face as she sat across them.

"Hi Dee, how was your sleep?" Phil asked her with a smirk, his lip ring glistening as the sun coming through the windows hit it.

"I had a pretty decent sleep." Dawn replied.

"Good to know. Hi Jay." Phil nodded at Jay, acknowledging him.

Jay nodded back at him. "Hey Phil."

"As you folks can see, my road wife is busy eating his pancakes. I apologize for his rudeness." Phil said, patting Kofi on the back. They thought Kofi would choke, and he did. He took a long sip of cold water from his glass before frowning at Phil. Jay and Dawn tried not to laugh.

"Is this how you treat your road wife, Phil?" Kofi asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Phil replied, pouting a little.

Kofi rolled his eyes. "You're a ray of sunshine, Phil. Anyway, good morning to you two."

Jay and Dawn nodded at Kofi as a response. Jay then looked at Dawn. "I'm going to get us something to eat, alright?"

"Okay." Dawn smirked.

Jay planted a kiss on Dawn's lips as he stood up from the booth. Dawn watched Jay and then she sighed dreamily; she still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Jay in her life. She then took a deep breath and looked at Phil and Kofi. Dawn raised an eyebrow at Phil, who was staring at something or somebody. His green eyes were filled with fury and they almost looked like volatile venom. Dawn wanted to look at whatever or whoever Phil was looking at, but she didn't. His grip on his can of Pepsi was so tight, Dawn thought that he was going to bend it.

"Phil, what are you looking at?" Dawn asked him, trying to get his attention.

"I'm looking at Nick Nemeth looking at you." Phil replied, narrowing his eyes. "I wanted to gouge his eyes out the moment he laid his eyes on you when you got here with Jay."

Dawn bit her lower lip. "Phil..."

"Whose eyes you wanted to gouge out, Phil?"

Jay asked, who went back to the table with a receipt in his hand. Phil didn't answer Jay; instead, he just kept on staring at Nick, who looked away now when he caught him looking at Dawn. Jay looked behind him, trying to figure out who was the unlucky person. Giving up after a minute, he looked Dawn, who had a straight expression on her face. He thought that she was just still feeling a little sleepy.

"Where's our food?" Dawn asked.

"The woman told me that it'll be served in a few minutes."

Dawn nodded and then she tried to lighten up the mood by asking each men at the table what their plans for today were. Jay was the first one to answer, saying that he'll be at the gym with Cody since they have a match tonight. Kofi then said he'll probably be asleep the whole day, since he didn't need to be on SmackDown. Phil finally stopped glaring at Nick and replied to Dawn's question. Phil said he had an interview on a local radio station and a meet and greet. Jay then asked her what she'll be doing today and she said she was free for a couple of hours then she has a meeting with the WWE Creative in the afternoon for a new storyline.

"I think they're planning to put me back on SmackDown and make me Cody's valet, which means I'll be turning heel." Dawn said nervously.

Jay nodded and smirked. "I guess that's great. Means we'll finally be on the same show again."

Dawn sighed sadly. "But we'll be enemies."

"On screen, yes. Off screen, I don't think so." Jay grinned, pulling her close to him.

Dawn smiled and kissed Jay on the cheek. Their food arrived a few minutes later and Jay and Dawn immediately started eating. As they ate in silence, Phil and Kofi made small talk. When Jay and Dawn were finished having their breakfast, they joined in on the conversation. They had a good laugh while telling some hilarious stories that happens to them during house shows, but Phil was still a little distracted by Nick. Dawn felt Nick's eyes on her and she was getting a bit agitated. Jay took her hand and squeezed it, making her look up to him.

"You alright?" Jay asked. His smile fell a little.

Dawn smirked and nodded. "Yeah. And I just remembered something that happened to me in a house show in California."

"Please do tell, Dee." Kofi said ecstatically. "Usually you have pretty funny and embarrassing experiences."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at Kofi. "Shut up Kofi, I do not!"

Jay didn't let go of Dawn's hand. Phil finally stopped looking at Nick, but after every five minutes or so, he would look at the direction where Nick was. She was no longer feeling disturbed, knowing that two men were looking after her. But Dawn knew that not all the time that they'll be able to look out for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who's taken their time reading and reviewing this story - you are all awesome! :) You might've thought that I've completely abandoned this story; well, I didn't. Just a reminder for you all - I don't follow the storylines that's going on in the WWE right now, so don't tell me things like "Hey, it's not like that in real life!" or "Why did you change the storylines?" Well, this is fiction - not real, so things here go the way I want them to go, understood? So yeah, feel free to send in questions with your reviews. I promise to respond to you ASAP! Reviews are highly appreciated. :) xx_


	22. Just In Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) or any of the Superstars and the Divas mentioned in this story – WWE owns them and Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns the WWE. I only own this story and its original characters. I'll hit the switch on you if ever try to steal this story.

* * *

><p>Jay didn't feel any rage or jealousy whatsoever after seeing another man make out with his woman on live television last week – they were in character anyway and he was good friends with Chris. He knew every guy in the locker room and got along well with the most of them, but recently he'd been feeling a little envious of the other Superstars and that's because Dawn was giving them so much attention. It wasn't like she wasn't showering him with any affection, but he felt like she wasn't giving him enough of it.<p>

As he walked down the hallway, he heard a woman laughing heartily. The laugh made him smile from ear to ear, knowing that only Dawn could laugh like that. To him, her laugh sounded like the sweetest symphony ever made. But after discovering the reason why she was laughing so loud, Jay's grin disappeared and his lips formed a straight, thin line. Dawn had her back against the plain white wall while Cody was standing in front of her, tickling her sides. Jay wanted to turn around and walk away but he just stood there and watched the two. They weren't doing anything wrong, so he didn't have anything to worry about. They were just best friends spending some time together. But why did his heart felt heavy as he stared at them?

"Jay!"

Dawn called her boyfriend's name out. He smiled and walked towards her and Cody. Cody had finally stopped tickling her. Dawn swore she could've died from lack of oxygen because Cody was tickling her so hard. When Cody took his hands off Dawn, Jay felt relieved, but he didn't know why. Jay kissed her cheek and stood on her left side.

"Hey Dee," Jay told Dawn. He then turned his head to Cody and nodded at him. "Cody."

"Jay," Cody nodded back at Jay. "You ready to face me tonight?"

Jay smiled proudly. "Very ready."

"I'm sorry Codydoodles, but I'm betting on my love to win." Dawn told Cody and took Jay's hand. Jay squeezed her hand as his confidence meter went up.

Cody pouted. "You have no love for me."

Dawn pinched his cheek with her free hand. "I have lots of love for you when you're not in-character."

Cody chuckled. "I'm sure you'll have lots of love for me when I'm in-character when you move back to SmackDown. Anyway, I'm going to get ready now. See you later Dee, and see you in the ring, Jay."

Cody nodded at Jay and then walked away.

"Bye Codydoodles!" Dawn yelled at him and watched him walk down the hall.

Jay then stood in front of Dawn and took her other hand, locking it with his own. He kissed the top of her right hand and looked into her eyes.

"You alright, Jay? You seem a bit bothered." Dawn told him as she looked into his eyes.

Jay smirked and nodded. "Yeah. I feel alright once I'm with you."

Dawn grinned and kissed him on the lips. "If only I could be with you all the time."

Jay grinned as well and returned the kiss. Pulling back and looking into her eyes, he knew that she was telling the truth, even though her actions say otherwise. She never denied their relationship, nor try to hide it from everyone. She was comfortable with being affectionate to him in public, though he was a bit worried about her image. Her Diva persona was much more flirtatious than her real self and if the day comes when Jay has to choose between keeping Dawn or Scarlet, he'd choose Dawn without having any second thoughts or doubts.

Putting his forehead against hers, Jay smiled. He knew that every man wanted to trade lives with him just so they could be with Dawn.

"I love you, Dee." Jay told her, kissing her forehead.

Dawn giggled and bit her lower lip. "I love you too, Jay."

Suddenly the floor director yelled at Dawn, telling her to go get ready for her eight-Diva tag team match with Kelly Kelly, AJ and Kaitlyn, against the WWE Divas Champion Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Eve Torres and Rosa Mendes. Dawn just nodded at him and then looked at Jay.

"Guess I have to let you get ready now." Jay said, a little disappointed since he wanted to be with her for a little longer. "Give them a good show out there, alright?"

Dawn smiled and nodded, kissing Jay on the lips. "Oh I will. I'll see you later, then?"

Jay nodded and kissed her back. "See you later."

And with that, Dawn gave Jay's hands a squeeze before letting him go and walking down the hallway. Jay watched her. Every little thing about her affected him some way and he liked it. The other guys in the locker room would tease him, saying that he was 'whipped', but he knew that he was just a man deeply in love with a wonderful woman who had the name Dawn Iris Ricard.

* * *

><p><strong>April 9, 2012 - Monday<strong>  
><strong>Raw SuperShow<strong>  
><strong>Live at the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin<strong>

"The following is an eight-Diva tag team match set for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Rosa Mendes, Eve Torres, Natalya and the WWE Divas Champion, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix!"

The WWE Divas Champion Beth Phoenix's theme was playing as she walked down the ramp with Natalya, Eve Torres and Rosa Mendes. Beth Phoenix held the Divas title high above her head with pride. Team Beth received a mixed reaction from the crowd, but most of them were booing. When they got inside the ring, it was silent for a while. When Scarlet's entrance theme started playing, which was the instrumental version of t.a.T.u.'s song Dangerous And Moving, everyone - especially the guys - went wild. The Red-Hot Redhead came out, followed by Kelly Kelly, AJ and Kaitlyn.

"And their opponents: the team of Kaitlyn, AJ, Kelly Kelly and Scarlet!"

The men in attendance wolf-whistled a couple of times at the sight of them and the whole WWE Universe cheered them on. Team Scarlet made their way to the ring with smiles on their faces and touched the hands of some of the people near them. The eight Divas were in the ring now and each team had a little group meeting. When the bell rang, Scarlet and Beth decided to start things off. The two immediately locked up in the middle of the ring. Beth caught Scarlet in a headlock but the redhead managed to escape from it by taking Beth's wrists, using them to twirl out of of the headlock and then tossed Beth down on the ring. Scarlet then took Beth's arm and forced her to stand up. She twisted Beth's arm for two times and was just about to kick her when Chris Jericho came out. Scarlet kicked Beth in the midsection hard and pushed the Divas Champion away from her. She looked at Jericho, who was wearing his light brite jacket and was sporting a sinister smirk. He stared at Scarlet as he walked around the ring and Scarlet glared at him, while the other Divas asked each other what was Jericho doing out there. Scarlet was completely distracted by Jericho now, but her teammates managed to get her back into the match. She turned around and received a massive clothesline from Beth, sending her down on the mat.

"Look who's joining us out here on commentary tonight, what a surprise!" Michael Cole said as he stood up and shook Jericho's hand. "Great to have you out here on commentary, Jericho!"

Jericho shook Cole's hand and then put on the headset. He sat beside Cole. "Thanks Cole."

"What a surprise indeed!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler said. "What made you come out here and join us on commentary Jericho?"

"The Divas." Jericho replied coolly.

"Speaking of the Divas, last week during CM Punk's match against The Miz for the WWE title, you kissed Scarlet. Do you have anything to say about that?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I kissed her and I loved every second of it. I should probably tell Punk how good she tastes." Jericho bragged, pride evident in his voice.

"Very well then. Going back to the match, our Divas Champion Beth Phoenix has tagged in Eve Torres, who is now dominating Scarlet," Cole said. "Who by the way, has a new ring attire. Do you love it, King?"

"Oh I love it alright," Lawler said enthusiastically. "I bet Jericho loves it too."

"You bet I do," Jericho answered with a wide grin. "She's on fire!"

As Lawler, Cole and Jericho continued to talk on commentary about Scarlet's new ring attire and her in general, Eve was now in the ring with Kelly Kelly. The two Divas went back and forth, until Eve managed to get the upper hand. A few minutes later, Eve tagged in Natalya. Natalya dominated Kelly Kelly and was so close to getting her in the Sharpshooter until Kelly Kelly managed to turn things around by kicking Natalya in the face, sending her to the upper left corner of the ring. Everyone knew what Kelly Kelly was going to do next. She ran over to the opposite side of the corner and then ran towards Natalya, shaking her booty all over her face. Kelly Kelly then returned to her corner and tagged in Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn and Natalya went at it and eventually Natalya tagged in Rosa Mendes. Natalya and Rosa double-teamed Kaitlyn and then Kaitlyn and Rosa tried to outmatch each other. A couple of minutes later, the two of them did a double clothesline, sending them both down on the mat. The two Divas crawled to their respective corners and managed to tag in one of their teammates. AJ went in, going face to face with Eve. Eve taunted AJ, until AJ slapped her hard in the face. AJ kicked Eve in the knee and punched her in the head. Eve quickly crawled to her corner, tagging Beth in. AJ tagged Scarlet in, who was itching to get back in on the action. When she touched AJ's hand, Scarlet quickly jumped over the top rope and landed on top of Beth. She threw punches at Beth, who was now lying in the middle of the ring. Scarlet was straddling Beth now and she has stopped punching her. Scarlet slowly got off Beth and then moved her so that her body was facing the announce table horizontally. Scarlet then grinned at Jericho, telling him that she'd like to do her next move on him one day. Running towards the ropes, she jumped on the second rope and landed on top of Beth, delivering a beautiful and perfectly executed Lionsault, one of Jericho's signature moves, to Beth.

"Cole! Did you just see that? She just took a leaf out of Jericho's book!" Lawler said, obviously delighted and surprised from what he just saw.

"She apparently did, King." Cole replied indifferently.

"And now we know that she's been watching me like I've been watching her." Jericho stated.

Scarlet and her team were declared victorious, but they didn't have time to celebrate because Jericho was now entering the ring with a microphone in his hand. The other Divas went out of the ring, leaving Scarlet on her own since they didn't want to get into trouble with Jericho. They knew that Scarlet used one of his moves and they figured that maybe he was in the ring to tell her that she just stole one of his moves. Rolling her eyes, she faced Jericho who was now standing in front of her. He brought the microphone up to his lips and started talking.

"So you want to do the Lionsault to me, huh?" Jericho said, getting a mixed reaction from the crowd. Scarlet nodded. "Why not try a different move, if you know what I mean."

The crowd roared as Jericho looked at Scarlet with a sly grin on his face. Scarlet smirked as she nodded at him and bit her lower lip in a seductive manner. Closing the distance between her and Jericho, she took the collar of his light brite jacket and took his hand, bringing the microphone up to her glossy lips. "How about I try a move on you now?"

Jericho nodded with pleasure while the crowd made some more noise. Scarlet then took a few steps away from him. Jericho waited for her to do her move and then before he even knew it, Scarlet's foot hit the back of his head. As he fell down, Scarlet grinned and hurriedly got out of the ring. Jericho eventually recovered and he was seething at the sight of a smiling Scarlet, who was walking backwards on the ramp, watching Jericho. She blew a kiss to him as her entrance song played.

* * *

><p>Dawn was standing in front of the flat screen television that was mounted on the wall and was watching the match that was currently taking place - Christian versus the Intercontinental Champion, Cody Rhodes. The match just started and Cody immediately got the upper hand. She flinched at every punch or kick that Cody would give to Christian and it was a bit uncomfortable for her to watch these two men beat each other up, even if they were in-character since they were both precious to her. Suddenly, she got the feeling that there was someone standing behind her. Instead of looking behind her to prove what she felt right, she ignored it and focused on the match.<p>

"You were amazing out there tonight."

Dawn instantly turned around when she heard the voice. At first, she thought that maybe it was someone else, but only he had an accent like that. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He was wearing his shirt and was carrying the light blue Money In The Bank briefcase. Dawn grinned and the feeling of bliss washed over her.

"Oh my God, Stu! Is this really you?"

Dawn said as she covered her mouth, completely shocked from seeing Stu Bennett standing in front of her, looking great as ever. He gained a little bit of weight but still looked fit nonetheless. Stu smiled at Dawn and was amused with her facial expression, which was a mix of surprise and happiness. He'd been out of action since January after legitimately dislocating his elbow at Royal Rumble. Because of the injury that was inflicted upon him by the Big Show, who threw him over the top rope, causing him to land awkwardly on the floor, he wasn't able to compete in the ring for weeks and the creative team's plan for him to cash in his Money In The Bank briefcase at WrestleMania XXVIII was cancelled.

Stu chuckled at what Dawn said but he nodded. "Yeah, this is me all right."

Dawn removed her hands from her mouth and smiled as she dropped them to her sides. "Really great to see you here, Stu! As if nothing happened. How's your elbow?"

Stu smiled back at Dawn and sighed. "It's healed, but the doctor says I should be careful."

Dawn nodded. "You really should be, it's hard having an injury in this business."

"It is very difficult." Stu agreed.

Stu and Dawn looked at each other, before Dawn quickly turned around to face the television. Cody was momentarily stunned by whatever move Christian did to him and when he turned around, Christian hit him in the jaw with a dropkick. Dawn squealed in delight. Christian made Cody stand and then slapped him hard. Christian slapped Cody once more and Cody fell down.

"You're happy." Stu commented.

Dawn took her eyes off the television screen and smiled at Stu. "Yes, I am. So are you."

Stu was happy knowing that Dawn was. He found it exhilarating to watch her watch Jay. Cody's upper body was on top of the middle rope now and Christian stepped on his back. Christian used the top ropes and pulled it back, adding more pressure on Cody's back. The referee told him to stop and Christian jumped over the top rope and landed outside. He then slapped Cody hard, sending him down on the middle of the ring. Christian then went back in and picked up Cody from behind, setting him up for the Killswitch. But Cody pushed Christian away from him harshly, sending Christian crashing into the bottom left turnbuckle. The two dominated one another, showing everyone their unique moves. A few minutes later, Christian finished off Cody with the Killswitch and the bell rang, declaring him victorious. Dawn clapped her hands for him and then she turned her head to look at Wade.

"Do you still remember your NXT days? You, Chris, Jay?" Dawn told Stu.

"Of course, those were one of the best days of my life." Stu replied. He smiled as he remembered his days as an NXT Rookie.

"And now you're Mr. Money In The Bank, Jay's held the World Heavyweight title and has been in good matches and Chris is in a feud with me and Phil." Dawn chuckled.

Stu chuckled. "Yeah."

Jay then walked into the backstage, exhausted and sweaty. Dawn ran towards and him held his hand. Stu wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Dawn asked one of the crew members for a clean towel. A man gave it to her and she wiped Jay's face with it. When Jay looked up, he nodded at Stu and Stu nodded back at him. Dawn looked up as well and she smiled at Stu. The floor director then told Stu that his promo was up next. And with that, Stu walked away, carrying the Money In The Bank briefcase in his left hand.

* * *

><p>Mr. Money In The Bank Wade Barrett was standing in the ring now, telling people how his injury only made him stronger and that he's going to take the World Heavyweight title from Sheamus soon. Suddenly, Sheamus came out, the World Heavyweight title securely wrapped around his waist. He pounded the left side of his chest with his right fist and stretched out his arms, which the crowd positively responded to. He then brought up a microphone to his lips and started telling a tale, like he usually does.<p>

Jay and Dawn were watching the show backstage. They were sitting on black monoblock chairs and their eyes were glued to the flat screen television that was mounted on the wall. Jay was now wearing a Christian shirt over his wrestling gear, while Dawn still hasn't changed into her casual clothes. Jay watched her from the corner of his right eye. She looked absolutely sexy in her new ring gear, which was created by her best friend Pearl Armstrong. It didn't showed much skin, but it showed enough to keep everyone staring at her. Her vest halter top and shorts were shiny and red as well as her stockings, which were covering her perfectly shaped legs. The stockings ended up at about the middle of her thighs and its matching garter was holding it up. Jay bit his lower lip; she was definitely ravishing.

When Dawn turned her head, she raised an eyebrow at Jay and a smirk formed on her lips.

"What?" Dawn asked.

Jay chuckled and shook his head. "You look beautiful, that's all."

Dawn was used to getting compliments from a lot of people everyday, but none of it could make her feel extraordinary like Jay's. She smiled at him as her cheeks burned. "Thank you."

Jay returned her smile. "You're welcome."

Dawn looked away and continued to watch the show. Jay was still staring at her though. When he gave her that compliment, her cheeks looked redder than before and her baby blue eyes were twinkling. What did she see in him? He wasn't as attractive as the rest of the guys in the locker room and he didn't earn that much money compared to the others. How did he get so lucky? He just didn't know.

The floor director then called Dawn, saying that she'll be having a backstage segment with CM Punk and Zack Ryder. Dawn then looked at Jay and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't leave without me." Dawn told him.

Jay nodded. "I won't leave you, I promise."

And with that, Dawn lovingly stroked his cheek with a grin on her face before standing up from her chair and walking away, following the floor director to wherever he was taking her. Jay suddenly felt nervous; what was Scarlet going to do this time with Punk and Ryder?

* * *

><p>"You did the Lionsault better than Jericho out there a while ago!"<p>

The crowd roared at the sound of the WWE Champion CM Punk's voice. The camera panned out of his WWE title and zoomed in on him and Scarlet.

Scarlet bit her lower lip and tucked a strand of red hair behind her right ear. "Really?"

Punk nodded. "Yes."

Scarlet smiled. "Thank you."

Punk rubbed the back of his head and smirked. When he looked up, he found Scarlet staring at him, the gorgeous smile still on her face. Punk slowly leaned in. He was about to kiss Scarlet but Zack Ryder prevented him from doing so. Zack stood between the two of them, smiling from ear to ear. Punk rolled his eyes while Scarlet tried not to laugh.

"Hey Scarlet, do you want to be the Broski of the Week? You looked sexy while kicking Chris Jericho in the back of his head a while ago! You look really, really sexy tonight." Zack said, nodding his head with approval as he looked at Scarlet from head to toe.

Punk cleared his throat and put one of his tattooed arms around Zack's shoulder. "Uh, Zack?"

"Oh, hey Punk! Do you want to be the Broski of the Week too?" Zack asked ecstatically, patting Punk on the chest.

"Listen Zack, can we talk about this Broski of the Week thing later? Punk and I were in the middle of something." Scarlet said, then looked at Punk.

"Sure! You have my number, right? Call me, or I'll call you!" Zack replied.

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess?" Scarlet chuckled.

"Sounds good to me! Woo woo woo! Call you later then!"

Zack winked at Scarlet as he pumped his fist. CM Punk looked a little bit annoyed as he watched Zack walk away, but Scarlet put her hands on his chest. Punk looked at her and sighed when she gently squeezed his pecs. The audience who were watching them on the titantron were going crazy. The whole arena exploded when Scarlet crashed her lips on Punk's. Putting her hands behind his head, Scarlet kissed him fiercely. Punk's hands were on her waist as he kissed her with much intensity. They pulled back from each other a few minutes later, panting. Punk subconsciously licked his bottom lip as Scarlet nibbled hers.

"It was about time for that to happen." Punk told her with a grin.

Scarlet nodded, letting out a small laugh. "I know right?"

The two then walked down the hall. Punk's arm was around Scarlet's waist as they talked to each other.

* * *

><p>The awkward silence between them was unbearable and Dawn felt like she had lost her sense of hearing. Jay was sulking over the fact that she made out with another man again this week. How many guys does she have to kiss anyway? Dawn knew why he was upset and it was killing her.<p>

"Jay, would you please talk to me?" Dawn begged him. Her tears were so close to falling out of her eyes. "It's not my idea to kiss anyone!"

But Jay didn't speak. He kept his eyes on the road and his knuckles were white from holding the steering wheel too tight. Dawn finally gave in to the urge to cry. She punched the window of the passenger side's door and buried her face in her hands. The sound that her fist produced when she punched the window and her sobbing plucked the strings in Jay's heart violently. His chest felt heavy and he found it hard to breathe. Both of them were clearly hurt and only them could make feel each other better.

When they got to the hotel, Dawn quickly got out of the car, not caring if she left her belongings behind. Jay sighed and took the keys out of the car's ignition. Taking his bag and Dawn's from the backseat, he got out of the vehicle and handed over the keys to the valet. Jay went inside the hotel and quickly stepped inside the elevator. Dawn was in the elevator with him and some other people, the keycard of their hotel room in her hands. Jay just looked down and bit on the cheek of his mouth. A few minutes later, Jay and Dawn made it to the floor where their hotel room was located. Dawn easily slid the keycard into the lock and got inside the room. As she crashed on the bed, she heard Jay closing the door. Dawn refused to look at him. All she wanted to do was cry until she couldn't do so anymore and fall asleep forever, if possible.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she felt an arm being wrapped around her waist. Dawn tried to remove it but it wouldn't budge. She lifted her face from her tear-stained pillow and faced Jay.

"Jay, I'm sorry, I-"

Before she could say what she wanted to say, Jay's lips had shut her up. His lips were warm and moist and she sighed. Just the touch of his lips had made her forget all the hurt she had inside of her. Jay couldn't be mad at her forever and every second he had spent being angry at her was a complete waste of precious time. His lips moved gently against her, as if he was kissing her for the first time. A few minutes later he pulled back and looked into Dawn's baby blue eyes.

"Don't apologize, Dee. I overreacted and for that I am sorry. I should be more considerate." Jay sighed, wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

"I should've just said no to the storyline." Dawn bit her lower lip, looking down.

"Hey," Jay's fingers lifted her chin up slowly. "You're just doing your job. But I just wanted to let you know that I reacted the way I did because I'm just in love with you."

Dawn smirked. "I'm in love with you too, very much actually."

Jay leaned in for another kiss and Dawn gladly returned it. Jay pulled back. His hands were on Dawn's face, cupping both of her cheeks. Sadness no longer flooded her eyes and it was replaced by exuberance. Jay noticed how Dawn was trying her best not to close her eyes. Clearly she was exhausted and so was he - he just didn't look like he was. And the emotional warfare that they just went through was more tiring than anything else.

"How about we sleep now? Your eyes are drooping." Jay told her as he yawned.

Dawn yawned and then chuckled. "I think we should definitely sleep now."

Jay nodded and kissed her forehead. "Good night, love."

Dawn smirked. "Good night."

And finally, the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _Thoughts on this chapter? Do you like it or do you not? Anything you'd like to see in the following chapters? Let me know by leaving a review! :) Shoutout to everyone who's put this story in their favorites and story alerts! Thank you to those peeps who have added me to their favorite authors list and author alerts! All of you are awesome! :)_

_And oh, I have good news for you - I have a CM Punk one-shot coming up and a Cody Rhodes one. I think I'll turn the CM Punk one-shot into a series. So yeah, definitely keep your eyes open for those two. And of course, to this story too! :D_


	23. No Idea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) or any of the Superstars and the Divas mentioned in this story – WWE owns them and Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns the WWE. I only own this story and its original characters. I'll hit the switch on you if ever try to steal this story.

* * *

><p>It was the twentieth day of April. Dawn was with Phil, Matt and Stu at a mall in Manchester, England doing a meet and greet session. It was raining heavily outside but that didn't stop the four of them from interacting with the devoted fans who showed up a few hours early and patiently waited for them to arrive. Stu looked really happy to be there, since it was his hometown after all. The four of them spent three hours sitting together at a table, signing stuff, taking pictures with people and talking to them. When the meet and greet session ended, the four decided to grab something to eat, since they missed the lunch hour and they needed to fill up their empty stomachs since they were going to have their last house show in England in a few hours. It was four in the afternoon and the rain still hasn't stopped. The four of them got inside Stu's rental car. Phil decided to sit the passenger seat while Matt and Dawn took the back seat. Stu drove away from the mall easily, since the crowd didn't follow them outside to say goodbye and see them once more.<p>

Dawn brought her phone out and replied to some text messages that came from different people - Jay, Mike and Barbie were just some of the many people who have sent her text messages a few hours ago. She brought her earphones out of her maroon letterman jacket's pocket and plugged it in her phone. She was just about to put the earphones in her ears when Matt tapped her on the shoulder with his index finger.

"Hey Dee, can I ask you a hypothetical question?" Matt told her, scooting closer to her while adjusting his Broski headband.

"Sure Matt." Dawn smirked, putting her phone down on her lap with her earphones.

Matt took a deep breath. It seemed like he was having a hard time to put his question into words, but Dawn waited for him to ask her his question. "What would you do if the only two people in the world left were you and the person that you hate after the entire human population vanished all of a sudden?"

Matt didn't mention any names, but Nick's face flashed before her eyes. She just hated the guy so much and she's never hated anyone as much as she hated him. Dawn crossed her arms as she picked up her phone from her lap. "Simple - I'd kill myself. I'd save myself from the misery he'll cause me."

"I'd do the same thing!" Phil chimed in. Dawn laughed.

Matt's eyes widened for a second and then he chuckled. "Interesting."

"Out of all the questions in the world you could ask me, why'd you ask me that one?" Dawn asked. Her earphones were in her ears now, but she hasn't played any song on her phone yet.

"No reason." Matt grinned.

Dawn raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Alright."

Stu looked at Dawn through the rear-view mirror. She was looking at the raindrops falling on the window of the car's door. She was tracing them with her right index finger as they trickled down and he found it cute, though someone else might find it weird. And then he sighed. Will he be able to tell her he truly feels about her? Well, he already did, but he feels like he didn't say the exact words that he wanted to say to her. Stu knew that he was a timebomb ticking and he might explode if he continues to suppress his feelings for her. After hearing her answer to Matt's hypothetical question, his heart started beating rapidly. What if he's that person that she hates? It couldn't possibly be him. Why would she hate him anyway? Could she hate him because she knows that he's in love with her even though he knows that she's been with Jay for months now? Does she even know that he's still in love with her? Deciding that now was not the time to think about it, Stu pushed the thoughts of Dawn away and focused on his driving.

Thirty minutes later, the four of them made it to the hotel that they were staying at. They immediately headed to the restaurant. Once they were there, Matt said goodbye and so did Stu, leaving Phil and Dawn with each other. They decided to sit in an empty table in the back part of the restaurant, so they could at least have some privacy. They looked at the menu and then a waiter came. He took their orders. The two waited in silence, until Phil started talking.

"So, who's the person that you hate?" Phil asked, stroking his beard.

"Oh," Dawn chuckled. "You really don't have to know who he is."

Phil nodded with a smirk. "Right. And besides, I think I already know who he is, I just wanted you to confirm it."

Dawn's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." Phil nodded with a smile.

Dawn chuckled once more and she was just about to respond to him when the waiter arrived with their order. The two of them ate in silence. And when they were finally done eating, they decided to just stay in the table for a while and rest. As she ate her four-piece pack of Ferrero Rocher, Dawn looked around the room. Some of their co-workers were there as well, also having a meal. For a second, Dawn's eyes connected with Stu's, who was sitting with Stephen. Stu was just a few tables away from her and Phil and it wasn't like he was staring at her, their eyes just accidentally met. Dawn quickly broke the eye contact by looking at Phil, who was studying her.

"What?" Dawn asked, running her fingers through her red hair.

"Stu likes you." Phil stated and then looked at Stu for a second, who was now having a lively conversation with Stephen. He then fixed his eyes back on Dawn. "There's something about the way he looks at you, you know?"

Dawn bit her lower lip and looked down. "Really? I never noticed."

"You should be more observant then." Phil smirked as he stood up. "I'm going. You?"

"Nah, I'll just to stay here for a while. You take care though." Dawn smirked back.

Phil nodded. "Alright, you too. See you at the house show tonight, Dee."

Dawn smiled and nodded back at him and with that, Phil walked away. Dawn ate her chocolates in silence. Taking a sip from her tall, cool glass of water, she picked up the last piece of Ferrero Rocher. Just as she was about to open it, she found Stu standing in front of her, his hand on top of the chair that Phil sat on a while ago. Dawn unwrapped the sweet treat and took a small bite from it. She then extended her arm to Stu.

"Want some?" Dawn offered him.

Stu shook his head. "No thank you."

Dawn shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Stu was silent for a moment. But then he decided to take a seat in front of her. He watched her lick off the melted chocolate on her fingers and he tried his best to convince himself that it didn't have an effect on him. "Can I talk to you, Dee? About something."

"I'm listening." Dawn replied as she crumpled the gold foil and tossed it on the right side of the table.

"Do you still remember the time that I told you how I really felt about you?" Stu said. He was surprised that he didn't stutter, because he didn't really know the right words to say to her right now.

Dawn slowly nodded as she bit her lower lip. "Yeah, how could I forget? What about it though?"

Stu sighed. "My feelings for you still haven't changed and I don't think it will."

Dawn sighed as well. "Stu-"

"I know you're with Jay, but I just wanted to remind you that he's not the only one who loves you."

Stu told her in a harsh tone and before she could even respond to him, he stood up and walked out of the hotel's restaurant. Dawn sat there, not believing what she just heard. Was Stu really that into her? He was a handsome man, surely he could make any woman fall in love with him with just a snap of his fingers. What does he see in her?

* * *

><p><strong>WWE house show - April 20, 2012<strong>  
><strong>Manchester, England<strong>

"The following is a six-person tag team match set for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Alicia Fox, Drew McIntyre, and Manchester's own, Wade Barrett!"

They might be the heel team in the match, but Wade's team was surely getting a lot of cheers from the crowd in attendance, especially Wade. As End of Days played, Wade and his team slowly made their way to the ring. When they got inside the ring, the three of them did their signature poses and huddled together in their corner. As they talked to each other, the instrumental version of Dangerous and Moving by t.A.T.u started playing. Seconds later, Scarlet came out. She blew kisses to everyone and even kissed a lucky British man on the cheek. Wade and his team watched her through narrowed eyes. Scarlet stepped in the ring and sat on top of her team's turnbuckle.

Next to come out was the WWE Champion CM Punk. The crowd started chanting his name. Scarlet clapped her hands for him and joined the crowd. When CM Punk got inside the ring, Wade and his team were outside, watching their opponents. Punk took the title off his waist and raised it high, showing it to everyone in the venue. He then got off the bottom left turnbuckle and stood next to Scarlet.

The last member of their team was none other than John Cena, who's going to be celebrating his thirty-fifth birthday in three days. He rushed to the ring, like he usually does. He took his cap off and tossed it to the crowd near the ring. His vibrant green shirt came off next, tossing that to the crowd as well. He then took off his dogtag, kissed it and gave it to the referee. He walked on over to his team's corner and him and Punk stood outside the ropes. When the bell rang, the Divas started things off.

Scarlet and Alicia quickly locked up in the middle of the ring. Alicia was pulling Scarlet's hair, so the redhead stopped her from doing so by raising her knee and kicking her in the chin. Scarlet then grabbed Alicia's fake red hair and slammed her back hard on the mat. Scarlet stalked Alicia and when Alicia was up on her feet, she grabbed Scarlet by the hair. The two Divas pulled on each other's hair for a while. The two of them ended up lying on the mat, hands on their opponent's hair. Scarlet managed to roll them up and she swiftly stood up. Scarlet then threw two hard punches at Alicia. After that, she kicked her in the gut. Scarlet was about to kick her again but Alicia stopped her by grabbing her right foot. Scarlet did a backflip to break Alicia's hold on her foot. Scarlet then ran towards Alicia and the two gave each other clotheslines, sending them both down on the mat. The two Divas crawled back to their corners and tagged in their teammates.

The WWE Champion CM Punk was now going to face Drew McIntyre. They went back and forth at it and both men were clearly very athletic. A few minutes later, Punk tagged in John while Drew tagged in Wade. The crowd went insane, since they all knew that the two had a feud before when Wade was still the leader of the Nexus. John and Wade stood in front of each other. A smirk was playing on John's lips while Wade had a scowl on his face. The crowd cheered for both men, but seconds later the 'Let's go Cena!' 'Cena sucks!' chants started. After their intense staredown, the two finally got physical. Eventually, Wade picked up the victory for his team by delivering his graceful but powerful finishing move to John, which was the Wasteland. The crowd was pleased, since their hometown hero won against the face of the WWE. Several minutes after the match, John, Phil, and Dawn congratulated Wade and his teammates, breaking kayfabe for a short amount of time. The audience applauded both teams when they were shaking each other's hands and showing sportsmanship. The night ended with Wade asking the crowd to sing Happy Birthday with him for John Cena.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Dawn was at the airport with her colleagues. Their flight has been delayed for unknown reasons and all Dawn wanted was to get on that plane to Saint Louis, Missouri for the Monday Night Raw SuperShow and get some sleep at their hotel, even if it's just for an hour or two. She was extremely tired and she felt like she was going to pass out in any second. She was sitting beside Jay in the airport's waiting area with her head on his shoulder. His arm was protectively wrapped her shoulder, gently rubbing the top of her arm up and down to soothe her a little bit. He was drinking a cup of hot coffee to keep himself awake and prevent him from falling asleep, since he was pretty exhausted too. But he had to stay awake for his lady.<p>

Jay looked down at Dawn and found her staring at him. She smirked and he smiled.

"I thought you fell asleep on my shoulder." Jay told her, chuckling.

She chuckled as well and shook her head. "Nope, I'm wide awake."

"You won't be once we get on that plane." Jay replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

Dawn straightened herself and took the cup away from him. She took one long sip from it and gave it back to him. She wiped her lips on the sleeve of her sweater. "Nah, I'm going to be wide awake on the plane."

"We'll see about that," Jay smirked. "I wonder what I'll do to you when you do fall asleep?"

"Please, no more pictures of me sleeping. Your Twitter followers have already seen enough of me sleeping." Dawn pouted.

"But you look cute when you sleep!" Jay protested as he laughed.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at him but then she laughed. "That's creepy."

"I thought you girls found that romantic?" Jay scratched the back of his head.

Dawn shook her head. "Not me."

As the couple talked some more, Stu looked at them. He closed his eyes for a moment and finally looked down at his hands. If only he had the guts to tell Dawn earlier that he was in love with her. If he did had the guts, he wouldn't be sitting there feeling sorry for himself. But no, he had to put on a pretense of hostility towards her and pretend that he hated her. But he was scared of fully submitting to what he feels. Now that he's succumbed to it, he became a slave of love. Looking at the couple again, who was now taking a picture of Jay's phone, Stu knew that Dawn had no idea about him or whatever's going on with him right now. She was oblivious to what he feels about her. Stu had no idea what to do now with his growing love for Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _I hope you all enjoyed this Stu-centric chapter. I just miss seeing his handsome face on my television screen. :( I apologize if this chapter was a little shorter than usual. If it's poorly written, I'm really sorry. This chapter was meant to be posted days ago, but I had a bad tummy which caused me to stay in bed and sleep the whole day. :( And oh, this chapter is absolutely not a filler chapter at all. Longer chapters will come, I promise! :)_

_Was Extreme Rules this year totally extreme or what? The match that I enjoyed most was probably CM Punk and Chris Jericho's Chicago Street Fight Match. For me it definitely stole the show. John Cena has shown us all what a tremendous athlete he is and I will forever consider him one of my heroes. I'm so happy they finally gave the Intercontinental title back to Cody, he deserves it! And the Divas division is finally flawless again, thanks to Layla. Where's Kharma though? Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you thought about the PPV, this chapter, and anything else you'd like to say. :D_


	24. Something About Us

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) or any of the Superstars and the Divas mentioned in this story – they own themselves and Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns the WWE. I only own this story and its original characters. I'll hit the switch on you if ever try to steal this story.

* * *

><p><strong>April 23, 2012 - Monday<strong>  
><strong>Raw SuperShow<strong>  
><strong>Live at the Scottrade Center in Saint Louis, Missouri<strong>

The newly appointed Executive Administrator Eve Torres just announced that there will be a Divas Battle Royal tonight and whoever wins the match will face the WWE Divas Champion Beth Phoenix at Extreme Rules in a lumberjill match for the title. After her huge announcement, the show went on a short commercial break. When the show was back on air, Scarlet is seen doing some stretches in the Divas locker room while wearing a CM Punk t-shirt. Suddenly, Chris Jericho entered the room. He looked down and found Scarlet with her legs spread wide open as she tried to reach for her right foot with her arms. Scarlet stopped stretching and got up from the floor when she saw Jericho's feet. She stood up to her full height and crossed her arms.

"Hello Scarlet." Jericho greeted her with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Hello Jericho." Scarlet greeted him back, smirking for a second and then frowning. "This is the Divas locker room, what are you doing here?"

"I know," Jericho rolled his eyes. "But I'm here to wish you good luck for the big Divas match tonight."

Scarlet shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks, but luck is for losers."

The crowd roared after she said that, knowing that CM Punk has the phrase tattooed on his left arm.

"Punk has really rubbed off on you," Jericho shook his head with disapproval. "I'd be a better influence on you compared to him."

Scarlet chuckled nonchalantly. "I don't think so."

Jericho leaned in towards Scarlet and looked into her blazing baby blue eyes. She looked into his eyes as well and they had a staredown for a few minutes before Jericho walked away and got out of the Divas locker room, shutting the door loudly on his way out. Scarlet rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She then sat on the floor and spread her legs so she could continue stretching.

* * *

><p>The Red-Hot Redhead Scarlet was the last Diva to come out and join her fellow Divas in the ring for the battle royal to determine the number one contender for Beth Phoenix's WWE Divas title. Scarlet took her CM Punk t-shirt off and tossed it to the crowd. All of the Divas were in the ring now, with the exceptions of the WWE Divas Champion Beth Phoenix, who was with Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Michael Cole on commentary and Eve Torres, who was watching the match from the flat screen television in John Laurinaitis' office. As Lawler and Cole asked the Glamazon various questions, the bell rang, signifying the start of the match.<p>

Everyone's eyes were focused on the ring as the Divas tried to eliminate each other. The first to go was Aksana, who was eliminated by Alicia Fox. Scarlet then gave Alicia a dropkick, sending her out of the ring. Natalya then lifted Scarlet and tossed her over the ropes, almost eliminating her but the redhead had managed to hold on to the top rope and go back inside the ring. As the match progressed, more Divas got eliminated and three Divas were left in the ring - Kelly Kelly, Natalya, and Scarlet. Scarlet and Kelly Kelly looked at each other and then attacked Natalya with a double clothesline, sending her out of the ring. Now it was just Scarlet and Kelly Kelly left. The two locked up in the middle of the ring. Scarlet managed to get the upper hand by slapping Kelly hard in the face, sending Kelly's back on the ropes. Scarlet then moved backwards and delivered The Whip Of Fire to Kelly, sending her out of the ring.

"Here is your winner, Scarlet!"

Justin Roberts announced and Scarlet's entrance music started playing. Scarlet was celebrating in the ring, but it was cut short when she found Beth standing behind her. Scarlet's smile faded and was replaced by a serious expression. Beth extended her arm so Scarlet could shake it, meaning that she was congratulating her. Scarlet hesitated, but after a few minutes, she shook the Glamazon's hand firmly. And with that, Beth walked out of the ring, watching her opponent for Extreme Rules.

Suddenly, Scarlet's music was cut and was replaced by Eve's theme. Then Eve came out, dressed in a corporate outfit and was wearing glasses. She clapped her hands for Scarlet and then brought the microphone up to her lips.

"Congratulations on winning the Divas Battle Royal, Scarlet. I hate to put an end to your celebration, but Mr. John Laurinaitis, the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and General Manager of Raw and SmackDown, wants to talk to you in his office."

The crowd booed. Eve's theme started playing again and she returned backstage. Scarlet shrugged. Before walking out of the ring, the redhead blew kisses to everyone and took a bow.

* * *

><p>"Hey Johnny, what's up?" Scarlet asked the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and General Manager of Raw and SmackDown as she tapped him on the back.<p>

John turned around and faced Scarlet. He smiled at her, but it was obvious that it was forced. "Scarlet. I asked Eve to call you out there a while ago because I wanted to talk to you."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "I already know that."

"Of course you do," John smirked. "Listen, you are not allowed to be with CM Punk in his title match with Chris Jericho on Extreme Rules."

Scarlet's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. If you go out there and interfere with the match, there will be a consequence." John warned her.

Scarlet looked really pissed. Her fists were balled up and just when everyone thought that she was going to punch him, she placed her hands on her waist. "And what exactly is this consequence?"

"Haven't Punk told you?" John replied, his smirk turning into a sly smile.

Scarlet narrowed her blue eyes at John and stepped closer to him. "Haven't told me what?"

"When he loses to Chris Jericho, not only will he lose his WWE championship, but he will lose you as well," John told her, that stupid smile still on his face. "Which means you'll become Chris Jericho's valet."

"That is just absurd! You can't do that!" Scarlet replied. Anger was obvious in the tone of her voice and her pretty face was flushed now.

John patted her on the cheek and she swatted his hand off her face. "Oh, but I can and I already did."

Scarlet shook her head with disapproval and frowned. She then turned around and stepped out of John's office. John smiled triumphantly to himself and re-adjusted his red silk necktie.

* * *

><p>The main event was just a match away. The final match of the night was going to be a tag team match: the WWE Champion CM Punk will be teaming up with Christian and to face the All-American American Jack Swagger and the Show-Off Dolph Ziggler.<p>

First to come out was Vickie Guerrero. She introduced her team and the two Superstars came out. The three of them walked to the ring and they got so much heat from the audience. When they finally made it inside the ring, Just Close Your Eyes by Story Of The Year started playing. Christian came out, acknowledging his Peeps. He received a huge pop from the crowd.

"I wonder if Scarlet will come out with Punk?" Michael Cole said on commentary. "What do you think, Jer?"

"She's not banned from this match, Cole. Of course she'll come out with Punk." King confidently replied.

"But earlier we saw a footage of them backstage and they seemed to be arguing." Cole responded.

"Well, let's see because here comes the WWE Champion!"

CM Punk came out, the WWE title securely wrapped around his waist. Scarlet was right behind him, but she didn't looked too happy to be out there and she kept her distance from Punk. Punk did his signature entrance and then took Scarlet's hand. They made their way to the ring holding hands. Punk let go of Scarlet's hand and climbed the turnbuckle. He took the WWE title off his waist and raised it, showing it off to the people in attendance. A few seconds later he got off the turnbuckle, gave his belt to Scarlet and the referee rang the bell. Christian and Jack Swagger decided to start things off. Swagger caught Christian in a waist lock and The All-American American managed to keep it locked in for a few minutes. But then Christian was slowly getting out of it, using his hands to get Swagger's arms off him. Christian twisted Swagger's arm but before he could even do some damage, Swagger took him down with a suplex. Swagger punished Christian some more before tagging in Dolph Ziggler. When Ziggler was in the ring, Christian slapped him hard and his Peeps cheered him on. Christian managed to get back to his corner while holding Ziggler. Christian tapped Punk in and Punk started assaulting Ziggler. The match lasted for fifteen minutes and it ended with Punk giving Ziggler the Macho Man flying elbow drop followed by GTS. The referee raised Punk and Christian's arms as they were declared the winners. Scarlet got inside the ring and returned the belt to Punk and hugged him and Christian. Suddenly, the lights went out. At first, everyone was alarmed. A few seconds later, Chris Jericho's music started playing and Jericho came out, wearing his lite-brite jacket. He was clapping his hands for Punk and his team. He then brought the microphone up to his lips.

"Celebrate while you still can Punk, because at Extreme Rules, you'll be facing me in a Chicago Street Fight for the WWE Championship!" Jericho said, receiving a mixed reaction from the crowd in attendance.

Punk smirked confidently. "Oh, I'll have so much fun beating you up in front of my family and friends back in Chicago. And this isn't just about me being the best in the world, this is about me kicking your ass!"

"Just make sure you show up at Extreme Rules sober, Punk! Because I believe you're not right now and I have proof that you have alcohol in your system. Roll the clip!" Jericho said.

Before Punk could even react, a clip started playing on the titantron. It was taken a few hours before the show and Punk could be seen entering an Irish pub. A few moments later Punk came out and he covered his head with the hood of his jacket. The crowd started chanting Punk's name.

"Am I not allowed to meet and have a meal with my Irish friend at an Irish pub?" Punk said and the crowd cheered him on. "Do you want to come here and smell my breath, Jericho? Come on, get in here and smell it!"

Scarlet put a hand on Punk's shoulder and so did Christian, because Punk looked ready to attack Jericho. But Jericho just wickedly grinned at him before walking away. Punk's music then started to play and he raised the WWE title with both of his hands. Scarlet and Christian clapped for Punk as he stood on the bottom right turnbuckle with both of his arms raised as he held the WWE title.

* * *

><p>After the show, some of the Superstars and the Divas went straight to a fancy restaurant to prepare the place for John Cena's surprise birthday party. Dawn told John a few days ago that she wanted to throw him an extravagant party at the ballroom of the hotel that they were all staying at for tonight, but John told her that he didn't want to celebrate his thirty-fifth birthday. So she asked Randy, Phil, and some of their friends to help her plan a surprise birthday party instead. Randy and Phil had successfully persuaded John to come with them to the restaurant and when the three of them arrived, everyone showered John with silly strings and confetti.<p>

"Surprise! Happy birthday John!"

Everyone then started singing Happy Birthday and then Liz, his wife, came out of nowhere and stood in front of him, holding a circular cake with thirty-five lit candles on them. John grinned and looked at everyone. When everyone was done singing Happy Birthday, he blew out the candles and kissed his wife on the mouth. Everybody clapped their hands. John thanked everyone and said that the party officially starts now. Wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder, the two of them went to the long dining table. Food was just being served. Randy and Phil took their seats at the table. Randy's wife Samantha was there, and she was sitting beside him. There were two empty seats beside Phil. John guessed that those seats were probably reserved for Dawn and Jay. John told his wife to go and take her seat at the table now. He wondered where Dawn was, because he wanted to thank her for throwing him this surprise birthday party. From the corner of his left eye, he saw a redhead wearing a hot pink flannel shirt with three-fourth sleeves and the shirt was tucked in a black, shiny high-waist shorts. The redhead was heading to the back exit of the restaurant. Thinking that it might be Dawn, John followed the woman. He opened the back exit door and found himself standing in small exit steps. In front of him, just a few feet away, was Dawn and Jay kissing. Jay got inside his rental car and drove out of the parking lot. Dawn waved at him and she was walking towards the back exit door. Just as she was about to open the door, John grabbed her wrist and she gasped. She rolled her eyes and took in a sigh of relief when she discovered that it was just John and not some maniac who wanted to kidnap and rape her.

"John, you scared me! What you are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with Liz?" Dawn said as she put her left hand on her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly from the shock.

"I followed you out here because I wanted to thank you for throwing this party. And how did you manage to make Liz go here?" John asked. Dawn didn't know Liz at all and he didn't bothered introducing them to each other.

"You're welcome," Dawn smirked. "Well, Randy's wife Sam helped me contact her and to know that she was in town with you, I knew I had to tell her about this party."

John sighed. "Dee, she's not in town with me."

"I'm confused now." Dawn said as she scratched the back of her head.

"How about I tell you all about it?" John told her as he opened the door. "After this party's over?"

Dawn nodded. "Sounds good to me."

And with that, Dawn and John went back inside the restaurant. He asked her why Jay left and she told him that the guy was feeling really sick. Dawn then told John that Jay said Happy Birthday and John told her to tell him thanks. The party was in full swing now. The dance floor was crowded, a Daft Punk song was playing, and their friends were enjoying their meal. Dawn took the empty chair beside Phil while John took the one beside her. He could since Jay was gone. He tried to look for Liz at the table, but apparently, she disappeared.

"Liz had to go, John. She said that she was tired and needed to rest." Randy told John, who had noticed that he was looking for his wife - soon to be ex-wife.

John just nodded and Dawn looked at him. He didn't seem to mind at all that his wife wasn't there celebrating his birthday with him. He even looked relieved when Randy told him that she was gone. To Dawn, it just didn't made any sense. What's going on with John and Liz?

An hour later, everybody was done eating and only a few people were left at the table. Randy and Sam left a few minutes after they finished their meal because they wanted to spend some time together and with their daughter. Mike was still there and he was talking to Kevin and Eve. Matt was taking pictures with John so he could tweet it and probably put it on Z! True Long Island Story, and Phil was eating some chocolate-covered strawberries with Dawn.

"Is there something wrong with John and Liz?" Dawn asked Phil out of curiosity.

"I think you'll have to ask John yourself, Dee." Phil told her as he took a bite out of the strawberry that he was holding. John was standing in front of them with Matt and the two were laughing at their jokes.

"Well, John seems alright - thrilled even - that Liz is gone. I mean, what kind of husband are you if you don't want your wife by your side? I just don't get him." Dawn rolled her eyes as she dipped her strawberry in the small bowl of whipped cream.

"It feels so good to not be married yet." Phil chuckled.

Dawn chuckled as well. "But seriously Phil - what's up with John?"

Phil sighed. He wanted to tell Dawn but if John finds out that he told her before he could, John's going to be pissed at him. But Phil didn't want to lie to her, so he took a deep breath and decided to tell her. He'd rather have John mad at him instead of Dawn. "John's getting a divorce from Liz."

Dawn dropped her half-eaten strawberry on the table. "What?"

She said it a little too loud, making the other people who were sitting at the table turn their heads to look at them. Dawn swallowed hard as Phil looked down. He then looked at her. "He'd been thinking about getting a divorce for months. I never thought he'd actually do it."

"Why would he want to get a divorce?" Dawn whispered into Phil's ear.

"I really wish I knew. They've been together for a long time." Phil sighed.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. What they had had gone down the drain just like that."

Before Phil could reply, John took Dawn's left hand and tried to drag her out of her seat.

"Let's dance, Dee!" John said, a wide grin plastered on his face. His dimples were showing.

Knowing that she couldn't say no, Dawn just stood up from her chair, leaving Phil all by himself as he ate some yummy strawberries.

Something About Us by Daft Punk was playing now and Dawn recognized the song. John was looking at her and saw the way she rolled her eyes.

"Seems to me that you don't like this song at all." John said, putting his hands on her waist.

Dawn put her hands on his broad shoulders and chuckled. "I just found it appropriate."

"Why?" John asked.

"Listen." Dawn told him plainly.

John went silent and then a few seconds later, he realized how the song fit them. They were in the darker part of the dance floor now, where the laser lights don't pass by too often. "It is appropriate."

"I told you." Dawn chuckled.

"I miss us." John told her as he looked into her eyes.

Dawn bit her lower lip and looked down. When she looked up, John was still looking at her and she can't figure out the expression on his face. "John, you know I'm with Jay now."

"Oh I know," John sighed, looking into her blue eyes. "But I just wanted you to know that."

Dawn looked around to avoid looking at John's blue orbs. Finally, she fixed her eyes on him and decided to ask about Liz. "I know the party's not over yet, but what's up with you and Liz?"

John shrugged. "She's not happy with me anymore. Can't keep her in my life if she wants me out of hers."

Dawn bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." John smiled at her, his dimples appearing on his face once again.

When the song ended, another song by Daft Punk started to play and this time it was Derezzed, from the TRON: Legacy soundtrack. John and Dawn decided to dance their pants off with the rest of their colleagues, but John kept her close to him.

On the restaurant's balcony, Nick was watching the two of them like a hawk ready to strike. Matt approached him and tapped on his shoulder.

"What?" Nick hissed as he turned his head to look at Matt, who was wearing his Broski shirt.

"So are you just going to stare at the two of them all night?" Matt asked, referring to John and Dawn. "Come on, there's some hot chicks at the bar."

"Not interested." Nick replied, fixing his eyes at Dawn and John.

Matt just groaned and went to the bar on his own. Suddenly, Nick gasped at what he saw on the dancefloor - Dawn and John making out. John's hands were all over her while Dawn's hands was tugging on the collar of his t-shirt. Nick quickly took his phone out and started taking pictures of the two. As he continued taking pictures, Matt came back with a beer bottle in his hand. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at what Nick was taking a picture of. When he was able to get a good look at it, he almost choked on his beer.

"Was that John and Dawn making out?" Matt said as he walked towards Nick, standing behind his friend.

Nick brought his phone down and quickly shoved it back inside his pocket. "Yes."

"What the hell!" Matt said, completely baffled from what he just saw. "Let me see it again."

"I would love show it to you again, but only one person needs to see these pictures." Nick smirked deviously.

Matt swallowed his beer. "Who? You're not talking about-"

"Yes, I'm talking about Mr. Vince McMahon himself." Nick's smirk turned into a wicked grin.

* * *

><p>Dawn was sitting on a sandstone counter with the sink beside her. John was standing in between her legs and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He was kissing her fiercely and he had managed to coerce her into kissing him back using his talented tongue. His hands were sliding up and down on the sides of her thighs and she could feel his erection through the material of her high-waist shorts. John's left hand then moved to the zipper on the side of her shorts, but before he could pull the tab down, Dawn took his hand. John stopped kissing her and looked at her with a slightly frustrated expression on his face.<p>

"What is it, Dee?" He asked, panting.

Dawn bit her lower lip. "John, we have to stop this. You're married and I'm in a serious relationship. This isn't right at all."

John sighed. He took a step backward. "I just want what we had back."

"You know we can't have what we had before back." Dawn told him.

"We could have it back if you want to get it back." John replied, his blue eyes smoldering.

"But I don't want it back!" Dawn replied, her voice a bit louder now.

"I should've gotten the divorce four years ago, when we had something going on." John sighed.

Dawn closed her eyes for a moment and looked down. When she looked up, she shook her head. "John, please. Stop."

"Alright. Oh Dee, I wish I met you first instead of Liz."

John caressed the side of Dawn's face as she sighed. His touch was soft and soothing. And with that, John kissed her on the forehead and smiled sadly at her before stepping out of the bathroom, leaving her there all by herself. She stood up from the counter and quickly locked the door. Suddenly, she sunk down to the cold floor and started crying. She brought her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on top of her knees. She started getting mad at herself. What has she done?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _This chapter should've been up a week ago, but I got lazy and ended up procrastinating and doing other things instead of writing this. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! If you have anything to say, feel free to leave a review. I love hearing from you guys, keeps me motivated to continue writing this story. :D And oh, don't forget to check out All Roads Lead To You, a new story of mine which features Cody Rhodes. I'm also writing a new story featuring CM Punk and I'm planning to write a one-shot featuring AJ Styles. So yeah, don't give up on me okay? :)  
><em>


	25. The Consequence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) or any of the Superstars and the Divas mentioned in this story – they own themselves and Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns the WWE. I only own this story and its original characters. I'll hit the switch on you if ever try to steal this story.

* * *

><p>Three weeks have passed, but what transpired between Dawn and John was still fresh in their minds. Two weeks ago, Vince McMahon gave the two of them an intense rom session which didn't end on a good note; that memory too is still fresh in their minds. And this week, they now have to face their consequence.<p>

_It was the first day of May and it was eight thirty-five in the morning. WWE was in Stamford, Conneticut and everyone was suffering from post-Extreme Rules and Raw Supershow depression. Most of the Superstars and the Divas were still on their beds, trying to get as much sleep and rest as they can, but John Cena and Dawn Ricard were at the WWE headquarters instead of taking their much deserved-rest. The two did a terrific performance at Extreme Rules: John won in his match against Brock Lesnar and Scarlet was the new Divas Champion. The two didn't know why Vince wanted to see the two of them, and judging by the tone of his voice when he called them, he didn't sound like he was going to congratulate them. Dawn felt very anxious and even though John had told her that there was nothing to worry about, she just couldn't shake the feeling._

_When they got there, John and Dawn were immediately sent to Vince's office. When they stepped inside his office, the back of his leather chair greeted them. When he turned around, John and Dawn discovered that he was holding a stack of printed photographs in his hands. John and Dawn silently took the seats in front of Vince. Vince then stood up and slammed the photographs down on his table. Dawn looked at it and all the color from her face was drained. John looked at it as well and his eyes widened. He wiped his face with his hand._

_"This is unacceptable, Miss Ricard!"_

_Vince McMahon scolded Dawn. Dawn wanted to cry, but she was trying her best not to. John thought that Vince was being harsh on Dawn, so he decided to stand up for her._

_"Vince, this is my fault, not hers." John calmly told Vince. "Please. Don't blame her, this is all on me."_

_Vince sighed and rubbed his temples. He started pacing back and forth. It was silent for a while but then he took a seat on his leather chair. "We're a PG show now, you two know that. I can't have any of you doing anything reckless outside the ring! I'm very, very disappointed in the two of you."_

_"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon," Dawn started, her voice slightly cracking. "I promise I won't let you down again."_

_"You better not, Miss Ricard. As for you John, try to control yourself - you have an image to protect." Vince told them sternly before standing up from his chair and started lecturing them._

* * *

><p><strong>May 14, 2012 - Monday<strong>  
><strong>Raw Supershow<strong>  
><strong>Live at Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania<strong>

The new Divas Champion Scarlet could be seen walking backstage. The Divas title was placed on top of her left shoulder. Her in-ring attire was still the same - shiny vest halter top, very short shorts, stockings and garter. The only things that were different about it were the color and the design. Her attire was black now instead of red and the edges of her vest halter top were now like Chris Jericho's lite-brite jacket. The front part of her vest looked like the back of a corset. Her fiery red hair was slicked back in a neat, high ponytail and her eye make-up was dark, making her blue eyes pop.

The crowd went wild when she and CM Punk walked right past each each other in the hallway. The WWE Champion stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, staring at the new Scarlet. Was John Laurinaitis the reason why she decided to change? Or was it Chris Jericho? He thought it was the latter because she was now dressed like him and she'd been hanging around him all the time now. He wasn't sure what happened at Extreme Rules; he won, but why was she working as Jericho's valet? Punk then shook her head and sighed, before walking away.

When her and Phil's backstage segment was over, Dawn went to Chris' dressing room, since they had a mixed tag team match against Kelly Kelly and Zack Ryder in a few minutes. She knocked on Chris' door for three times and when he didn't open the door, Dawn just went inside. There, she found Chris doing some warm-up stretches. Dawn sat in the steel chair in front of him and he stopped stretching when he noticed the lack of expression on her face; it's like someone sucked the life out of her. Chris took a seat on the bench and put a hand on Dawn's left shoulder.

"Hey, you okay Dee?" Chris asked, a little bit worried about her.

Dee blinked once and shrugged her shoulder. "Yeah, sorta."

Chris nodded. "Have you and Jay made up?"

Dawn closed her eyes and shook her head. "No and I don't think we will anytime soon."

Chris didn't know what to say. He shouldn't have asked her about Jay. He looked at her and he could tell that she was about to cry. "I went through something like this with my wife Jessica, you know."

Dawn opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Chris. "You did?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded, chuckling at the thought. "I was fooling around with Barbie before. When Jessica found out, she refused to talk to me for weeks and she wouldn't let me see the kids. I realized that I was the worst husband and father ever."

"How'd you managed to fix it?" Dawn asked him.

"I broke things off with Barbie. I told her I shouldn't have let it happen in the first place and I won't let it happen again. I waited for the right time to talk to Jessica. A few months seemed like forever, but the long wait was worth it," Chris told her. "Time heals everything, as cliche as it may sound."

Dawn was surprised with Chris' confession, but she finally managed to crack a smile. "True. I agree with that cliche statement."

Chris squeezed her shoulder and stood up from the bench. He started stretching again. "And if you and Jay really love each other, you'll find a way."

Dawn sighed. "I don't even know where to start."

"Do you miss him?" Chris asked.

"Of course I miss him, I miss him so much." Dawn replied.

"Well, I have good news for you - he misses you too. Why don't you try and call him or leave him a text message saying you want to talk to him in person?" Chris suggested.

"I already did that, but he clearly doesn't want to talk to me." Dawn looked down, taking in a deep breath and exhaling sharply.

Chris tsked. "Guess you have to just wait for his rage to subside."

Dawn sighed sadly. "Yeah."

Chris stared at her and shook his head. "You two are a complete mess without each other."

Dawn closed her eyes, trying to remember all the good times she had with Jay. He gave her the world and she repaid him with infidelity. And now she has to face her consequence.

* * *

><p>"The following mixed tag team match is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Phoenix, Arizona, she is the current WWE Divas Champion - Scarlet!"<p>

Scarlet came out and instead of getting a positive response from the audience in attendance, she received a mixed one, since she's a heel now. Instead of blowing kisses to the crowd, she kept her head up high and stared at them with piercing blue eyes. Scarlet didn't get in the ring; instead, she stood at the end of the ramp. Suddenly, all the lights in the venue went out. For a few seconds, the only thing that everyone could see was Scarlet's vest halter top. The lights came back when Chris Jericho's entrance music started to play and he came out a few seconds later. He joined Scarlet at the end of the ramp and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively.

Kelly Kelly then came out, receiving a huge pop from the crowd. When Zack Ryder went out after Kelly Kelly did, he also received a warm response. When the two teams took their places in their respective corners, the referee took Scarlet's belt and then rang the bell. The Divas decided to start the match. Scarlet kicked the back of Kelly's legs, sending Kelly down on the mat. The redhead then grabbed Kelly's blonde hair slammed her face down on the mat hard for three times before standing up.

"I don't know what happened to Scarlet, Cole," Jerry 'The King' Lawler said on commentary. "She used to be so hot, but I guess her flames have been extinguished."

"What?" Michael Cole said in reply. "She's much better now, actually! When she aligned herself with Chris Jericho, it's like he poured some gasoline into her spirit and now she's just like wildfire."

The match was still on going and Kelly was beginning to make an offense. Just as Scarlet was about to punch her, Kelly took her down with a clothesline. Scarlet managed to get on her feet in a few seconds but Kelly brought her down again with a dropkick to the face. Kelly then went on the bottom right turnbuckle and landed on top of Scarlet. Kelly quickly went for the cover but Scarlet managed to kick out at two.

"Scarlet is much better with CM Punk in my opinion. They brought out the best in each other." Lawler said.

"Scarlet did the right thing by breaking up with CM Punk after his match at Extreme Rules. And I don't agree with you on that. She could learn a lot from Jericho and right now, she's showing us what she's gained from being with him."

Scarlet was lying in the middle of the ring now, and Kelly was waiting for her to get up, but the redhead surprised Kelly with a kip-up frankensteiner. Kelly crawled to her tag team partner and tagged Zack Ryder in. Scarlet went out of the ring and Jericho went in. The two of them went at it but Zack managed to get the upper hand. But then Scarlet decided to interfere with the match by kicking Zack in the back of his head. Kelly tried to tell the referee about it, but the referee wouldn't listen and instead, tried his best to keep Kelly in her corner. Jericho capitalized the interference by taking Zack's legs and putting him in the Walls of Jericho. A few seconds later, Zack tapped out and Jericho and Scarlet were declared victorious. The referee gave the WWE Divas title back to Scarlet and then raised her and Jericho's hands.

* * *

><p>Dawn has changed into her casual clothes now and was sitting in front of one of the vanity tables in the Divas locker room. She had a moist cotton pad in her hand and she was gently patting the make-up off her face. Barbie was sitting on the next vanity table, and she was smiling at Dawn. Dawn ignored her but then Eve came and put an arm around her shoulder. Dawn finished what she was doing and threw the dirty cotton pad into a trash bin.<p>

"Hey Eve." Dawn said in a low, tired voice.

"Let's go out and have drinks tonight, Dee! It's been a while since we've had a girls night. Right Barbie?" Eve told her, a wide smile plastered on her face.

Barbie nodded. "Please don't say no, Dee! You really need to loosen up, you know!"

Dawn groaned. "Girls, I-"

"Pleeaaseee?" Eve and Barbie begged her at the same time.

Dawn rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. "Alright, alright, I'll go out and have drinks with the two of you."

And with that, Barbie got up from her seat and she and Eve hugged Dawn. Eve and Barbie then left. Dawn took in a deep breath and exhaled. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked miserable. She stared at herself with disgust for a few minutes, before getting up from the stool, taking her bag from the table, and walking out of the Divas locker room. She brought her phone out and looked at the screen. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and her phone fell down on the floor. She and the person she bumped into tried to pick it up the same time and they ended up sitting on the floor with their hands on their foreheads. Dawn was reaching out for her phone but the person she collided with was handing it to her. She looked up and smiled when she saw that it was Mike.

"Oh, Mike! I'm really, really sorry for bumping into you." Dawn said as she quickly got up from the floor and took her phone from him.

"Nah, it's okay," Mike assured her as he smiled at her. "How have you been? I can't remember the last time we've talked."

Dawn chuckled. "Yeah, me neither. And I'm okay, I guess. I could be better though."

"Sorry," Mike said. "Going back to the hotel so soon? The show's not over yet."

Dawn shrugged as she shoved her phone back into the pocket of her jeans. "I don't really feel like staying here any longer."

"Well, I'm leaving too actually. I was on my way to the locker room to go get my stuff." Mike replied. "We can leave together, if you want."

"I have my own rental car and I'm going straight to the bar with Eve and Barbie." Dawn told him.

"Oh, alright." Mike said, a little disappointed.

Dawn saw the look on his face and then she started feeling guilty for turning down his offer. "Let's go have breakfast tomorrow at IHOP at eight. We could do some catching up."

Mike grinned. "Sounds awesome."

And with that, the two hugged each other for a few seconds before parting, going on their own ways.

* * *

><p>Jay and Chris were at the bar, drinking some beer. They were now having their third bottle but both men were far from drunk. Jay had been drinking a little excessively since he found out about the pictures and he hasn't spoken to Dawn ever since. He stared at her from across the room. She was sitting in one of the booths with Eve and Barbie, and all three of them were laughing. Seeing Dawn happy delighted and infuriated him at the same time. Suddenly, he felt Chris slapping his shoulder.<p>

"Go talk to her already," Chris urged him. "You can't stay away from her forever."

"I can if I tried hard enough." Jay said nonchalantly.

"You sound like a coward, man! You went through a lot to get her, and you're just going to let her go just like that?" Chris told him.

Jay sighed. Chris had a point. "But, everything I did seems useless now. If she doesn't want me-"

"How could she not want you?" Chris scoffed.

As Chris and Jay continued discussing about Dawn, Dawn was talking about Jay and other guys with Eve and Barbie.

"I mean, I can't blame you for doing what you did with John," Eve told her as she sipped her drink. "The guy's hot. He's even hotter now that he's divorced."

Eve and Barbie laughed, while Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Honestly? I think Jay is overreacting now," Barbie said. "I know he has the right to be pissed at you, but come on."

"I kinda agree with Barbie," Eve added. "If Jay really loves you, he'll be the first to talk because he can't stand not being with you."

Dawn was aware that Jay was there, so she looked at him and sighed. "He seems happier without me."

Two ladies were talking to Chris and Jay now, asking them if they were looking for a good time. Chris rejected the blonde who was interested in him by showing her his wedding ring, while Jay told the brunette who was touching his thigh that he was with his girlfriend. Dawn immediately looked away when Jay pointed at her. Eve and Barbie stopped talking and looked at the direction where Chris and Jay were and saw that the two ladies were just leaving.

"Okay, what just happened?" Barbie asked Dawn.

"Jay was talking to a whore and he pointed at me." Dawn said, frowning.

"Whoa, calm down Dee. At least he didn't leave with her." Eve patted Dawn on the back.

Dawn said nothing and she just continued to drink her beverage. Two hours later, the girls decided to go to the hotel and call it a night. When Dawn got inside her hotel room, she locked the door and went to the bathroom to prepare for bed. She took a quick, cold shower and chose to wear one of Christian's Peep Show shirts and red boyshorts. She towel-dried her hair and brushed her teeth, and then got out of the bathroom. She made her way to the bed and when she made it, she peeled back the silver duvet and got on the bed. She yawned and realized how tired she was, but she can't sleep. She stared blankly at the ceiling, and a few minutes later, she found herself crying. She missed Jay terribly. It's like she ripped her own heart out. Tears uncontrollably went down her face as she slowly remembered what she did. She cried until she didn't have the strength to cry anymore. She closed her eyes and prayed to God that she gets through this.

Jay, on the other hand, was on his bed, holding a beer bottle in his left hand. He stared blankly at the television. He wasn't interested in watching the show. He only had one person on his mind, and it was Dawn. He thought about everything they have been through. They have been through so much in just a little amount of time and he regrets nothing. But he knows that he can't just forgive Dawn like that. She made a big mistake and now she's going to have to face the consequence of her actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _I kinda lost interest in writing this story since I received no reviews for the last chapter, but I hope I get feedback for this one so I could continue writing it again. Anyway, I think the creative team at the WWE secretly knows this story. I mean, hello? The CM Punk and AJ storyline is like CM Punk and Scarlet's in a way and Christian and Cody Rhodes are in a feud. I was like, "This is like my story!_

_I'm so happy that Christian is back and how he's now the Intercontinental Champion. I like Cody though, so I'm happy either way, hahaha. So yeah, send in a review and let me know what you think! Please don't be a silent reader. xx_


	26. Goodnight and Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) or any of the Superstars and the Divas mentioned in this story – they own themselves and Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns the WWE. I only own this story and its original characters. I'll hit the switch on you if ever try to steal this story.

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't that your belt?"<p>

Sam, Dawn's younger brother, said as he pointed at the television screen with his little right index finger. There was the new WWE Divas Champion Layla, making her way to the ring with the Divas title on top of her left shoulder.

"Sam, that's a championship title, not a belt." Dawn chuckled.

"Layla should give your belt back, you're better than her!" Sam pouted as he watched Layla and Beth Phoenix staring at each other in the ring. The young boy shoved his hand inside the bag of potato chips beside him and took out a handful of chips. He shoved them all into his small mouth.

Dawn smiled and ruffled Sam's hair. "Thanks, Sam. And I'll get it back for you soon, okay?"

"It's true," Sam shrugged. The little boy took his eyes off the television screen and looked at his sister with wide, hopeful eyes. He swallowed the chips in his mouth. "And you will?"

Dawn nodded with a sincere smile on her face. "Yes, I will."

Sam hugged Dawn and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. As they watched the match, Dawn was starting to think that maybe her demand for a vacation wasn't such a great idea. If she didn't ask the company for a little time off, she would've still been the Divas Champion and she's defending her title against Beth Phoenix and Layla right now at No Way Out.

But what's happened between her and John and her fall out with Jay have affected her so much, it made it hard for her to pretend like everything's fine. Dawn didn't want it to affect her performance in the ring, so before it did, she decided to just get out of the ring for a while, go home, and spend some time with her family in Phoenix, Arizona.

After seeing how impressive Jay was during his match for the Intercontinental title against Cody made Dawn think that she was weak. He obviously keeps his emotions in check while she was a slave to hers.

When No Way Out was over, Dawn and Sam were delighted with how the pay-per-view ended. John Cena escaped the steel cage, Vince McMahon told John Laurinaitis that he was fired, then received the Attitude Adjustment and went through the Spanish announcer team's table. Dawn and Sam cleaned up the living room and when they were done, they went upstairs. Dawn followed her brother into his bedroom. When Sam was on his bed, Dawn took his blanket and put it over his body. She kissed him on his forehead.

"Good night, Sam."

Dawn was about to go out of Sam's bedroom when Sam called her.

"Dee?"

Dawn turned around. Her lips formed a soft smirk.

"Yes, Sam?"

"You look sad. Don't be, okay? I don't want to see you sad."

Dawn's eyes widened. She was silent for a few seconds, but then she smiled at her little brother and nodded.

"Okay. I'll try to smile for you."

And with that, Dawn got out of Sam's bedroom. When she closed the door of his bedroom, she leaned against the door and started crying. She sank to the cold floor with her hands over her mouth. She just told Sam that she'll try and smile for him, but she did the opposite. Before her parents saw her, Dawn ran to her room and locked the door. She wiped the tears off her face and walked towards her bed. When she was on her bed, she wrapped herself in her blanket and closed her eyes. An hour or two passed and she was still wide awake. When Dawn opened her eyes, she saw the ceiling. Tears started falling out of her eyes and onto her cheeks once more as memories of her and Jay played in her mind like a movie. She missed him so damn much. It's been weeks since they've last spoken to each other and she wanted to hear his voice.

Taking her phone from her nightstand, Dawn dialed Jay's number. As she waited for him to pick up, Dawn was trying to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. Her chest felt heavy and her heart was racing; she felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. She was very disappointed and a little relieved when his phone went to voice mail. Disappointed because she wouldn't be able to hear his voice and relieved because she really didn't know what to say to him if he picked up. After Jay's message, Dawn heard the beep.

"Hey, Jay. It's me, Dawn. How are you? I'm calling because I-uh... I just wanted to hear your voice."

Dawn ended the call and placed her phone back on the nightstand. She felt absolutely stupid for calling him; he wasn't going to call her back and he might not even listen to that voice mail. But she was hoping that he would.

* * *

><p><strong>June 25, 2012 - Monday<strong>  
><strong>Raw SuperShow<strong>  
><strong>Live at the Verizon Center in Washington D.C.<strong>

"You've been tapping your leg non-stop for five minutes now. Would you please stop it?"

Chris Irvine told his best friend Jay. Jay sighed as he ran his left hand over his face. He placed his hand on top of his left leg, finally stopping it from moving.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just nervous man."

Chris scoffed. "Nervous about what? With Dawn returning?"

"Yes!"

Before Chris could reply, they heard the Divas squealing in delight. Both men turned their heads to the left and saw all the Divas hugging each other with Dawn in the middle. When the ladies were done hugging and talking, Dawn continued walking down the hall. She was still in her casual clothes but her hair and make-up was already done. Her eyes were rimmed with black eyeshadow and eyeliner and it made her baby blue eyes look so bright. Her fiery red hair was slicked back in a high ponytail. Chris nudged Jay in the ribs before standing up to approach Dawn.

"Hey Dee, welcome back!" Chris told Dawn with a friendly smile as he opened his arms.

Dawn walked into Chris' arms and gave him a short hug. "Thanks Chris, so good to see you!"

Chris hugged her back and then let her go. He turned around and waited for Jay to stand up. Jay rolled his eyes but he stood up anyway. Dawn was nibbling on her bottom lip and Jay knew that she was nervous - it was a habit of hers and just one of the things he loves about her. Jay faked a smile and waved at Dawn.

"Hello Dee, goodbye Dee."

Jay said before walking away, leaving Dawn and Chris there. Dawn's gaze followed Jay, her bright blue eyes narrowing. Chris looked at Dawn and he was ready to apologize for Jay's rudeness when Dawn put her hand up, stopping him.

"It's okay, Chris, don't apologize for Jay."

"But-"

Dawn covered Chris' mouth. "He has every right to be rude to me, I did cheat on him after all."

When Dawn dropped her hand, she wiped her palm on her jeans while Chris licked his dry lips. He noticed that some of the crew were staring at them and they were scrutinizing Dawn. Dawn definitely spoke a little too loud. Dawn felt eyes staring at her, waiting for her next move. Not only were they waiting for her next move, they were also waiting for the next words to come out of her mouth. She sighed. At least she's not in denial about what she's done.

"Don't you have a match to get ready for?" Chris told Dawn, trying to get rid of the silence.

Dawn smirked. "As a matter of fact, I do. And it's a tag team match."

"Well, have fun out there!"

"Will do."

And with that, Dawn walked away from Chris and continued walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>"This is a Divas tag team bout set for one fall. Approaching the ring first from Miami, Florida, she is the Divas champion, Layla!"<p>

Layla came out and did her signature entrance. She was holding the Divas title with her left hand, which was placed on top of her left shoulder. She waved to the crowd and walked to the ring with a wide, genuine smile on her face. She touched a few people's hands and before stepping inside the ring, she stopped and kissed a lucky little boy on the cheek.

The next Diva to come out was Kelly Kelly, who was Layla's tag team partner. Like Layla, Kelly Kelly also had a big, sweet smile on her pretty face. When Kelly Kelly was inside the ring, she got on the bottom right turnbuckle and pointed at the audience. After that, she got off the turnbuckle and hugged Layla.

"And their opponents. First, from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres!"

When Eve came out, she received a negative response from the crowd. The crowd then started chanting 'hoeski' and shortly after it started, Kelly Kelly and Layla joined them. Eve glared at them and ignored it.

Suddenly, the lights went out. The chants stopped and it was silent for a while. A countdown appeared on the titantron's screen. When the countdown was over, the screen turned into static and the Sucker Punch remix of Army of Me by Björk started playing. When the lights went back on, there was smoke on top of the ramp and fireworks went off on the side of the ramp. A few seconds later, Scarlet walked through the smoke and the crowd went crazy. Her ring attire was blood red in color and made of latex. It consists of a vest halter top that had cut-out diamonds on the back, showing off her skin, a mini, light-brite hoodie, very short shorts, and thigh high lace-up leather boots.

"And making her return to Raw, from Phoenix, Arizona, Scarlet!"

Scarlet was a heel, but the audience was cheering her on instead of booing her. She walked to the ring with her head down and the hood covering her head. Her mini hoodie was shining so bright and it was just like Chris Jericho's jacket. When she got inside the ring, she stood on the bottom left turnbuckle and took the hood off her head, showing her beautiful but intimidating face to everyone. She just looked around the arena and got off the turnbuckle. Scarlet went to her corner and stood beside the post. When Eve and Kelly were both in the ring, the bell rang and the match started.

The 'hoeski' chants started again, led by Kelly Kelly. It stopped when Eve punched Kelly in the face, knocking her backwards. She then grabbed Kelly by the hair and slammed her head on the upper right turnbuckle. Eve kicked her in the stomach for three times and was about to kick her again but the referee stopped her from doing so. Eve taunted Layla, who was watching her from her corner. When Eve turned around, Kelly's boots hit her face, sending her down on the mat. Kelly climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and threw herself at Eve, landing on her body. She quickly went for the cover but Eve kicked out at two.

The match progressed. Eve and Kelly both showed their athletic abilities and both women refused to be pinned down by the other. After a devastating clothesline, Eve and Kelly were crawling back to their respective corners with their arms outstretched, trying to reach for their partners. Layla and Scarlet were in the ring now and Scarlet pounced on Layla. Her hands were in Layla's hair and was slamming her head on the mat over and over again. Scarlet got off Layla when the referee asked her to. Layla rolled out of the ring to recompose herself and Kelly went to her side, checking to see if she was okay. Suddenly, Scarlet climbed the upper left turnbuckle and dove both into Kelly and Layla. Scarlet stood up with a wicked grin on her face. When the camera showed Eve's face, she was surprised, just like everyone watching.

"Did you just see that King? Scarlet's on fire and Layla and Kelly Kelly just got burned!" Michael Cole said on commentary. Excitement was evident in his voice.

"Layla and Kelly Kelly could put Scarlet's fire out, Cole, don't worry." Jerry 'The King' Lawler said with nonchalance in reply.

The show went on a commercial break and went the show was back on, Scarlet was trapped in the body scissors submission maneuver. Scarlet refused to tap out, causing Layla to wrap her legs tighter around her. Just when everyone thought Scarlet was finally going to tap out, she slapped Layla hard, causing Layla to fall down on the mat. Scarlet quickly went for the cover but Layla kicked out at two.

The match went on for another five minutes. Eventually, Scarlet picked up the win for her team after delivering a devastating spinning savate kick to Layla - or better known as her finisher, The Whip of Fire. After the referee raised her and Eve's arms, Scarlet took the title from him before Layla could take it. Scarlet bent down and raised the title while screaming at Layla's face that the title belongs to hers.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw, live at the Verizon Center in Washington D.C.. Before we move on with the show, let's take a look at what happened during the commercial break."<p>

After Michael Cole said that, a footage of what happened during the commercial break played. Scarlet was seen yelling at Layla's face as she held the Divas title over her. Suddenly, the lights went out and Chris Jericho's theme started to play. When the lights were back on, Chris Jericho was standing on top of the ramp, wearing his light-brite jacket. He was staring at Scarlet with a sly smirk playing on his lips. Scarlet looked emotionless all of a sudden. Jericho raised his right arm and using his fingers, he motioned for Scarlet to come to him. Scarlet dropped the Divas title beside Layla and got out of the ring, slowly making her way to Jericho. When she was in front of him, Jericho smiled with pleasure as he brushed the left side of Scarlet's face with the back of his right hand. He then took her hand and dragged her with him backstage.

"What is wrong with Scarlet? What did Chris Jericho did to her? It's like she's a robot now." Lawler said when the video ended.

"Nothing's wrong with her, King! I think Jericho has made her a better Diva." Cole replied.

They continued discussing about Scarlet and Chris Jericho, but they stopped when Brodus Clay came out with the Funkadactyls.

* * *

><p>Dawn was at catering now, still dressed in her ring attire, but she wasn't wearing her light-brite mini-hoodie anymore. She was standing in front of the water dispenser, waiting for her plastic cup to be filled with cold water. Suddenly, she felt hands on her waist and a kiss on the back of her neck. She quickly turned around and frowned when she saw who it was that did that to her.<p>

"What the hell, John?" Dawn said, taking a step back from John.

"Just wanted to say hello." John replied nonchalantly. He was teasingly smiling at her and his dimples were showing.

"Well you could've just said the word instead of doing what you just did." Dawn rolled her eyes as she turned her back on John. She grabbed her cup of water and turned the water dispenser off.

John moved to her left side and the smile on his face disappeared. "I'm sorry Dee, I just missed you. I've been having a hard time lately."

"So am I. And that's no thanks to you." Dawn told him as she took a sip from her cup of water.

John sighed. "I'm really sorry, Dee."

"Sorry doesn't change anything."

Dawn told John coldly before walking away from him and heading to the Divas locker room. On her way there, she bumped into someone and she ended up spilling her water all over her. When she looked up, she saw that the person she bumped into was the man she hated so much - Nick.

"Fuck! Could things get any worse?"

Dawn said a little bit too loud, startling everyone near her - especially Nick. He hadn't seen her that mad before. Just when Nick was about to apologize to her, she was gone.

When Dawn made it to the Divas locker room, she slammed the door shut and the other Divas went silent. They stared at her. Some started whispering, while others just looked at her with concern. Dawn went to her vanity table and grabbed a clean white towel. She rubbed the water off her face and body, smudging her make-up. When she was dry, she tossed the wet towel back on the vanity table. She sat on the stool and grabbed a cotton pad. She poured some make-up remover on it and started wiping her make-up off. When she was done, she threw the cotton pad in the garbage can under the table and grabbed her duffle bag. She went to the showers and after a few minutes, she was clean and was wearing her casual clothes again. Dawn went back to her vanity table and took a seat on the stool. She wanted to go, but she couldn't leave yet; she promised Phil that she would wait for him, since they were roommates. Dawn took her phone out, checking if she had any messages or voice mails. When she felt a finger tapping on her right shoulder, she looked behind her and saw Eve. Eve grinned widely at her. She was grinning so wide that Dawn almost wanted to look away, because her perfect teeth were so white, it was blinding her a bit.

"Hey Eve, what's up?" Dawn said with a smirk.

"Nothing. The ladies and I just wanted to know if you're okay. Are you, Dee?" Eve asked Dawn. Dawn saw the concern on Eve's face. But she just smiled.

"I'm okay, Eve. You and the others don't have to worry about me."

Eve raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Dawn and put her hand on Dawn's shoulders. "Are you sure?"

Dawn nodded. "Very sure."

And with that, Eve smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder before walking away. Dawn looked over her shoulder and saw all of the Divas looking at her. Dawn looked down at her phone, to look busy. She felt so vulnerable knowing that there were many pairs of eyes staring at her. Dawn became a little paranoid after what happened. Whenever she would hear two people whispering, she would think that they're talking about her. Does everyone know about what she and John did at his birthday party?

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight. Most of the Superstars and Divas were already at the hotel or somewhere else, but Jay just got out of the arena with a few other Superstars. There was a post-Raw dark match and he was in it. When he made it to the parking lot, he saw Dawn and Phil talking in front of his rental car. Jay ignored them and tried to search for his own rental car. When he found the red Toyota Prius, he took its key out of the left pocket of his jacket. Jay was about to slid the key in the lock, but someone grabbed his arm, stopping him from doing so. Jay dropped the keys on the asphalt and looked to his side.<p>

"What the... Dee."

Dawn took her hands off Jay's arm. "Hey Jay."

Jay sighed as he picked up his keys from the ground and put it back in the pocket of his jacket. "What do you want? I'm tired and I just want to go to the hotel."

Dawn winced and started nibbling her bottom lip. Jay tried to take his eyes off her face by looking around the almost empty parking lot, but he couldn't stop looking at her.

"I just want to talk to you."

Jay frowned. "I don't want an explanation or whatever for what you did."

"Jay, please. Just... hear me out?" Dawn replied, trying to fight back the tears that wanted to come out of her eyes.

Jay gave in and leaned his back against the car door. "I'm listening."

Dawn did the same. Their bodies were close to each other and both of them felt a little uneasy. But neither Jay nor Dawn moved away. Dawn took a deep breath and started talking. "I love you, Jay. I love you so much and I've never loved anyone else as much as I love you. What I did was the biggest mistake I've made in my entire life and I'm really sorry. I can't lose you and I don't want to lose you."

Dawn stopped, because she could no longer stop her tears from falling out of her eyes. She buried her face in her hands, while Jay just looked at her. He wanted to say he loved her too and she was the only woman that ever made him feel so glad to be alive. But after what she did, he started to doubt his feelings for her. Does he really love her, or was it just an infatuation?

"You've caused me so much pain, Dee. I can forgive you, just not right now. And oh, you've already lost me."

When Jay said that, he took the keys out of his jacket's pocket and unlocked the car's door. Dawn took her hands off her face and looked at Jay with wide, bloodshot eyes. Jay had to look away, because he didn't want to see the agony and tears on her face.

"A-a-are you breaking up with me?"

Dawn asked him, even though she didn't want to. Jay was biting his tongue. Was he?

"Yes, I am. Good night and goodbye, Dee."

Jay got inside his car and brought its engine to life. He honked at her, because she was frozen in her spot. The honk startled Dawn, causing her to step aside. She watched Jay drive out of the parking lot. Jay left her there breathless and alone. She felt like her heart had been forcefully ripped out of her body and she felt like she was going to pass out.

Dawn felt herself sinking, but before her body could hit the hard asphalt, someone caught her. She looked up and saw Phil.

"Dee! Can you hear me?" Phil asked. "What happened?"

Dawn started crying again. "We're over."

"Oh, no. I know I shouldn't have asked you to go and talk to him." Phil replied and picked her up, bridal-style. "Let's get you out of here. I'll buy you some chocolate ice cream on the way to the hotel."

Dawn didn't speak, though she heard what Phil said. She would've fallen on the ground and stayed there until she could no longer cry if Phil didn't wait for her.

"Phil, wait up!"

Dawn stopped crying when she heard that. It was John.

Phil stopped and Dawn wanted to ask him to just keep on walking to his car and drive her to the hotel. She was tired - physically and emotionally.

"Hey John, what's the matter?" Phil asked John.

"Is Dee okay? What did Jay do to her? Did he hurt her?" John asked. Dawn felt his hand on top of her head. His fingers then brushed through her damp red hair.

"Physically, no. Emotionally, yes. I think it's my fault," Phil sighed. "Look man, we gotta go. Do you need a ride or something?"

"Yeah, the guys left me."

"That sucks. Get in the car. Seat in the passenger side, I think Dee would like to lie down."

Dawn whimpered and buried her face in the crook on Phil's neck. Phil started walking again and before she even knew it, they were on the road. Her eyes were closed and she could hear Phil and John talking. But instead of listening to their conversation, she listened to Usher singing Climax on the radio. She wasn't able to finish the song though, because she had already fallen asleep. She was curled up into a ball and she was clutching her aching chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _It's been a month since I've last updated this! I'm really sorry to have kept you guys waiting for that long. I kinda lost my momentum for this story, but after reading your kind reviews, I got my momentum back and I just want to continue writing this. Don't forget to leave reviews! I'm open to suggestions, so don't be afraid to tell me what you'd like to see in the following chapters. :) xx_


	27. Vegas

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso (although I really wish I did) or any of the Superstars and the Divas mentioned in this story – they own themselves and Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns the WWE. I only own this story and its original characters. I'll hit the switch on you if ever try to steal this story.

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since Jay broke-up with Dawn. The two of them didn't have time to cry about it or feel depressed, because they have their respective careers to keep them busy. But no matter what they did, they always remembered one another and they're starting find out that moving on ain't so easy because they see each other all the time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>July 16, 2012 - Monday<strong>  
><strong>Raw SuperShow<strong>  
><strong>Live at the Mandalay Bay Events Center in Las Vegas, Nevada<strong>

Raw's Mr. Money In The Bank Chris Jericho made his way to the ring, accompanied by the World Heavyweight Champion Wade Barrett, the new Divas champion Scarlet and the returning Miz, who won the United States Championship from Daniel Bryan last night at Money In The Bank. All four of them were obviously triumphant last night at the pay-per-view.

When all four of them got in the ring, Chris Jericho's theme stopped playing and was replaced by the sound of the WWE Universe booing them. The four of them stared at the crowd. Barrett looked nonchalant, while Scarlet was emotionless. Jericho and Miz were both sporting a sly smirk. Jericho brought the microphone up to his lips.

"Welcome to Raw is Jericho!"

After Jericho said that, he received a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm going to be the General Manager of both Raw and SmackDown this week. If anyone's got a problem with that - which I'm sure a lot of people in the back do -"

Jericho was cut off by CM Punk's entrance music. The WWE Champion came out, along with the former United States Champion Daniel Bryan, the Intercontinental Champion and SmackDown's Mr. Money In The Bank Christian and the former Divas Champion Layla. Jericho, Miz, Wade, and Scarlet felt intimidated, but they tried their best not to look that way by putting on unimpressed expressions on their faces. The Miz rolled his eyes and mouthed "Really?" at CM Punk.

"Yes Miz, really," CM Punk said. "And we got a problem with you being in-charge of both shows this week, Jericho. How do we know you're not going to abuse your power?"

"Simple - I'm going to set up matches for tonight that I know will blow these people away and make this Raw the best one ever," Jericho answered, receiving more mixed response. "Speaking of matches, I'm going to set up two right now - Christian, Layla, and Daniel Bryan, you're going to be facing Wade, Scarlet, and The Miz in a six-person mixed tag team match later tonight and you Punk - you're going to be facing The Big Show and it will be tonight's main event."

Break The Walls Down started playing and CM Punk was clapping his hands for Jericho. The two teams stared at each other and the show went on a commercial break.

* * *

><p>Dawn was at catering, holding a styrofoam plate. She was standing in front of the long white buffet table, watching the caterers fill up her plate with delicious warm food. She was hungry and she wanted to have dinner before the mixed tag team match later that night.<p>

"Missed me?"

Mike whispered into Dawn's left ear. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Of course I did."

Mike winked at her. "I knew you would."

Dawn thanked the caterer and spun around to face Mike. "Your hair looks great."

"I know, I know - my hair looks sexy pushed back." Mike said with a grin as he ran his hand through his hair.

Dawn chuckled. "I was just going to say that."

Jay was watching Dawn and Mike talk from across the room. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't and it frustrated him.

"Are they dating again?" Chris asked Jay, who suddenly appeared on his side. They looked at the two, who were talking animatedly. Mike was holding Dawn's hand as she laughed at whatever he was telling her.

"Even if they are, why should I care?" Jay said bitterly.

"I didn't say you should. Seems to me like you still care about Dee." Chris told Jay with a smirk on his lips.

"Watch me not care about her then." Jay smirked and winked at Chris, before approaching Milena or Rosa, who was on her way to the Divas locker room. Jay wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started talking to her. Chris rolled his eyes.

The smile on Dawn's face disappeared when she saw Jay and Milena. Mike noticed the sudden change of her facial expression when the two walked by.

"Forget about him, Dee - he's obviously forgotten about you." Mike told her as he squeezed her hand.

Dawn sighed as she took her hand away from Mike's. "It's hard to forget someone you see all the time."

"I'm the same with you." Mike told her, looking into her eyes.

"Oh." Dawn looked down, breaking the eye contact.

"I'm cool with being friends with you than being nothing at all Dee, but... I've been dying to ask you for a second chance. Would you give me that chance?" Mike said. He used his hand to cup her chin and lift her head. "Would you give us a second chance?"

"I-I have to eat and ge-get ready for my match."

Dawn took Mike's hand off her chin and sped-walked away from him with her food.

* * *

><p>"So... how's your heart?"<p>

Eve asked Dawn as she sat beside her on the peach suede sofa in the Divas locker room. Dawn was having dinner and before answering Eve, she took a chicken finger from her plate and ate it. After she swallowed, she smirked at Eve.

"What's that? I don't have one."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Drop the tough badass chick act, Dee."

Dawn put her plate down on the glass coffee table in front of the couch and looked at Eve. "What am I supposed to do, Eve? Wear my heart on my sleeve and suck the fun out of every room I walk into? It's better to be a cold-hearted bitch than a downer."

"But you're not either of those, Dee - you're you." Eve sighed. "Look, if you want me to go away, just say so. But I'm just really concerned about you, Dee - everyone is. Us Divas are sisters. We're here for you."

"I know you ladies are here for me, but I don't want to be a burden," Dawn said in reply. "Besides, I'm a woman whose heart has been broken for far too many times now. I'll get through this."

"Alright, if you say so." Eve smirked at her. "If you need me, I'm here for you."

"I won't forget that." Dawn smirked at Eve in return.

Eve stood up from the couch and Dawn started eating again. She still has a few pieces of chicken fingers on her plate and a handful of fries. She finished her meal in a matter of minutes and she was feeling thirsty. She stood up from the couch but after a second, she sat back down. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to catering. After her conversation with Mike, Dawn wanted to be anywhere but at catering. If Jay and Milena were there, then that just makes her want to stay away from catering completely. But her throat was dry and she can't afford to be dehydrated.

"Fuck it."

Dawn said and picked herself up from the couch. She stepped out of the Divas locker room and went back to catering. She took in a sigh of relief when she didn't see Mike, Jay, or Milena. She walked towards the beverage table and was about to grab the last can of Pepsi until someone else took it. She looked to her right and groaned when she found Nick opening the can.

"You're such a gentleman." Dawn narrowed her eyes at Nick as she watch him drink the can of Pepsi.

"Thank you." Nick grinned at Dawn as he brought the can down and stared at her.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Dawn was about to walk away from Nick to try and search for the water dispenser, but Nick grabbed her arm. Dawn turned around to face him.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked furiously.

"You. I've always wanted you, and knowing that you hate me only fuels my desire for you," Nick said. Dawn's eyes widened as she watched Nick close the space between them. She swallowed hard. "And now that Jay's out of your life, there's no one standing in my way. Give me a chance, Dee - I could be so good to you. For you."

Nick was about to place a kiss on her lips but Dawn slapped him hard, causing him to stumble backwards. When Nick was able to recompose himself, Dawn was gone.

* * *

><p>"The following is a six-person intergender tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Phoenix, Arizona, she is the current Divas Champion - Scarlet!"<p>

Scarlet came out and she struts gracefully to the ring. The crowd didn't know whether to praise her or to vilify her and it was very hard to tell if they were supporting her or hating her. She was wearing her edgy in-ring attire and the Divas championship was wrapped around her waist.

"And her tag team partners. First, from Cleveland, Ohio, he is the current United States Champion - The Miz!"

I Came To Play by Downstait started playing and The Miz came out. He raised the United States championship and even though most of the audience was booing him, some were cheering him on and they looked glad to see him back in the WWE. He did his usual ring entrance and when he got in the ring, he placed the title on his right shoulder and put an arm around Scarlet's shoulders. He smirked at her. Dawn didn't know if that was The Miz or Mike, so she just smirked back at him.

"And from Manchester, England, he is the current World Heavyweight Champion - Wade Barrett!"

Wade Barrett came out, wearing his cape. The World Heavyweight championship was wrapped around his waist. He did his signature entrance pose, causing his cape to fall on top of the ramp. After he did that, he walked slowly to the ring with a scowl on his face. He joined his tag team partners in their corner and waited for their opponents.

"And their opponents. First, from Miami, Florida - Layla!"

Layla came out and everyone cheered her on. Some men even wolf-whistled at her and she walked to the ring with a huge grin on her face, waving to everyone. Instead of getting inside the ring, she stood near the steel steps. Scarlet was watching her, but Layla wasn't bothered at all.

"Introducing her tag team partners. First, from Aberdeen, Washington - Daniel Bryan!"

Daniel Bryan came out and everyone cheered him on as well. Like Layla, he too had a smile on his face. He joined Layla near the steel steps and they talked.

"And from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, the Intercontinental Champion and SmackDown's Mr. Money In The Bank - Christian!"

Just Close Your Eyes started playing and a few seconds later the Intercontinental Champion came out, proudly wearing the gold around his waist and carrying the bright blue briefcase in his right hand. He acknowledged his Peeps and made his way to the ring. He joined Layla and Daniel Bryan on the side of the steel steps and all three of them went to their corner. The Divas decided to start things off. When the bell rang, Scarlet continuously punched Layla, sending her to the upper right turnbuckle. Scarlet punched Layla everywhere and only stopped when the referee asked her to. Layla retaliated by using her elbow as a weapon, hitting Scarlet in the chin with it. The girls went back and forth. As they fought, the show went on a commercial break.

When the commercial break was over, The Miz and Daniel Bryan were in the ring now. The referee was going for the three count but Wade broke the count by kicking Daniel in the back of his head. Christian and Layla went in and Scarlet did too. Christian and Wade taunted one another and ended up going at each other. The referee tried to separate the two, but ended up getting punched by Wade. Christian and Wade fell out of the ring at the same time. Scarlet then dropkicked Layla out of the ring. Just when Daniel was about to make an attack on The Miz, Scarlet gave him The Whip Of Fire and he immediately went down on the mat. The Miz then picked him up and gave him the Skull-Crushing Finale. The Miz went for the cover and Scarlet tried to bring the referee back into consciousness by dragging him beside the two men in the center of the ring. The referee managed to count to three and then the bell rang.

"Here are your winners, the team of the WWE Divas Champion Scarlet, the World Heavyweight Champion Wade Barrett, and the United States Champion, The Miz!"

I Came To Play was playing and The Miz hugged Scarlet. Dawn wanted to push Mike away from her - she wasn't expecting that at all. But she wanted to stay in-character, so she hugged him back. A few seconds later, Wade got back in the ring and congratulated his teammates. The three of them stood in the ring, with Scarlet in the middle. They held each other's wrists and raised their arms. The crowd booed them, while some still applauded them for their victory.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your night?"<p>

Phil asked Dawn with a wide grin. Dawn smirked and stepped out of the doorway to let him in her hotel room. He was carrying two boxes of Krispy Kreme doughnuts. When Dawn saw it, her eyes widened and her stomach grumbled. She was only kidding when she told him over the phone to buy her some doughnuts from Krispy Kreme, but he actually bought her some.

"Terrible." Dawn groaned as she closed the door.

"Why was it so terrible?" Phil asked, placing the boxes of doughnuts on her bed and sat beside it. He took his shoes off and placed them in front of the nightstand before placing his legs on her bed.

Dawn walked to the bed and sat beside Phil. She placed one box on her lap and opened it. "Mike asked me if I could give him a second chance, Nick thinks he's good for me, and Jay and Milena were talking."

Dawn took out a doughnut and sank her teeth into it. Phil smirked as he watched her eat it. "Wow."

Dawn swallowed and licked her bottom lip. "Yup."

When Dawn was done eating her first doughnut, she licked her fingers and looked at Phil. "Did anything interesting happened to you tonight?"

"Well, I got hit in the back of my head with the Money In The Bank briefcase by Chris Jericho and then received the Whip Of Fire, Wasteland, Skull-Crushing Finale, and WMD. " Phil chuckled.

Dawn chuckled as she took out her second doughnut. She was just about to take a bite out of it, but then Phil grabbed her other hand and squeezed it gently. Phil planted a kiss on top of her knuckles. She smirked before taking a bite out of her doughnut. "Are you okay now?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah."

_Of course I'm okay now - I'm with you_, Phil thought to himself. Dawn silently ate her second doughnut. She stared at Phil's thumb, which was stroking her knuckles. Dawn could feel Phil's eyes on her, watching her eat. Instead of chewing the normal way, she chewed slowly and carefully. When she looked up at him, she caught him staring at her. Dawn instantly felt the warm stinging sensation that was building up under her cheeks. Phil blinked, slightly blinded by how bright Dawn's blue eyes were. They were silent for a few minutes and all they could hear was their uneven breaths.

"So uh... you said you wanted to get your hair cut. When are you going to get it cut?" Dawn asked.

"Probably next week or the week after next week," Phil answered. "Why?"

Dawn put her doughnut back in the box and licked her fingers. She grinned. "So I could still do this."

Dawn tousled Phil's hair with her hands. Both of them started laughing. Phil was asking Dawn to stop, but it only encouraged her to mess up his hair some more. Phil placed his hands on her sides and started tickling her. Dawn squealed and a few minutes later, the two found themselves lying on the floor. Dawn's head was on top of Phil's hard chest. She could hear his heart steadily beating. Phil had an arm around Dawn's small shoulder, keeping her close to him. Dawn's arm was wrapped around Phil's stomach. The two of them didn't say anything. The silence between them wasn't awkward at all - it felt right and relaxing. Phil looked down at Dawn, and found her eyes closed. He smirked and placed a kiss on top of her head. Her hair smelled like strawberries, as usual. Phil closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Jay, why are you still awake?"<p>

Milena asked Jay as she slowly rose from the bed - Jay's hotel room bed. The ivory duvet was wrapped around her bare body.

"I'm just thinking."

Jay replied as he walked away from the balcony door. He sat on the edge of the bed. Milena narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Jay slowly nodded and then sighed. Milena rolled her eyes.

"You know, I can make you stop thinking about her." Milena told Jay as she went closer to him. She ran her fingertips down his arm.

Jay closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to prevent himself from hissing. Milena's touch wasn't like Dawn's at all. Sure, Milena's touch was soothing, but her touch didn't affected him the same way Dawn's would. Suddenly, Jay grabbed Milena's shoulders and pushed her down onto the matress. A few seconds later, he found himself on top of her, sucking on the skin behind her left ear. His left hand was rubbing the side of her right thigh up and down. Milena seemed to like what he was doing, because she was whispering some Spanish into his ear.

They were in Las Vegas. And what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _This chapter should've been up weeks ago, but unfortunately I lost all my writing mojo and I just got it back. Anyway, I want to say thank you to all of you - you are all awesome! Don't stop being awesome, okay? :) So yeah, don't forget to leave reviews or suggestions. If you have any questions or you just want somebody to talk to, feel free to send me a message. :) xx Chandra_


End file.
